Me and Miss Granger Part II
by karategirl666
Summary: The tournament is over but the challenges are just beginning for one Hermione Granger and One Viktor Krum. Can their relationship face the fight that's to come? Action Adventure Romance Love. M for violence language and adult situations.
1. Aftermath

Me and Miss Granger II

-o-

By Karategirl666

Disclaimer: Rowlings world absolutely twisted to my liking.

-o-

Viktor sat beside Harry his head hung. Hermione and Ron had gone off to get Harry something to wear for the special service being held for Cedric the next night. He could feel the young wizards gaze go back and forth from the window to him and then back once more. Slowly Viktor looked up and met Harrys gaze. Viktor could tell the young wizard had something to say but instead of speaking whatever it was that was on his mind Harry instantly adverted his eyes.

"You think I'm Lying?" Viktor looked to him wide eyed.

"What?" Viktor asked.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Harry inquired looking down at his hands.

"No…" he instantly said. "Your story is too complicated to be lies Comrade."

"Lies usually are complicated." Harry replied. "A professor of mine who came to visit me. Professor McGonagall… She says a lot of people are going to blame me for Cedric's death, says many will believe that I killed him."

"The people who think this are too scared to believe truth…" Viktor stated

"You are not scared?" he asked looking to him.

"I am scared, but not enough to want to see lies…" Viktor said staring out the window.

"Why do you refuse to look me in the eye?" Viktor looked down at his hands which one held a wand in ready to be used if need be.

"Because of what I did…" he said. "Because of role I played in what happened to you and to Cedric." Harry shook his head.

"That wasn't you. It was the curse…" Viktor looked to Harry before glancing down at his hands in pure shame.

"Curse made me do terrible things…" He muttered. Harry looked to him; he could tell something was weighing on Viktor heavily.

"Viktor... What is it?" Harry watched the older wizard shake his head.

It's nothing you haf to worry about my friend…"

"Viktor a part of me being your friend, being your comrade is you speaking to me when something is weighing on your mind…" Viktor glanced to him. "Come on Mate, what's going on?"

"We should focus on you Comrade."

"I'd rather focus on you…" Harry said, and Viktor knew it was true. "What's going on? Are you and Hermione okay?"

"Yes, but I don't know how…" he said shaking his head before looking to Harry. "Hermione came into the Maze…"

"What?" Harry asked. "How?"

"I don't know…" Viktor said shaking his head. "But she got in… I think she was scared for you, maybe for me… Anyways she found me in there while I was under curse…" he looked at his hands. Harry watched as guilt slowly polluted Viktor's normally cheery expression. "I did things to her… I…" he closed his eyes shaking his head. "I hit her… Voman I love most Harry and I laid hands on her in violent way…" he gazed at the younger wizard. "What kind of man am I to allow curse to make me do this?" Harry took on a thoughtful expression.

"That sort of curse, Viktor… It can't be fought…"

"You would haf been able to fight it. Because you are good man Harry Potter."

"I didn't fight it tonight…" Harry said making Viktor look at him in surprise. "Voldemort put me under it to make me bow in the maze… I felt the force of it… Felt the power… Felt the control… I don't even think a wizard like Dumbledore could fight something like that. Probably why it's one of the unforgivable curses… Because anyone can be put under its control, no matter how great or how powerful a witch or wizard is they are still susceptible to it." Viktor slowly nodded. "I'm sorry that you were put under that curse, and remained under it for such a long time…"

"I'm sorry for what you endured Comrade…" Viktor said. The two looked at each other for a long moment before smiling and looking away. Harry sighed for a long moment before gazing at a Hogwarts Flag that Ron had left on a chair.

"I'm going to miss Cedric…" He stated as he and Viktor locked eyes once more. "He was a uh… A good guy… Never knew how good until tonight…" Viktor slowly nodded.

"He was good guy indeed… I wish I could haf gotten to know him better…" He admitted.

"Me too…"

"Vill you say something at the service tomorrow?"

"No… I don't think I would be able to do… You?" Harry inquired, and Viktor shook his head.

"No… I don't think I'd be able to either…" Harry looked to him.

"Something's happened to Hermione…" Viktor looked to him. "I can see that plainly when I look at her… Other than what happened in the maze between you two, has something else occurred?" Harry inquired.

"Do not know if it is place to say…" He admitted.

"She won't say it herself, not to me after what's happened. She'll think that she shouldn't because of the fact you know who is back… She forgets sometimes that I'm her friend too…"

"She never forgets that…" Viktor said looking to him. "She talks about you more than anyone else… Made me jealous at one time…" he said with a smile. "Still does if I can admit so…"

"What's happened?" Harry asked ignoring Viktor's try at changing the subject. "I need to know so I can better tend to her as a friend… As I said she won't tell me herself…"

"She isn't allowed to go home…" Viktor admitted quietly.

"What?" Harry asked sitting up further in the bed.

"It is true… Her parents found out about everything."

"Everything?" Harry asked. "How? Dumbledore was supposed to run interference."

"Dah I know…" he said. "But he said he couldn't hide you know who…"

"Her father reacted badly I'd take it?"

"Yes… He yelled cried yelled some more… Then he told her to choose between this world and their world… she chose this one…" Harry slowly nodded.

"Poor Mione... Thank you for telling me… You know sense you've come around she's changed." Viktor looked to him. "She's happier… Never seen her so happy actually… She's going to need you in the months to come Viktor… The years even if you choose to be with her that long."

"If she chooses to be with me that long…" he said with a laugh.

"She already has, I can see that plainly…" Harry smiled. "That's the thing about Hermione. When she chooses to be at someone's side, she stays there no matter what…" Viktor smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"I am very lucky man…"

"Don't you forget it…" Harry said making him laugh. "Someday I hope to be as lucky…" the two smiled at each other before Harry sat up quickly. "Ginny?" he inquired in slight surprise.

"Hey Harry…" The red headed girl walked to his side and sat down and Viktor smiled. "Sorry it took me so long to come see you. Dad and Mum were speaking to Fred George and I, now they're speaking to Ron…"

"What about Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"She should be here any minute, she's having Neville get your clothes for her…" he slowly nodded. Ginny took a small breath before moving forward and taking Harry's hand. "You look good considering you were just nearly killed." He laughed and instantly Ginny smiled.

"Really? Because Ron told me I look like Hell." He said.

"Only a bit." He laughed even more. Viktor smiled as he watched Harry and Ginny converse. Harry hadn't realized it yet but Viktor could plainly see that he was already a very lucky man. He wondered how long it would take Harry to realize that he had found a companion in the young Ginny Weasley. Viktor heard a noise and smiled seeing Hermione walking in with a bag in hand.

"Harry I brought your clothes…" She said walking to his side. "A set of robes for the service, and sleep wear so you can now get out of the clothes you wore for the task…" Hermione said before her eyes glanced down to see Ginny and Harry holding hands, she couldn't help but smile at the scene.

_That a girl gin… _Hermione thought trying to conceal her sheer delight.

"Thanks Mione." Harry said.

"Visiting hours are long and done with Mr. potter needs some rest." Pomfrey said walking over.

"But we are all hurt." Viktor said quickly.

"All of you?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes…" Hermione said knowing Harry wouldn't want to be alone.

"What's wrong with you all then?"

"I was put under Imperious curse…" Viktor said.

"You?" she asked Hermione.

"I'm in emotional shock about my boyfriend being put under said curse…" Hermione said while Viktor tried not to laugh.

"You?" she looked to Ginny.

"I'm in shock too." Ginny stated as if it was all too obvious.

"Over what?"

"I just found out I'm a ginger…" She said with a shrug. "It's thrown me for quite an emotional loop." Everyone tried to withhold their laughter while the nurses face went red.

"All of you out!" she shouted before heading away to give them a few moments to say their goodbyes.

"Here…" Hermione whispered and gave something invisible to Ginny. "Put it on someone should stay with him…"

"Is this…" she looked down at something she couldn't see but could very well feel in her grasp. "It is…" Harry said with a smile. "Go ahead Gin, put it on." She smiled and Viktor watched as Ginny suddenly disappeared from sight.

_So it is real… I thought the cloak of invisibility was just something extra Hermione threw into her stories to make them more excited for Stony to listen too…_

"Come on Viktor let's leave Harry alone to his rest…" she waved at Harry before heading off dragging Viktor slightly as she did.

"Right… Amazing that cloak…"

"Hallo…" they stopped outside the hospital wing seeing Jamous. "I'm here to get Viktor to our new sleeping quarters for the night. Afraid he won't be able to sneak off to be with you…"

"That's alright…" Hermione said with a soft smile.

"No I could sneek-."

"I wouldn't try it." Hermione said to Viktor.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure security will be at its highest in years… You go on ahead…" he moved forward and kissed her gently.

"You vill be alright?"

"Sure…" she said with a bright smile and he could see she was clearly not okay.

"Mina…"

"I'll be fine Viktor."

"I don't like this…" He admitted.

"Neither do I…" She said as he took her hands. "We don't have a choice though…"

"Very true… Well… I love you." He said as he cupped her cheek and captured her lips with his once more.

"I love you too…" she said softly. "I'll see you later…" Viktor watched as she headed off in the opposite direction he was going. He wasn't sure how but Hermione was managing quite a convincing brave face.

"Come friend, I know you wanted to be with her but there is no choice in matter…" Jamous said.

"Dah I know…" Viktor said with a nod. "Come comrade…"

-o-

Hermione sat in her work room, her hand moving over a small broom. It was stable and strong as it hung by its own magic in the air. She twirled a paint brush in hand as she looked over the slightly engraved wood. She had carved and painted Elvin symbols figuring Dobby would like it considering he was in fact an elf. When she first started she had figured she would leave the Broom plan. But later on she had decided to make the broom more ornate, feeling that Dobby deserved a beautiful broom rather than a plain one. She heard a small pop and smiled.

"Hello Dobby…" She said without looking as she placed the paint brush away.

"Miss, I came to check on you. I heard of fight with your parents in the headmaster's office…" he inched in one of his many hats held in hand. She turned and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm alright… I was just about to call for you." She said as she dried the paint on the broom magically.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Nothing… I wanted to give you something." She said with a smile.

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes… Viktor wants to teach you how to fly and you want to learn, but I realized there were no brooms made just for elves… so I made you one…" she motioned to it as Dobby moved forward wide eyed. "I'm sorry it took me so long… You'll have no time to learn how to use it from Viktor before he moves back to Bulgaria… But maybe you can visit him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I have… A broom?" he asked wide eyed as he walked to it. "It's like I'm almost a wizard."

"In my mind you are one. I mean you have a paying job, your own house, a bank account, and now a broom… You have everything a wizard has."

"All I'm missing is a wand." He laughed as he moved his hand across the engraved painted wood. He felt the broom instantly connect o him. "This is most splendorous. Thank you so much misses."

"You can all me Hermione, Dobby…" she said with a smile. "We're friends after all…"

"We are aren't we?" he asked with a smile that she returned. He slowly moved forward and took her hand. "Sense we're friends, you can confide in me… How are you?" she looked down at the small Elfs hand as her shoulders hunched slightly. "Hermione?" a sob escaped her body as her shoulders gave a jerk. He hoped up onto the desk beside her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "It's alright Hermione… It's alright…"

"Everything is so terrible Dobby…" she said wiping the tears away as she took a steadying breath and stopped them from falling. "I just want to curl up into a ball and just pathetically sob."

"Then you should." He said instantly. "You should do just that." She smiled softly before wiping a tear track away.

"I can't… Not yet. I have to be strong for Harry right now…"

"Crying doesn't make you any less strong." Dobby said patting her shoulder as he looked at her with big wide hazel eyes. "You know this you must."

"Am I strong enough?" she inquired wiping the last evidence of tears away.

"You are very strong Hermione…"

"But am I strong enough for what's going to happen?"

"Yes. Of this I am most sure." He said with a smile. "I don't know anyone stronger…"

"What if I'm not? What if I let everyone down?" Dobby looked at her for a long moment. He didn't know how to quell her fears. He didn't know what to do to make it better. So instead he decided to speak from his heart.

"I don't think it's possible for you to let someone down… You've had plenty of chances to and you haven't thus far… So I doubt you will in the future…" she shook her head.

"You're sweet but I have let people down…"

"Who?"

"Well… I let my father down. I could see that in his eyes as I renounced his world of this one…"

"I don't think you let him down. I think you took a stand…"

"What is pathetic is right now all I can think is that I so badly want my mother… But I can't see her, not anymore…"

"I still want for my mother…" Dobby admitted. "And she's been dead for over fifty years…"

"I'm sorry dobby…" she whispered.

"Don't be…" he said waving it off. "I know she's still around… Just as your mother is…" he smiled. "What I heard was true though you can't go home?"

"No… I can't." she said, the realization jabbing her heart painfully.

"Where will you go? Will you buy a house or stay in the one your grandfather left you?"

"Actually Viktor's parents have asked me to stay with them… They're very kind…"

"I see…" he quirked an ear. "Dumbledore is summoning me… I will stay with you."

"No… No. You go on ahead… You can take your broom to show off…" she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go on ahead… Thanks for comforting me Dobby…"

"Of course Hermione, I'm an elf after all." He said with a wink as he took the broom in his hand and disappeared from sight. Hermione smiled softly as she stared at the spot he had been standing. She stayed sitting there for a long time until a knock made her look up. She came out of her work room and blinked seeing the morning sun hanging high and bright in the sky outside her window. The knock sounded again.

"Come in." She said stretching slightly. Ginny walked in with a smile.

"Hey, I came to see if you wanted to go down to breakfast." She said.

"Already time for breakfast…"

"I know time flies…" she said with a shrug. "Still you want to go?"

"Sure…" she said with a shrug.

"Do you need to change?" Ginny asked.

"No I put this on last night when I came back to my room…" she said moving her hands down her jeans. She walked over to her mirror and checked her makeup and hair. She looked alright considering all that had happened. She straightened out her white long sleeve v neck sweater.

"Ready?" Ginny asked bending down to tie her purple pair of converse.

"Yeah, let's head down…"

"Harry is still in the hospital, probably for the best…"

"Yeah… he doesn't need to face the students right now…" they headed down the stair case into the empty common room and out the porthole. Hermione smiled seeing Viktor Jamous and Padma waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey Gin." Padma waved. "Hermione."

"Hey Padma." They said.

"Luff…" Viktor greeted as he kissed Hermione's cheek. "Think Jamous and I could join you girls at breakfast table?"

"I thought you all weren't allowed to sit at the tables not given to you by the school…" Ginny said.

"The rule has been lifted…" Padma said. "They say the schools need to really band together sense…" her voice trailed off. "Well… You know."

"Yeah…" Hermione nodded. "Let's get going then shall we…"

"You guys will love the Gryffindor table way better than the Slytherin one." Ginny said making Jamous and Viktor chuckle.

"So… How's Harry?" Padma inquired as they walked.

"He's alright…" Hermione said.

"Has he said anything about what happened in the maze? To Cedric I mean…"

"Yes." Hermione said curtly.

"And….." Padma inquired.

"And I don't really think it's any of your business…" Hermione said kindly enough.

"Hey…" Padma said stopping. "Cedric was my friend too you know."

"This isn't about Cedric." Hermione said looking to her as they all came to a halt. "It's about you wanting to get your nose into Harry's business, like you always want to do when something goes down in this school."

"You can't be serious…" Padma said with a glare.

"You know Padma, I never thanked you for telling everyone in Gryffindor tower about my petrification my second year after you witnessed it."

"What?" Jamous asked looking to his girlfriend.

"I… I…" Padma turned speechless to Hermione and glared.

"You didn't even bother telling a teacher I was laying there in the middle of a corridor petrified you just wanted to gossip to all the friends you didn't quite have a hold of yet… You're the same slippery Eel you were back then…" Hermione said shaking her head at her.

"I-I." Padma looked to Jamous completely mortified. "I was young…"

"I didn't realize there was an age limit to doing the right thing." Hermione said making Padma glare into her further.

"Maybe we should stop speaking of this…" Jamous said hating seeing his girlfriend and Viktor's girlfriend fight.

"Yes let's speak of much happier things, yes?" Viktor asked hoping Padma took the hint.

"I just wanted to know how Harry was…" Padma said trying to pull off the persona of a victim.

"He just witnessed Voldemort come back of course he's not okay… You're smart enough to figure that out." Ginny said.

"So he says Voldemort came back? Nice lie…" Padma muttered.

"Harry doesn't lie." Hermione said her temper building.

"So you're telling me that Voldemort somehow came back from the dead?" Padma asked with a slight laugh. "Please…" she fired.

"He's done it once before… In the chamber of secrets." Ginny said.

"So _you_ say, and I still wonder about _that_…" Padma said as she glared into Ginny.

"How dare you?" Hermione asked taking a step forward. "You have no idea what Ginny or Harry went through that year!"

"I'm just saying the chances are quite slight!" Padma said backing up.

"Slight but they happened… Voldemort is back Padma. Deal with it and move on…" Padma slowly shook her head.

"How am I supposed to deal with that huh? He killed my grandmother at the height of his power… How can I just deal and move on that he's back?"

"I don't know, but find a way and keep your naive ill-informed comments to yourself…" with that Hermione walked off Viktor fallowing.

"Who does she think she is?" Ginny asked trailing beside Hermione.

"Ignore her…"

"I didn't mean to make her so angry…" Padma whispered.

"You really left her alone in corridor after she had been petrified?" Jamous asked Padma who looked at him with big black eyes.

"Well… Yes… But I was young…"

"Hermione was young her first year when she Harry and veasley went to protect some stone… Veasley got hurt she didn't leave him there to go gossip…"

"Jamous I was young…" she said again.

"Hermione was younger then you were when she did that."

"I'm not like her though… I don't have some weird hero complex…" she said quickly.

"Being good person is not Hero complex… I do not think I know you as vell as I once thought…" he said as he backed away from her.

"Jamous?" she asked.

"I think this may be start to a long goodbye Padma…"

"What?" she asked as he started to walk away. "Jamous hey wait…" Padma blinked as she took a desperate step forward. "Jamous?" she asked as he continued to move down the corridor. "Jamous!" he shook his head.

-o-

"Luff you haf to eat more than that…" Viktor said seeing just a plate of toast in front of her.

"I don't feel like I can eat much today…" she said honestly. "My stomach is in knots."

"Here…" Jamous sat next to Ginny across from Viktor and Hermione. "This is small but vill give much energy." A bowl of oatmeal and berries formed in front of him and he pushed to her. "Eat eat." He urged. She smiled at him before looking around the table and back to him.

"Where's Padma?" she inquired softly.

"I am thinking of breaking up with her… Did not know of true nature until just then…" he looked to Ginny. "I'm sorry she questioned what happened your first year. It must haf been traumatic and then for some one question its validity…"

"It's fine…" she said with a soft smile as she sipped on a cup of tea.

"Eat Hermione…" Jamous said again. "You need to grow big and strong for Bulgarian babies." She laughed shaking her head.

"Very nice Jamous…" she said making him smile.

"Am being honest those hips are not ready to bare children."

"Why are you looking at my girlfriends hips Jamous?" Viktor inquired.

"Oh look bacon." Jamous said as a plate came before him and the others laughed at his question dodge. Stacks of papers slowly appeared on every table bringing the small group from their happy thoughts. Viktor reached forward and grabbed one of the prophets. He shook his head with a sigh.

"Let me guess there is nothing in their about Voldemort just that there was a death." Hermione said.

"Dah." He said with a nod. Ginny took one and frowned and the picture of Harry huddled over Cedric's body. She opened the prophet and stared at another picture and then the title of the page.

"Oooh… Have you seen page two?" she asked. Viktor flipped the prophet's page and smiled softly. It was a photo of him and Hermione kissing passionately in front of the maze. He glanced up at the headline.

_**ME MYSELF AND I:**_

**Love Beyond Blood**

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

The picture flashed from their goodbye in front of the maze, to their reuniting kiss, to Viktor's arms wrapped around her as they moved through the crowd of reporters and photographers. Hermione took the paper and flipped the page. Ginny made a noise making the two people in the photograph look up.

"What is it?" Hermione asked seeing her friend chuckling.

"They're calling your post maze kiss with Viktor… And I quote this… The most timeless embrace to ever be witnessed."

"Wonderfull…" she muttered. "What is the title about?" Hermione asked before she read the small article under the picture. "Oh… I get it…"

"What?" Viktor inquired.

"She keeps comparing our blood status…" she muttered.

"You should kidnap her again." Viktor said.

"Wait what?" Jamous asked.

"Well this stupid article wouldn't have been written if you hadn't made me release her from her glass jar prison." Hermione said making her boyfriend laugh.

"True, we should haf kept her." Viktor said while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Again I ask what?" Jamous inquired.

"Nothing…" Hermione said with an innocent look as an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of her. "Oh it's from your mum…" she said to Viktor as she opened it up.

"She said she'd write…" Viktor said with a smile.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Hello, I told you I would write and indeed I have. You've been approved for your ministry pass here to Bulgaria. Now it's just having to figure out how you will get here seeing as the train will not take you Bulgaria itself but instead to London… Our thinking is you may go home with Viktor on ship or maybe to have you both take a port key here or the floo network from the school… I have written to Dumbledore to ask his opinion… By the way I spoke to your mother late last night. I haven't heard anything back yet but am hopeful. I promise Hermione we'll arrange for you to see your mother as soon as possible._

_You're surrogate momma,_

_Sophia _

Hermione smiled to herself as she read the bit about seeing her mother over and over again. Some of the crushing weight she had been feeling had started to dwindle as she read the small sentence again and again.

"Is everything good?" Viktor asked.

"It's good…" she said with a smile. "I'm feeling much better now. I think I'll go visit Harry for a bit…"

"I vill come with if you wish."

"After you finish breakfast…" she said with a smile her bowl of oatmeal already gone. "See you all later…" she kissed him on the cheek and headed off. As she walked down a corridor she saw Malfoy sitting on a bench a wide eyed look as he stared down at a letter. As she past him he gazed up at her in what seemed like fear. For a moment she felt like stopping, but then the memory of him stabbing her entered her mind.

_He's not worth the bloody consideration… His father has probably been arrested for being a death eater… One can bloody hope at least… _

As she walked away she heard something move and turned to see Malfoy had stood up and was looking at her with a strange expression. She reached for her wand on pure instinct. Malfoy averted his eyes his head hanging low for a moment before he turned quickly and walked off.

_What was that about? _She wondered as she slowly backed away. 


	2. Goodbyes

Hermione and Viktor stood by each other at the window of the hospital wing. It was dark out, the moon hanging high in the sky. Hermione took a small breath as she stared out at the stars. She didn't understand how it could be such a beautiful night when it was also such a sad night. It was only twenty minutes until the final feast where a special service for Cedric was supposed to be held.

"What would normally be happening tonight if Cedric hadn't been killed?" Viktor inquired, Hermione gave him a small glance before continuing to look out the window.

"The house cup would be given to whatever house had the highest house points… There would be a feast full of treats mostly sweets or cake… Other awards would be given to students who had shown excellence over the course of the year and then everyone would go to their rooms to start packing…" Viktor slowly nodded.

"I forgot to say but I haf to sit with my school tonight…" Viktor said. "I wish to sit with you but I am not to…"

"I understand…" she said with a soft expression as she took his hand. "Will you be okay?"

"Dah… I vill be fine. Vill you?"

"Yes…" she said. "I have to be, for Harry's sake." He slowly nodded.

"Eventually you vill haf to grieve as vell luff."

"No I don't… I have nothing to grieve about. I didn't know Cedric."

"I mean to grieve over you know who coming back… Him being here alive and vell again, means once more your life is in great danger."

"Not as much as Harry's."

"Being Harry's friends puts you at risk…" Viktor replied quickly. "I know you know this because you haf admitted it to me before…"

"I can worry about it later… For now I have to be strong for Harry." He slowly nodded.

"Just so you know eventually you will haf to face feelings."

"I'm very aware of that Viktor thank you…" she said quietly and he could tell he had annoyed her.

"I wish you wouldn't get so upset when I all I do is worry for your wellbeing."

"I'm sorry." He looked to her in somewhat surprise. He hadn't expected her to apologize. "I'm just… I'm overwhelmed and I shouldn't take it out on you…" she looked to him. "I'm sorry Viktor." He only nodded rubbing her back soothingly.

"I just hope you know you can confide in me whenever."

"I know… It's just hard for me to… I never really had anyone to confide in before about these things…" he nodded.

"Are you alright then?" he asked hoping she would tell him the truth. She didn't say anything just stared out the window. He watched as thousands of emotions flickered across her expression. He watched as she slowly shook her head a tear slipping down her cheek. "It's alright Luff…" he wiped the tear away for her quickly as he continued to rub her back in a small circle. "It's going to be alright…" she took a deep breath.

"I don't know why but that somehow makes me feel better…" she admitted a brave face slipping into view once more. "We should stop speaking of such things though. Harry is coming…" they turned and watched as Harry slowly came out of a room a fresh set of school robes on.

"Remind me this summer to get bigger shoes they're starting to pinch…" He said making Hermione smile before laughing softly. "I'm serious, they kill Mione… My poor toes…" Hermione walked over and pointed her wand. The shoes grew slightly and she smiled.

"Better?"

"Yeah, Thanks Mione." Viktor tilted his head. Before he had seen the relationship between Harry and Hermione as that of siblings, but now he wondered if Hermione had long taken on the role of Mother to her younger friend.

"That's what I'm here for… Are you ready?" She asked.

"I don't think no is a clear enough answer. Half the school thinks I'm lying…"

"Let them think what they want." Hermione said as she straightened out his robe.

"Soon they vill come round." Viktor said with an encouraging nod.

"Ready guys?" Ron asked walking in with Ginny by his side.

"Yeah… Let's get going." Harry said. They all headed out Hermione instantly taking Viktor's hand. He smiled down at it before starring forward. He didn't think when he first came to the school that he would end his last night at Hogwarts with a funereal. After a long quiet walk to the great hall Viktor and Hermione stopped in front of the large looming double doors.

"I vill come see you in room after this? Yes?"

"Okay…" she said before moving forward and hugging him. "I'm sorry you lost a friend Viktor…" she whispered before pulling away. "I know you two spent some time together."

"I wish I had gotten to know him more…" he admitted quietly with a nod. "Harry is waiting for you…"

"I could try and break the rules and sit with you…" Hermione said quietly. Viktor looked to her before smiling.

"No… But thank you for offer… I vill see you after…" he kissed her cheek before heading off to a line of benches that held all his comrades. Hermione walked to Ron and Harry who sat with a seat open by them on their own bench. She had thought they would keep the tables but instead there were rows of benches. She looked up to see tons of banners with Cedric's Initials hanging high up in the vaulted ceilings of the hall.

"Everyone is staring at me…" Harry muttered making her look to him as she took a seat.

"Because they know you know what happened to Cedric and none of them do… Remember the press hasn't caught wind yet…" Hermione counseled.

"Right…" he said with a nod. After a while Dumbledore cleared his throat silencing the room. He slowly walked up to a podium.

"Tonight…" he said. "We acknowledge… A really awful Loss… Last night a young man went valiantly into a maze in the hopes of finding fame and eternal glory, but instead he came out still and cold… Even so, he still found that fame… He still found that eternal glory. It wasn't for the reasons he had hoped though I'm afraid.

"Cedric Diggory as most of you know was an amazing young man. He was exceptionally hard working, completely fair minded, an excelling student and a fierce, fierce friend. I was told by the minister of magic himself to tell you all that Cedric Died of natural causes while within the maze. But I feel that you all have the right to know exactly how he died…You see Cedric Diggory the bright eyed young man we all knew was murdered!" Many gasped while Hermione took Harry's hand as tons of students looked to him.

"Yes murdered! Murdered by one Tom Riddle! Otherwise known as Lord Voldemort!." Anyone who had stared at Harry with accusatory eyes now looked to Dumbledore in shock. "To lie to you. To say he died of something less than that is to shame him." Many nodded. "The pain we all feel at this loss reminds me… Reminds _us_ that though we all come from different lands and speak in many different tongues our hearts beat as one. In the wake of this horrible loss the friendships we have built this year will be more important than ever…" Everyone nodded. "Now I invite Amos Diggory up here to share a few thoughts and memories about his son Cedric… Amos…" Hermione watched as Mr. Diggory slowly made his way up the steps to the podium his grieving wife on his arm as he did. Harry looked down at the floor not being able to even bring himself to look at the parents of the young man he watched die in the dark cemetery.

"I just want to run…" he whispered so only Ron and Hermione could hear.

"That is no longer an option Harry…" Hermione replied softly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of mate…" Ron added.

"Hello…" Mr. Diggory said brining the trios attention back up to the podium. "My Son Cedric Amos David Diggory was Born October 31st 1977… The first time I held my son was the happiest moment in my life… I knew looking down at my child on that day that I would live for him every day for the rest of my life… I held my son for the last time June 24th, 1995… I can honestly say looking back as I cradled my baby boys body in my arms that I never thought I would lose him just a mere seventeen years later…

"My son Lived for just seventeen years. That's not a lot of time for someone to get things done, to get goals done… Somehow my Son found a way. He did many many things I'm proud of but the one thing I'm most thankful and proud that he did was love. This year my son gave his heart to a young brilliant witch by the name of Cho Chang… Cho…" he said finding her gaze. "Thank you for loving my son… I'm most honest in that thanks… Thank you…"

Hermione closed her eyes hearing the soft sound of a sob most likely coming from the girl in question. She couldn't imagine the pain Cho must have been feeling. To give your heart to someone and so soon lose them to evil, it was the worst thing Hermione could think of happening to a person. She looked around and spotted Viktor gazing at her. She gave him a soft expression before bowing her head.

"There is also someone else I'd like to thank sitting here in this crowd. To Harry Potter…" Harry slowly looked up to see Mr. Diggory had spotted him. "Even after fighting for your life against one of the darkest wizards of our time you took the time to bring my son back to his mother and I… I will never be more thankful to any one in my life as I am to you Harry…" Mr. Diggory looked down his emotions getting the best of him before he looked to Harry once more. "Thank you so much…" Harry slowly nodded. Mrs. Diggory slowly walked up to the podium and looked out at everyone.

"I can see from the expression on everyone's faces that my son made an impact on most everyone he came in contact with. I know that my son if he were here would ask you all to not be sad. It's an impossible request to fulfill I know because I have tried. I know that grieving Cedric shows that he did not die in vain. Still I think instead of grieving, we should celebrate my son. We should celebrate the life of young man who was kind, Brave, true, and always honest…" she slowly shook her head as she wiped a tear away. "If you at least try and do that then I think it would make him happier than if we all just cried for his death… I think if we try and celebrate him instead he will rest peacefully…" with that she and her husband headed down the steps to find their seats once more. Dumbledore walked up to the podium and looked around at the hall full of students.

"I'd now like to invite any one up to tell a story they have about Cedric…" with that he walked down and sat beside the grieving parents of Cedric. For the next two hours many people found their way to the podium to share their stories. Some were funny. Some were heart felt. Some were just apologies to the family for their loss. Still when people spoke of Cedric they spoke of him in high regard. When no one else came up to the podium Dumbledore did. He took a moment before looking out at the students. "Tonight we shall not feast; tonight instead we will take in reflection…" everyone nodded. "You are dismissed…" Slowly the room began to shift as people got up and headed back to their dorms to pack.

"I'm going to go speak to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory… Will you two come with me?" Harry inquired.

"Of course mate." Ron said while Hermione nodded.

-o-

Viktor looked around Hermione's room. The place was completely bare. The only thing left was her furniture and a large trunk with her name on it. He walked into her secret work room and frowned. It too was bare. That was except for her tools that lay clean and in a leather carrying case on a stone work table. He gazed down at the ground to see there wasn't even so much as a small pile of wood shavings.

"She vill need work room…" he thought out loud before he heard the door to her dorm open. He smiled and walked out into the open to see she was closing it her back turned to him. "Luff?" she jumped slightly before turning.

"Hey." She said.

"I've been waiting some time what took you so long?" He inquired.

"I was called to Dumbledore's office… He was telling me my traveling plans to Bulgaria."

"What is plans?" He asked excited to hear if she would be traveling with him on the ship.

"Floo network from here to your parents' house. You on the other hand will go on the boat per rules of your school."

"So we will be without each other for a few days." He said with a solemn nod.

"Looks like it." She replied with a soft expression.

"I see you packed everything…" Viktor looked around. "Where did all of it go?" he asked.

"It's in here." She kicked the trunk slightly.

"All of it?"

"Everything… I didn't learn an expansion charm for nothing." He smiled as he watched her sit down on the bed and stretch her arms out. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Dah of course luff… I brought change of clothes with me so I could."

"I'm going to get changed then…" she put out her hand, the trunk swung open. A shirt and pair of shorts flew into her grasp before the trunk closed back up. "Be right out."

"Dah…" he nodded as he took off his shirt and slipped out of his shoes. A few minutes later Hermione returned wearing a grey v neck shirt with pink cotton shorts. "I'll be right out…" he said he walked into the bathroom himself. Hermione slipped under the covers of the bed and smiled at the warmth it brought. She hadn't slept at all the night before. Not being able to after all that had happened. Viktor walked out of the bathroom and folded his clothes. Hermione watch him set them on the table. He waved his hand and the candles in her room dimmed until they were snuffed completely out. Hermione smiled as she felt him slip into bed. She instantly wrapped her arms around his body as she rested her head on his chest.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" she asked feeling his arms encircle her.

"Eight in the morning…"

"How long will it take you to get to Bulgaria?" she asked.

"Maybe two… Three days… We'll be moving quicker because of the return of you know who." She slowly nodded. "Maybe I could pull strings and just come right home with you."

"Dumbledore said he tried, but Karkaroff wouldn't hear of it… You have to be careful around him now. More than you were before. If Voldemort is back he might have rejoined the ranks. You have to be careful in general… You remember how they came after you at the world cup and after stony twice?"

"Dah."

"Well they're trying to get to your family for some reason. If Karkaroff is indeed a death eater he will try as well…"

"Dah." He nodded. "I vill be careful." Hermione yawned slightly as she nuzzled against his chest.

"Are you sure you want me to come to Bulgaria?" She asked making him look down at her. "I have my own house you know. It's just sitting there waiting to be used."

"I am sure… I need to know you are safe. You know who will want to come after you because of your relationship with Harry…"

"Not to mention I'm one f the most famous Muggle Borns out there…"

"True…" he said quietly. Hating the thought that someone would come after her just because of her blood status.

_Why should I be surprised? Malfoy did it tons of times this year. I doubt if Hermione had even been a half blood he would have come after her like he did… _he heard a small yawn and looked down at Hermione with a smile.

"Tired Luff?"

"Yes… I didn't get any sleep last night…"

"Neither did I…" he kissed the top of her head.

"Wake me up tomorrow morning so I can see you off?" she asked softly.

"Dah… I vill…" he said with a nod. "Now go to sleep Luff…"

"Night Viktor…"

"Good night my Mina…" He kissed the top of her head as she slipped off into her dream land. "I luff you…"

"Mmm… Love you too…" she whispered in her sleep.

-o-

Viktor smiled as he walked past all the other students of Hogwarts. He had to admit he was going to miss the Hogwarts Castle. He had some of the most important moments of his life on the magical grounds. He smiled as he stopped at Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Have a safe voyage ay?" Harry asked shaking his hand.

"You too comrade and I expect letters on how your training for the next quidditch season comes. I hope to maybe come see you play." Viktor said with a smile.

"I would like that very much." He said with a smile. Viktor moved to Ron who sighed as he shook his hand.

"This summer Mina we'll be going to Games to see me play, I'll be sending you some tickets maybe you could sit with her." The red heads expression softened.

"Uhm right… alright." Viktor smiled.

"Good meeting you veasley…"

"You two Krum…" Ron said as their hands dropped away from each other.

"Mina? Walk with me to the boat?"

"Of course…" she took his hand and waved to her friends as they walked off.

"Think it will last?" Ron inquired.

"Will you ever give it up?" Harry asked with a lopsided smile.

"You sure it will only take you two days to get to Bulgaria?" Hermione asked.

"Yes only two." Viktor said with a smile.

"Too long." He laughed.

"When I get back home I vill be arriving quite late I haf to see the coach first."

"Right the season starts really soon."

"Two weeks." He said with a smile. "I am un prepared, thanks to tournament I haf missed out on much training… luckily comrades on team understand. You vill come to my games right?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. "I'm excited to watch you zoom around at such great heights at the fastest speed you can possibly go while risking life and limb for that little tiny gold-."

"Luff?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm excited." She said making him laugh.

"You must haf more confidence with me."

"I have plenty of confidence for you… It's that firebolt I'm unsure of… It needs a lot more work before I'm sure it will be completely safe to fly…"

"How is this, when I get home you can start working on my broom straight away until it meets your standards yes?"

"You promise?"

"I promise." He said with a smile as they reached the ship.

"Time for you to go…" Hermione had an anxious look as she glanced at the large magical vessel.

"Luff?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"That's because we're parting for a bit and that never feels right luff." he said cupping her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess that could be it…" she said.

"I haf to go now Luff…" he said seeing Jamous wave to him from the ship.

"Right. Okay I'll see you in two days…" she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love you so much Viktor…"

"I luff you as vell…" he kissed her cheek as he pulled away before capturing her lips with his in a heated kiss. He smiled at her as he backed up towards the ship his arms spread out wide. "I luff you!" he shouted in a dramatic fashion. Hermione could help but laugh which only made him smile. "I shall see you very soon Luff…" he kissed his fingers before waving them at her in goodbye. She stood there and watched as the ship slowly sailed away. Viktor standing at the back railing waving to her as it did. As she watched the ship slowly sail away a horrible feeling set into her heart.

_Can people like pets get separation anxiety?_ She asked herself as she watched the ship dive deep down into the lake out of sight. She took a shaky breath her hand covering her heart. _Yes yes they can. _

"Mione?" she turned to see Ron and Harry and instantly put on a brave face.

"Time for you guys to head off as well?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Harry said.

"I'll walk you to the train then…" she said with a smile as she entwined her arms with theirs.

"Been a pretty crazy year huh?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Just a bit." Harry said making them laugh as they walked.

"Think we'll ever just have a calm easy year at Hogwarts?"

"No…" Harry and Hermione said still laughing.

"Then again what's life without a few dragons hmm?" Ron inquired.

"He's got a point." Hermione said. They walked through the deserted castle slowly. It was something they did every year sense their first term.

"Do you all feel that?" Harry asked quietly as they walked around.

"That everything's changed?" Hermione asked, and Harry slowly nodded. "I feel it…"

"I'm ignoring it." Ron said making his two friends smile.

"You'll both write to me right?" Harry asked.

"You know I won't." Ron said. "Well… Maybe once a month." Harry laughed.

"I will you know I will…" Hermione said.

"Could you write less?" Harry asked.

"Harry!"

"I love you Mione but you send me three letters a day your poor owl always wants to kill me!"

"I make no promises." She said with a smile. When they got to the train Hermione hugged Ron tightly.

"You better write, and you better come to one of Viktor's games with me…"

"Just write and say when and I'll make sure to be there." She knew he was still angry about her keeping the whole relationship a secret but he was trying hard and that made her happy.

"Have a safe trip and say hello to your parents for me…" She said.

"Nope." She slapped his arm playfully as he rushed onto the train with a laugh. She turned and looked to Harry.

"As for you, you be very very safe Harry…" she hugged him closely. "If you need to talk to me I'm just an Owl away…" he smiled as he pulled away.

"Back to the Drusleys I go…"

"Not for long hopefully the Weasley's invite you to their home soon…" he nodded.

"Oh… by the way… Viktor told me."

"Told you?" she asked.

"About your parents… I dragged it out of him so don't get angry with him… I'm sorry I cost-."

"You didn't cost me anything… I'm still going to see my mum… The only thing that's really changed is my dad is refusing to speak to me… But that isn't really much of a change…" she smiled at him as she pulled a strand of hair away from his sweater. "Now I want you to worry about yourself and pay no mind to me. I'm just fine…" she hugged him closely once more. "Have a good trip Harry and write to me when you get home…"

"You'll be in Bulgaria?"

"Yes." She said.

"Alright…" he kissed her on the cheek. "Have a safe summer Hermione."

"You too Harry."

"Nope." She laughed as he rushed onto the train with a cheeky smile.

"Hey mione." She turned and looked to Fred weasley.

"Uhm… Hi." She said with a raised eyebrow. He rocked back and fourth on his heels for a long while.

"Do you need to talk to me about something?"

"Nope." He said looking around.

"Uhm… Alright…" she said.

"So you aren't coming to the burrow?"

"No I'll be staying with Viktor."

"Gotten pretty serious with you to ay?" he asked.

"I guess." She smiled at him feeling a little awkward. She hardly ever spoke to Fred and when she did it was to tell him to stay quiet or to stop tormenting younger students.

"Hopefully you'll visit."

"I'll certainly try." He looked to her with a smile.

"This is awkward isn't it?" she laughed and he smiled. "Thought so. We hardly speak… We probably wouldn't but I'm waiting for George and you were here…"

"We should talk more." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"We should…"

"Hey Fred what the bloody hell are you waiting for!" he looked to see his twin poking his head out a window of the train.

"Oh he slipped past me." He turned to Hermione. "Hopefully I'll see you soon. If not have a safe summer Mione."

"You too Fred. Say good bye to George for me."

"Nope." She laughed as he rushed onto the train just as it gave a shrill whistle signaling its time to depart. She looked to see her two best friends leaning out the train waving like mad men.

"Bye Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Write to you soon Mione!" Harry shouted.

"Bye guys!" she laughed as she watched the train slowly pull away. As the train slowly disappeared from sight she crossed her arms over her chest. "Please stay safe you two…" she said softly.

"Miss granger?" she turned to see Dumbledore.

"Headmaster…" she greeted.

"Are you ready for your trip?"

"Yes I am…" she said with a smile as they started to walk.

"I've already sent your trunk ahead, it should be there waiting for you."

"Thank you very much Professor Dumbledore…" he nodded with a kind look before glancing at her. "I was wondering Miss Granger if I could ask you a question…"

"Anything Professor…" she said looking to him.

"Excellent…" he looked around. "We should speak of it in private… Perhaps in my office?"

"Of course."


	3. Heart Break Club

Hermione slowly stepped out of the chimney into a familiar drawing room. The last time she had been with in the posh room was when she was saying good bye to Viktor after Christmas break. Dumbledore had told her that someone would be waiting for her in Bulgaria when she arrived but she saw no one. She pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time to make sure she hadn't arrived way too early or way too late.

_I'm right on time… _

"Uhm… Hello?" she called out in Bulgarian.

"Hermione?" she turned and smiled seeing Sophia at the door way that led to the dining room.

"Sophia…" she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I just stepped out for a moment… I was setting up some things for dinner tonight…" the woman walked over and embraced her closely. "How are you my child?" she asked setting a hand on her cheek. "You seem tired."

"I am just a bit… I didn't sleep as well as I should have last night… Too worried about Viktor and his journey."

"Yes I don't trust that magical ship they use, not one bit." She said with a soft expression. "Are you hungry?"

"Very much so."

"Perfect, I have lunch prepared for us in the garden..."

"Sounds lovely…" as they walked Sophia kept looking to the girl with a side glance. She didn't look well. Not at all. She was paler then she normally was. Her eyes were a bit sunken in with dark circles evident beneath them.

_A days lack of sleep wouldn't cause such a look… She is not well. I can see that clearly… Poor child must miss her mother terribly. _

"Where's Stony?" Hermione asked as they headed outside.

"With his father, they are buying Viktor some coming home gifts along with his brothers."

"I see… Oh look how lovely it is out here…" Hermione smiled. Last time she had been outside of the Krum manor the scenery had been covered with snow. Now there were rolling hills of green. The pond shined and shimmered in the distance, and the vast garden of roses were full of multi colored blooms.

"Much different from the last time you came hmm?"

"Just a little bit." Hermione said as they walked over to a white cast iron table and took their seats. "I can't get over how green it is out here."

"I will be honest in saying I enjoy my home much more in the summer then I do in the winter. I do get tired of the snow after a while."

"I can understand." Hermione answered as she looked over the table full of goodies. "This is quite a spread Sophia."

"Only the best for you love…" Sophia said with a motherly look as she poured Hermione some tea and then placed some biscuits and jam on her plate.

"Thank you…"

"Mhm…" Hermione took a sip of her tea. She was finding it hard to put on a brave face around the ever kind Sophia.

"It's really lovely out here…" she commented and Sophia nodded. "The tea is perfect as well not to hot not to cold just perfect." Sophia smiled as she looked at the girl who sat across from her.

"In the time I have known you Hermione, small talk has never been a liking of yours…" Hermione looked to Sophia who had a knowing look. "Something is desperately wrong I can see that plainly…"

"I just miss Viktor is all…" She said quietly.

"That's part of it but it's only a small part…"

"I don't want to burden you…" Hermione said.

"Child it's not a burden!" Sophia said with a laugh. "No I want you to come to me with these things… Please tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

"You can't make it better that's just it… No one can… Harry Ron and I have to make it better…"

"This is about you know who…" Sophia said catching on.

"Partly… Then there's also the lack of my family… The lack of my mother more… I can't tell you though how thankful I am to you and your family for taking me in. I'm pretty sure Asen wasn't pleased when he heard, so I know my presence here has caused a lot of problems…"

"Leave Ace to Ivan and myself…" she said with a wink.

"I feel guilty though for being such a burden."

"Hermione once again it is not a burden having you here… I quite enjoy your company not to mention I always wanted to have a daughter around to dote upon and now I have one in you! I couldn't be more happy!"

"Well if at any time those feelings go away and you realize just how insufferable I can be, please let me know." Sophia laughed. "Remember I have that house my grandfather left me-."

"Hermione this is your home now, or until your father stops being a dodo head and allows you to come back and even then this will still be your home… Anyways please don't think of yourself as a guest think of yourself as what you are, family." Hermione smiled softly to herself as she and Sophia clinked their tea cups together.

"I kinda love you Sophia." She said making the older woman laugh.

"Kind of love you too kiddo."

-o-

Viktor slowly rolled in bed. It had been a day sense he left Hogwarts, and the same amount of time sense he had seen Hermione. He had to admit completely that he was missing her to the point it was unbearable. He had tried for hours to get some rest, but none had come. He slowly sat up and brought his feet over the side of the bed. His body told him it was time to get up though he knew it was only the wee wee wee wee hours of the morning. As he walked from his private cabin he pulled on a red hoodie to shield himself from the cold that seeped in from the surrounding water around the ship. When he got to the Galley and opened the door he stopped in his tracks.

"What's all this?" he asked seeing a group of guys sitting around a table which was filled with half drank bottles of vodka and dripping shot glasses.

"Viktor!" his friend Micah stood. "Welcome to Heart break club comrade." He hiccupped.

"Heart break club?" Viktor asked as he slowly walked in. The smell of alcohol instantly hitting him.

"We are not ashamed to say we all miss our English ladies…" A young man named Gustaf stated.

"I miss my English rose…" Viktor said his hands slipping deep into his pockets.

"Then join us Viktor!" Gustaf said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, come Comrade there's plenty of room." Micah said with a smile. Viktor walked over and sat in a rickety old chair his hands resting on the old grain of the drift wood table as a fellow comrade poured him a shot.

"Tell us of your English Lady." A boy by the name of Okrin said.

"You all know of Hermione…" Viktor said thumbing the shot.

"Yes, but we're all reminiscing here, feeding off each others misery to make us all feel better." Gustaf stated with a good hearted look.

"Tell us of English rose." Micah said.

"Well… She's… Hermione…" he smiled as he looked at his full shot glass. "She's My Mina…"

"You call her Mina?" Micah asked. "I didn't know that."

"Well I had such a horrible time saying her name that I came up with a nickname… It grew on her… She signs all the letters she sends me Mina…" he sighed. "I miss her…"

"Take a shot…" Gustaf said.

"Good plan…" he threw back the shot and smiled at the friendly sting that met his throat. "Oddly comforting…" Micah smiled as he poured him another one. "You know what I miss most about my Mina?"

"What?" Okrin asked throwing back his own shot.

"The fire…" he said.

"I miss making love with my Rose as well…" Gustaf said with a nod.

"No… Hermione and I we haven't had sex… No what I mean is just the passion she holds for every little thing she does…"

"You and Hermyknee haven't had sex?" Micah asked. "But you spent so many nights away from your cabin, or she spent nights with you there…"

"You two never in all that time?" Okrin asked.

"No… Came close but… I have worries." He threw back another shot.

"Like?" Gustaf inquired.

"It's personal Comrades." Viktor said with a smile.

"Nothing is too personal for the heart break club." Okrin said.

"She would not like me speaking of this to other people…" Viktor said shaking his head. "Still… I do miss the feel of her body against mine… The warmth that comes with that head of vanilla curls spilling out across my chest…" everyone gave a collected sigh as they thought about their own women before they all threw back their shots in unison and once more gave collected sighs.

"I never got to have my woman lay her head on my chest…" Micah said.

"You never had her at all." Gustaf muttered.

"Why does he get to sit with us again?" Okrin asked.

"Because he was very clearly in love with her." Gustaf said.

"Micah who was your English flower?" Viktor inquired.

"Ginny… Ginny Weasley…" he said as he took a shot. "The night of the first task we danced all night at the party held in your honor. Then she acted as if I no longer existed going to ball with some boy named longbottom… How did I lose to a boy with that kind of name?" he inquired.

"Because the girl wasn't really in love with this boy… She's in love with Harry Potter." Viktor said as he poured him a shot.

"How do you know?"

"Mina is best friends with her… I've seen the way Ginny looks at Harry… I see the way he's started looking at her."

"Famous wizards always get the best girls…" Micah sighed before throwing back a shot.

"I'll tell you what I'll miss most about my Charlotte…" Okrin stated.

"What's that?" Viktor inquired.

"Whenever she would walk by my side her hand held in mine she'd lean against me ever so slightly." Everyone sighed.

"Yeah they do that don't they?" Micah asked remembering the way Ginny had done the same thing.

"I think it's their way of saying they needs us without admitting it…" Viktor said thinking of all the times Hermione had leaned into him as they walked.

"Sometimes it wouldn't just be a lean. Sometimes Rose, she would lay her head on my shoulder…" They all sighed again with depressed looks as they threw back their shots in unison. "Oh Rose why did I leave you!?"

"Here comrade…" Viktor said pouring him another shot.

-o-

_**Five hours later…..**_

-o-

"Farewell and ado to you fine English ladies!" the boys sang in drunken slurs "Farewell and ado to you ladies of Wales for we've received orders to sail back to Bulgaria!" They clinked their bottles of vodka together. "We hope in a short time to see you again!" Micah fell back in his chair laughing in hysterics.

"Any other songs?" He asked with a hiccup.

"Uh…." Viktor looked up in thought. "I got nothing." He took a swig of vodka. He was drunk he knew it, but at that moment he didn't care. It was the happiest he had been sense leaving Hogwarts and his Hermione behind.

"I got one I goton!" Orkin stood before falling back in his chair. "I still got it!" The men laughed. "This goes to our fearless leader Viktor…" he cleared his throat before taking a swig from his vodka bottle. "Safe and.." he looked up in thought. "I got it… Safe and sound at home again let the waters roar Viktor…" they all howled in laughter. "Safe and sound at home again let the waters roar Viktor!" they all joined in except for the man in question who smiled as he watched the men cling together their separate bottles of vodka in hand. "Long we've tossed on the rolling main now we're safe ashore Viktor! Don't forget your old ship mate Orkin Micah and Guuuuuuuustaffff!" they laughed before collapsing back in their chairs.

"If Rose finds out I got this drunk sheeesgunna killme…" Gustaf said his words starting to run together.

"I don't know what mmina would do if she found me out…" Viktor slurred.

"Charlotte being Irish would join me with Whiskey I imagine." Orkin said laughing loudly with the rest of them.

"Well I think I will head to bed to wallow in romantic…" Viktor hiccupped searching for a word that escaped him. "I will just head to bed…" he saluted them with his bottle of vodka they all did the same.

"Night Viktor!" they all chimed.

"Goonight Corades!" he called back with a laugh as he stumbled down the hallway. When he got to his room he slowly shut the door and made his way to his bed. He fell backwards as he took a swig of vodka. When he landed back on the soft bed he gave a small hiccup and held the bottle high. "To you Luff, hope you never learn of me in state as this…" he said in English as he took another swig.

-o-

Hermione slowly got out of bed. She hadn't slept a bit that night at all. Not a wink. She had been waiting the whole time for Hedwig to fly through her window with news from Harry that he was safe and sound. Not to mention thoughts Viktor on the baring sea had been haunting her all night. She rubbed her neck as she walked to her bathroom and stared at her reflection.

_I look so tired… Then again I am…_ _Still Viktor isn't going to want to come home to a face like this… _she shook her head as she splashed some water on her face. She looked back up at her reflection with a small smile. _You look a little more refreshed… That's it. I'm not going to Dwell with what's going on I'm going to be easy going and perfectly great… Yes… Now how I do that is the question. I bet Sophia could help… First a warm refreshing rejuvenating shower…_ she nodded at her reflection before slipping out of her clothes and turning the shower to hot.

-o-

Viktor slowly rolled out of bed and slammed into the cold cabin floor below. He hissed in pain his hand groggily going to his aching head. Slowly he forced his eyes to open to meet the scene of a few empty bottles of vodka. His stomach gave a lurch and he rushed for his private bathroom. After a few minutes of heaving himself empty he used his counter to stand and stare at his reflection.

_Ahk… No good… Look at this. Hermione isn't going to want to see me like this… I arrive in Bulgaria late tonight I better be over this hangover by then. I shall make sure not to return to the heartbreak club tonight. As fun as it was I look like the back end of hippogriff. I have to get myself together. Less than one day away from her and I nearly destroy my liver… I need to get cleaned up before I face karkaroff and the others…_ his stomach gave a lurch again and he rushed to the toilette.

"I will never drink again!" he shouted into it before heaving. His body fell back against the wall as he wiped his mouth. "I Miss my Mina…"

-o-

"Morning!" Stony chimed from the table the fake wand Hermione had given him for Christmas in hand.

"Hey Stony, how are you?" she asked. She hadn't gotten to see him or the rest of the family the night before. She had been so tired that she had instantly slunk away to her room for much needed rest. At least that's what she would tell the others. She had really dwelled on what was to come and had looked at tons of photos of her and Viktor.

"I'm good!" he said with a happy expression. Hermione sat across from him and smiled. The young boy had really changed. She had only somewhat noticed it at the last task but now she could really see it. His jaw had already started to square out and his eyes had started to become less childlike. Sophia strolled in her long cotton lavender skirt dragging behind her as she moved. She spotted Hermione and smiled brightly.

"Good your up I was afraid you would sleep the day away." Sophia said with a smile as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Yes I'm very sorry for missing out dinner last night, I'm feeling much more rested now."

_She's putting on such a brave face for me… the poor child…_

"I was thinking we might get your mind off everything that's happened and go out for a girls day what do you say?"

"It sounds lovely… I actually need to do some clothes shopping, I've started to grow out of most my outfits."

"Excellent we can leave after you put something in your stomach how does this sound?" Sophia asked with a bright eyed look. She nodded as Sophia handed her a blueberry muffin.

"Thank you… Ooh blueberry." Sophia couldn't help but smile.

_I'm glad to see she can still find joy in the small things… _

-o-

Viktor slowly walked into the eating hall and smiled when he saw the heart break club at the table they were last night all staring blankly into their plates of corn beef. He was about to laugh when the smell hit him and his stomach gave a violent lurch. He shook it off and made it to the table where Jamous had saved him a seat.

"Hello Comrade how are you this morning?" he asked with a knowing look. He had caught the drinking show last night but had decided not to join for the better of his own health.

"Like death." Viktor said making his friend laugh.

"Here have some good grub." Jamous pushed the plate of corn beef towards him and laughed when Viktor pushed it back.

"You are cruel cruel man." He said as his friend slapped him on the back.

"Come now you must get something your stomach. We're going up for some air very soon and everyone wants to play quidditch they're already fighting over who will get you as seeker…"

"Wonderful…" he muttered as he took a sip of coffee. "Ah… That that's nice…"

"What else is nice is we'll be receiving mail while we're up in the sky I bet Hermione has written to you…"

"We can hope…" he said with a smile.

-o-

"Do you need a gown for something?" Hermione asked as she and Sophia entered a store of fine dresses and dress robes for witches and wizards.

"I'm afraid we both do, you see there's a wedding we must all attend in a month…" she said.

"Oh how wonderful. Who's getting married?"

"A distant cousin of mine…"

"I see."

"Hermione I have to ask… Have you gone through a growth spurt yet?" She asked as she thumbed a silk and organza pink gown.

"Two… I have one left in me I think…"

"Ah… So this is to say you have not…" Sophia looked both ways. "Cycled yet?" she whispered.

"Oh no I have…" she said with a smile. "I just have one more left in me I think… well I hope."

"Do not hope this, I wish very much I was your height then I could wear higher heels." She said with a smile. "It's great to be a woman whose petite… Besides with those long legs you have you don't look short."

"That's what my mother says. By the way Sophia you're not that tall."

"I am five seven I will have you know." She said. "And it's terrible… Luckily I am willowy enough that I don't seem like broad shouldered Bulgarian bon bon." Hermione laughed to herself.

"That's what they call Viktor in the papers."

"Is it?" Sophia asked with a laugh.

"Yeah… I wonder how he's doing… I worry about him on that ship… I wish they had just let him Floo here like I did…"

"Me too Karkaroff would not allow it…" she shook her head. "I do very much hate that man."

"I concur… Oh Sophia what about this one for you it's so Glamorous…" she pulled out a long floor length lavender gown.

"I must try it on!"

-o-

Viktor leaned against the railing of the ship breathing in the cool air of the sea. It was doing much to help his hang over. His eyes searched the sky for any owls. He saw many but none for him. He had a feeling this would happen, he hadn't told her that even though the trip was short she could still write to him if she wished.

_Maybe I should write to her… I know she must have gotten to the house safe. She took the floo network it would be impossible for her to get into trouble… Still… Hermione has a knack for getting herself into trouble._

"Thinking of your great love?" he smiled at Jamous.

"Always…" He said with a smile.

"You seem worried old friend."

"I should have told her she could write to me… At least to tell me she got to Bulgaria alright…"

"She took the Floo network not a lot can go wrong when you do that…"

"Well you can't deny that trouble likes to fallow Hermione no matter what she does or where she goes or how she gets there…"

"Very true… I'm sure she's fine though. If something happened to her, you would know."

"True…" he said with a sigh. "So… Did you officially break things off with Padma?"

"I tried… Girl is a bit clingy… I just received a letter from her. She's pissed."

"Well, she's a woman whose been scorned."

"I did no scorning…" Jamous stated.

"You did some scorning…"

"No scorning!"

"A little scorning."

"Viktor you are supposed to be on my side!"

"Oh right… Well from what Hermione says it takes a while for things to get through her head… eventually she'll come to terms."

"Gods I hope so…" Jamous said as Viktor looked out to the sky with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Jamous asked seeing his friends expression darken.

"Do you see that?" Jamous watched as dark clouds raced across the storming sky.

"What is that?" he asked. Viktor pulled his friend away from the railing.

"Everyone back inside!" he bellowed. "Ready the ship for submersion!" everyone without hesitation listened to him.

"Viktor what's going on?"

"Death eaters…" He said before rushing into the ship to inform Karkaroff while the ship handlers began casting the protective charms to submerge. As Viktor ran down a stair well he felt the ship give a sudden dip, he fell forward his head slamming into the railing of the stairs.

"Merlin…" he muttered.

"Viktor!" Gustaf rushed over. "Are you alright?"

"Is the ship under?" he asked his hand going to his forehead where he could feel blood smearing against his fingertips.

"We just submerged." He stated helping him to his feet.

"What has happened why are we under?" Karkaroff asked.

"We were attacked." Jamous said coming down the stair well his arm cradled oddly in front of him.

"By whom?" Karkaroff asked.

"Death eaters…" Viktor said his eyes narrowing as he looked his headmaster up and down.

"Are you certain?"

"Very…" he said.

"Are we safe did we escape them?" Viktor continued to watch him. Karkaroff seemed genuinely worried.

"For now." Jamous said.

"Okay get yourselves healed I'm going to contact ministry see what we should do…"

"Fallow him." Viktor said to Gustaf as his headmaster rushed off. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"Right…" he said with a nod.

"Are you alright comrade?" Jamous asked walking to his friend.

"Dah it's a scratch I've had worse… You aren't how is it."

"Banged it against the wall when the ship submerged. Do you think we're safe?"

"Unless the Death eaters have a vessel like ours I think we are now safe."

"Good… How did you know those were death eaters from so far away?"

"Comes with being Hermione Grangers Boyfriend..."

"Ah… Gotta love her."

"Really do." Viktor said with a smile as they headed to the medical quarters.

-o-

Hermione sighed softly. She had the strangest feeling as she ran her hands down an ornate white gown. She took another deep breath trying to steady her nerves. Something was wrong she could feel that plainly. She looked over her shoulder worriedly at the front window of the store. Last time she had been in the shopping center death eaters had attacked.

"Oh my goodness look at you…" Sophia said coming out of her dressing room in a gold silk one shouldered gown. "You look so beautiful…"

"Thanks but I don't think it's appropriate for a wedding… Only the bride should wear white…"

"You do look very bridal…" Hermione saw the misty look in the older woman's eye reflected in the mirror.

"Sophia are you okay?" she asked turning to look at her directly.

"I just thought one of my sons would be married by now!" she dropped into a chair with a distressed look.

"Oh no…" Hermione rushed to her side. "Sophia…"

"Asen is nearing twenty five what's taking him so long!? Hmm?" Hermione handed her a hanky. "Thank you dear." She said.

"Maybe he hasn't found _the _girl yet…"

"He hasn't found a girl period!" She wasn't crying but Hermione could tell she was distressed. "I want grandchildren! I'm so desperate for a baby around I feel like asking Ivan if we could have another child. Lord knows we could afford it! Lord knows we have the space!" Hermione smiled softly.

"I know what's going on here… You're sad that Stony is heading off to school. Your baby is leaving… So you're desperate for another to take his place…"

"Maybe…" Hermione laughed.

"Not maybe that's it… Stony isn't leaving you though… He's just going away for a bit…"

"I know… But we spend all our time together… When he's gone who will I spend my afternoons with? All my sons either work or-."

"Viktor…" Hermione said. "So he'll have practice and a few games but he'll mostly spend his time at home with you…" Sophia thought about it.

"You're right…" she said. "You think he would want to spend time with his momma?"

"I know he very much would. The whole time he was at Hogwarts he talked about how much he missed you and Mr. Krum…"

"Really?"

"Yes… Of course…" Hermione laughed as she took the woman's hands. "See you were getting upset for no reason…"

"It's not just the lack of a child around though… I desperately want to see my sons married…" she said quietly. "I want them to have a companion like I have one in Ivan and he has one in Me. To go through life without knowing that type of support is awful. I'm glad my Viktor has found you… I'm glad he knows that support…" Hermione could see Sophia's eyes dancing.

"You're going to ask if I want to marry your son aren't you?" Sophia nodded with a bright eyed look making Hermione laugh softly.

"Do you want to marry Viktor? You can be honest…"

"I love Viktor… I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone… More than I thought was possible…" Sophia nodded. "But I don't wish to marry him-."

"What!? Why! Why isn't my son good enough!?" Sophia asked panicked.

"You didn't let me finish." She said with a smile.

"Oh yes right… Go ahead dear…" Sophia said with an anxious look.

"I don't think I can marry him until this whole thing with Voldemort is done and over with… Being the husband of Hermione Granger Muggleborn extraordinaire and best friend to Harry Potter may put him in the line of fire…"

"I see…" she said. "But you do want to marry him?" Hermione slowly smiled a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Yes!" Sophia reached forward and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"You think he'd really ask me?" Hermione asked with a girlish blush.

"He'd be stupid not too!" Sophia laughed as she pulled away. She stopped smiling when she saw Hermione's look. "What is it dear?"

"I have this bad feeling I can't shake… It's been nagging at me for the past hour…"

"You're just worried about Viktor, he'll be home early tomorrow morning dear don't you worry."

"Right… It's horrible how much I miss him when he's away."

"Trust me when I say that never goes away I feel that now even though Ivan is just a few miles away at the house. Let's stop focusing on our men though how about we find you a beautiful dress for the wedding."

"Something less Bridal?"

"Something less Bridal." Sophia said with a smile. "You haven't tried on that lavender one yet have you?"

"No not yet." Hermione got up with a smile and went to walk back to her dressing room when Sophia reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her. "What is it?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder to watch her Surrogate mother slowly stand. Sophia stared at a huge three lined scar across Hermione's back.

"Child…" she said. "What happened to your back?" she asked softly.

"Oh uhm…" Hermione turned quickly to face her. "Nothing really."

"I demand to know." She said and Hermione didn't miss the motherly edge to her voice.

"It kind of comes with being Harry Potters friend… The big one the one with three lines that's from the werewolf my third year, the other ones are from countless other occasions that I really can't remember." Sophia turned and Hermione sighed. "It's not that bad…"

"Dear girl these look like they hurt."

"At the time they did but they don't now… I didn't realize this dress was backless…"

"This will not do… Why have you not had these taken care of?"

"I've tried potions and crèmes nothing works…" she said turning. "Try not to keep staring at them I already have a complex."

"Oh dear I'm not staring because they're ugly, in fact they are quite impressive and show what a strong woman and warrior you are…"

_I see where Viktor gets his obligatory kindness from…_

"I'm staring because they must hurt maybe not in a physical way, but they most hurt you on an emotional level." She sat her down. "Hermione you put on such a brave face, it's something I commend you for, but I can tell that you are ashamed of them, not how you got them but because they are there scarring your rather perfect skin…"

"Sometimes it's hard especially with Viktor…" her eyes snapped wide and her cheeks grew hot.

"Viktor… he's… seen…You… Uhm… Naked?"

"We haven't done anything!" Sophia laughed.

"It's fine dear… I had sex with Ivan on my sixteenth birthday we'd only been together for six months, but when you know… You know."

"I haven't… We haven't… We really haven't!"

"I can tell from the blush that you haven't…" she said patting her cheek with a motherly smile. "So what you have done he's seen the scars and it bothers you that he sees them…"

"I can't help but wonder some times when he's holding me if… sorry I shouldn't be talking about this with you… It's not proper."

"It's very proper I want you to talk to me about these things! Now go on…"

"It's just they are very deep and very raised so when he's holding me I'm worried he's feeling them through my clothing and thinking just the most terrible things about my body… Also I know one in particular bothers him… It's the one on my shoulder." She turned so she could see. "Quite raised, It looks like it's new…"

"Not very but it's finally finished scarring…" Hermione said now facing her.

"It's not that bad why do you think it bothers him?"

"Because he avoids that area like it's plague ridden…"

"Do you remember how you got it?"

"The world cup…" she said. "I was protecting Viktor when I was hit by a curse."

"Ah!" Hermione jumped. "That's why, he feels guilty about it."

"Why would he feel guilty?"

"Because he thinks it's his fault you have that scar… I know my son and that's the reason."

"Well there's nothing I can do about it. It was caused by a dark curse so it's there to stay…"

"Maybe not… I suffered a spell burn a few years back when I was with Ivan in his work room… it was pretty bad no matter what I did the scar which spread all over my back and arm would keep coming back. So I went to a dermawitch…"

"Dermawitch? You know of one?" Hermione asked.

"Yes if you'd like I could try and get you an appointment… See if we can't lighten them… Until then I'll give you a vial of what I use."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind." She said with a smile. "Now go try on that…." Sophia stopped and got up.

"That what?" she pulled a dress from a rack and Hermione stared at it.

"Perfect right?"

"I want it." Hermione said and Sophia laughed as she took it and ran into the dressing room.

"A woman indeed…"


	4. Home Coming Confessions

Hermione slowly walked down the hallway to Viktor's door. It had been a particularly awkward evening without him. All through dinner Asen had made a point of glaring into her, not even touching his food while doing so. He just sat there and stared at her with an enraged look. Needless to say she had lost her apatite and had excused herself early. She had tried to go to bed but had found it impossible her thoughts plagued with the countless dangers of the outside world and Viktor currently susceptible to them on the death trap that was the Durmstrang ship.

Hermione shook her head trying to shake the fear she had away. Her mind then focused on the room in front of her. As she opened the door she prayed it bring her some solace. She smiled softly as his scent instantly met her putting her at ease.

_I really do miss him so very much… He'll be home soon though… It would have been nice to have him by my side tonight while Asen glared and plotted my death from across his plate of roast beef… When I left at Christmas we were on good terms… What the bloody hell happened to our unspoken truce? _She shook her head and walked over to Viktor's bed.

"Eradia…" she muttered as she sat down. Lights slowly filled the air above her as she picked up a photo sitting on Viktor's side table. She smiled as her fingers moved over the image of the two of them dancing around a Christmas tree. She set it down and picked up another of her and Viktor kissing passionately. "I really do miss you…" she said with a soft expression as she lay down on his bed absentmindedly. She held the photo to her chest as she stared up at the ceiling where the twinkling lights slowly floated around. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as she gave a soft yawn and turned onto her side enjoying the feel of the soft bed.

_The pillow smells just like him… _

Hermione slowly turned in the bed. His scent surrounding her completely as if she could feel him pressed closely to her person. She smiled softly as she snuggled against a strong muscular body.

"Viktor…" she whispered dreamily.

"Go back to sleep Luff…" her eyes snapped open to gaze up at the smiling face of her boyfriend.

"Viktor you're back!"

"Dah I am. Happy to see me Luff?" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him both now kneeling on the bed. She pulled back and kissed him passionately before looking to the clock. "How long have I been out?" she wondered aloud.

"A few hours." He said pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I must have been tired… Why didn't you wake me?"

"Couldn't. You looked too cute." He touched her nose making her smile.

"You should have taken me back to my bedroom if your parents Came in and saw us-."

"Luff they would be thrilled, my momma wants grand babies far too much to discourage you being in my bed…"

"Guess that's true still, it's the propriety of it I worry about."

"We haf slept together before…"

"But not in your parents' home…"

"Is my home too." He said brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"You know what I-." he silenced her as his mouth captured hers in a deep slow kiss. Hermione moaned softly as she felt Viktor push her back onto the bed. Her hands went to his shoulders as she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist. Viktor slowly pulled away and looked her over his lips still barely brushing against hers.

"Do you want me to take you back to your bedroom?" he asked softy.

"No…" she said her arms wrapping around his neck slowly as his mouth pushed back against hers more feverishly. She had missed the feel of his body pressing into hers. The smell of his aftershave as it mixed with her perfume. The way he'd bite her bottom lip possessively as he hugged her body close to his. She couldn't help but smile as she felt him un zip the back of the satin dress she had worn to dinner.

"I missed you…" he whispered into her neck hotly as he tossed the dress aside.

"I couldn't tell…" she said making him laugh as she pushed off his shirt. She pushed on his now bare shoulders to roll him so he was on his back. He instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around her as his mouth crashed against hers. Hermione let her hands slide down his muscular chest, until her hands rested upon his belt buckle. She instantly un did it and tossed the leather accessory aside before un zipping his pants. He rolled her so he was on top as he kicked off his pants feverishly.

It had felt like eons sense she had felt a passion like this between them. She pulled him back to her body willing him to touch her anywhere and everywhere. Before she knew it Viktor had removed all the rest of her lingerie leaving her completely exposed as his mouth roamed over her body freely. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt him slowly kiss up her neck.

"Are you still ready?" he asked. She smiled softly as she bit onto her bottom lip. Her eyes drifted open as she looked deeply into his kind eyes. He smiled softly as he cupped her cheek his thumb moving over her light blush slowly. "It's alright if you aren't Luff…"

"I am…" she said quickly. "But I thought you were afraid-."

"Are you afraid I'll hurt you?"

"No…" she said her hands moving to his shoulders as he moved between her legs.

"You want this? You are sure?"

"Yes…" she said softly. "I want this…"

"I love you so much…" he whispered into her ear as his hand slowly moved through her hair as her eyes drifted closed. She felt a pressure and instantly gasped as her eyes flew open in surprise. Hermione sat up so quickly in the bed the covers flew from her body. She looked around slightly dazed seeing she was alone in Viktor's King sized bed.

"Viktor?" she asked softly before looking to see she was still in the pajamas she had snuck to Viktor's room in. She looked to see the picture of them kissing was still resting on the bed beside her. She frowned softly as her hand went to her lips. It had all felt so real, every touch, every kiss, every single embrace had felt like it was really happening. "It was just a dream…" she whispered with a heavy blush. The door to Viktor's room opened and she stared wide eyed at Sophia.

"Hermione there you are dear." She said with a smile walking in. Hermione sighed in relief she thought the older woman would have been angry.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep last night so I came in here… Is that alright?"

"Of course dear, you're always welcome to sleep in Viktor's room… Even when he's here…"

_Dream Viktor was right she really really wants grand babies…_

"I didn't mean to sleep in." Hermione said with a smile as she got out of bed.

"Not at all I just came to tell you that I got an owl from Viktor, the boat docked a little late and he should be home very soon… I thought though instead of waiting for him here we might go see him on dock… What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Hermione said with a bright smile. "I'll get ready straight away."

"Wear something beautiful, I have a feeling many reporters will be there, and we have lunch with Viktor his coach and his wife right after…"

"I will…" she said with a smile. She didn't so much care about the reporters. But she wanted to be beautiful for Viktor.

-o-

"You're better than this and I know you can hear me!" she said. He made a loud shout of anger as he grabbed her by her arms and hoisted her onto her feet. He slapped her across the face before punching her in the stomach. She slowly sunk to the ground one arm still held in his grasp.

"Leave me to my task!" he shouted.

"Viktor come back!" Hermione yelled. "I know you can hear me come back please come back!" she screamed as he slammed her down into the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of her. She let out a sob as he brought her back up a good foot and slammed her back down as hard as he could.

"Have you had enough?!" he bellowed getting right in her face. "Have you had enough!"

"Viktor… Please… Please come back please…" she said. He smacked her across the face before standing and kicking her in the stomach. She cried out as her body curled into its self. He stared down at her for a long moment before slowly backing away. "Viktor… Please…" he rushed forward and with all his might began to kick her over and over again. "Viktor! Stop!"

Viktor sat up in bed so quickly the covers flew off his body. He stared at the wall across from him with wide eyes and a heaving chest. He covered his ears with his hands he could still hear her screaming. His eyes closed tightly as he shook his head trying to erase the memory of the maze, and what he had done that night. A knock slowly sounded and he looked to his door.

"Come in." he said. The door slowly opened to reveal Jamous his arm in a sling.

"We've arrived at Port…" He said before looking at his friend with concern. "Viktor you look like death."

"I am fine old friend." He said with a smile as he got up.

"You look ill." Jamous stated as he walked to him.

"Just a headache…"

"You might have hit your head harder than we originally thought." Jamous said in pure concern.

"I will be fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Very it's not the first concussion I've had…"

"Fine if you're sure."

"I am."

"Good then get ready, sooner you do sooner you get to see Hermione." Viktor only nodded as his friend headed away. When the door closed his eyes dropped to a photo of him and Hermione kissing before he went into the maze. He picked it up in his hands feeling the greatest shame he could ever feel. He had thought her words after the match had soothed him. About it not being his fault because he was under the curse. It turned out this wasn't the case, he felt even more guilty.

_I hurt my greatest love, my only love… I beat her… Actually beat her. No curse should have ever been able to make me do that… How can she look at me and still love me after all I did to her? _

After getting ready and packing all his stuff he had begun to feel anxious about seeing Hermione again. He wondered if time away from him had brought her to her senses. Brought her to the realization that he was a terrible man. One that didn't deserve a witch of her character, caliber, or beauty. His thoughts drifted to the darkest corner of his mind as he threw on a fresh outfit.

_Maybe that's why she didn't write to me? Maybe she isn't waiting for me in Bulgaria… No momma would have told me…No she wouldn't. She wouldn't want me to be sad on my trip… Oh my god… She's left me… That's the only explanation. _Viktor sat back on his bed. _Oh my god… I lost her… _the door flew open and Jamous smiled.

"Come on we've docked time to go!" he said.

"Uh huh…" he said dread evident in his voice as his friend grabbed his arm.

"You should see the press outside it is amazing and they are all looking to speak to you."

"Oh joy…"

"What is the matter with you Viktor? You should be happy that you're going to see Hermione again."

_No I won't… Because she left me. _

"Viktor come on smile would you? The photographers hate a grumpy Viktor…" They broke onto the main deck and walked to the side where a staircase was set up. He could hear the roar of a large crowd of reporters, and the familiar sound of bursting flash bulbs. Normally this would agitate him but now all he could think was that the woman he loved had left him… "There's something to smile about…" Jamous said with a laugh as he nudged his friend, Viktor slowly looked down at the end of the stair case to see his mother and beside her Hermione who was smiling brightly at him.

"Mina…" he said before laughing. "Hermione!" he rushed down the stair well and Sophia pushed Hermione making her rush towards her son. The two collided against each other Viktor wrapping his arms around her tightly as he captured her mouth with his in a heated kiss. His hand dove into her hair as he dipped her low and the crowd of reporters whistled and cheered for their front page news story. He pulled away slowly and cupped her cheek. "I thought you would not see me…" He said softly.

"Why would you think that?" she asked with a laugh.

"I thought you came to your senses and figured out you are too good for me…"

"How could you be too good for me?" she asked. "My heart was made for yours remember? We're completely equal in every way. You said it yourself…" he smiled softly.

"I did say that didn't I?" he asked before kissing her again making the crowd cheer. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad your back… I missed you more than you could ever know…" He smiled softly his face burying into the crook of her neck as his hands slid up her back slowly. After a long moment he pulled away and set his hand against her cheek.

"I love you so very much Hermione…" she smiled softly, she had missed him saying it to her over the past few days.

"I love you too…" he took her hands in his and kissed them trying to conceal his frown.

_She is so good a woman she cannot even see what a bad horrible man I am… I will spend the rest of my life saying sorry for that night in the maze… _

"Let's get out of here quick shall we?" his mother asked as she walked up and hugged him. "The wolves have their picture of you they need nothing else." She stated.

"I agree." He said. "Hermione Luff hold onto me okay? We vill apperate."

"Right." She said with a smile as her arms moved around his waist. She could tell the reporters had figured out what they were doing because they began to storm the ship. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tug at her navel before she knew it they had landed in a familiar foray.

"Hermione Dear!" she smiled seeing Rose come out of the main drawing room.

"Rosey!" Viktor smiled as she watched the older woman embrace Hermione who laughed. Rose pulled away and cupped her face.

"You grow more and more beautiful every day." She said.

"Oh Rose you're too kind." Hermione said with a blush.

"I really am. You're ugly darling." Rose joked making her laugh. "I'm serious you look like the back end of an African safari baboon." They laughed even more.

"Well I could say the same thing about you, you old hag." Hermione said and Rose laughed boisterously before turning to Sophia.

"Who is this?" Rose whispered to Hermione as she tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

"This is my surrogate Bulgarian mother Sophia." Hermione said wrapping her arm around Sophia's.

"Well the surrogate Bulgarian mother of Hermione is a true friend of mine." Rose walked over and shook her hand. "Rose Krekoff."

"Why don't we use the name you're known for Rose Clementine." Sophia said.

"I like her already." Rose commented to Hermione. "Come girls let's leave boys to their Quidditch and women to their tea…"

"We will join you shortly." Rech said with a smile as he watched them leave before turning to Viktor. "How are you my friend?"

"I have been better…" he said honestly knowing to be completely honest with his coach.

"Come Viktor." They walked away to a study where Rech closed the door. Viktor sat down at a chair as his captain poured him a glass of whiskey.

"Thank you…" he said taking a sip.

"Are you fit to play?" Viktor slowly nodded. "I do hate to ask but our investors are wondering sense the cup and the unfortunate death of that English boy."

"His name was Cedric." Viktor muttered.

"You are not well…" Rech said seeing the dark look in his youngest players eyes.

"I am fit." Viktor said defiantly.

"But you are not well Viktor…" he looked to his coach slowly.

"Are you pulling me from the team?"

"If I pulled you from the team the investors would pull me from my job… No you are not pulled." Viktor slowly nodded.

"Good…" A long silence fell over the two before Rech took a deep breath.

"What happened in the maze Viktor?"

"I am to not say… I was sworn."

"Right…" Rech said as he nodded slowly.

"I…" Viktor shook his head. "I am ashamed…"

"Coming in second to last is nothing to be-."

"Not ashamed for placing… I have lost games before…"

"What are you ashamed of?" Rech asked quietly.

"Things happened in that maze that I fear say something about the kind of character I possess as a man…" Viktor closed his eyes remembering the feeling of his fist slamming into Hermione's face. His eyes closed tightly and he shook his head praying for the memory to race away.

"Who swore you not to speak of what happened?" Rech asked concerned at the demeanor of his player and great friend.

"Minister."

"British minister?"

"Has there ever been a non British minister?" Viktor inquired with a smile.

"Good point… My thinking is that no British man has any control over any Bulgarian man… You know I keep my secrets…"

"I am not ready to admit things just yet coach."

"Sense when do you call me coach old friend?" Rech asked. "Come Viktor… What went down?" Viktor with a shaking hand set his whiskey aside. "Viktor?" he watched as the young man's shoulders hunched and he slowly buried his face into his hands.

"I did a terrible thing." Rech watched as Viktors shoulders gave a violent jerk as a sob escaped his body. "I did such a terrible thing and I can't go back. I just want to go back…" Rech walked to the young man's side and set his hand on his back.

"Tell me what happened Viktor…"

"I hurt her… I hurt Hermione."

-o-

"Here come the click clackers…" Rose muttered as she watched other players and their girlfriends, wives, or hired women walk in beside them.

"Click Clackers?" Sophia asked.

"Rose believes, and I do as well that when a woman walks her feet shouldn't click clack with her heels… Unless in the bedroom." Hermione said making her surrogate mother laugh along with Rose.

"Hermione!" Sophia said with a blush.

"It's true though." The three women said at the same time before laughing.

"Oh there's Rech…" Rose said looking at the clock as her husband entered the room a cane in hand. "Bout bloody time…"

"Did he always walk with a cane if I may ask?" Sophia inquired.

"No I'm afraid recently an old Quidditch injury of his has been acting up severely… Poor dear. He's been seeing a mediwitch with no help at all. Then again the Trollip is hardly a mediwitch let alone a witch at all…" Rose grumbled. "I could help him but the proud fool refuses!"

"Hermione!" she looked up to see Jenson walking in with a young woman around her own age.

"Jenson hello, excuse me for a moment…" Hermione excused herself before getting up and heading to the man she had met at Christmas. "Jenson my friend how are you?" she asked in Bulgarian.

"I am Well, I have not seen you in some time how have you been?"

"Very well… Who is this?" she asked with a genuine smile to the girl.

"This is my fiancé Amy… She's American… Doesn't speak a lick of Bulgarian I'm afraid…"

"Hello Amy." Hermione said in English. "So very nice to meet you."

"Oh thank god you speak English." She said shaking her hand with a laugh. "I'm so relieved."

"I am as well gives me an excuse to speak in English and not completely butcher the Bulgarian language. My name is Hermione."

"Oh I know." Amy said. "Even in America we know of Hermione Granger and her famous dealings with one Harry Potter. Besides if a muggle born was to not know who you are they would be hanged where I'm from."

"I'm flattered." They both laughed. "Would you like to join me with the coaches wife and my boy friends mother? We're having tea… They both speak English."

"What about the other women?" Amy asked looking around at all the glares and sneers they were receiving.

"Uhm honey you better go sit with Hermione." Jenson said.

"It's true, the women here are ruthless." Hermione whispered to Amy.

"Nice dress…" a girl commented sarcastically as she walked by Amy.

"I think I would love some tea with you…" she stated to Hermione who smiled.

"Lovely…" she walked over to the table.

"Sophia, Rose do we have room for another?"

"Of course." They said.

"Whose this?" Rose asked.

"This is Amy, she's from America…"

"A yank you don't say." Rose said with a smile and lying on her English accent particularly thick making Hermione smile. The older woman really could be quite a hoot after a few cups of brandy laced tea. "Come sit dear girl and tell us of your fantastic yank ways."

"She's a Jokester." Hermione said pulling out a chair for Amy. She was about to join her when she spotted Viktor slinking out of the room slowly and with an odd expression.

"Hermione?" she looked to Rech who had walked to her. "Viktor wanted me to inform you that he was heading home tired from his travels, and that he's feeling a bit under the weather. But that you should stay and enjoy your time in his absence."

"Oh no…" Hermione said worriedly before looking to the table of woman. "I'm sorry to run out but I feel as though I should tend to-."

"Go with your boy." Rose said with a smile.

"Yes dear I will stay here on behalf of you and Viktor." Sophia said.

"Amy I'm so sorry to run out on you like this. It was a pleasure meeting you." Hermione said shaking her hand.

"You as well." Amy said with a smile. "Hope to see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will… Have a good night you all." With that she headed out but before she could catch Viktor he had apperated out of sight. She frowned before heading out of the house to go to the floo networks connected to a magical pub at the end of the Muggle street.

_He should know me better. Like I'd leave him all alone if he was sick._


	5. Setting A Trend

Hermione paced the room her heart was pounding. It had been six hours sense she left the party immediately fallowing Viktor's departure and he had yet to arrive home. Rech had told her that he was heading back to the manor for rest because he felt under the weather, but she had searched all five floors of the manor all 321 rooms to no avail. Viktor wasn't there, it was nearing one in the morning and still Viktor hadn't shown. Hermione's mind was spinning with horrific thoughts.

_What if he got pinched while Apperating? What if he was so under the weather that he put himself into a wall? What if the death eaters came after him like they did at the world cup? What if the ministry decided to arrest him because of the maze? What if… What if he wasn't really feeling under the weather and he decided to go somewhere else, somewhere without me… No why wouldn't he just tell me he was going somewhere else but wanted me to stay I'm completely rational that would have been fine…. But maybe… _

_Maybe it's because he was going somewhere he knew I wouldn't approve of? The only place I wouldn't' approve of is a brothel or a death eater meeting… and I know it's not a death eater meeting…. Oh my god… he's at a brothel! He's at a Bulgarian brothel!...does Bulgaria have brothels? Of course they have brothels… Every place on earth that has men in the population has brothel- Hermione you're being ridiculous Viktor isn't that kind of guy… _

Hermione walked to his bed and sat down her arms wrapping around herself. She tried to keep her mind away from walls, blood, death eaters, and Bulgarian brothels. After what seemed like forever she looked to the clock and froze seeing that it had been another three hours. Her heart gripped with fear once more and she could feel her face pull with worry. She was starting to wonder if she should get help, if she should file a missing persons report with the ministry. It wasn't like Viktor to take off. Not at all. She heard a squeak and jumped to her feet seeing the handle to Viktor's door turn. As he walked through the door she rushed forward.

Viktor stumbled back at the force of Hermione who slammed into his body. Her arms wrapping around him tightly. He tried not to smile at the feeling of her body pressed against his as he forced himself to not hug back. He didn't deserve to after all. He didn't deserve to love her in any way after what he had done to her in the maze.

"Viktor I was so worried. Where have you been?" she asked in English, the worry had temporally inhibited her from speaking in any other language but her native tongue.

"Was out." he said walking past her. "Am very tired I vill be heading to bed."

"Well you should be tired it's four in the bloody morning!"

"Mina I am heading to bed."

"Not until you tell me where you've been." She said a little angry he was trying to brush her off.

"Been out." he muttered quietly, hating the fact that he had worried her so.

"Been out?" she asked a sharp edge to her voice.

"Dah." He stated with a curt nod.

"Where Viktor?" he turned.

"It's none of our business Mina." his words instantly infuriated her.

"None of my business?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "None of my business!?" he cringed at the anger that was flooding off her in terrifying waves. "I'm your girlfriend when you don't come home until four in the morning where you've been becomes my business!"

"It's not though! Last summer I stayed out until ten in the morning if I wished."

"Last summer you didn't have me in your life! Where were you?"

"I went out!" he said his own voice raising.

"Where!?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because you tell your coach that you're feeling sick and under the weather so I rush home to be with you and to take care of you to find you're not here. So since seven I've been waiting for you worried! My stomach in knots! I didn't know if you were at some stupid brothel or had been taken by death eaters. So for the past ten hours I've been sitting on the edge of your bed waiting and running through every terrifying scenario I can that could explain why you wouldn't be home resting. That's why I'm so interested Viktor! Now where were you?" the truth was that he had gone flying trying to out race the memories of the night in the maze, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm not saying." He said stiffly his arms crossing over his chest.

"Viktor… Where… Were… You…" she said getting thoroughly angry.

"I'm starting to miss my freedom." He muttered. The second it left his mouth he regretted it. But he knew that it was for her own good. She needed to gain distance from him. If she didn't he might hurt her again like he did in the maze. The thought of it happening again made his heart tremble with sheer terror.

"I didn't realize being with me was like being in Azkaban…" she said softly before turning on her heel.

"Mina wait I'm sor-." The slamming of his bedroom door silenced him immediately. Viktor ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like an idiot. He tried to push her away to keep her safe, but the look in her eye as she turned away from him and stormed out reminded him of the love he held for her. Reminded him that his heart was made for hers and he couldn't stand to be without her let alone have her angry with him.

After he had told his coach what had happened in the maze. Rech had reassured him that he was a good man. Still he couldn't help but remember the way Hermione had begged him to stop hitting her. Begged him to remember what they had. He hated that he knew what it felt like to smack the one woman he had ever loved across the face. She still loved him that was clear, but he didn't understand how. It scared him that after all he had done to her she still loved and cared for him like she did before the maze. Viktor headed out of his bedroom and walked down to Hermione's door which he knocked on. Hermione opened it up but only slightly.

"May I come in?" Viktor asked.

"No." she closed the door and Viktor blinked.

"This vill be tough…" he muttered before clearing his throat and knocking. The door slowly opened again once more barely open. "Luff please let me in." the door opened up more.

"Go away Viktor…"

"We need to talk."

"We did you made your feelings quite clear… You want me gone I'll go… Simple as that. Congrats Viktor you have your freedom." She went to close the door but Viktor placed his hand against it halting her movement before he used his strength to push it open.

"Hey…" she said backing away from the door as he walked in and shut it. "Get out."

"No." he said turning seeing a bag was already packed and sitting on her bed. "You work fast." He said quietly the wind taken from his sails in the instant he saw her clothes packed.

"You want me gone I thought I'd do you a favor and get out of your hair as quickly as possible."

"I do not want you gone Luff." He said his expression softening.

"You want your freedom."

"I did not mean what I said!" he pleaded watching her fold more clothes and put them in the bag. "Where will you go if you leave?"

"When I leave you mean… I'll go to the house my grandfather left me… You forget I don't have to be here." She muttered.

"I know that…" he said quietly.

"I'm used to men hurting me Viktor I just never thought you could do so much damage when you did… One sentence and you level me to the bloody ground." She said putting more clothes away.

"With one smack I leveled you to the ground…" he said quietly. Hermione halted her movements before slowly turning and looking to him.

"Are you still on about the maze?" she asked. "You're really obsessing about that?"

"I hit you."

"I hit you too." She said with a shrug.

"I hit you harder."

"In your opinion…" she muttered.

"Really you're going to pull your pride into this?" he inquired completely dumbfounded by it.

"My meaning is that I've taken worse hits."

"You were bruised and bloodied Mina." He said pain evident in his eyes and she shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.

"So? It's not like you've never seen me like that before…"

"Not by my hand!"

"It wasn't your hand though it was Crouch Jr. The one who put you under the spell." She said reaching for him only to have him shrug her hands away.

"It was me though!" he yelled.

"No it was the imperious curse you were bewitched the tests say so not to mention it was clearly obvious."

"You don't understand." He sighed starting to pace.

"Then explain it to me."

"I wanted to kill you!"

"No the spell wanted you to kill me-."

"No my objective was to take out the other contestants so Harry could get to the cup… It wasn't even to kill them. But with you I wanted to kill you. I wanted it so bad." She smiled softly and Viktor didn't know how she could at his startling confession.

"Let me finish explaining…" she said. "The spell wanted you to kill me because I was getting in its way. The second its magic was threatened it came after who threatened it… It wasn't you love…"

"I've never heard the imperious curse ever doing-."

"Viktor would you please just trust in my vast knowledge of all spell work and magical theory? Wisest witch of my age remember?"

"Right…" he said with a nod.

"So you see _you_ didn't want to kill me _you_ didn't want to hurt me the _spell_ wanted you to kill me the _spell_ wanted you to hurt me but in the end _you_ prevailed…" she said walking to him and setting a hand on the side of his face. "You prevailed because you love me… People who love a person don't want to hurt that person… You love me don't you Viktor?"

"Very much so…" he said taking her in his arms his face burying in the crook of her neck. "I just can't believe I did those-."

"You didn't do those things…" she whispered softly her hand going to the back of his head.

"I can't believe I let a spell make me do those things… Vill you stay here?" he asked pulling away. "I don't want you to leave me Mina."

"Don't you want freedom?"

"I already have it… Being with you has made me feel more free then I ever have…"

"I'll stay on one condition…" she said.

"Anything."

"Tell me where the hell you were I was worried…" he smiled.

"I was up in air luff." He stated.

"Were you really?" she inquired.

"That is place I go when I am feeling bad…"

"You have to be careful Viktor. In times like this you can't just go flying up into the air…"

"Dah I know… It is sad thing but even sky is not safe…"

"I'm sorry I know how much that must bother you…" she watched him walk over to her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Un packing your things and then I expect this travel bag to be sent away I wish to never lay eyes on it again… In fact you are no longer allowed to pack bags. Is too scary to watch." He said making her smile softly. "Were you really going to leave?" she didn't say anything instead slipped out of her heels.

"Are you hungry at all? I'm starving…"

_I can't think or talk about leaving him… Those few garments going in that bag was the most painful thing I've ever experienced… _

"Uhm… I guess…" he said unsure of why she had just dodged his question.

"You're mom had a whole cookie basket made for me… I haven't even dove into it yet… Want to join me?" she asked motioning to it.

"Wish I could but I haf to get fit for Quidditch."

"Have you seen yourself Viktor?" she asked. "You _are_ fit."

"Am not as cut as once was before going to Hogwarts…" he said feeling sluggish in his movements.

"Are you insane if you ask me you're even more hunky then you were before." She said.

"Up in air tonight my movements weren't as quick."

"Which broom were you flying?"

"Fire bolt."

"You feel sluggish because the broom is. You've gotten too used to the Minas speed…"

"This is true I guess. I wish I could fly her in games but I fear they will once again break her through trials."

"Not to mention she would make your job way too easy, and people would start to wonder where the broom came from and I would be outted."

"You really luff run on sentences."

"It's how I think." She said making him smile. "So now that we know it is not you who is sluggish but your broom… Cookie time?"

"Dah they do look very good." He said eyeing the basket. Hermione handed him a chocolate chip cookie while she grabbed an oatmeal cookie. They both walked to her bed and laid back munching on the pastries quietly. After a long while of looking up at her ceiling Viktor slowly glanced to Hermione.

"You really don't-."

"Viktor do I have to wipe your memory of the maze because I will." She said taking out her wand. "I mean it. I'm quite skilled at memory charms." He smiled at her softly.

"I just don't know how you can still look at me… I mean you don't think about it? What happened?"

"Of course I do but when I think about it I remember most how you came back to me… How you fought off one of the hardest curses to fight… When I think of that night I don't feel fear or regret I feel proud…" she said turning on her side to face him.

"You are good voman."

"I know." She said with a serious expression making him laugh and her smile.

"There we go, you're all happy now. Just how I like you." She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest. "So Rose told me tomorrow you have a practice game against the French… Are you excited?"

"Dah but also nervous." He said. "Will you come watch?"

"Of course. Rose invited your mother and I to come sit with her up in the coaches box." She frowned slightly. "Viktor how many Quidditch events are going to happen this summer because Rose told me I have to dress up for every single one of them and to be honest I don't think I have that many outfits."

"You need two for every international game and one for practice games."

"That's ridiculous." Hermione said looking to him.

"Dah we all think so but it's how the women of the players haf been doing things for years…"

"I see…" she said quietly. "What time is your game tomorrow?"

"Starts at five, but I haf to be in at two…"

"Then you should be heading to bed…"

"Too tired to get up. Can I stay here?"

"I don't see why not your mom doesn't mind she already told me so…" she slipped out of bed. Viktor watched her head to her closet to get changed he smiled as he stared back up at the ceiling before his eyes drifted closed.

-o-

Hermione headed out of her bathroom, her hands sliding down a pair of black pants that hugged her legs like they were a comfortable pair of skinny jeans. She knew she was supposed to wear a dress, but she just didn't feel like it. If a woman of the Quidditch world had been setting a trend of fancy frilly dresses for every game she was going to set the trend of a more casual look.

Viktor had left before she had woken up around two. He had left a note apologizing for keeping her up last night and worrying her. She had forgiven him the second she had seen him walk in the door. She knew from Rose that she was to arrive early not as early as the players but almost as. A hoot made her stop from walking out her room and she turned to see a ministry owl and her windowsill.

"Bout time…" she muttered rushing over and handing the bird the treat only to have it spit it out and fly away. "All business those birds…" she opened the letter and smiled down at the message. "Yes." She laughed softly.

"What's funny dear?" she turned and smiled at Sophia who was putting a pair of diamond earings in.

"Oh I'm just happy. The Ministry sent me word that I have been given the privilege of underage magic. So I can do magic now outside of school… Aperation and everything."

"Really that's fantastic dear congratulations." Sophia said. "We will have to celebrate later yes?"

"Sounds wonderful… So is this okay?" she asked. "I know it's a bit casual…" Sophia smiled tilting her head.

"Oh… I like it." she said. "I like that a lot." Sophia smiled at the fitted crème lace top and demure black fitted pants, it was casual but still very famine and chic. Hermione walked over to a pair of five inch black suede pumps as she pulled her long flowing wavy hair into a half up half down style. "My dear girl I think you just might start a trend."

"Don't really care if I do or not, I just don't want to be forced to constantly where dresses… I'm getting really very tired of the look."

"It's very daring… Very daring indeed… I like it. So shall we head off then?"

"I would like that very much."

-o-

Viktor flew around the pitch a few laps each time his eyes looking to the coach's box for Hermione. It was nearing the start of the game and the stands were beginning to fill. He knew that all the woman went to the players wives and girlfriends luncheon but it normally never took so long. Besides almost everyone else's significant others had arrived. He halted his flying with a smile as he spotted Hermione and his mother walking into the coach's box to take a seat.

_Yes I finally get to get a good luck kiss from Hermione before a game! Now my team mates can't poke fun at me for not being able to do so…_ He flew over quickly and waved.

"Hallo Luff!" he said before his eyes fell on her outfit. He smiled softly, he had expected Hermione to be someone to break a mold but he wasn't prepared for the fact that she would not just break it but blow it up completely.

_She's so perfect… _

"Hey…" she said with a smile as she walked over. "Do you like my new trend?" she asked.

"I luff it but how did the others take it?"

"Wouldn't so much look at me." She said leaning against the railing. "I loved every moment of it." he laughed.

"So I am very excited."

"I know you must be excited to be back on the pitch." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh I'm excited to fly but am excited for other reason… This vill be first game that I get kiss from beautiful girl for good luck."

"You've never done that before?"

"Was waiting for right voman. So would you bestow upon me a good luck kiss?"

"I don't see why not." She leaned forward and Viktor smiled as he moved his fingers through her hair slowly and captured her mouth with his in a slow passionate kiss. They both broke apart when they heard whistles erupt from the teammates who had started to fly by them. Hermione laughed with a blush while Viktor just shook his fist at them. "Good luck Viktor be safe, remember your fire bolt isn't as balanced nor as fast as the Mina… Nor as safe."

"I vill be fine cheer for me." He said with a wink before flying off. Hermione smiled as she walked back to her seat which was situated at a round table filled with tea and Biscuits.

"Oh thank you so much." The woman turned to see Amy speaking to a man who had shown her the way.

"Amy darling come sit." Rose greeted.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to sit with you." She said. "The women at the luncheon today were ruthless…" she said taking a seat beside Hermione. "You wouldn't believe the awful things they said about that expensive shirt of yours. You look so much more comfortable than the rest of us."

"I really am…" Hermione smiled. "Hey for the next game you should wear something like this and then we'll trick the harpies into thinking it's a trend… That way we can stay comfortable."

"I like you're thinking… I hate dresses." She whispered to Hermione.

"Girls I don't think you understand how Classic dresses are in the female wife and girlfriend world of Quidditch…" Rose said. "I tried to do this 30 years ago and it didn't take. I wish you two all the luck but the response you get maybe be less then enthused."

"I don't see why we have to get all dolled up anyways." Amy said.

"Because we're the significant others of the players… How we look reflects how they look which is why I chose slacks heels and lace instead of jeans tennis shoes and cotton." Hermione explained.

"That might have been where I went wrong all those years ago." Rose muttered as she thought back.

"It was pretty bad sorry to say." Sophia said. "The hat Rosey… It was just awful."

"Oh no you remember the hat?" Rose asked with a laugh. "Well I was young." She said waving it off.

"Were you with Rech when this happened?" Amy asked.

"Oh yes at the time he was the beater of the Bulgarian team…"

"How did he become coach and co owner?" Hermione inquired.

"He had a major crash is twelfth year of flying… When the owners fired him from being a beater they hired him as a coach. It was originally just for the remainder of that season but he did so well they kept him on and offered him stocks…"

"Wow… Was it hard for him going from a player to a coach?" Hermione inquired.

"Very hard… But after about six months he adjusted and loved being a coach." Rose smiled fondly as she looked down at her wedding ring.

-o-

"Come on Jenson pick up the bloody pace!" Hermione shouted.

"I know he's my boyfriend but he's seriously slacking!" Amy added waving a Bulgarian flag. "If he doesn't get that quaffle through that damned hoop I'm withholding sex… Did you hear that Jenson! With! holding! Sex!"

"I just don't understand why Viktor is taking his bloody time with the snitch I mean we're two hours in…" Hermione said looking at her pocket watch.

"They are starting many new trends today…" Sophia mused with a smile.

"I don't know how the papers are going to react to them cheering their heads off or scrutinizing the players." Rose smiled as she took a sip of red wine. "I like those two immensely… They're going to be good for business… I can tell."

"Yeah!" Amy and Hermione cheered when Jenson threw the Quaffle through the middle hoop.

"Take that you dammed dirty French!" Amy bellowed.

"Hey my grandmother was French." Hermione said poking her in the shoulder.

"I like Frenchmen and Frenchwomen just not French quidditch players."

"Good point."

"GO BULGARIA!" the girls shouted in unison.

"I don't think I've ever worked this hard in my life…" Jenson said flying to Viktor's side. "Amy is being extremely harsh on me and my flying. Did you hear she's going to withhold sex from me if I don't pick up the pace."

"As she should… We're two hours in and you've only gotten twenty six points in."

"What about you?" Jenson asked with a smile. "Why aren't you going after the snitch I mean Murreille has almost caught it 15 times if you're not careful you might just lose this game like you did with the Irish."

"You really want to go there?" Viktor asked his temper flaring.

"KRUM, STEENLY GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THE GAME!" Rech shouted from his post on the sidelines. Jenson flew off while Viktor looked to Hermione, his temper instantly subsiding. He smiled as he watched her and Amy wave Bulgarian flags.

"GO VIKTOR! WOOO!" Hermione yelled, he laughed before halting the action seeing the snitch stop right in front of his face.

"What took you so long my friend?" he asked as it darted away and he instantly chased after it.

"He's eyed the snitch!" Amy said jumping in excitement.

"Go Viktor go!" Hermione said waving the flag.

"_**VIKTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH THE BULGARIANS WIN!" **_ A voice boomed while the stadium broke out into thundering applause.

"Yeah!" Amy and Hermione high fived before hugging. "They won!" Hermione smiled as she broke away and watched Viktor fly up to her.

"Here you go luff." He threw it to her and she caught it.

"I get to keep this?" she asked.

"Dah." He said with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "Come out for a Victory lap with me?"

"Of course." She climbed onto the front of his broom where she let her legs hang off to the side as her arms wrapped around his waist. "Go fast…"

"I know no other way." He said making her laugh wildly as he burst at the semi top speed of his fire bolt. The stadium broke out into applause as Viktor and Hermione flew around the stadium.


	6. Dinner Disrupted

Hermione looked over the dress with a smile. This was the only time she didn't mind getting dressed up. When she was wearing something completely elegant and completely her. She took a small breath as she put in a pair of black tear drop earrings while the bracelet Viktor had given to her for Christmas turned into black diamonds. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant way she heard a knock and knew instantly it was Viktor. Normally she didn't care what anyone thought of how she looked but she desperately wanted to knock Viktor off his feet.

"Come in." she said after clearing her throat nervously.

"Luff can you help me… With… Tie…" Viktor froze at her door as his eyes gave her a long once over. "Hallo Luff…" He said with a playfully quirked eyebrow.

"Is it nice?" she asked. He looked around at the ground. "Viktor?"

"I'm sorry my jaw seems to haf dropped off face…" She laughed softly. "I know it is somewhere around here…" He looked back to her as she smiled brightly.

"It's okay?"

"You are vision of true beauty…" She was wearing a cocktail length dress that had a fitted black lace bustier bodice with a gold lace skirt that flared out in an elegant vintage style. It wasn't a sexy crazy dress or anything, but the way she carried herself in it gave her an alluring even intoxicating appearance. "You look… Beautiful…" he said as his arms slipping around her.

"Thank you…" she said. "I almost went for a suit but decided I had rocked the boat enough for today."

"Probably was good idea though you look good in anything…"

"So the tie?" she asked.

"Dah yes please help. I tried that rhyme you do and though it works it never looks good."

"I don't mind." She said taking the tie. "I like this suit." She said loving the way the black fabric wrapped around his muscular arms.

"I feel stuffy… Restricted."

"Well Honey how many times do I have to tell you, you have to have your suits tailored you're arms and shoulders are too muscular to not have it done…"

"I guess you are right but it's too much work."

"Doesn't your team have a tailor?"

"Dah."

"So why not use them?"

"Do not like to get measured, takes far too long."

"You are a silly man." She said with a smile as she walked away his tie now perfectly done. He smiled at the six inch black and gold lace high heels she had on. He loved it when she wore heels it made her legs look even more fantastic then they already were. He was very suddenly aware at how his eyes were lingering but he couldn't help it. They hadn't been intimate since the night before the final task when they had almost made love for the first time.

He walked over to her desk and leaned against it. He still hadn't figured out how to make her first time not hurt. He had looked into it, tried to find spells. But it turned out magic couldn't help it, according to all the texts he had it was somewhat a rite of passage for witches. He knew from his readings that it wouldn't hurt for long but sense the maze he couldn't imagine hurting her even for a second.

"Viktor are you alright?" Hermione asked bringing him from his deep thoughts.

"Oh yes was just thinking about game today… Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did a little too much I think… Amy and I cheered are heads off. Were we embarrassing? I could see the other women a box over glaring at us heavily."

"No players wish you all cheered more… Hopefully the others will catch on."

"Can I ask why you took your time catching the snitch I mean you could have at any time…" she said as she got the rest of her things together in a black laced clutch.

"I wait for the snitch to tell me when it's ready to be caught." Viktor said picking up the one he had given her after the game.

"What do you mean for it to tell you?" Hermione asked looking to him.

"It's hard to explain… I kind of have a connection with the snitch… If I try to catch it right away I normally don't get it because it gets angry with me but if I wait for it and it flies to me I know that its ready to be caught and though it gives me a run for my money I eventually vill because it is not upset with me… Makes sense?"

"A little…" she said with a smile.

"So are you ready for your first Quidditch party? It's not like the Christmas one we went to. This will be full of team owners, players, stuffy wives and girlfriends, and of course reporters… We even haf to walk a red carpet…"

"I think I'll manage okay…" she said with a smile. "I am a little nervous though…"

"You vill do wonderfully I can tell…" he said taking her hands in his. "We don't have to stay for the whole time just for a little while… Alright?"

"Alright…" she said with a smile.

"Ready?"

"No but let's head off anyways." She said making him laugh as he apperated them from the manor. She closed her eyes as she felt the tugging at her navel fallowed by the jolt of her feet hitting the ground.

"Does that ever get less dizzying?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Viktor said with a smile as he straightened out his jacket and Hermione smoothed out her dress.

"Hermione!" they turned to see Amy waving beside Jenson who smiled. They walked over and Jenson clapped Viktor on the shoulder.

"Sorry about what I said before-."

"Don't worry we were in heat of the moment my friend." He said shaking his hand with a smile.

"Hermione you look absolutely stunning." Amy said.

"You as well… I love the slit." Hermione said admiring the purple velvet cocktail dress that had a slit nearly up to the middle of her thigh.

"Yeah well I figured you got to piss off the other women at the game I thought I might do it at the party…" they both laughed.

"Glad to see you're in something other than slacks…" a girl named Alice said as she walked over. Hermione rolled her eyes, the last time she met the girl she had called Hermione a street walker.

"Yes well this is more of a dressy occasion." Hermione commented trying to be as pleasant as she could.

"So was today." Alice stated.

"No… The match I felt was a bit more sporty… Didn't you Amy?" Hermione asked looking to her new friend for support.

"Indeed I felt completely foolish in the dress I was wearing… and I was in cotton. Alice I couldn't imagine how silly you must have felt in that organza monstrosity… I mean the print alone…"

"You two shouldn't cross me…" Alice stated. "Especially you." She said looking to Hermione.

"Alice I have faced werewolves, Dementors, and death eaters… Do you really think you can intimidate me?" Hermione asked making Viktor smile. He was very glad she was able to hold her own amongst the other women.

"Death eaters, yeah right everyone knows that whole attack on the world cup last year was a hoax."

"You know before I thought you were just ill informed… Now I realize you're just incredibly un educated…" Hermione said with a narrowed gaze.

"I went to buaxbatons."

"Well that explains it." Amy said making Hermione laugh softly.

"You two will regret this." Alice said her eyes narrowing.

"The only thing I regret Alice is ever having to deal with you." Amy said while Hermione nodded in agreement. Alice stormed off with an unladylike groan.

"Nicely done 'ol chap." Hermione said to Amy laying on her accent thick.

"You as well." Amy said with a laugh.

"You two really shouldn't make such waves." Jenson said quietly. "You're only making it harder on yourselves." Viktor noticed how the glares from the other woman grew more and more deep.

"I don't care… Those women still think I'm a prostitute even though I have an engagement ring on my finger." Amy muttered.

"Do they really?" Hermione asked.

"It's incredible how stupid those women are I mean really." Amy stated. "Oh we should get lined up the red carpet is happening."

"Walk in with us?" Jenson asked Viktor and Hermione.

"Of course." Viktor said while Hermione nodded with a smile.

"This your first one?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same… I avoided these like the plague since getting with Jenson two years ago, the only reason I came tonight was because you're here."

"Wait you've lived here for two years and you still don't speak Bulgarian?"

"Not a lick."

"We have to change that." Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay girls so we're going to have to stop the reporters will mostly ask us things so just stand there and look pretty." Jenson said.

"Easy." Amy said with a confidence that Hermione would always wish she had.

"I'll give it my best shot." Hermione said making Viktor smile.

_She really doesn't know how stunning she is… _

"We might not get called over at all Luff." Viktor said with a reassuring smile. Most of the reporters were already dealing with other players and their significant others. As they neared the end of the red carpet after stopping to pose a few times for a photos Hermione heard her name.

"What?" she asked Viktor.

"Hmm?" he inquired.

"Did you say my name?" She asked.

"Hermione Granger!" they all looked to see a woman waving at them a quill in hand. "Hermione a quote please!"

"From me?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hermione Hermione Hermione!" fifty other reporters chimed in calling her name.

"That never happens." Jenson said as they walked over. "A woman of the team getting called for quotes." Hermione stopped in front of the reporter who had first called her name.

"Hello." Hermione said as she had at least fifty quick quills surround her, Viktor, Jenson, and Amy.

"Thank goodness I caught you… Can I ask a few questions for Witch Weekly's Powerful Witches Issue?"

"Oh uhm sure." She said as the reporter's photographer snapped a photo of her. She had gotten so used to the flashing lights she didn't even flinch.

"Hermione Granger you are said to be the wisest witch of your age how do you feel about that?"

"I feel that it is somewhat an exaggeration there are many witches of my age who are brighter than me. The only reason I was bestowed the title is because I'm in the papers often because of my dealings with Harry Potter."

"Speaking of the boy who lived, how would you respond to the allegations that Harry Potter lied about how the Cedric Diggory boy was killed… That it wasn't in fact you know who but a terrible accident and result of negligence of the tournaments runners-."

"I'd say that to say that Cedric merely died as the result of negligence of the tournament and its keepers is to shame him and his honorable memory. Cedric Diggory was murdered. Murdered by You know who."

"The ministry says-."

"The ministry says many things…" Hermione stated. "You can't always believe what your government tells you… Or have we all already forgotten the incident of 1924?"

"Good point…" the reporter said scribbling it down. "One last question?"

"Just one more." Hermione said.

"Is it true that you will run for Minister or in this case Mistress of Magic after your school days are done?" Hermione just smiled.

"We'll see…"

"I'll take that as a yes." The reporter said with a laugh as she scribbled down a description of her expression.

"Take it as you like who knows what the coming years will bring."

"Thank you very much Miss Granger." She nodded as she and the others headed off.

"You were really good there I don't know what would happen if someone every called me over to give a few quotes." Amy said.

"I really hope that never happens again." Hermione said.

"You did fine Luff." Viktor said rubbing her upper arms with a smile as they headed into a large ballroom that was filled with people.

"Come let's get refreshments shall we?" Jenson asked as they walked over to a table. Viktor handed Hermione a glass of champagne.

"Oh thank you…" she said with a smile as she took it.

"Shall I make a toast?" Jenson asked.

"Please do." Viktor said.

"To Bulgaria may us win the cup this time around."

"To Bulgaria." They all said as they clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"And now for a toast from me…" Amy said with a smile they all raised their glasses again. "Too new friendships and everlasting support."

"I like that." Hermione said as they clinked their glasses once more.

"Vell said." Viktor stated with a smile.

-o-

"What does this remind you of?" Viktor asked as he and Hermione moved around the dance floor in an elegant waltz.

"The yule ball…" she said with a nostalgic look. "That was a great night… So is this one."

"You are having fun?" he asked with a smile. They had been at the party for over three hours so he was glad she wasn't just enduring it all for his sake.

"Of course, any time with you I'm having a good time." Viktor smiled as he brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it before cradling it to his chest as they continued to dance.

"How would you feel about going somewhere a bit more romantic?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere." He said.

"Where's somewhere? We have to be careful you know…"

"It's a safe place I swear. We'll be at the manor…"

"What have you planned?" she asked with a smile.

"Just something…" he said as the music died down. "Let's head off…"

"Okay… Hey Amy Jenson." Hermione reached for them who had started to dance to the next song.

"You guys heading off?" Jenson asked.

"Afraid so comrade." Viktor answered.

"We have to get together soon I'll write to you okay?" Amy asked hugging Hermione.

"Of course…" Hermione said with a smile. "Have fun fending off the retched harpies."

"We'll probably be leaving as well." Amy said with a small laugh. "Can't fight them off without my wing woman can I?"

"Guess not you two have a good night." Hermione said hugging Jenson.

"See you later Hermione. Viktor see you tomorrow for practice."

"Dah my friend." He said with a nod before wrapping his arms around Hermione and apperating out of sight. When Hermione felt her feet touch the ground she opened her eyes and smiled seeing they were in a small room that had a projector screen and a floor full of pillows and blankets.

"I thought we might re live one of our first dates…" he said.

"Viktor this is fantastic." Hermione said with a smile as she saw a concession stand. "Are we really at the manor?"

"Dah when I found out you were coming to live with us officially I had some things prepared to make you feel at home..." Hermione smiled as she watched him walk over to a closet to see it was filled with tons of DVDs. "I couldn't get the manor hooked with cable it wasn't cleared by the ministry but I bought tons of Muggle TV shows on these VDV things."

_VDV he's so adorable when it comes to muggle terms._

"Viktor you didn't have to do this."

"Sure I did." He said looking at her like she was crazy before his expression softened. "Does this not please you?"

"Viktor this is amazing. I really love it." she said with a smile. "I have to admit I have been missing watching movies a lot. When I used to go home I'd spend my nights reading a book while listening to a movie and occasionally watching the movie." She walked over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you I really appreciate this." She pulled away and kissed him.

"Was least I can do and trust me this isn't the last surprise for you tonight."

"More surprises?" she asked.

"Dah but first Movie, You choose while I get snacks and such." He kissed her on the cheek before heading off rubbing his hands together for the muggle candy goodness. Hermione slipped off her shoes no longer being able to take the pinch of the heels. She held them with two fingers at her side as her eyes scanned over the vast collection of DVD's.

"There are so many choices… What do you feel like tonight?" she asked the amount of titles and genres overwhelming her.

"Anything…" he said bringing the items over before going to warm up the digital projector. He had read the manual over a hundred times before finally casting a spell on it for wizard friendly use, though he wouldn't tell Hermione this. He wanted her to think he was getting more savvy in muggle ways.

"You must want to watch something... I can't choose there are so many titles." He walked over his coat now hung up on a stool by the concession stand.

"Horror film?" he asked. "I like how girly you get." She laughed.

"I'm up for a horror film…" she jumped as a bunch of the DVDs glowed. "Uh…."

"When you know what genre you want they make themselves known for easy choosing." Viktor said with a smile. "Thought it would make things easier seeing as there are so many."

"Good plan…" she looked over the glowing titles before reaching forward. "This one…"

"Paranormal activity?" He read. "Sounds good." Hermione set her shoes to the side before sitting down on one of the incredibly cushy pillows beside Viktor. "Haf you seen this?" he asked as the movie started.

"No but I heard about it. It's supposedly very terrifying." She said with a smile.

-o-

"What's it doing with the sheet?" Hermione asked her eyes wide as she watched a young couple on screen slumber while some dark force began to mess with the sheets at the young woman's feet.

"How can she not feel that? It looks cold in that room…" Viktor said trying to act tough.

"What's it doing with the sheets?" she asked again sitting closer to Viktor now. They both took in a sharp breaths as the sheet was casted away and the girl was pulled out of bed. She looked around groggily before her foot was pulled violently.

"**Micah!" **

"Oh my god." Hermione jumped as the woman screamed over and over again as she was dragged from the room while her boyfriend tried to get her back.

"**MICAH!" **

"If that was you I would have woken up right when that thing started messing with the sheets. What kind of man is this?" he asked in Bulgarian to enthralled in the story to remember English.

"How would you have known? That thing is awful sneaky… Oh look her boyfriend got her!"

"Yeah after the demon almost dragged her away to evil lair." He said now speaking in English again. "And I would know because you are my luff, and I always know when my luff is in danger."

"Very true." She said with a smile.

"I do not like this Micah man he is not good at protecting his voman… If he cannot protect her when she needs it most then he is not fit to haf luff in his life."

"He tried doesn't that count for something?" she inquired with a smile knowing it was more his Bulgarian ways than anything else.

"It would haf if he himself had not been screaming like small child." She laughed while moving forward to lay on her stomach, Viktor fallowing suit. They continued to watch the movie Hermione covering her face with a pillow while Viktor did the same movement. At the end of it Viktor stared in horror, the ending had surprised him completely.

"That's just stupid." Hermione said sitting up on her knees. "I mean really what was that!?"

"You do not approve?" he asked sitting up.

"No no I don't. It was so good and then Blah…" she shook her head. "I liked how we weren't sure exactly what the entity was and then with that face ahk." He smiled.

"I guess so. Was good scare though."

"True I guess…" she said popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth with a sly smile.

"Do demons really exist?" he asked. "We never learned of them in school."

"There are Imps which I guess are a classification of demon… I've never really researched it myself." She said.

"You should." He said with a smile.

"I am always excited to learn new things…" she said with an eager look. "But I have to start concentrating on my OWL prep."

"Luff it's not for months and months and months away." He said with a smile.

"I like to be prepared… But it will be hard to anyways. I have to buy all new OWL prep work books the ones I bought for summer reading are at my parents' house and well… You know what happened there." She frowned slightly and Viktor instantly felt bad.

_Time for her to smile… This is perfect time for first surprise… _

"Come Luff. I have something that may help you with OWLs." She tilted her head as he helped her onto her feet. He grabbed his coat while Hermione took her shoes in hand. They walked through the room to a door Hermione assumed was a restroom. "After you luff…" She smiled as she walked past him into the room and instantly froze.

"Oh my god…" she said softly. "Oh my god…" she rushed out into a large room that was lined in bookshelves that went all the way up into the vaulted Ceilings. She stared wide eyed at the thousands of books that lined the room. She turned and looked to Viktor. "This is for me?" she asked.

"All yours." He said. Hermione laughed as she rushed up and jumped into his arms with such force it made him twirl.

"This is perfect thank you so much I love it!" She kissed him deeply before jumping away and rushing up to one of the many shelves. "You have muggle books too! I was so scared I would have to buy all the books that I had in my study at my parent's house…" her voice trailed off as she spotted a worn children's book. "Wait…" Viktor smiled as he watched her take it. Hermione opened the book and with a smile as she covered her heart.

_To my dearest Hermione on her first birthday_

_Love mommy _

"I'm surprised you spotted it so quick…" Viktor said.

"How did you get this?" she asked with a watery smile.

"When I woke up this morning my mother informed me she had received a chest full of books from your mother. She didn't want you to be without them you see."

"Was there a letter from her?" she asked with a hopeful look. Viktor looked down at his feet feeling suddenly very guilty. He looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm sorry luff…"

"That… That's okay." She said holding the book to her chest like it was an old friend. "She sent me the books… It must have been hard to sneak them here without dad knowing… Let alone take the time to write a letter… She would have a lot to say…"

"Mother sent a message to her though telling her a way to secretly come see you… So you may see her soon." Hermione smiled.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Of course Luff… Don't worry I'm sure you'll be reunited soon…" she smiled even more.

"Thank you for doing this all for me it's so perfect." She said putting the book back.

"It's no trouble… I knew you would want to start studying for OWLS." He said with a smile.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione asked hearing a bell.

"Oh…" Viktor moved forward and pushed one of the bookcases, Hermione watched as it gave way revealing her room where his mother was looking around. "Hallo."

"There you two are. Oh you showed her the room!" She walked in. "Do you like it dear? I picked out the shelves… Too ornate?"

"Oh no I love them, and the desk in the corner is beautiful." She said seeing it was antique and painted with gold leaf. "Thank you for sending that message to my mother…"

"Any time dear…" she said wrapping an arm around her. "I came to see if you two were back from the party and hungry? Dinner ran a bit late…"

"Are you hungry Luff?"

"I could eat…" she said with a smile.

"Well then let us go shall you… I love that dress dear."

"Thank you…"

-o-

Hermione walked into the dining room and spotted Asen. Last time she had seen him he glared at her all through dinner sending her to bed with a rock in the pit of the stomach. When they entered the room Hermione smiled seeing Stony using the fake wand she had given him for Christmas.

"What spell are you working on?" she inquired.

"Oh Levitation… I don't think I have the movement down…" he did it for her.

"More swishy less Flicky." She said. He did as she said and smiled. "Feel more natural?"

"Dah thank you." He said with a bright eyed look.

"You'll be ahead of the class for sure." Dag said with a smile.

"Thanks to Hermione here." Nick added. Asen just snorted at this while taking a sip of wine.

"So Hermione how was your first Quidditch red carpet?" Ivan asked in Bulgarian, knowing Hermione liked to speak it when in front of the whole family.

"Oh it was a lot of fun… I really underestimated how popular Viktor is. Everyone seemed to want to speak of him." Hermione said with a smile.

"Of him?" Asen asked.

"Did I say of?" Hermione asked Viktor who nodded with a smile.

"I meant…" she searched her mind for the Bulgarian word. "What did I mean?" she asked with an embarrassed laugh. "Oh I meant everyone wanted to speak to him. There we go." Most laughed while Asen rolled his eyes. "I really need to work harder on my Bulgarian."

"You're doing just fine." Sophia said with a kind hearted smile.

"So when are you going home exactly?" Asen drawled.

"Asen." Dag said with a glare.

"Going going home?" Hermione asked.

_Bloody hell they haven't told him… _

"Hermione is staying indefinitely." Sophia said with a happy smile. Asen froze as did everyone else in the room. "Just something you're going to have to live with."

"Yay Hermione is staying forever!" Stony said with a laugh. "This is great!"

"No it's not…" Asen said glaring into his youngest brother before looking to his father. "She has her own home. She should be there!"

"Asen stop acting childish." Stony said making Hermione smile for a moment.

"Don't you dare smirk!" Asen yelled at her slamming his hand against the table making many of them jump.

"That's enough." Ivan said.

"Why don't you go back your simple muggle life huh?"

"Just leave her alone." Viktor said.

"Are you marrying her?" Asen asked. "Is that why she's staying here for good now? You're making this dirty thing your wife."

"We're not getting married." Hermione stated softly.

"Oh gods…" Asen said. "You knocked the bitch up." Hermione glared.

"Asen!" Sophia gasped.

"Hold your tongue Asen…" Viktor said shaking with anger.

"You've dirtied our blood line with her spawn I can't believe you!" Asens angry look turned on Hermione. "You whore."

"I've had quite enough of this…" Hermione said standing surprising everyone. "I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Krum but I can't take this anymore. I have to say something."

"Go ahead dear…" Ivan said with a smile.

"You are by far the worst person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." Hermione said to Asen. "I swear the more I get to know you the more I wished I didn't. I've dealt with Werewolves, Death eaters, Dementors, and basilisks all of which were more of a joy then you!"

"You little-."

"Little what? Mudblood?" she asked coming around the table. "Bitch? Whore? Dirty spawn? Come on throw your best insult at me because I've heard them all." she said standing right before him. "Call me all those names and more but get one thing through your head you're not getting rid of me. I love your brother and he loves me and maybe it's time for you to accept that his heart has chosen mine now and forever."

"I don't accept that my brother could have ever fallen in love with a dirty wretched whore such as yourself."

"Merlin." She said shaking her head. "You know what? I refuse to believe that an awful classless man such as yourself stems from the Noble line of Krum." Asen went to smack her across the face but Hermione caught it with lightning fast reflexes. Their eyes locked for a long moment as the room went completely silent not believing what Asen had just tried to do. "Next time you raise your hand to me I raise my wand to your throat… Understand?" she asked with dangerous eyes and an unwavering voice. He took a step back his eyes narrowing as he pointed at her.

"You will never marry my brother. You will never dilute the noble Krum blood line with your dirty blood…"

"If your brother wants to marry me I don't think you or anyone else is going to be able to stand in the way. Not with your mother around."

"It's true." Sophia said with a smile as she nodded at everyone at the table. Asen ignored his mother's comments and locked eyes with Hermione as he slyly pulled his wand. Viktor rushed around the table and grabbed his brother by the back of his cloak. He threw him backwards as he moved forward and pushed Hermione behind him.

"Sorry Mina I know you like to stand up for yourself but I can't stand by any longer and watch…" he said glaring into his brother who looked shocked as Viktor pulled his wand.

"I welcome it at this point…" she said.

"You dare draw your wand on me?" Asen asked standing. "Me!? You're eldest brother!"

"When you try to draw your wand on the woman I love yes I do." He stated.

"Can't you see she's of low birth right can't you see the dishonor you've brought upon yourself!? Upon us!?"

"You don't know a thing about his honor…" Hermione said her eyes narrowing. "He's ten times the man you could even dream about being…"

"If he is such a great man then the standards in honor have slipped."

"How dare you?" Hermione asked moving forward only to have Viktor pull her back.

"It's fine luff."

"No its not." She said before her eyes turned to Asen. "Say what you want about me but don't you dare ever speak of him like that. You understand me?"

"Look you have your woman fighting for you. What an honor it is to be in your presence Viktor." Asen drawled. "Since meeting her you've lost every marker of a good man."

"What makes a good man in your opinion dear brother?" Viktor asked in sheer malice.

"A good man cares for his family. A good man cares for his blood line. A good man is able to protect himself. A good man is able to bring great pride to his country not shame after losing a child's tournament. Most of all…" his eyes turned on Hermione. "A good man knows when an alley rat has crawled into his bed…" Viktor stepped forward his wand dropping from his hand as he grabbed onto his brothers shirt and punched him across the face.

"Viktor!" Hermione gasped as Ivan Dag and Nick rushed forward to break up the brothers who were beating the crap out of each other.

"Fight!" Stony yelled rushing forward only to have Hermione grab him and pull him back to Sophia's side. "Come on Hermione I have to fight for your honor too!" he said struggling.

"Ivan stop them Viktor's going to kill him!" Sophia yelled.

"I'm trying I really am!" Hermione watched as the feuding brothers were pulled apart.

"Say one more thing against her I dare you!" Viktor bellowed. "I fucking dare you!"

"Fine she's loathsome whorish and a god damn disgrace to the name of magic!"

"I'll kill you!" Viktor rushed forward grabbed Asen and slammed him into the table.

"I give up!" Nick said throwing his hands into the air as he and Dag walked away while Ivan just shook his head at the scene.

"Ivan break it up!" Sophia bellowed.

"Asen has this coming." He said with a shrug. Hermione rushed forward and placed her hand on Viktor's back.

"Viktor stop you've done enough…" she said. "Viktor stop it…. Viktor he's not worth it. Stop!" his fist halted just as it was about to slam into the pummeled face of Asen. Viktor leaned forward his teeth slightly bared as he tried to hold back his anger.

"She saved your life…" he said his voice low and dangerous. "Remember that the next time you go to insult her…" Viktor threw him on the ground before taking Hermione's hand and leading her off. Dag walked to his older brother's side and knelt.

"I'm going to heal you, but keep in mind I really don't want to…" He said.

"Why can't he see she is a disgrace?" he coughed blood coming up from his mouth.

"Why can't you see that you are the one who is the disgrace?" Ivan asked.

-o-

"Owe…" Viktor muttered as the wound above his eye healed. He looked down at his hands for a long moment while Hermione set her wand aside and sat up on his desk beside him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I just pummeled my brother who deserved it and for some reason I feel terrible…" he said.

"That's because he's your family… But you're right he deserved it." she said nudging him. Viktor smiled before laughing as he slid off the side of his desk and walked over to his bed. "The things he said…" he shook his head. "Where does he think up that stuff?"

"He doesn't think it up, it's given to him through pure blood propaganda…" she said.

"I know how badly it hurts you, how do you keep such brave face?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"Because I have to… If I let them know that they have hurt my feelings, then they've won… simple as that." She said sitting down next to him.

"How badly did he hurt your feelings tonight?" he asked.

"Not too bad… I will admit though the whole alley rat comment cut a little more deeply then I liked…" Hermione looked to him for a long moment. "How badly have I hurt your family's reputation?"

"None." He said right away. "And even if it was hurt none of us but Asen care…"

"So the reputation of Krum has been taken down…"

"For those who held us in high regard who don't now because you happen to be born of two Muggle parents, we don't warrant their opinion at all…" she slowly nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and lay back against the bed. She snuggled into him as he spun a strand of curly hair around his finger. He smiled as he did so. He always thought it was entertaining how whenever Hermione got really frazzled or truly angry her hair would curl instantly as if the hair held her true emotions.

"Will you come to practice with me tomorrow?"

"Sounds fun…" she said with a smile.

"Excellent… I'm going to sleep now Luff…" he said making her laugh.

"I'll head to my room then."

"Nope you're staying right here…"

"Viktor come on…" she said trying to wiggle from his grasp.

"Not going anywhere…" he said making her smile.

"Fine…" she said relaxing. "Good night Viktor…"

"Night Mina…" he said kissing her on top of the head.


	7. A Date

Hermione and Viktor walked hand and hand to the dining room so Viktor could see the Prophets review the game from the day before. Right when the couple came through the door Sophia laughed and rushed up to them.

"You made the front page!"

"Well done Viktor." Hermione said with a smile.

"Not Viktor. You…" Sophia pulled her to the table Viktor fallowing as they sat down in their normal spot. "There's a five page spread on you…"

"What?" Hermione asked. "Why?" she took the paper to see it was a photo of her walking into the practice game in her black slacks and lace shirt.

"Look at that headline." Sophia said with a laugh.

**WISEST AND STYLISH**

"Listen to this…" Sophia said taking the paper while Viktor looked over another copy on the table. "Hermione Granger usually known more for her brains than her looks stunned yesterday at a practice game for her Quidditch star boy toy Viktor Krum."

"Boy toy?" Viktor inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"She shook up the Quidditch player loves brunch by walking in with a less than traditional look. While most women scowled I had to stare in wonder at the Fashion icon in the making."

"Fashion Icon?" Hermione asked.

"You must be happy dear…" Sophia said.

"I'm not though…" Hermione said flipping through the prophet Viktor had in hand. "There's nothing in here about how the Bulgarians won against the French. I mean Viktor performed brilliantly and I can't find one bloody word on it…"

"They mention it in the spread see…" Sophia pointed it out to show a picture of Viktor and Hermione flying around the stadium Viktor kissing Hermione on the cheek as he did.

"It doesn't say about that amazing steal or how he dodged that bludger… Nothing. This is awful!"

"Luff do not worry I was mentioned in other papers see…" he handed her one. It was mostly about Hermione but then mentioned about how well Viktor had done because of her presence.

"You did well because you are an amazing flyer…"

"No I did vell because you were there… I flew faster than I haf ever had because of you…"

"You're sweet." She said with a smile.

"You two should be heading off soon don't you think?" Sophia asked. "Practice starts soon…"

"Very true… Come on luff…" she smiled as he took her hand and they apperated from sight. Sophia smiled as she leaned back in her chair and looked over the lengthy article once more.

"You look a little too pleased." Ivan said as he walked in.

"Our future daughter in law is fashion icon…"

"Really!?" he gushed running over to look at the paper feeling immense pride.

-o-

Jane smiled as she read the prophet with a cup of morning tea. Jack had left for work some time ago leaving her enough privacy to look at the prophets that she had been receiving and hiding from her husband. Her fingers brushed over the photo of Hermione laughing as she cheered alongside another girl at a game.

_I'm missing out on everything…_

She picked up the letter Sophia had sent her. She read it over and over again. Each time fearful of the aspect of leaving her home to sneak away to Bulgaria to meet with Hermione once again. Since he had banished their daughter Jack had begun to drown himself every night in whiskey and wine. She wasn't so much worried about him hurting her over sneaking away to see their daughter but was worried about the affect it would have on their marriage. She sat back a clipped photo of her daughter in a beautiful dress entering a ball the night before in her hands.

_What marriage? We hardly even speak any more… I miss my daughter… I miss my family. Our family isn't family without her. He's so bloody stubborn… I don't know how long I can stay being the dutiful obeying wife… Sense when did I become the dutiful obeying wife?_

-o-

Hermione and Viktor walked down a long stone hallway. She smiled as she past tons of photos of Viktor and his teammates doing all sort of charitable things. She hadn't realized how deeply into the humanities the Quidditch world was. As they neared two double doors at the end they could hear the bustle of a crowd.

"Seems like everyone has shown today…" Viktor said as they entered the room.

"Hermione Hey…" Amy said walking to her.

"Hey how are you?" she asked with a smile as they hugged.

"I'm okay… but I'm here to warn you, you're about to get swarmed."

"Why?"

"Hermione dear!" she jumped as a set of arms was wrapped around her. She glanced at Alice who was doing the hugging with suspicion. "So glad you could make it today!" she pulled back. "Is that designer?" Alice asked looking at her satchel.

"No… Vintage."

"Well of course… You have phenomenal taste after all." Hermione looked to see everyone in the room was wearing Pants.

"Yes well… Thank you…" Hermione said slightly brushing her off as she headed away with Viktor and Amy to the table Jenson was sitting at.

"If it isn't the Bulgarian boy toy and his English flower fashionista." He said poking fun at them.

"Nose down." Hermione said with a smile as they took their seat.

"Hermione love the hair…" a girl said as she passed the table.

"Fabulous shoes." Another said.

"Love the look…" Alice added trotting by. Hermione looked down at herself. She had thrown on a white chiffon button down shirt a tan fabric vest with skinny jeans. Her hair had been tossed up into a messy bun with a braid off to the side.

"So how much thought actually went into this look?" Jenson asked knowing Hermione wasn't the fussy type.

"Honestly it was the only thing clean hanging in my closet at the time…"

"At least you're honest…" Amy said with a smile.

"So what do we do today?" Hermione asked. "Just watch practice?"

"No you all get to choose the style of uniforms for this year…" Viktor said.

"We choose?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Jenson said and there was dread evident in his voice.

"As long as its Red and black they wear it…" Amy said.

"Everyone quiet down Quiet down…" Rose said walking to the front of the room along with Rech.

"It's time to bid goodbye to your ladies… They have much work to do." Rech said.

"Good luck Honey." Hermione said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You two, try to suggest less tight pants dah?" Viktor asked.

"I'll try." She said making him laugh as he got up and headed away. When the men left Rose smiled looking around.

_She looks far to sly… What does she have planned?_ Hermione asked herself with a smile while everyone looked on in terror.

-o-

"You're girl looked smoking in that spread in the paper." A beater by the name of Crastin stated to Viktor.

"Did you see how the girls flocked to her it was hysterical." Jenson laughed while Viktor smiled.

"Even when Hermione doesn't try she gets it right." Checkolf laughed.

"You are lucky man Viktor." Dasdin added.

"Don't have to tell me…" he said with a smile as he put on the last of his pads.

"Everyone ready?" Rech asked walking in they all nodded. "Good…" everyone looked as the captain continued to stand.

"Uh… Rech what are the plays we're going to be practicing?" Jenson asked.

"None…"

"Then why are we in pads?" Viktor inquired.

"Because the girls we'll be coming in to test them out see what works best what doesn't… Today is all about fashion."

"They did that last year and it didn't do any good!" Jenson said.

"I can barely move in these pants." Viktor added. They heard a knock and groaned knowing it was the women to further torture them with stylish not all tactical clothing. When Rose Hermione and Amy were the only ones to come in they blinked.

"Where is other girls?" Rech asked.

"Oh I sent them home… Seems that they had more better things to do Hermione and Amy here volunteered to take over the big job of uniforms…"

"I see…" Rech said wondering what his wife was up to.

"So uhm Hi…" Hermione said while Amy waved cheekily.

"Hallo.." they all said in English knowing it was only fair to the American Amy.

"So… I know that the teams have to have somewhat of a fashionable look but I'm wondering if in the past Bulgaria has been trading function for just that fashion…" Hermione said. "We'll keep with the standard red and black but I think we should really take a look at weight of fabric movement of fabric and most importantly durability and safety of fabric yes?"

"This isn't going to be so bad…" Jenson said while the men smiled.

"Amy you interview the chasers on what they'd like I'll do everyone else…"

"Sounds good." She said a quill and pad forming in her hands. "Fallow me boys…" she walked away half the group including Jenson fallowing her. Hermione walked over to the rest and sat down as a quill and pad formed in her hands.

"Go ahead and take a seat…" she said with a smile they did as they said. "First off let me make sure I have everyone but Viktor's names right… You two the beaters are Crastin and Harold." They nodded. "Excellent okay… So I'm Hermione just in case you haven't met me." They smiled at her shy way. "So let's start with you Crastin what do you want different in your inform…"

"Well less buckles to start… Can't move my arm at all to swing the bat…"

-o-

After three hours of interviews with the players on what they'd like for their uniforms. Amy and Hermione had then gone to the Teams designer to work out a look and to figure out fabrics and such. Ten hours later the newly worked out team waited eagerly to see what they had come up with.

"Where are they?" Jenson asked.

"Don't know… Hermione is bit of perfectionist I bet she is still trying to get the uniforms just right for us." Viktor stated with a smile. They all heard a door opened and turned to see Hermione and Amy walking in clothes bags floating in behind them and hung in front of the correct players locker. Everyone rushed to see what they had been given.

"Girls please explain what you haf done for us today." Rech said with a smile.

"Certainly." Hermione said with a smile.

"So for the chasers…" Amy began. "After reviewing notes one what you liked and did not like about last year's uniforms I decided to go with a more light weight weather friendly uniform. At Hermione's suggestion we kept the coloring how it was before seeing as you all liked it but decided to add gloves for you seeing as you have to grip onto the quaffle and broom and we know how much that hurts your hands…"

"Nice job!" Jenson said holding his. "Do you guys like it? I like it." he said holding one of the pads in hand.

"A lot less weight we'll be able to go a lot more fast…" Chelkolf said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Amy headed aside while Hermione walked up.

"Okay so for you two…" she said looking to the beaters. "I went with a whole different pad system. No buckles at all, they're actually pre attached to the uniform…"

"That's different…" Crastin said.

"Different but trust me when I say a lot more affective… I think you'll find you'll have a lot more movement… more than any other beater on the circuit."

"Like the sounds of that." Rech said with a smile.

"I also added a diagonal red line across the chest and back to make you look even bigger to your opponents." They smiled.

"Thanks Hermione." They said in unison.

"Viktor for you it's pretty much the same material but I noticed looking back that you've burned a lot of holes in your uniform from high velocity flying so I decided to go with a spun dragon skin fabric uniform. This will make it so you can go fast without fear of catching on fire… Colors are the same... Also the pants are more of a boot cut then a skinny jean for more movement…"

"I like it a lot… Thanks Luff." He said with a smile.

"Well done ladies…" Rech said.

"Can't wait to see the look on the Irish faces when we face off against them Saturday." Jenson said.

"Is it okay?" Hermione asked walking to Viktor.

"It is good luff… I like that you thought of my little getting caught on fire issue." She smiled.

"I know you only got slightly singed but it's got to bother you a bit."

"You haf no idea…" He said with a chuckle. "You ready to head back to the manor I made some plans for us tonight…"

"What plans?" she asked with a smile.

"Just… Plans." She smiled.

"You're keeping secrets…" she said with a small laugh.

"Only good ones I swear." He turned to his team. "Night all."

"Night Viktor!" they waved.

"Thanks for the uniforms Hermione!" someone waved.

"Sure thing." She said with a smile before her and Viktor headed out of the room.

-o-

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Viktor had told her to get ready for a night out by the lake. She smiled as she gave a turn in the small sun dress and jean jacket. It was fun flirty and she thought just a little bit sexy. After a moment she tilted her head at her reflection.

_Since when have I wanted to be sexy for Viktor? I mean I've always wanted to look nice for him on dates… Maybe I guess I want to look sexy now because I want to have sex… How does that make sense? _She shook her head as she slid on a pair of tan leather flats. _I wonder if he's figured out a way yet… I really want to take our relationship to the next level… and I'd like to get to that next level before next term… _She heard a knock and turned.

"Come in." she called as she threw her hair up into an elegant bun that had small wisps framing her face.

"Luff where are you?" Viktor asked as he walked into her room.

"Here." She said walking out of the bathroom.

"You look lovely tonight…" he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you… You look very handsome." She said her hands setting on top of his light blue button down shirt.

"Thank you. So are you ready for fun night by lake?"

"I am." She said with a smile. "Is your mom okay with us skipping dinner?"

"After last night yes… I would like to let you know by the way that father had long talk with Asen the night before…"

"I'm surprised he hasn't had one with me yet…" she said as they headed out of her room.

"With you?"

"I said some pretty bad things to Asen…"

"He said worse." Viktor said now holding her hand as they headed down a stair case. "I shouldn't haf brought him up. We shouldn't waste breath on him…"

"What should we waste breath on?" she asked with a smile.

"On us… Let's talk about us…"

"About us?" she asked as they headed to a door that led to a stair case outside.

"Yes how was day? Did you haf fun doing uniforms."

"It was okay I guess… Kind of hard bringing in Amy. She kept wanting to put Jenson in tight pants and shirts…" she laughed. "It was kind of funny."

"You and Amy have really hit it off."

"We really have. I like her she's not like the other girls…" Viktor turned and looked to see her smile didn't reach her eyes. She was troubled and he wanted to know why.

"You really aren't enjoying yourself with the team activities are you?" He asked.

"It's okay." She said with a shrug. "I mean it was fascinating doing the uniforms…" she said as they headed through the backyard towards the lake. "It's nice out tonight…" she said with a smile as she looked up at all the stars that were visible in the dark Bulgarian sky.

_She doesn't want to speak of it… _Viktor was a little bothered.

"Bulgaria has some of best summer nights." He said giving her hand a light squeeze.

_Looking back she doesn't seem to get along with any of the other women except for Amy and Rose… Yet now because of that article they all want to be her friend. She is still reluctant… Also on the red carpet, she posed alongside me. She smiled she nodded, and was very supportive but I caught expressions from her… She looked almost lost… I wonder if maybe I forced her to fast into this world… I just figured she's famous on her own for being just who she is… but I guess that fame is different from mine… _

"Viktor, you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?"

"You went really far away there." She said with a sweet laugh. "I mean you completely disappeared on me."

"Sorry luff." He laughed. "Was thinking of date…" they walked through an ornate cast iron gate and Hermione smiled at a large live Oak tree with a swing and a small table. Hermione smiled seeing Viktor had used her spell to cast small twinkling lights to float around the area. Viktor pulled out a chair for her with a smile. "After you my lady…"

"Thank you kindly sir." Hermione said with a smile as she sat down. Viktor took the chair right next to her.

"So for tonight I thought I'd do one of your favorite dishes…" their plates filled and Hermione smiled.

"Fish and chips you glorious man." She said with a laugh. "I've been longing for this since I left school."

"I haf as vell." Viktor said with a smile as he poured them two glasses of wine. "Here you are Luff."

"Thank you…" she said taking it and instantly having a sip. "So I didn't get to ask did you all practice today or just wait around?"

"Vell we weren't going to practice but when Rech found out it was only you two working on uniforms he figured it would take long time so we went ahead and resumed with usual training."

"What does usual training entail?" She asked helping herself to a chip.

"Different for each player… For me I work on dodging bludgers… Swerving in and out of players and of course catching snitches… Rech will vary how many from ten to forty… Today it was thirty. Was hard work but I caught 28."

"Nicely done." She said with a smile. "Do you do any other training besides pitch work… That's what it's called right pitch work?"

"Dah it is." He said with a smile, surprised she knew the proper Quidditch lingo. "Where haf you been picking up on terms?"

"I've been reading up on the game…" She said with a smile. "Amy told me if I'm going to be a girlfriend of a player I mine as well get very skilled on Quidditch terms and such…" Viktor looked to her.

"Do you like to learn about it?"

"I guess…" she said leaning back. "I'm not very interested in the game itself but I really love the history of it and the dynamic as well…"

"But you do not like the game?" he asked.

"Oh no I like the game. I mean I loved watching you play I was cheering a lot and was really enjoying it… I just don't like reading about past games… I'd rather watch."

"I am same way." He said with a smile.

_I was worried she hated it… I get why she'd rather watch then read about it. _

"So do you have practice again tomorrow?"

"No just a press conference." He said with a smile. "You are welcome to join me… I'm sure after that article today they would love to see you…"

"I'll go if you want me there…" she said with a smile as she took a sip of wine. "I can't get over how beautiful it is here at night… I thought I got to see a lot of stars in England but just look at all of them…"

_Another change of subject directly involved with Quidditch… What is going on with her? _Viktor asked himself worried.

"Luff… Do you want to go tomorrow?"

"To what?" she asked looking to him with a small smile.

"The press conference."

"Oh yes how silly of me… Again only if you want me too… I don't want to interfere."

"With article as I said before you'll probably have many reporters wanting to talk to you…"

"I'm old news." She muttered.

"You're current news luff…" he said with a smile.

"Oh joy to that…" she laughed softly.

"Hermione… Are you upset?" she looked at him in complete surprise.

"Upset?" she asked. "Not at all… I'm here on a fantastic date with my best guy with a plate of almost finished fish and chips, and fine red wine what could I be upset about?" she inquired with a smile.

"Not about right now… I mean about Quidditch and you being in spot light."

"No I love that you're in Quidditch and as for the spot light you know I've always been mentioned in papers since I was a small child…" she said as she reached for her wine her thumb going over a small chip in the seemingly perfect glass. "It's just weird that its changed slightly… the type of things being said…"

"It bothers you that papers are calling you fashion Icon?"

"A little… I want to be known for my mind not how I look… Then those women today…" she sighed heavily. "The way they all flocked towards me… It got worse after you left… All those fake smiles and equally fake comments…" she shook her head. "It was terrible… Not to mention that the only two people I can have a somewhat decent conversation with in the women's club is Rose and Amy and the women were swarming so I couldn't… Never mind about the rising issues with centaurs and the ministries blatant disregard for magical creature rights no they want to talk about shoes and bloody designer hand bags…" she shook her head slowly.

"You don't enjoy the activities of the women's club do you?"

"I don't see why there is a women's club Viktor… It's not for the sake of the team I mean what good does gossiping about all the different relationships have to do with winning the cup?" she asked looking to him and instantly she frowned. "I've said too much… I'm sorry…"

"Hermione don't shut down on me…" he said taking her hand in his. "Speak how much you want and please do say what's on your mind…"

"Can I be honest?"

"Please do." He said with a reassuring look.

"I know that I've only been doing the Quidditch girlfriend thing hard core for three days but I'm already tired of it…" She said and he could see from her expression how distressed she was. "I don't like how the women look at me or talk down to me or up to me in that fake tone of theirs… I don't like the luncheons where all they do is gossip… and I don't like the parties where I have to get dressed up like a Barbie doll… I know as you're girlfriend that how I act and how I dress directly affects how people view you… But I think I can make you look really good without having to compromise who I am in the process…"

"You feel as though you haf compromised self?" he asked horrified.

"I know it sounds ridiculous it's only been three days but-."

"Hermione don't worry about that I don't care about that I care that you feel badly about self…"

"I don't feel badly about myself I just worry that this all will eventually change who I am… It's a deep fear of mine…"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do… Don't get me wrong I luff you being by my side… It's nice to know you're there to support me but if you do not like to-."

"No Viktor I love to be by your side and support you I just hate the… Well… I hate the politics of it all…"

"Ah…" he nodded. "I understand…" he said with a smile.

"I'll still cheer you on and go to the big parties with you after wards I just really don't want to have to do press conferences and women's meetings… Is that okay?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. "I mean Amy doesn't do them."

"That's because Amy has a soul." He laughed while Hermione smiled.

"You really don't like those women."

"Not even a bit… They're so mean Viktor…"

"I know but don't say I didn't warn you…" he said with a smile.

"True… I guess you did… I have some ideas though some I sent to Rech and Rose when we got home. Things that will boost you're image through me without compromising my ideals… Or my mind…"

"You're not going to let me in on this little plan are you?"

"Oh no I am… when Rech and Rose give the okay that is…" she said with a smile as she took a sip.

"Well to boosting my image while still respecting that beautiful mind of yours." They clinked their wine glasses together.

"I'm glad we talked about that it's been steadily eating away at me…"

"Don't feel that you ever have to hide something from me…" he said with a smile.

"Right…"

"You know I'm kind of glad you won't be doing all that women's club stuff… I've seen how it can jade people… I know you're strong in your ideals but I think you would be jaded in other ways like maybe you would no longer like Quidditch…"

"It's possible…" she said with a small shrug.

"So…" he said with a smile. "Want to go for a boat ride?" He asked changing the subject which she was thankful for.

"Mmm sounds like a plan." She said with a smile as he helped her onto her feet and led her over to the boat. Viktor stepped in first before lending his hand and helping her down into the swaying craft. She sat down on a bunch of pillows and smiled at Viktor as he started to row out into the middle of the lake.

"So you've been living here for near a week… How's it going so far?" he asked.

"It's going good… I mean I love your family so it makes it pretty easy…" She said with a smile. "Stony is excited for the game Saturday he's graciously offered his services as my chaperone…"

"Ah Stony is very protective over you…" he said with a smile. "I think a little too much some times." Hermione laughed.

"He's adorable…" she said as she slipped out of her jean jacket. Viktor tilted his head, she had, had a terrible scar on her shoulder where Malfoy had stabbed her with the dagger of Slytherin. It was nearly gone now as he looked to it.

"Luff that scar… It's almost gone…"

"Oh yes… It's been going away on its own for some time…" she said with a smile. "The one across my back is slowly starting to fade as well. Your mum is very kind though we went dress shopping for a wedding coming up and she's taking me to see her Healer see if she can't help me with some of my scars… I'm excited to see if she can do anything. I've never even thought about asking."

"Not once?"

"No the only time I see a mediwizard or witch is when I'm at school otherwise I see a muggle GP."

"Because of your parents…"

"Yeah." She said with a shrug. "I'm kind of nervous though I've never seen an actual mediwitch in an actual wizard hospital… Though who I'm seeing is just a dermawitch."

"It's like a regular doctor I imagine." He said with a smile. "Kind of like the hospital wing at Hogwarts but on a grander scale…" Viktor stopped rowing and Hermione looked out across the darkness with a smile as she pulled out her wand and waved it.

"Eradia…" twinkling lights burst out into the air around them. "That's better I can see you're handsome face." he smiled as he set the oars back inside the boat. Hermione leaned over the side and dipped her fingers into the water smiling at how it rippled out causing her reflection to take on a funny look.

"Want to go for a dip luff?"

"Sure…" she said with a smile as she watched him take off his shirt. Her eyes grew wide as she moved forward and set her hands on his chest. "Viktor what the hell happened?" she asked seeing his left peck was bruised to the point of nearly being black.

"Oh I took a bludger to the chest I'm fine." He said with a smile.

"This looks like it hurts."

"Dah it does so please do not press so hard."

"Oh!" she jumped back covering her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"It is okay luff." He said with a smile. "Was just poking fun." He patted it rather roughly without wincing. "It was already healed but the bruise was too deep to completely get rid of…" she shook her head as she moved forward and placed her hands against the afflicted area. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. Viktor looked down as he watched her hands glow, after a long moment she pulled away and he stared in wonder to see the bruise was complete gone.

"Now you're _actually_ healed…" she said with a smile.

"You're windless magic capabilities never cease to amaze me…" he said as he watched her pull off her dress revealing a red bikini. She stood up with a smile kicking off her shoes. "Last one in rows back…" she jumped in before he could stand. Viktor laughed as she resurfaced a moment later. "Guess you're rowing."

"I was going to do so anyways…" he said with a smile before diving in himself. When he resurfaced it was to find Hermione still smiling. She swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have I told you tonight just how much I luff you?"

"Mmm…" she looked up in thought before glancing at him. "No."

"Very much then." She laughed softly.

"How much is very much?"

"Size of whole world."

"Not enough…" he laughed.

"Whole universe?"

"Better." She said with a sly smile making him laugh even more.

"I do luff you very much though luff…"

"I know…" She said softly as she kissed him.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she moved into Viktor laying her head on his chest. They had swam for a long time before getting back in the boat drying off and putting their clothes on once more. Now they lay at the bottom of the boat staring up at the sky as they took in the relaxing view of the stairs. Viktor twirled a bit of Hermione's hair around a finger smiling at the soft feeling of it. Before it had been long and straight but now it was in wonderful curls. He loved this look most of all it had reminded him much of how she had looked the night of the world cup.

"I do luff your hair Mina…"

"You do?" she asked looking to him.

"Dah…" she smiled and Viktor knew why. Hermione had always been very self-conscious of her hair. He never understood why though he loved how it gave her a more exotic look.

"It's so pretty out here…" Hermione said looking back up at the sky. "At the lake by my house you can never see this many stars… Mostly because of all the light pollution from the houses nearby…"

"We're the only house for twelve acres… We own all the land here…"

"That's a lot of land…" she said with a smile.

"Dah mother wants to sell some of it but father says no…"

"She probably just wants it used is all…"

"What would you do with the land?"

"Maybe build some smaller houses for each son and their future families… Then again it's nice to live generationally in home as you can with the manor… So then maybe I'd get some horses chickens and goats… To make the land more self-sustaining."

"This is good idea…" he said mulling it over. Hermione draped an arm over Viktor's body as she turned in even more snuggling against him.

"When will you be taking Stony to get his wand?"

"After game I should think… I'm very proud of him. I know he will make a fine Durmstrang man…"

"I'm almost finished with his broom… I've been working on it for months you see… It's just something to start out with when he learns to better control his flying…"

"Is it fast?"

"As fast as a firebolt, but turns like a clean sweep… Good for a beater."

"He's going to be a seeker." He said.

"Oh no he's most definitely going to be beater… I can tell." She said with a smile.

"He has the shoulders of a beater…"

"So do you though…"

"True." He laughed. "Very very true…"

-o-

Hermione and Viktor stopped in front of her door and she smiled at him.

"So… This is me…" she said.

"Dah, dah it is…" he said with a small nod.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"I probably shouldn't…" he said looking off. "The press conference is tomorrow and I… I should rest."

"Right… Well…" She looked to her door before looking to him with a smile. "Thanks for the amazing night…"

"Of course…" he moved forward and kissed her. "Night luff."

"Night Viktor…" when the door closed Viktor leaned his forehead against it.

_Okay… Just walk away… This is a good place to end the night walk away be a gentleman… _ Before he knew what he was doing he took hold of the handle and opened it up. Hermione turned hearing her door open and then close.

"Viktor, did you forget something?" she asked with a smile as he waltzed up to her.

"Dah I did…" he took her in his arms his mouth crashing against hers. Hermione's eyes drifted close as she sighed contently into his mouth. Viktor picked her up in his arms emitting a surprised laugh from Hermione.

_It's been far too long since we did this… I just have to control myself… _Viktor thought.

-o-

"You're better than this and I know you can hear me!" she said. He made a loud shout of anger as he grabbed her by her arms and hoisted her onto her feet. He slapped her across the face before punching her in the stomach. She slowly sunk to the ground one arm still held in his grasp.

"Leave me to my task!" he shouted.

"Viktor come back!" she yelled. "I know you can hear me come back please come back!" she screamed as he slammed her down into the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of her. she let out a sob as he brought her back up and slammed her back down as hard as he could.

"Have you had enough?!" he bellowed getting right in her face. "Have you had enough!"

"Viktor… Please… Please come back please…" she said. He smacked her across the face before standing and kicking her in the stomach. She cried out as her body curled into its self. He stared down at her for a long moment before slowly backing away. "Viktor… Please…" he rushed forward and with all his might and began to kick her over and over again. "Viktor! Stop!" Viktor's eyes snapped open. He jolted up in bed his chest heaving. He quickly buried his face into his hands Hermione's screams still echoing in his ears.

"Viktor?" he jumped out of bed to see Hermione looking to him with a worried expression. She wrapped the blanket around herself as she got up. "Viktor what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he said his eyes averting from hers as he took a step back.

"Viktor… What is it?" she moved around the bed and walked to him only to have him put a hand out.

"Don't come any closer…" he said quietly. "Just… Stay back… Please…" Hermione looked at him as she hugged the blanket around herself tightly.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked.

"Complete nightmare…" he muttered in Bulgarian. "Go back to sleep Luff… I won't be able to now… I'll see you in the morning…" he stated returning to English.

"What was your dream about?" she inquired.

"Doesn't matter…"

"Hey… I don't shut down on you, you don't shut down on me…" she said softly as she walked to him and set a hand on his cheek. "What was your dream?" Viktor sighed heavily and headed back to the bed where he sat down.

"Was back in the maze…" he said. "You were screaming at me to come back to you and I just kept… Kept hitting you." He cradled his head in his hands.

"That's in the past Viktor…" She said with a soft expression. "It doesn't matter."

"Maybe not to you but to me it does… It… It haunts me Hermione…" he slowly pushed her back down into the bed and rested his head against her stomach. Hermione thought back to the night of the maze. He had rushed back to her after she had broken the curse. He had run to her wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach as he cried. It wasn't much different from what he was doing now.

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that the spell was never lifted… Usually people who are under an imperious curse don't feel guilt because the curse has been lifted by the spell caster leaving the person with a sense of innocence… But I broke the spell leaving there no need for the spell caster to lift it… Leaving you with no sense of innocence."

"You think?" he asked.

"How often have you been dreaming about this?"

"Almost every night…" he admitted.

"Yes then I think that could be it… I'll write to Dumbledore see if we can't get Crouch Jr. to officially lift the spell…"

"He's in Azkaban Hermione no one can get to him."

"A man like Dumbledore can find a way…" Hermione said with a soft expression. "Until then I'll find a potion that will keep you from dreaming so you won't have to return to the maze…"

"Thank you luff…"

"Of course…" she said. He set his chin against her stomach as he looked up at her.

"You are good voman…"

"I try…" she said. "You know it's six in the morning… We don't have to head back to bed… We could get an early breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan…" he got up and pulled his jeans on and threw on his shirt. Hermione watched him leave with a worried expression. She wasn't sure if even Dumbledore could grant Viktor access to Crouch Jr. Before it would have been easy he was just a normal prisoner but now Crouch Jr. was an escapee and murderer of a ministry official. Still she hoped Dumbledore could help in any way, she hated the fact that Viktor carried such guilt upon his shoulders.

_It's not fair that he feels this way… _


	8. A Breath of Cold Air

Hermione walked into her bedroom from breakfast. It had been three days since she had discovered the burden Viktor carried from the events that surpassed in the Maze. So far she had heard from Dumbledore once he had promised to do what he could but had informed her that it would be very difficult. Still she had to hope that they could get an audience with prisoner 456231, Mr. Barty Crouch Jr, so that he could officially lift the imperious curse.

"Hey Hermione you ready?" Stony asked while walking in with a Bulgarian flag in hand.

"Yeah just have to grab my bag… Are you excited?" she asked as she put her hair up in a half up half down style, before slipping into a pair of tan leather flats.

"Yeah it's the first game of the season!" He said jumping on her bed. "Poor Viktor though he seemed very nervous this morning."

"You saw him this morning?" When Hermione had woken up he was gone. He had left a note stating he had to report to a meeting for the team.

_He's left early every morning for the past three days I only see him before we go to bed…_

"I was up early enough to see him off." Stony said with a smile. "You know you're supposed to wear a dress right?"

"Yeah but you know me I like to shake things up…" she said looking down at her black fitted pants and red satin blouse.

"Hey you're wearing Bulgarian colors." He said pointing. "That's smart… Wish I had thought of it…"

"I did for you… Here I picked it up when I was at the practice game." Hermione handed him a rugby style shirt that was black and red.

"Hey it's Viktor's numbers!" he said flipping the back. "Thanks Hermyonwknee!"

"Any time, hurry and get it on so we can leave we don't want to be late."

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure." She said with a smile as she watched him race in and shut the door.

"Can I come in?" she heard a knock and turned to see Dag.

"Hey come in… Stony is just getting a rugby shirt on with Viktor's number…"

"He'll like that." He said.

"You're coming today right?" she asked.

"So is Nick he's going to meet us there though along with Dad… Mother is just getting ready."

"So we haven't gotten to talk sense I got back how is school going or are you out?" Hermione asked as she leaned against her desk.

"I'm a full-fledged healer now just doing my residency." He said with a smile.

"Congratulations Dag that's fantastic. What type of magical medicine do you wish to go into?"

"Something with in the Critical Care department."

"I'm sure you'll be fantastic at it."

"Thanks Hermione." He said with a smile. "You know you're supposed to be wearing a dress right, miss fashion icon?" She scowled at him and he laughed. "Always rocking the boat."

"Only way I know how to be in said boat." He laughed. "So…" he leaned against her desk. "How you doing?"

"Me? I'm great." She said with a pleasant smile.

"You say that but I can clearly see you are struggling." He said running his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair. "I'm sorry about your father not accepting you… Dad told me."

"It's alright… I'm kind of used to it… In both worlds…" she said with a smile.

"Hermione… I know it won't mean much coming from me…" he said looking to her. "But I'm glad you chose this world… Now that you know who is back, we all need you a lot… Need you to be there beside Potter to win the fight that we all know is coming."

"You believe he's back then?"

"Of course… I know many think Potter is lying. But I know you Hermione, and you don't strike me as the type of person who associates herself with liars…" he smiled at her kindly.

"Thanks Dag."

"Ahk…" he waved it off. "What are brothers for?" She laughed as he winked at her. Stony came out of the bathroom and jumped up onto her bed.

"Krum!" he cheered as he flexed his non existent muscles.

"Krum!" Hermione and Dag cheered back laughing.

"Come on lets go let's go!" he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her from the room.

"Dag can you grab my bag!" she called as she was pulled out of sight.

"Sure!" he laughed as he grabbed the purse and headed off after the two.

-o-

"Look at all the people… This seems double then last year." Stony said looking around as they headed up the stairs. Sophia had apperated but Dag Hermione and Stony had opted to go the long way for the sights.

"Looks equal to the world cup." Hermione said.

"Wish I could have gone to that."

"No you don't stone." Hermione and Dag said at the same time.

"Oh… That's right…" he said remembering what had happened afterwards. "Hey but if I had gone I could have been the one Hermione met instead!" he joked.

"Charmer." She said ruffling his hair as he laughed. Suddenly he stopped seeing a face painter doing a boy's face in Irish colors. "Do you want to get your face painted?"

"Oh no… I shouldn't…" he said as he twirled the flag between his fingers.

"Why not?" she asked with a smile.

"Because people might make fun of me…"

"Oh don't worry about what people think. Don't you think a lot of people are going to make fun of me because I'm not in a frilly dress?" he smiled and she could tell he really wanted to get his face painted. "Come on it will be fun…"

"Well… Okay!"

"Dag you go ahead we'll be right up."

"No way I'm getting my face painted too." He said with a laugh.

"Hey you're Hermione Granger… Viktor Krums girl." The face painter said instantly standing and taking off his cap.

"Nice to meet you Sir… This here is Stony and he'd like his face painted with Bulgarian colors… He's Viktors little brother…"

"I would like my face painted as well… I'm Viktor's older brother." Dag said.

"Of course please take a seat. It's an honor." When the two boys had their face painted Hermione smiled.

"How do we look?" Stony asked swelling with pride.

"Ravishing…" she laughed. "Come on let's get to our suite." When they headed up all the stairs it was to tons of photographers snapping away at the group all who shouted questions at them. When they got to their suite Hermione smiled as Stony rushed forward.

"Mother look! Dag and I got our faces painted!"

"So I see…" she laughed. "What pride you have!" Dag smiled sheepishly as he walked in and waved.

"Hey." He said. His father and Nick started to laugh instantly. "Nose down." They all took a seat and Hermione smiled seeing Sophia in an elegant pant suit.

"You look lovely." Sophia said.

"As do you this is different I've never seen you in anything but a dress or skirt."

"I took a page from your fashion Book my dear… This is so much more comfortable." She whispered. "And to my surprise Ivan likes it!" Hermione smiled.

-o-

"Gods these feel great…" Jenson said bending his body in the new robes.

"It's wonderful." Viktor said. "Very light weight. The material actually breathes…"

"My arms have full rotation!" Castin the beater said swinging his bat.

"It's fantastic." Dasdin said with a smile.

"Everyone line up!" Rech said walking in a broom in hand. "Get ready!" they mounted their brooms. "Out!" the doors opened and the whole team burst out of the room at their top speed. Viktor smiled as the roar of the crowd reached him.

"**KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM ** **KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM** **KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM ** **KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM ** **KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM ** **KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM!" **

He laughed as his name was chanted. There was only one other thing in the world that gave him the rush that Quidditch did, and his eyes spotted her. He smiled as he bent forward and flew towards his families Suite. He reached the edge and Hermione walked over.

"You came…" Viktor said with a smile.

"Like I was going to miss your game." She said with a smile.

"I am glad you are here…" he looked over his shoulder. "Last time I faced off with Irish they won… Any insults I can throw their way?"

"You could call them Nancy boys." He laughed while she smiled.

"Good luck kiss?"

"Always." he moved forward and kissed her.

"I love you."

"Love you too now go win." He laughed as he flew off.

"Must you two always kiss?" Stony asked walking over. "Ick…" he said with a good hearted look. She ruffled his hair making him laugh.

"Sorry I'm late…" Amy said walking over a younger girl around Stony's age by her side. "Had to pick up Jensons Cousin…"

"Hi…" the little girl said in clear Bulgarian to Stony.

"Uhm… Hi…"

"I like your face paint." She said. Stony instantly blushed furiously it coming through on the one cheek that wasn't painted pure red. Hermione smiled as she watched the two.

"Thanks…" he said before turning back to the game.

"Stony introduce yourself…" Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh." He jumped and put out his hand. "Stonvich you can call me Stony…"

"I'm Rene. Nice to meet you Stony…" "Nice to meet you Rene…" they stated in unison before both laughed. Hermione looked to Sophia who was smiling at the scene before looking to her.

"So cute…" she mouthed and Hermione laughed before looking to the game.

"Rene…" Jenson greeted Flying over.

"Hi Jenson!" she waved. Hermione looked to her; the girl had spoken in perfect English. Not something she had expected at all, then again Stony was skilled In English as well.

"You look lovely in that White sundress…" He commented.

"Aunty picked it out…" she said.

"My mother has great taste." He said with a smile. "Can I get good luck kisses from my two best girls?" Rene moved forward and kissed her Cousin on the cheek.

"Good luck Jenson!"

"Thank you Rene." He said with a smile.

"Good luck Honey…" Amy kissed him.

"See you after game." He winked before flying off.

"Amy, Amy do you want a drink?" Rene asked her big green eyes looking up at her through pale rosey skin and dark black hair.

"Sure honey Thank you." Amy said with a smile. Hermione watched the girl leave before looking to Amy. "Isn't she darling?"

"Very cute… Looks like Stony has noticed…" Amy looked to see the boy was watching her with a somewhat enchanted look.

"We should marry them off get it over with." Amy said making Hermione laugh.

"I'm sure Sophia would be okay with that idea…" Hermione said with a smile.

"Look at Jenson go… I love watching him play… I tell you after these games… Oh you we have fun…" she bent closer to Hermione. "If you know what I mean." She laughed. "Same way with you and Viktor?"

"Oh uhm…" Hermione looked over her nails. "No not really… Well this is only the second game I've been with him so maybe we'll see…"

"You don't think Viktor is completely hot flying around like he is? Not as hot as Jenson…" Hermione laughed. "But you know hot all the same…"

"I don't know…" Hermione leaned against the railing and watched Viktor for a moment. She smiled seeing him do a quick barrel roll out of the way of a bludger. "I guess… He's pretty… appealing…" Amy laughed at Hermione's blush.

"Appealing?" she asked. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"He looks… Handsome…" she said shyly. Amy looked at her for a long moment.

"Hermione dear… Are you a virgin?" Hermione instantly looked to see if Viktor's family had heard Amy's question. "Oh that's a yes." She laughed. Hermione saw the family was far too busy digging into some treats that had been brought up to take notice in their conversation.

"It's not like it's a bad thing…" Hermione said with a deep blush.

"Oh I didn't mean to make you feel wrong about it." Amy said quickly resting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know I was just surprised… I mean Viktor was kind of known for getting the girls he wanted in bed right away…" Hermione looked to her. "That came out wrong as well.

"I already knew about Viktor sewing his oats as you yanks would put it." Hermione said making Amy laugh.

"You're okay with it? When I found out about Jensons bed post notches I was a little upset."

"I don't feel wrong about it… Doesn't matter to me that I'm not his first… Just so long as I'm his last." Amy smiled at her friend.

"I like the way you think Hermione."

"Most do…" she said making Amy laugh.

"_**Jenson chenvonish gets the point for Bulgaria!"**_ the announcer bellowed. The girls eyes shot back to the game.

"WHOOOOO!" Amy bellowed as she waved her Bulgarian flag. "That's my man!" she pointed as Jenson flew by and winked at her.

"Well done well done!" Hermione clapped. Her eyes scanned to Viktor who was flying around the sky trying to get sight of the snitch. Now that Amy had mentioned it, Viktor did look a little sexy in his uniform.

"I've never seen a game like this." Nick said walking to them after an hour of the game had passed.

"So it is unusual for them to be tied for every bloody point?" Hermione asked a little worried. Viktor had gone for the snitch at least ten times. Each attempt was interrupted by a bludger.

"Those beaters need to keep a better eye out for Viktor… He's doing his job they mine as well do theirs."

"Well said." Dag said a little irritated his little brother had nearly been taken out at least 30 times during the game.

"He's caught eye of the snitch again! If he catches this they win!" Nick said jumping in excitement.

"Come on Viktor!" Hermione cheered.

Viktor smiled as he flew past his family's suite in the stadium. Above all the cheers he could hear Hermione and it made him very badly want to catch the snitch for her. He had started to get very angry at the beaters of his team. He would have caught the snitch the past ten times if they had been looking out for him instead of themselves.

"Come on little guy let me catch you…." He said his arm stretched for it. The snitch made a sudden turn for its left and Viktor fallowed suit nearly flying straight into an Irish chaser.

"Ponce!" He bellowed shaking his fist at him.

"Sorry!" he called with a laugh over his shoulder. Viktor's eyes set on the snitch again which started to dive for the ground. "Oh no you don't…" he chased after it in a nose dive. Just as it was about to slam into the ground it shot back up. "Up up!" he pulled on his broom and shot up into the air.

_This snitch doesn't want to be caught… But I have to get it. My team must win. I won't lose against the Irish like I did during the world cup. This is the time to show the Quidditch world that Bulgaria is not one team to mess with! _Viktor's eyes narrowed as he burst forth that the fire bolts top speed.

"Look at that…" Hermione said with a smile. She had never seen Viktor go at such a speed on a broom that wasn't the Mina.

"I've never seen him move that fast before not unless it's the finals." Nick said.

"Wait…" Hermione's eyes went to the two the beaters who had pulled out their wands. She watched as the bludgers stopped their normal flying rotation spin and race towards Viktor.

"Oh my god…" Dag said catching on. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Viktor barrel role out of the way of the two bludgers.

"**IRISH LOSE 25 POINTS FOR DIRTY SPORTSMANSHIP! BULGARIA TAKES THE LEAD!"**

"Rightfully so…" Hermione muttered glaring into the two beaters who looked less then pleased with themselves as two new bludgers were released into the air. "Those bastards." She said as she watched one of the beaters slam his bat against a bludger sending it towards Viktor. Her eyes narrowed on Dagin who flew past her. "Hey you!" she shouted. He turned and looked at her. "Do you not see the bloody bludger or are you just ignoring it completely!?"

"Get on your god damn game man!" Amy bellowed. He just shook his head at them and flew off. "What is going on?"

"No idea but it needs to stop now. Viktor could get seriously hurt…" Hermione said quietly.

"Viktor is used to this." Nick said smiling at her. "He can out run a bludger any day if he has to…"

"I guess that's true…" She said softly.

"GO VIKTOR GO GO!" Stony cheered as he watched his brother race after the snitch. Hermione turned and smiled as she watched Viktor stretch out his hand for the snitch.

"Come on Viktor…" she said with a smile seeing the snitch was only a few inches away. She shrieked as she watched a Bludger slam into his shoulder sending him flying off his broom into the stands beside him.

"Viktor!" His brothers yelled.

"**KRUM IS DOWN KRUM IS DOWN!" **Hermione covered her mouth as Amy rubbed her back. Sophia and Ivan rushed forward to see if they could spot anything.

"That didn't look good…" Nick said.

"Yes thank you Nick." Hermione snapped. "I think we could all see that for ourselves!"

"He's getting up!" Sophia said with a relieved laugh.

"That's my boy…" Ivan said while Hermione looked to see Viktor standing holding up his hand.

"**VIKTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! WHAT A MATCH! WHAT! A! MATCH!" **The whole arena burst into applause while Hermione only clapped watching Viktor carefully. He mounted his broom and began to fly around the stadium for a victory lap. As he passed Hermione he gave her a good hearted wink.

"They won't be able to fly to us like they can during practice games… We have to meet them back at our homes…" Amy said. "You should get there quickly after an injury like that he might be waiting for Dags help." Hermione looked to see Dag had already apperated.

"I'm always behind…" she muttered as she pulled out her wand.

-o-

"Good thing I have a brother who's a healer huh? Or else medical care might get expensive." Viktor said.

"Who says you're getting off free huh?" Dag asked making his younger brother laugh. Dag pushed on Viktor's side and instantly he hissed. "Well there's one broken rib…" he said. "Lay back…" a loud snap made Dag cringe and Viktor cry out in pain. "Sorry sorry…"

"I hate you…" Viktor said making him laugh.

"Hey you'll thank me when Hermione goes to cuddle with you tonight and you don't scream out in pain…"

"Very true…" Viktor said.

"You know…" Dag looked to him. "I could have sworn I saw you sneak out of her room this morning… The past three mornings actually…"

"Nothing happened." Viktor said quickly.

"I figured, Hermione doesn't seem the type to sleep with someone right away… Oh wait it isn't right away we're nearing a year here… What's taking so long man? I mean usually girls hop right into your bed after a simple handshake."

"Hermione is more special to me than those girls…"

"You've told her you love her she's said the same… You two have been through a lot and are still sticking with each other, not to mention you're now basically living together… So again I ask dear brother…" Viktor sat up. "What's taking so long?" Dag inquired. Viktor mulled it over.

"I don't want to hurt her…"

"Viktor… You've had sex before I know this." Viktor nodded. "Have you ever had trouble hurting girls before? I mean… You're not into that… uhm… Bondage stuff… right?"

"No!"

"Just checking." Dag said his hands up in defense.

"But I was never with a Virgin before and their first time hurts I hear…"

"Oh Hermione's a virgin?" he asked. "I should have guessed that… I see you're worried that her first time will hurt and you can't imagine doing that…"

"Exactly."

"Does she want… You know." Dag made a strange hand movement that made Viktor smile. "Do… The uh… The deed?"

"She says she is ready… I have looked into every way to make her first time more pleasant-."

"Viktor it's only going to hurt for maybe a few seconds… Depending on length and girth mind you it might last longer than a few seconds all the way up to a few minutes but eventually she'll…" He made another awkward hand movement. "Adjust to your… Your uh… Size."

"You are sure?"

"Viktor I'm a healer I had to learn female anatomy."

"Right… I just want it to be okay for-."

"Viktor!?" Hermione burst through the door.

"Luff." He said with a smile as he stood.

"My god are you alright?" she asked seeing his eyebrow was bloody.

"I am fine thanks to Dag here."

"I'll leave you two alone…" Dag said winking at his brother before heading off.

"How are you?" Hermione asked ignoring Dag completely as she rushed up to Viktor who laughed.

"Luff I am fine…"

"That bludger hit you going like-."

"I have been hit by faster moving bludgers I just lost my balance…" He said with a smile. "If both hands had been on the broom I would haf been fine…"

"You fell through the stands… The damage-"

"Was mostly to the stands not to me…" he rubbed her shoulders. "I am fine Luff."

"Do you not see yourself?" she asked. "You have blood caked on your cheek… And and and you're bruised…" He couldn't help but smile. He had been warned by his teammates that he first time their girlfriends and wives saw them crash they all went a little crazy. "How are you walking?"

"Luff this is not the worst crash I have had… I once fell fifty feet and crashed through twelve levels of stands… I didn't even go through a level of stands this time and I only fell maybe ten feet it was mostly the Bludger and it wasn't even going that fast…" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"That bludger should have never hit you… You're beaters weren't even looking out for you today…"

_She has a point… But don't let her worry about it… _

"Luff can I ask you a favor?" he asked peeling off his shirt.

"Anything…" she said handing him a new one.

"My broom took brunt of fall will you look at it?"

"Of course…" she said. He led her over to his desk and Hermione looked over the Broom which had a huge crack right in the middle.

"Is it bad?" he asked pulling on his shirt. "I've had cracks before but this seems different…" Hermione didn't say anything as she looked over the broom her hands skimming the wood. "Luff? How bad?" She levitated it into the air to bring it to eye level.

"I'm not sure… I think the core may have been snapped…" she said softly as she looked closely. "Yeah the core is demolished…"

"What does this mean?" she looked to him.

"Well… You know that a core in the broom just like a wand acts as a conductor for our magic yes?" He nodded. "If the core is cracked then-."

"There's nothing to conduct my magic to make it fly…" he said looking to his broom. "It's unfixable…" Hermione watched him slowly slink away. Hermione took a hold of the broom before slowly setting it back on the desk.

"I could try…"

"Is no use…" he said sitting on his bed. "That damned bludger…"

"I'll try."

"No Luff do not waist energy…" he said with a smile as he looked to her. "I knew this day was coming…"

"I'm sorry I know you've had that broom for a long time… Is there any way you can get your hands on another fire bolt I know that specific model was made for you… and I know their discontinued but-."

"Would not be the same…" he said shaking his head.

"Viktor I can get it to fly again I'm sure of it but it won't be the same… It won't be as fast and it probably wouldn't respond as well as it-."

"It is time to retire it… I shouldn't put it under any more strain then I already have."

"Do you want to fix it so you can at least have it back to its original glory for mounting in your families broom room… I can do that if you want…"

"That would be nice." He said with a smile before he frowned.

"I'm sorry you lost your broom Viktor…"

"It was going to happen eventually… Now I must find new broom…" he slowly looked to her and Hermione shook her head.

"No way."

"Come on Mina I need a broom and you make brilliant brooms! Make me broom!"

"No way! No!" she said taking the broken Fire bolt and heading out of his room.

"But I need one!" he said fallowing her.

"So go buy one lord knows you have the money to do so." She said heading into her bedroom, Viktor hot on her heels. She set the fire bolt onto her desk and turned to her pleading boyfriend.

"Please Luff…"

"No way." she said.

"Then maybe I could put Mina through the trial-."

"You will not." She said. "Viktor that broom may have linked to you but I created the Mina and if you so much as try to put her through another round of Quidditch trials I swear I'll strip it of the magic before you can so much as blink. I'd rather leave her flightless then have those brutes break her again."

"Alright… Alright…" Viktor said his hands up in defense. "It's too bad though… I mean I'll be flying at great heights…" he said walking away. "At fast speeds…" he sighed. "It sucks really, that I won't be on a safe broom such as the Mina but rather something that was made with little care and with no thought to my safety…" He looked to her to see her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Are you really trying to manipulate me?"

"Is it working?"

"A little…" he walked to her with a smile.

"They won't break her… I'll stay with her throughout the trials to make sure…"

"People will want to know who made her."

"We just won't say." Viktor stated."

"What if they guess its me?"

"We laugh it off." She took a moment before taking a breath.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Yes!" Viktor leapt into the air. "This is great I'll write to the organization right away!" Hermione watched as he ran from the room. Hermione headed to the broken Firebolt that lay on her desk. In truth she was very sad to see the Firebolt retired. Some of the best moments of her life had been spent on the broom. Not to mention it was the first broom that wasn't of her creation that she ever trusted.

"It's alright; I'll get you back to tip top shape… You'll fly again or my name isn't Hermione Granger." She said softly.

-o-

Hermione lay in Viktor's bed. Normally he always came to her but she decided to surprise him and slip into his bed. For the past three days Viktor hadn't so much as lingered a touch on her hand, and placed a long kiss upon her lips. In fact when he came to her room he literally would kiss her on the cheek and bid her a good night then roll over and fall asleep. She wasn't a hormonal being it just wasn't in her to be so. But to be held by Viktor to be kissed by Viktor to feel the passion between their bodies, for Hermione it wasn't a matter of hormones as it was a matter of comfort.

When she was rolling across satin sheets Viktor's arms wrapped around her body everything in the world fell away. There were no worries about an early grave. No thoughts to what she would have to face in the coming years. No mind to the current state of her family or lack of. There was just her. Just her and Viktor. Just her, Viktor, and love.

_I don't need a grand snog I just need to be held by him. He doesn't even snuggle with me anymore… I think maybe he's waiting for me to make the first move… So here I am… Making my move. _

She smiled softly as she watched Viktor come out of his bathroom steam rolling out around him as he secured a towel around his waist. She couldn't help but stare as droplets of water cascaded down his chiseled toned chest to disappear into the wrapped towel around his waist.

"Hi." Viktor jumped before laughing.

"Hallo Luff." He said. "You surprised me…"

"Thought I'd come to you tonight." She said slipping out of bed. Viktor's gaze dropped to the ground for a moment. She was wearing a pair of light pink silk sleep shorts that went high up on her thigh. On top she wore a matching camisole that was edged in lavender lace.

_Temptress… _he thought with a smile before looking away. _Nothing can happen though. _

"Are you happy to see me?" she asked.

"You know I am." He said with a smile as he walked to his desk. Hermione raised an eyebrow, he had walked away from her, she had expected him to walk towards her. She looked down at herself with a smile.

_This is more cute then sexy… I should have gone with the corset but I thought that would be trying too hard. _

"Will you be coming to bed?" she asked.

"Not for a while…" he said trying hard not to turn and gawk.

_It's hard to resist her when she's wearing what she's wearing… _

"Not really tired… Too excited for practice you see…"

"Ah…" Hermione bit her bottom lip as she slowly walked up behind him. "I could stay up with you…" she said her arms wrapping around him. Viktor's eyes drifted closed as he felt her kiss his shoulder blade. "Could help the time go faster…" she stood on her tip toes and kissed his neck. Viktor turned his arms wrapping around her. He moved forward and her eyes drifted closed. She had expected him to kiss her feverishly, but instead he kissed her cheek.

"That's sweet, but you should head to bed."

"Not really tired." She said masking her disappointment with a cheeky smile.

"Maybe read a book."

"I've had my fill of book reading for one day, I read two."

"Maybe work on a broom." He suggested.

"I've been working on the Firebolt for the past two nights… My hands hurt."

"Then maybe work on your Owl studies."

"That falls under the lining of reading books…" she said with a smile.

"Luff…"

"Viktor…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and he couldn't help but move his arms around her body. "There is something else I'd rather be doing then reading a book, or working on a broom, or studying for OWLS… Can you guess…" she kissed him. "What's on…" she kissed him deeper. "My mind?"

"Cooking?" she raised an eyebrow. "Look luff, I have much work to do for Quidditch so… Not tonight."

"Oh uhm… Alright." She said. "That's all you had to say. Work away…" She kissed the tip of his nose as she wrapped a dark purple cotton robe around herself. "I'm going to head to my bedroom to give you some time alone to concentrate."

"You don't have to leave."

_Yes she does! You have nothing to work on and if she stays she'll know it!_

"You should concentrate Viktor, I love you. Night." She smiled at him before she left. As she walked away from the room Hermione smiled.

_He so committed to Quidditch I'm glad he's passionate about something. My hands don't hurt as bad as they did I'll go work on his Firebolt. I have to get it flying for him. I know he loves the Mina broom but he loves the Firebolt more. I'll put some of the passion I had for him tonight into the Firebolt that should get it flying again! _She smiled with a laugh. Hermione got to her room and pulled on a pair of jeans. She couldn't do any work on a broom wearing the lingerie she was. She through off the camisole and clipped on a bra fallowed by a long sleeved lavender shirt. as she walked out into her bedroom she froze looking down at the ground. It was cold. _My poor toes feel like ice... I would expect this during the winter but the summer… I mean just on second ago it was warm… _her back straightened._ There's no way… _

-o-

"Am horrible man." He said sitting at his desk. "Lied to own luff… Who am I?" he asked himself.

_It's for her own good… Every time we get close I want to burry myself in her… and from my readings sex after coming out of the imperious curse is not a good idea especially if it was never actually lifted but just broken by a third party… We have to wait for any type of intimacy… the last time we got close… snogged as Hermione put it… I could feel something with in me something that just wanted to slam into her and make her mine. That is not how I want her first time to be… No we have to wait… gods I hope Dumbledore writes soon with news. Still I did control myself… Maybe I could… snog as she puts it… I do miss feeling her in my arms… I controlled myself before I can do it again… I just can't act on any huge sexual desires… Yes I will go to her! We will snog and everything in the world will once more be in balance. _Viktor smiled as he ran to his closet and pulled on a pair of cotton pants that had a white draw string. He slipped on a Grey sweat shirt and headed out of his room, his feet connecting with the oddly cold wood floor. When he got to Hermione's room he knocked and slowly slunk in. His eyes rested on the lingerie she had just been wearing which rested on the ground by the bed.

"Hermione?" he asked seeing she wasn't in the bed. He peeked into her bathroom to see it too was empty. He walked to the wall that hid her library and movie area. "Luff I came ba…ack…" he looked around the empty library, before walking to a door. "Watching a movie I s…eee…" he froze seeing she wasn't in her movie room. "Alright…" he walked back to the bedroom.

_Where is she? _

"Viktor!" he jumped and turned to see Hermione running in.

"What's wrong?"

"The manor is under attack your father told me to tell you to get ready…" she grabbed onto his hand and dragged him from her room. "You need to get out of those sweat pants they aren't tactical."

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Dementors." She said.

"Dementors?" he asked as they ran into his room. Hermione rushed to his closet and threw him a pair of jeans and then pulled out socks and shoes.

"You didn't notice how cold it is?" she asked going to the window.

"The floor is a bit cold." He said as he pulled on the pair of jeans and slipped on his socks.

"Where did you spot the Dementors?" Viktor asked.

"I didn't spot them." Viktor walked to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked seeing her dark gaze as she peered out at the sky. "How do you know they're here?"

"I can feel them…" she said looking to him.

"Come on luff." He took her hand and they walked from his room just as they did a loud crash sounded and glass was sent spitting towards them.

"Pretago!" Viktor bellowed a force field rose before them and protected them from the glass as five dementors flew in. Viktor pushed Hermione behind him. "Expecto Patronum!" Hermione watched as a bear flooded from his wand and attacked the Dementors. "Come on!" he took her hand and dragged her from the room they began to run as fast as they could through the corridor.

"Viktor!?" he heard his father call. "Hermione!?"

"We're here!" Viktor yelled running around the corner and nearly colliding with his father.

"Where's Stony?" Hermione asked.

"Safe with Everyone else, they're waiting for us to leave."

"They should have left already!" Hermione said as they ran down a stair well. Hermione was constantly looking over their shoulders for any attacks. They ran down the corridor to the drawing room and burst through the doors.

"We can't apperate." Nick said.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"The floo networks have been shut down as well." Dag added.

"That's impossible." Ivan stated. "Only the ministry could do that."

"Death eaters have a far reach." Hermione said.

"Death eaters?" Sophia asked as Stony's arms wrapped around her waist.

"There's no way…" Dag said.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" they all looked around at the dark voice.

"Told you." Hermione said.

"What do we do?" Dag asked everyone looked around and Hermione stepped forward.

"Alright listen closely I'll only say it once." She said and they nodded. "Mr. Krum you'll post yourself outside the entrance to this room. Asen outside the exit the death eaters will be smart enough to know there are two ways in." they nodded. "Dag you will stay here with your mother and Stony incase injuries occur."

"Right." He said.

"Nick Viktor you're with me."

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"We're the first line of defense against this room we just have to fight and keep them back until help arrives."

"What help?" Asen asked.

"We can't get word out luff." Viktor said.

"Dobby I need you!" she called. A loud pop sounded and a small elf dropped down behind Hermione.

"Hermione?" she turned with a smile. "What is happening I sense a disturbance of great proportion."

"We're under attack go to Dumbledore tell him it's time." Hermione said.

"Yes of course."

"One more thing."

"Anything."

"Can you get any of us out of here?"

"Not safely I'm afraid… I'm sorry Hermione…"

"That's alright just do what you can for us…" Hermione said.

"Yes of course I'll come back."

"Thank you dobby." They hugged and he popped out of sight. Hermione slowly stood. "The most important thing is that none of you are taken." She said before turning and looking to them. "That's been their intention for the past year and this is their biggest attempt at getting one of you. Do not I repeat do not get captured…" they nodded. "Get to your posts, help should be arriving soon. Dag when they do tell them where I am."

"Right." He said.

"You are not seriously going out there." Sophia said rushing to her.

"I have to." Hermione said.

"No you don't. No you don't." she said taking her hands in hers.

"Sophia I'll be fine. You're sons need me out there with them."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do. I can keep them safe. I can keep all of you safe. But I have to be out there on the front line to do it. You know this."

"You're too young." She said her hand on her cheek. "Stay here."

"I don't mean to be cruel Sophia but I just don't have time. None of us do. I need to do this. Think of it as training for when I come up against Voldemort… I'll be more prepared for that if I do this now…"

"Hermione-."

"Sophia…"

"Yes?"

"I don't have time for this and neither does your family. You can try and stop me from leaving this room but you will fail…" she slowly nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Go be safe." Sophia said holding her tightly before letting her go.

"Thank you. With me." She said to Viktor and Nick as she ran from the room. "To your positions!" she yelled over her shoulder at the rest of the family.

"She may just get us through this." Ivan said with a laugh as he closed the door and took his position to protect his wife and youngest child.

"They're going to try and separate us." Hermione said as they ran far down the corridor where they could hear voices. They rounded the corner and the two boys stopped in their tracks seeing a group of twenty death eaters. Viktor watched as Hermione didn't halt her movements but ran at them straight on a battle cry emitting from her as she did.


	9. Battle Ground Rematch

Follow me on tumblr under karategirl666

-o-

"Incendio!" Hermione shouted. She heard screams as a wall of fire burst forward and hit the first line of death eaters. Nick and Viktor rushed to her side as the fire died down revealing at least ten death eaters rolling on the ground trying to put themselves out as they screamed in pain. Viktor hardly had time to think as numerous spells flew at him all at once. He was glad for his extensive training in spell casting, and grateful to his relationship with Hermione. He had learned how to fight against death eaters thanks to his run-ins while courting her.

"Nick get down!" Hermione tackled Nick to the ground as a killing curse flew towards him. Hermione leapt up onto her feet and slashed her wand at the death eater who had sent it. He froze in place and Hermione stepped forward with a loud shout she sent a red beam flying towards him. It struck the death eaters in the chest and Viktor watched as he disappeared from sight. "Get up!" she grabbed onto the back of Nicks shirt and hulled him up into the air. "Stay sharp you got this!"

"I can't handle this!" he said as he deflected ten spells.

"You have this Nick you got this." She said deflecting another round of spells. "I need you to watch my back okay?"

"Right." He said with a nod.

"You're good?"

"I got this!" he rushed forward firing at least ten spells at once.

"There you go!" Hermione said as she punched a death eaters across the face before placing her wand against his chest causing him to fly back and slam through a window. Hermione went to look for Viktor but froze. She couldn't see him not through the growing number of death eaters that surrounded them. They had gotten separated and there was nothing she could do about it. "Viktor!?" she called. "Nick!" Viktor collided into some one and spun just as he was about to fire a curse he figured out it was his own brother. "Nick Viktor!"

"Hermione!" they both called as they dodged and fired and spells. "Hermione!"

"Stick together!" they heard her yell over the crowd. "I'll get to you!"

"No you won't." Hermione turned just in time to have someone slap her to the ground. She stared up into a familiar face.

"You…" she said. It was the same boy who had tried to kill and assault her in the library.

"Me." Crawl said before punching her across the face. She set her wand into his chest and sent a spell shooting through his body. To her surprise it didn't so much faze him. She pulled back her foot and kicked him across the face. She smiled as she saw five white clouds shoot into the room.

"Fall back!" someone yelled. "Fall back!"

"Retreat!" Hermione watched as tons of death eaters exploded into black smoke and shot through windows to escape. Before she could turn to see who had come to save them she was grabbed and pulled roughly back.

"We're not finished!" Crawl bellowed as he spun her around. Just as he was about to slap her across the face Hermione caught his arm and elbowed him in the face.

"Nearly!" she pointed her wand at him. "Confundus!" he pushed her arm causing the spell to miss as he punched her in the stomach. She cried out as she dropped to the ground and he slapped her across the face. Viktor moved forward as all the death eaters disappeared.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he watched her get slammed against a wall by a familiar brute.

"Stop everyone stop!" Crawl shouted looking to Viktor and a group of seven people. "Lower your wands!"

"Don't do it!" Hermione shouted only to have her body raised up into the air by her throat. Her wand dropped from her hand as she gripped onto Crawls wrists.

"Drop them!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Don't!" Hermione choked. "Curse him!"

"Curse me and I kill her!" Crawl said his wand pointed at her as he held her by the throat up against the wall with one hand.

"Put your wands down!" Mr. Weasley ordered and everyone did as he said.

"Viktor don't!" Hermione shouted halting his movements. "Curse him Viktor!"

"Don't you bloody think it!" Crawl bellowed. "I will kill her."

"He would have done it already curse him! He's already stopped choking me curse him!" His hand tightened around her throat and she winced. "Viktor…" she said her voice strained. "Curse him!"

"Let her go…" Viktor said. "Let her go and we let you go… No cursing needed."

"Curse him!" Hermione shouted.

"Shut up bitch!" Crawl bellowed. Hermione planted her feet against the wall and raised herself into the air. They watched as his grip loosened and Hermione slammed her fist across his face. Crawl cried out as Hermione dropped to the ground and he stumbled back. Viktor moved forward as Crawl pointed his wand at her. Hermione stared eyes wide as Crawl moved towards her his eyes dark. "Avada kedavera!" Hermione's eyes widened as the green light flooded her way.

"Contego Scutum!" Viktor yelled. The air around Hermione rippled and she watched as a green light shot straight into Crawls chest and sent him flying back. She stared as he slammed into the ground dead and cold his eyes staring at her without seeing. Her chest heaved and her hands shook as she slowly sat up straight.

"Luff…" Viktor rushed to her side.

"Is she alright?!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Fine…" Hermione said as Viktor helped her onto her feet. She cleared her throat, the area aching from the vice like grip Crawl had, had her in. "What now?" she asked her hand going over her neck.

"You three fall back." Lupin said. "We'll stand guard in case they come back." '

"Doubtful." Fred and George Weasley said in unison.

"Come Luff." Viktor said his arm moving around her.

"I will stay behind to help." Nick said and they nodded at him.

"So will I." Hermione said.

"Luff…" Viktor stated looking to her.

"Hermione you should go back." Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm still good to fight." She said.

"I know that we all do…" He said. "But you are too precious to put on the front lines…"

"It's true." Lupin said.

"Are you sure you'll all be alright?" She asked.

"We can handle it from here." The twins said with a reassuring nod.

"Luff come on…" Viktor said and she nodded at them as they started to walk away. "Are you alright?" Viktor asked as they walked away. She slowly nodded her mind far away.

_It almost hit me… How did it not hit me?_ It was like the spell bounced off her and hit Crawl. But she didn't understand how. There was no magic in the world that could halt a killing curse. At least, she didn't think so. In all honesty in that moment she wasn't sure if she was alive or dead. Viktor felt Hermione shake under his touch. He looked to her to see she was pale her eyes sunken in slightly.

"Dear god are you two alright?" Ivan asked seeing his son with a bruised cheek and gash across it. Hermione on the other hand had a deep bruise around her neck and was deathly pale.

"We're fine." Hermione said. "Nick stayed with the others, stick to your post until we're sure it's over."

"Of course." Ivan said with a nod. Hermione ad Viktor strolled into the room instantly Viktor was taken in his mother's arms.

"Oh my boy I was so… Where's Nick?"

"Is he alright?" Dag asked.

"He is fine he stayed with the others." Viktor said.

"Hermione who were those people who came here?" Sophia asked as she hugged her.

"Friends of mine." She said. "I have to go check on Asen make sure there's been no action his way. Viktor get your eye looked over, it's pretty blood shot."

"Dah." He said with a nod as Dag walked to him.

"You blew some blood vessels." Hermione heard him say as she walked out of the door Asen instantly turned wand raised.

"Just me." She said her hands up as the door closed behind her. She was steadily starting to feel better, focusing on the task at hand helping her to cope with her latest near death experience.

"What has happened is everyone okay?" he asked his wand lowering.

"Yes back up showed and the death eaters all fell back. I think they're gone…"

"I haven't felt the effects of Dementors the past few minutes." Asen commented.

"Good then they most likely have left." Hermione looked to him. "Asen you look a little pale are you okay? Did you run into some Dementors?"

"Yes but I handled them alright." He looked over his shoulder at the closed door before looking to her.

"Good work. I'm sorry I left you alone but I figured you could handle yourself." She said/

"You were right." Hermione slowly moved into dining room. Asen slowly turned and moved his hand over the lock and handle.

"Did the Dementors attack you in here?" she asked.

"Dah." He said raising his wand and waving it over the door putting up a silencing Charm.

"What was the Entry point?" Hermione inquired as she thumbed her wand.

_Something doesn't feel right…_

"Window…" Asen turned and froze seeing Hermione was facing him with a raised eyebrow.

"There's no broken glass." He looked around the room and then back to her. "and none of them are open."

"I uhm…" he looked away from her. "I closed the window that was open."

"Can you please step away from the door." He slowly did as she said. Hermione kept Asen in her sights as she reached for the door handle and twisted to find it was locked.

"I put a locking charm on." Hermione looked to him to see he was shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "In case I failed to protect my line then they would have a harder time getting in." Hermione waved her hand over the door handle and he heard a click.

"Not that hard to break a locking charm Asen…"

"Did what I could."

"I'm sure…" she said softly. They locked eyes for a long time. Hermione slowly turned the handle and gasped as Asen grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall beside it. The door opened beside them and Asen jumped back from Hermione as Viktor walked in.

"Everything okay?" Viktor asked. His eyes went to his brother who was averting his eyes to the ground his wand held at his side. Then his eyes roamed to Hermione who was staring at his brother with an expression he had never seen. "Hermione are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Asen looked to her quickly. "I was listening intently to Asen. He was attacked by some Dementors… He's lucky to have survived. They snuck up on him." Viktor looked at her for a long moment.

_She just lied to me… Why would she do that? Especially over Asen? _He looked to his brother.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked.

"Dah nothing I could not handle…"

"Alright… Hermione the others are here they want to speak to you."

"Great…" Hermione looked to Asen. "So glad you made it out okay."

"You too."

_Now I know something has happened… _Viktor thought as Hermione walked back into the drawing room. He looked to his brother who gave a nod at him.

"You alright?" Asen asked.

"Dah…"

"Good… I would have hated if something had happened to you."

"You too.." Viktor clapped his brother on the shoulder before pointing.

"I'm still angry with you for comments against Hermione."

"That's because you are good man." Viktor nodded and headed into the drawing room while Asen stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

_Soon I will get that dirtied rat out of my brothers bed… If it's the last thing I do that Granger girl with Disappear._

"Hermione my dear girl…" Viktor smiled as he watched Hermione get pulled into a red headed woman's arms. "Are you alright?" she asked pulling away.

"I'm fine… Merlin I'm glad Dobby got to you guys in time we really needed the back up."

"You looked like you were handling yourself just fine." Hermione turned and smiled.

"I didn't get a hug back in the foryay I expect one now young lady." He said as he put out his arms and she smiled as she hugged him tightly. Ivan and Sophia looked to each other. They knew the girl was close to Ronald Weasley but they had no idea she was so close to his parents. "Are introductions in order?" Hermione asked.

"No we've all introduced ourselves." Ivan said with a smile.

"What we haven't found out is how you got so many people together to help us out tonight in such a small time." Ivan said walking up to Hermione.

"She has connections." Lupin said. "Hermione I need to speak to you…"

"Of course." She smiled at Viktor and his family before walking out into the hallway Fred and George closing the door behind them and standing before it.

"Why am I getting the feeling that Hermione is way more important than we first thought?" Dag asked in Bulgarian making all the Englishman and the one Englishwoman look at he and his family closely.

"Because it's clear she is." Ivan said.

"Why do they seem so suspicious of us?" Nick inquired.

"Because they care for Hermione." Sophia said making her sons and husband look to her. "And she's in our home they want to make sure we are all good people…" Ivan nodded.

"Makes a lot of sense."

"Should I speak in Bulgarian too?" Stony asked easing the tension that had slowly been building with in the room.

"Hey kid wanna see a trick?" Fred asked.

"Yeah!" Stony said with a laugh rushing over to the older boy.

-o-

"Are you sure you can trust him Hermione?" Lupin asked. "I mean really trust him? Dumbledore told me what happened in the maze."

"That wasn't his fault." She said her eyes darkening. "He was under the influence of a very powerful spell."

"Alright, alright I didn't mean to upset you." Lupin said and she slowly nodded. "But you're sure you can trust him."

"You don't ever question my judgment about anything but you question me about him? Why is that?"

"Love clouds the mind Hermione, even the best of minds."

"Not mine." She said her voice low and serious. "I'm telling him."

"Hermione…"

"I won't keep this from him Professor I can't…"

"Hermione he isn't the love of your life-."

"Yes he is." She said cutting him off. "He very much is… I can trust Viktor with my life I think I can trust him with telling him what's going on."

"You bring up a good point."

"I usually always do now I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Look into Asen…"

"Viktor's brother? The extremist?" he asked his voice lowering, Hermione nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'll look into it."

"Thanks." She opened the door and smiled as Stony leapt up into the air laughing as a wand Fred was holding exploded into fireworks.

"Wicked!" Stony said clapping. "How is it you did that?"

"Magic." Fred and George said winking identically.

"We could show you a few tricks though sometimes you know to give Karkaroff a little trouble when you go off to school." Fred said.

"Awesome!" Stony cheered.

"Don't corrupt my favorite only little surrogate brother." Hermione said to the twins as she patted the little boy on the head.

"Say no more miss perfect prefect." They said in unison.

"We should be getting back to the uhm… House." Mr. Weasley said. "We left Ginny and Ron alone together which means a fight has bound to ensue by now." He walked over and hugged Hermione. "I'm very proud you called for help I know that's hard for you."

"Like you said if it's there you mine as well use it." Hermione said and he smiled.

"That's right." He moved aside and Mrs. Weasley moved forward taking her in her arms.

"So glad you are okay…" Hermione smiled softly as the woman hugged her tightly before pulling away. "You be safe and write to me every day alright? Promise."

"I promise Mrs. Weasley."

"Good." She smiled as she patted her face. Fred and George walked up to Hermione and she glared. The two instantly turned away hands rising in defense as they laughed.

"We should have known better not to try and go in for a hug." George said.

"Mhm." Fred said with a nod as he headed off with his parents.

"Hermione I'll look into what you wanted, watch your back till then." Lupin said.

"One more thing… Check in on Harry I can't get the kid to write back to me." Hermione said.

"We've got tabs on him he's safe." Kinsgley said.

"Good." Hermione said. "Thank you guys for coming on such short notice."

"No problem that's why we're here." Lupin said before he and Kingsley bid goodbye to the Krum family.

"Thanks again for coming to our aid comrades." Ivan said as he waved.

"And a big thanks to you." Hermione said with a smile as she hugged Dobby. Asen shook his head at the scene as he turned away.

"Whenever you call miss I shall answer." The elf said with a deep bow.

"Thank you Dobby…" she said.

"So this is Dobby…" Sophia said moving forward. "The brave little Elf Hermione always speaks of."

"Am I?" he asked Hermione who laughed.

"Of course crazy." She said straightening the cap up on his head.

"Tell me Dobby do you think you'd talk to my elves about freedom and taking pay?"

"I'd love too." Hermione watched as Asen walked out of the room.

"Heading to bed." He muttered. Hermione reached for her necklace before frowning.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

"What is it?" Viktor asked.

"My necklace came off in the fight the one you gave me." She said with a distressed look. Dobby popped out of sight and then popped back in sight.

"Here you go." He asked handing it back to her.

"What would I do without you old friend?" Hermione asked.

"Have to find things yourself." She laughed and he smiled.

"Dobby stay a few days with us…" Ivan said. "I insist."

"Oh I couldn't."

"Yes you could and I shan't take no for an answer."

"If you insist." Dobby said taking his cap off.

"I do." He said.

"Come on Dobby I'll show you to a room!" Stony took his hand and they ran off together.

"Asen is going to flip if he sees that." Dag said.

"Dobby can take care of himself and Stony for that matter, he's sure taken care of Harry Ron and I over the years." She smiled softly. "Thanks for inviting him to stay he's kind of like family to me, I've been missing him."

"I could tell." Ivan said with a kind expression. "Now it's really very late I think we should all head to bed yes?"

"Yes…" Hermione said with a smile as she put her necklace on.

"Night all." Dag said heading off.

"Night guys." Nick said fallowing. When they were gone Hermione turned and looked to Ivan and Sophia. For a moment it looked like she was going to say something important but then she just waved.

"Night guys." she said with a smile.

"Good night Hermione." Sophia said hugging her tightly.

"Sleep well." Ivan said hugging her as well.

"Night." Viktor bid before he headed out of the room Hermione by his side.

"Mina it looked as though you wanted to say somfing before." He said. "To my parents…"

"It can wait." She said with a smile. They walked to his bedroom Viktor opened the door for her. She walked in and waited as he fallowed.

"Hey Viktor?" she asked.

"Yes luff?" he inquired as he turned on the lights.

"I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Uhm…" he tilted his head as he looked at her. She seemed unsure of herself as she sat down on his bed. "I was wondering maybe if you could teach me dueling…"

"What?" he asked taken a back.

"You're school worked a lot on dueling while Hogwarts never did. I've kind been left to my own devices to learn that sort of thing, and learning on my own is fine I fare okay-."

"You fare better then okay luff."

"I know but I'm not as good as you and I want to be… So… Would you teach me? I mean you're going to be teaching me to fly anyways why not add a little dueling to the mix…"

"You would really like for _me_ to teach _you_ how to duel?"

"You sound surprised…" Hermione said.

"I am. You realize how we met was _you_ defending _me_ from death eaters…"

"Yes but in that time _you_ have defended _me_ from death eaters better than I ever have…" she said standing. "So what do you say Viktor take me under your wing a bit?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. "I'd be happy too." She smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks..." he smiled as he pulled away his hand setting on her cheek. "Are you alright luff?"

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean tonight you were almost hit with the killing curse."

"Not the first time." She said heading off. "Are those fresh clothes I left two nights ago still in here?" She asked heading to his closet in his bathroom.

"Dah." He leaned against his desk by the bathroom door. "You sure you're fine?" he inquired as he heard her slip out of her clothes.

"Of course."

"It must haf been hard for you to face Crawl again."

"Not really." Hermione said as she walked out in a pair of lavender cotton shorts and a white cotton tee shirt.

"But last time you two met in combat he nearly-."

"I remember." she said as she got the bed ready.

"You didn't seem scared."

"I wasn't…" she said looking at him.

"But you were the last time you two-."

"Viktor I knew you were there right by my side tonight, so I wasn't scared when I faced off against him. Though I will admit that when I saw that green beam of absolute death heading towards me I got a little worried…"

"You said you didn't mind that…"

"No I said…" Viktor crossed his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't exactly say that…" she said her eyes dropping to the ground. "I said-."

"Luff..." she looked up to see he had a kind expression as he walked to her. "You are a strong independent brave woman… Other than my complete love and passion for you it's the only other thing I'm completely sure of… So you don't need to act so tough with me... You can tell me how your feeling, if you're hurting, if you're scared, if your-."

"None of those things sound very tough or brave… Then again…" she walked to the bed and sat down. "My mother always said that one of the bravest things you can do is wear your heart on your sleeve…" she looked to him. "I'm sorry Viktor… I'm not trying to hide my feelings from you it's just those feelings are kind of being put on the back burner right now."

"Back burner?" he asked. "I don't understand term…"

"Oh uhm, it's a muggle term, what I mean is that there's so much going on right now that I need to tell that my feelings are kind of being pushed way way aside." He nodded and walked over to her.

"I understand." He said sitting down. "So… Tell me what's going on so we can get to important things such as how you are doing."

"Trust me how I'm doing is not remotely as important as what's going on." She looked to him as she took his hand in hers and rested it in her lap.

"What is happening luff?"

"What I'm going to say to you is not at all going to be in order because I'm not yet sure where the pieces of the puzzle go…"

"This is alright… You talk and I will listen intently and piece things together as you go."

"Okay well the people who came tonight."

"Dah…"

"I along with them are members of an elite secret society, called the order of the phoenix. It was originally formed by Dumbledore during the first war it was disbanded short after the Disappearance of you know who."

"I thought Harry killed him when he was a baby…"

"Not really. The magic you did tonight, with Crawl. The one that stopped the killing curse from hitting me. It's a type of old magic right?"

"Dah."

"Well the night Voldemort descended upon Godrics hallow from what we know he killed James Potter nearly right away. Then he went upstairs where Lily potter was protecting Harry. She threw herself in front of Harry catching the killing curse meant for him. So when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry it-."

"Back fired. Because of old magic…" Viktor ran his hand through his hair. "All this time everyone thought it was Harry who defeated Voldemort but really it was his mother."

"Exactly…" Hermione said.

"So Voldemort was killed that night…" He looked to her.

"Well a part of him was… Viktor, do you know what a Horcrux is?" he looked at her for a long moment.

"Don't tell me he did that…"

"Yes… Yes he did… Seven times." Viktor looked down at his hands. It was in that moment that he realized just how in danger Hermione was, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. "There's more…" he looked to her his eyes growing more wide as she began to lay everything on the table.


	10. After the Storm

Hermione and Viktor sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. Hermione waiting for Viktor to say something, anything. Viktor waiting for his voice box to start working once more. He was stricken with fear, fear for the one he called his love. Also he was hurt, there was much she had kept from him. Though he knew it wasn't because she didn't trust him but because others didn't, still he was hurt.

"Well…" He cleared his throat as Hermione jumped from the sudden break in silence. "That's well, a lot." He said.

"Yeah… Yeah, I know." She looked to him. "You seem angry."

"No Luff." he looked at her as he took her hand in his. "I could never be angry… I'm worried… This is some dangerous stuff your into luff. I mean secret societies, horcruxes, just everything…"

"I know…" Hermione said softly.

"Luff, can I ask a question?"

"Of course. Anything. You can ask me anything."

"If you knew back then what you knew now would you have promised Harry to help him through whatever came his way?"

"Yes." Viktor shook his head as he stood Hermione's eyes following his movements as he did. "What?"

"I love you Mina I really do but sometimes I think your loyalty is severely misguided."

"Misguided?" she asked standing. "Viktor he's my best friend. Hell he's more than that to me he's family." Viktor turned and looked to her.

"Luff… Him being like your family is going to either get you seriously hurt or god forbid killed."

"What?" she asked surprised at how he was acting.

"Please understand where I am coming from." He walked to her and took her hands in his. "Mina I care more for you more than anything else in my life… I love you more than anything what you're doing alongside Harry it may end up getting you killed…" She looked down at their entwined hands before shrugging.

"I know." She said quietly.

"The fact you do and it doesn't scare you worries me greatly."

"It scares me Viktor, scares me to the point I can't sleep sometimes at night but I have to do it… I promised."

"Break your promise." She smiled softly and Viktor shook his head. "Sorry luff, I'm desperate."

"It's okay." She led him over to the bed where they sat down.

"You're in so much danger."

"I've always been, and you knew that when we got together."

"I did. I did." He said with a nod. "I just didn't know how much…" he looked to her. "This thing you're up against Mina, it's a monster."

"I know." She said softly shifting uncomfortably under his worried gaze.

"I'm scared for you."

"I appreciate that, I really do. But I won't back down."

"I know… It's one of the things I hate to love about you." She smiled softly.

"Viktor I'm sorry I had to keep it from you."

"You didn't have to luff…" She looked to him. "But you did, and I understand why. All that matters is you told me now."

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be…" he cupped her cheek. "I understand it." he could see her expression was etched in worry. "Luff what is it?" through all the thing she had told him that night he hadn't seen the expression she was now wearing once.

"I have one more thing to tell you…" She said softly and he could hear her voice break.

"Okay…" He said instantly alarmed.

"It's bad Viktor…" she said moving away from him. "It's bad and I almost have no evidence, the only thing I have is what my gut is telling me."

"What has happened?"

"It's about tonight." She said softly. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. What she was about to tell Viktor scared her more then everything else she had told him about before.

"Alright…"

"It's about Asen."

"I thought it was about tonight." Viktor said confused.

"It's about both…"

"You think Asen was somehow involved with the attack tonight…" He said and Hermione waited a long moment before nodding.

"I do…" Viktor looked at the ground for a long moment.

"What is your gut saying exactly luff?" He asked his fists balling atop his knees.

"I think he might be trying to join the ranks of the death eaters… I have no evidence to support this but just deep down I know… I mean in the dining room before you walked in he threw me up against the wall and I'm sure he was going to kill me… I'm so sorry to tell you this Viktor."

"Right." Viktor stood Hermione following his actions. "That bastard." He said in Bulgarian before storming out.

"Viktor, Viktor what are you doing?" She asked rushing after him down the hallway.

"That bastard."

"Yes you've said that now where are you going?"

"To call him on actions!" he bellowed.

"What's going on?" Stony asked groggily as he came out of his bedroom.

"Get your father Stony quickly." Hermione said to him. "Viktor love stop…" she said as she followed him down a flight of stairs.

"That bastard turns on his own blood who does he think he is?"

"Viktor in his mind he's trying to protect his family." Viktor wheeled around on her and she took a huge step back. He had the same look in his eyes as he had that night in the maze.

"Protect his family? Tonight he had death eaters beating down on his family! Don't tell me he thinks he's protecting us!" He rushed down the stairs and Hermione followed once more.

"I'm just playing devil's advocate here…"

"He is devil."

"Viktor please, he's your brother." She said quickly.

"Not any more the second he sent death eaters on us he became less than that!"

"Viktor please please just calm down."

"I cannot he tried to have us all killed!" He bellowed.

"Maybe that wasn't his intention! Maybe, maybe he was just after me?"

"That doesn't help his case!" Viktor slammed through two double doors and rushed into a bedroom. "Come out coward!" Asen slowly walked out of his bathroom.

"Run now." Hermione said.

"What?" Asen inquired with a raised eyebrow. "What is this mudblood doing in my living space Viktor?"

"You bastard!" Viktor grabbed a hold of his brother.

"What is it?" Asen asked as his little brother threw him up against the wall.

"You brought death eaters here to our home!"

"What!?" Asen roared with a horrified expression.

"Do not lie to me!" Hermione gave a small yelp as Viktor punched a hole in the wall beside his brothers head.

"This is going too far." Hermione rushed forward and pulled at her boyfriend.

"She is right for once! You haf gone too far!" Asen pushed Viktor so hard he fell back against the ground; Hermione instantly helped him to his feet. "How dare you accuse me of such things?"

"Viktor this isn't the way come on…" Hermione said.

"Admit what you haf done!" Viktor yelled.

"I will not because I didn't do a god damn thing!" Hermione turned to Ivan, Dag, and Nick who had rushed into the room.

"Admit you set those death eaters upon us!" Viktor bellowed before his father had the chance to ask him what was going on.

"Not upon us upon her!" Asen yelled pointing at Hermione and instantly the room grew extremely quiet. "They were just supposed to kill her!" Viktor took a stance in front of Hermione out of instinct.

"How could you?" Ivan asked making his presence known.

"I was protecting this family!" Asen yelled feeling at that moment like a trapped animal.

"You endangered this family!" Ivan bellowed as he grabbed his son by the collar. Hermione rushed around Viktor and to Ivan's side.

"Mr. Krum please maybe you should hear his side." Ivan looked to her as she rested calm hands on his shoulder. "Please Mr. Krum…"

"Hermione he had men come here to kill you…" Ivan said.

"I know but I believe him when he says he was trying to protect the family…" Asen stared at her. "Was the family threatened because of me?" She asked looking to him.

"Yes." He said struggling against his father's grasp.

"Liar." Ivan said with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

"Mr. Krum I wouldn't be surprised if he was telling the truth." Hermione said hating seeing a father shake his son the way Ivan was in that moment.

"She is most famous mud blood now…" Asen said looking up at his brother. "To bring her head on a silver platter to the dark lord would have insured our safety and our wealth for generations."

"As much as I hate the fact you are my son… You are. Which means I know when you are lying so you will tell me the truth… Was this family threatened because of Hermione?" Ivan asked and his son looked at him for a long moment before sighing.

"No."

"So why? Why did you bring those men to our home?" Ivan asked.

"Because she's ruined this home!" Asen pushed his father away. "I was once your most precious son and now you treat me as second class citizen in the way you should be treating her!" He lunged at Hermione only to have his father push him back before pulling Hermione behind him in a protective matter. "Don't you see what she has done? Don't you see how far this family has fallen because of her presence here?" she looked at all the men in the family.

"This family is better for her presence…" everyone turned to see Sophia walking in an heir of respect and precedence following her every step.

"Mother please…" Asen pleaded and Hermione looked away from the expression. She couldn't stand the pain his eyes.

"How dare you?" Sophia asked. "How dare you bring disgrace upon this home by involving yourself with those death eaters?"

"I had to find a new family when I lost mine." Asen muttered.

"You never lost us son…" Ivan said.

"I did when she first sat down at out dining room table." He pointed at Hermione. "You've taken everything away from me mudblood! My home, My family, my honor-."

"You lost those things yourself." Dag said.

"What makes her less than any of us? Can you even come up with an answer?" Nick inquired.

"Her blood!" he bellowed so loudly that the veins in his neck stood out red and angry. "It's dirty can't you see that!?"

"I do not know where you picked up these ridiculous views but I swear if you do not apologize to Hermione now and renounce the beliefs that has brought such disgrace and evil upon this home then you will be written off… Erased from the great tree of Krum." Ivan said.

"Make your decision your hate or your family…" Sophia said softly fearing his answer with every bit of her soul.

"Asen I will leave." Hermione said surprising the others. "I will leave now and you will never set eyes upon me again-."

"It's too late." Asen said through clenched teeth.

"You don't want to abandon your family trust me when I say a decision like that it changes you." Hermione said and Viktor looked to her with wide eyes. "I will leave, and you will never set eyes upon me again, all I ask is that in return you tell me something…"

"You'll leave for good?"

"Yes."

"Hermione…" Viktor said.

"I won't even step foot back in Bulgaria…"

"What of my brother? Would you leave him?" she looked at Asen for a long moment her jaw clenching. "No… No you wouldn't… It doesn't matter anyways because it's too late."

"No it isn't." she said.

"Yes it is…" he pulled his sleeve to reveal the dark mark twisting across his skin.

"No…" Sophia said her breath hitching in her throat.

"See what I've become because of you!" Asen shouted at Hermione.

"You have no idea what you've done…" Hermione said quietly her eyes wide and brimming with tears. "You have no idea what that has done!" She yelled pointing surprising the others.

"I have made a choice the right one!" he yelled.

"Oh my child…" Sophia whispered as she covered her mouth in sheer horror.

"This is good Momma! Our family is protected because of my allegiance to the dark lord!" Asen said with a laugh.

"The dark lord doesn't care about allegiance all he cares about power and as soon as he realizes you are useless to him you will be dead Asen!" Hermione said and it surprised the others to see she was genuinely concerned for his safety.

"He wouldn't do that…" he said.

"Mark my words you've signed your death warrant with that mark." Hermione said softly her eyes wide.

"Not if I hand to him on a silver platter the head of the most famous mud blood of all time…" he raised his wand and Hermione pulled hers.

"Asen listen to me…" she said.

"I'm done hearing you talk!"

"Asen the dark lord will kill you!" She bellowed. "Once he finds out the Krum family has written you off he will kill you!"

"No he won't no he wouldn't!"

"Voldemort is not an upstanding guy he's an evil evil man with his own bloody agenda think of what you are doing to your family!"

"I can't go back now you forced me into this!"

"I can give you sanctuary Asen!" Hermione said.

"You say that with your wand raised…" she looked at him for a long moment.

"Asen…" she slowly lowered her wand.

"Hermione don't do that." Ivan said reaching for his own.

"He's dangerous…" Sophia said softly the words paining her more than a knife to her heart.

"I can give you sanctuary; I can keep you safe…" Hermione said ignoring them.

"If I turn over everything I've learned of Voldemort over to your mudblood loving friends." He spat.

"Do not let your hatred for me end your life Asen!"

"He won't kill me." He said.

"Yes he will… I guarantee you he will…" she said softly before she dropped her wand completely. "Let me help you Asen…" he looked at her for a long moment. "Your life doesn't have to end…"

"It won't…" he said. "Not when I bring your head on a platter!" he raised his wand while Hermione threw out her hand having her wand fly back into her grasp she stepped forward and whipped her wand. "Avada-." He stumbled forward his hand going to clutch his chest. He slowly fell forward to the ground his wand dropping from his hand as he did. Hermione rushed forward and turned him onto his back as she pulled his head into her lap and rested her hand on his chest.

"Breathe Asen… Breathe…" he took a shaking breath that rattled in his chest. "There you are keep breathing…" Hermione coached.

"What spell did you use?" Ivan asked coming to his son side.

"A deep sleep spell, sometimes when you put someone under it they can slip into momentary shock… He's breathing so he should avoid the shock…" she looked to Ivan who was kneeling beside her. "You have a choice…" she said making him look to her. "I can leave him under this and have the order take him to a safe location where he will be kept under until the end of the war… Or I can take the sleep spell off him and he'll run to Voldemort who will kill him, because of his failure tonight to have me killed… What do you want me to do?"

"Send him to the order…" Sophia said softly as she watched her eldest sons eyes slowly close.

"I can't guarantee when you will see your son again…" Hermione said softly.

"This is better… This is what is best for him." Ivan said. "Have the order take him… Please… Have them keep him safe." She slowly nodded.

"Dobby…" the elf appeared.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"Yes, will you take him to the others?" Hermione asked.

"Yes… I will take care of him miss…" He said looking to Sophia. "Don't you worry."

"Thank you Dobby." Sophia said as she watched the Elf take her eldest son by the hand. With a loud deafening pop the Elf and Asen were gone and a dead silence filled the room.

"I can't believe he made that plunge." Dag said sitting down in a chair.

"He thought becoming a death eater was what was best for your family, don't be cross with him." Hermione said softly.

"You approve of his choice?" Ivan asked.

"No but I approve of the reasoning behind it…"

"He would have killed you tonight." Viktor said his fists clenched at his side.

"He may try to kill me when he wakes up, but he'll try because he thinks it's what he needs to do…" Hermione slowly walked to Sophia. "Can I get you something?"

"No… No thank you dear…" she said her hand resting on her cheek. "Thank you for everything…" Hermione slowly nodded before walking away.

"She could have killed him if she wanted…" Nick said when she was out of ear shot. "Why didn't she?"

"That's the difference between the Allies of Harry Potter and the Allies of Voldemort…" Ivan said. "The allies of Potter are good people who make rational and moral decisions."

-o-

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed watching Viktor pace the room. He was livid and she understood why. Still she was scared. Unsure if he was angry with her or angry with his death eater brother. She crossed her arms over her chest as she slowly stood. She was careful as she approached her fuming boyfriend.

"Viktor…" she rested a light hand on his rigid shoulder. He stopped his pacing before slowly looking to her. "I'm sorry…" he turned and took her in his arms, his head bowing to her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Love…" she whispered as they slowly sunk to the ground.

"I'm so sad for my brother…" he said softly. "I'm so sad for him but I hate him still…"

"He thought he was doing what was best for the family."

"How was becoming a death eater what was best?"

"Because for a short time it would have protected you all from death eater attacks… Then I came along." He shook his head as he pulled away.

"This was not your doing… It was his hates doing… I do not want you to blame yourself." She slowly nodded.

"I'm sad for your family Viktor…"

"I know Luff…" He took her in his arms before slowly pulling away.

"I'm going to go check in with Dobby he should be back by now I want to make sure the transfer was completed. You should go check in on Stony…"

"Right…" Viktor said. Hermione walked out of the room and down the hallways. Her feet weren't taking her to Dobby's room which was situated by Stony's instead they were taking her upstairs and down a long hallway. As she neared a large room she could hear the sound of sobbing. She slowly peeked into the room and spotted Sophia clutching a large book to her chest, crying hysterically as she did. Hermione bowed her head and went to walk away but froze as she came face to face with Ivan.

"What are you doing down here Hermione?" He asked with a kind expression.

"I don't know…" She said truthfully. "I was kind of compelled down here… Sophia's in there you should see to her…"

"I've tried." He said before she could walk away. "Maybe you could."

"I would think I would be the last person she'd want to see…" Hermione said softly.

"I think you'll be surprised at how much she wants to see you… Please Hermione check on her for me?"

"Alright…" she said not finding herself unable to say no to him. She slowly walked into the room and closed the door for privacy. When the door clicked closed Sophia looked to her.

"Hermione?"

"Uhm… I was compelled to come here… I didn't mean to interrupt anything…"

"Come sit child…" she said patting the bed. Hermione slowly nodded and walked over sitting down next to her. "I was looking at old photos of my boys…" she placed the large book on her lap to reveal it was a huge photo album. "Would… Would you like to see?"

"Sure…" Hermione said with a kind expression.

"It has all my boys in it…" she opened it up to reveal a bunch of baby photos. "In line of when they were born… Do you know of my true eldest son did Viktor tell you? I can't remember."

"Yes he did… He was a time traveler…"

"It was a terrible accident…" Sophia said softly. "Terrible things happen to this family… Happen to me… I had three miscarriages before I finally conceived my first son… All three were girls I carried them that long that I knew their gender…" Hermione looked to see the sadness in her face. "I thought I had lost so many children that none that made it would ever be taken away but then the accident with the first happened and now Asen is gone."

"Not forever…" Hermione said softly making the older woman look to her. "You will see him again."

"I don't know if I want to… What he's become…"

"It seems bad now but by the end of this war what happened we'll… laugh about it." Sophia looked to her. "Okay maybe not laugh… Maybe… chuckle? Or… Or not…" Sophia smiled her hand resting on Hermione's cheek.

"You are trying so hard to comfort me… I'm thankful for it."

"I'm not so good at the comforting… I'm sorry…" Hermione said and Sophia wrapped an arm around her. "I mean it Sophia… I'm so sorry for everything." She looked to Hermione. "I didn't mean to bring this down on your family… I knew there was a chance something bad would happen I just didn't think your family would be torn apart… I should have left the moment I knew Asen had issues with me…"

"Hermione you couldn't have known he would turn to the dark arts."

"I should have seen it coming… I should have seen all of this coming…" Hermione looked to her with wide eyes which brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry that Asen was taken away from you. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep your family together… Most of all I'm sorry I've made you so sad Sophia…"

"Oh child…" She wiped a tear as it fell down Hermione's cheek. "You did not make me sad He did… As much as you wish me not to blame him it is his fault what happened and what would make me sadder than anything is if you felt any guilt for this…" Hermione slowly nodded as Sophia wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here… Don't ever think different." Hermione hugged her back tightly. "Are you alright Love?" she asked pulling away the bruise from an unknown attack still evident around her throat. "Are you alright from what happened tonight?" She didn't want to focus on herself she wanted to focus on her children and that included Hermione.

"Don't worry about me… I'm always okay…" Hermione said with a soft smile.

"You are a very very brave young woman…" Sophia said.

"I learn from the best…" Hermione said taking the older woman's hand.

"You're very sweet…" Hermione stood and walked over to her vanity taking a handkerchief and walking back over. "Now you're very gracious… How retched do I look?"

"You could never look retched." Hermione said. "In fact it's really un fair that you're a pretty crier on top of everything else." Sophia laughed and Hermione smiled as she sat down next to her. "You know when my mom or I used to get upset we would go for a girls day. Shopping primping and Pastry-ing…"

"That would lift my spirits… It's morning… You want to today?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled brightly as she nodded excitedly.

"Go get ready… It's morning anyways." Sophia said with an excited look. "We'll meet in the drawing room."

"Okay." Hermione laughed as she rushed out of the room as Ivan walked in.

"You're going out shopping after the attack we just went through?" He asked. "Sophia that isn't safe... Especially with Hermione…" Hermione froze. She was heading back to the room to ask Sophia what she should wear but froze when she had heard Ivan.

"Hermione?" Viktor asked walking up behind her. "Luff?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He heard his mother ask.

"What I mean is that… She's Hermione Granger Best friend to Harry potter… Death eaters like she has said will gun for her just like our son did tonight. She'll attract trouble."

"Now wait a minute." Viktor said rushing into the room not noticing that Hermione was running off. "How can you say that with all the good she's done?"

"Viktor…" Ivan said a little surprised.

"Apologize." Viktor said.

"To who?" Ivan asked.

"Hermione she's right here." He turned to look at her and froze seeing she was gone.

"Did she hear?" Sophia asked wide eyed.

"Yes she heard..." Viktor said running from the room.

"If she leaves because of you…. I will never forgive you." Sophia said with a stern point at her husband as she rushed off after her son.

"What have I done?" Ivan asked himself as he followed close behind.

"Why'd you have to come here?!" they froze as they broke onto the floor Hermione's room was situated on to see Stony and Hermione standing staring at each other.

"Stony…" Hermione reached for him.

"No!" He slapped her hands away.

"Stonvic!" Sophia and Ivan yelled at the same time.

"This is all your fault you should have just stayed away! It's your fault Asen is gone!"

"Stony I'm… I'm sorry…" Hermione said softly.

"Sorry doesn't bring him back! I'll never get to see him now!" His family rushed up to them. "I wish you had never met Viktor I wish I had never met you I hate you Hermione!"

"Stony!" They all gasped.

"I hate you!" He rushed into his room and slammed the door. Hermione stared at it for a long moment before looking to the others making sure her eyes never rested on theirs.

"Uhm… I'm kind of tired from the fight with… The death eaters… I'm… I'm going to go… Do something…" she shook her head before turning and quickly jogging to her room.

"Luff wait!" Viktor rushed to the room but the door closed before he could make it inside.

"You speak to your son and then you and I will have words Ivan." Sophia said with a stern point.

Hermione walked into her room her eyes shut tightly as she heard Stony scream that he hated her over and over again. She shook her head as she sat down on the edge of her bed her fists balled at her knees.

"Luff let me in…" Viktor said. "You shouldn't be alone…" she looked to the door and went to beckon him in but the pain her chest and throat was too intense to form any words.

"Bloody hell…" she muttered as a tear roamed down her cheek. She felt like the world was crumbling in on her. She felt immense guilt and it was just bringing up other emotions she had buried for years.

Viktor looked up and down the hallway not sure of what he should do. Then his hand rested on her door handle and he slowly opened it to see Hermione looking at him with wide tear filled eyes. He closed the door and slowly crossed the room to her. The second he wrapped his arms around she let out a heart wrenching sob. It pained him to hear such a noise coming from the woman he loved.

"Shh Luff…"

"Everything is so messed up…" she said softly her voice strained and full of pain. He knew this just wasn't about what his father and his brother had said. But this was everything that had accumulated over the past few years of her life that she had buried and hoped to never feel. "I just want to go home…"

"I know luff…" he said as he picked her up in his arms before lying back on the bed with her. Hermione's body pressed against his.

"I never meant for this to happen… I never meant for any of it to happen…" She sobbed as her body shook. "I'm so sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything."

"It's all my fault… All of it…" Viktor was at a loss for words he knew nothing he could say would console her at that moment. She had buried so many things he couldn't address all the emotions even though he wanted so badly to. "I do my best and it's not good enough…"

"It's good enough… It is…"

"I hate feeling like this I just want it to stop can't I just make it stop?"

"You've tried that before and now we're here… You have to feel what you've been putting off Luff." She cried harder and he took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly over and over again. It was all he could do for her and he was happy to do it. Happy that she was even letting him do it. There was a time when she would have pushed him away or hide it from view. He was glad that she had grown to trust him enough to be there to comfort her when she needed it. " It's alright luff you'll get through it… You just… Have to feel what your feeling and sort through it…" She sobbed harder.

"I can't do this alone.."

"You're not alone… I'm here luff… I'll always be here.."


	11. End of a Tether

Two days had passed and the only person who had seen Hermione was Viktor. He in all honesty had started to grow concerned. After she had cried herself to sleep that night of her fight with Stony and over hearing what his father had said she hadn't been herself. She hadn't smiled, she hadn't laughed. She had either read or worked over his fire bolt. He would speak to her and she would say something back as simply as she could or would just "Mhmm…" at him.

"Luff?" He asked walking into a small closet in her library that she had turned into a makeshift broom room.

"Yes?" she asked as she worked furiously over the fire bolt.

"Mother has made roast beef and potatoes, your favorite… You want to come down for dinner?"

"I'm alright…" she said quietly as she crouched down to look at the broom before shaking her hand. "I have too much work to do."

"Luff…" he walked to her. "You hafn't eaten in a few days…" he said quietly.

"Not hungry…" she muttered and he tilted his head.

"I want you to eat somfing."

"Too busy…"

"Luff?"

"I have work to do." She said quietly. He walked around and looked to see her hands had gone red from working on the broom. There was some blood dripping down her thumb.

"Your hands…" he took her wrists in his grasps and lifted them.

"It's good for the broom." She said as she returned to her work. "You should eat."

"So should you." She shrugged. "Why haf you shut down on me all of a sudden?" She didn't so much look at him as she continued working over the broom. "Why are you acting like this Mina?" She didn't say anything. "I know you're upset about… Well everything. You haf a right but you were skinny to begin with and now… Well you're getting gaunt Luff…" he said as gently as he could. In truth she hadn't changed that much but he had a fear that if she skipped one more meal she was going to turn into a skeleton. She was his girlfriend and it was his job to make sure she was happy and healthy. "Come down to dinner."

"Just bring up the food like you have been…"

"Which you do not eat. Luff would you just haf something to-."

"I'm working!" She said snapping making him jump somewhat. "Just… Leave me alone Viktor… Okay?" he stared at her for a long time before she turned away and continued on the broom.

"I didn't want it to come to this." He pulled out his wand and waved it making his broom and her tools disappear. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Indicio." She said and the items reappeared. "Childs play…" she muttered.

"Okay that was dumb of me to try and outsmart you in magic… So I'll do this." He walked over and picked her up. Hermione blinked as he threw her over his shoulder easily.

"Put me down." She said not having the energy to yell.

"No." He pushed on the secret passageway book case that led to her room and let it shut behind him before he set her on her bed.

"I'm going back in that was a waste of time." Hermione walked over to the wall that acted as the area between her library and her room. She started waving her wand trying every unlocking spell she knew.

"You and I know that vill take hours…" he said. "Get ready for dinner." He walked out of the room and jumped as the door slammed behind him. He slowly turned and stared it before looking to a chandelier which was shaking from the doors sudden impact.

"Having trouble?" Dag asked looking at his brother.

"I love her I really do but she is inconsolable I've never seen her like this." Viktor said slowly facing his older brother.

"Take into account Hermione's vast intelligence…" Dag said walking to him. "She's over thinking everything right now and it's driving her crazy…"

"How do I make her stop over thinking?"

"Do you really think you could ever make Hermione Granger stop thinking even if it's in an obsessive way?"

"That doesn't help me." Viktor said.

"When's the last time she slept?"

"Not since the whole thing with Father and Stony."

"She needs a sleeping draft. It will calm her mind."

"She needs her mother." They turned to see Sophia.

"That's impossible." Viktor said. "Mr. Granger would never allow her to come here."

"I know… So I'm second best." Sophia walked into the room and stopped. Instantly something was wrong. "She's gone."

"What?" Viktor walked back into the room. "Mina?" he called. Sophia walked over to the bed and picked up a note.

"Son…" he walked over and she handed it to him.

_Dear Viktor, _

_Don't worry about me I'm fine. _

_Mina_

"That is the vaguest thing she could ever leave!" Viktor yelled angrily. Sophia walked out and Viktor walked after her.

"Aren't you worried!?" Viktor and Dag called.

"No!" she called over her shoulder.

"Why not!?"

"I know where she is!"

"Where!?" Viktor called going after her only to have his mother apperate out of sight. "Does anyone find it fit to tell me anything anymore!?" He stormed off. "I'm at the end of my tether here!"

"I tell you things!" Dag called.

"Shut up!"

-o-

Hermione stood at the driveway of her home looking over the house that was dimly lit. She knew her parents weren't asleep. Her mother would be cooking dinner and her father would be having his nightly glass of scotch at the dining room table. She wanted to go up to the door and ring the doorbell. But she knew that wouldn't end well. Her father would answer the door just as he always did and he would yell and scream at her to get out of his sight.

"You should go in." she didn't turn to look at Sophia.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Hermione asked.

"Motherly instinct." She said looking to Hermione. "You should go in."

"No… I can't…" Hermione said softly and Sophia watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can never go in… I can never go back."

"Your father could have changed his mind."

"No… He's stubborn… It's where I get it from… I don't care about him though…"

"I know."

"I hate him."

"I know."

"I find myself wanting to blame him for everything but only being able to blame him for approximately thirty six percent of things."

"You figured out the percentage?" Sophia asked looking to her and Hermione just nodded. "That's a big percentage."

"He's done more to me than just keep me from my mother." She could see the haunted look in her eyes and she thought back to when she had watched Mr. Granger slap Hermione across the face.

"_Why do you have to be this Freak!? This abomination!? It isn't right! I'm taking you home you're going to go to a normal school and be a normal girl and live a normal boring life!" _

"_No I'm not." Hermione protested._

"_How dare you?" he asked slapping her across the face. Before anyone could do anything Hermione pushed her father as hard as she could sending him stumbling back against a table. _

"_That's the last bloody time you raise your god damn hand to me!" she shouted._

"Maybe I could somehow get just your mother out here…" Sophia said trying to push the memory of Hermione being slapped to the back end of her mind.

"It's best she doesn't see me. It's safer that way… It's the best thing for us… To be separated."

"I hope you know what Ivan said… It's not how he meant it."

"Yes it is…" Hermione said looking to her. "It's noble of you to try and cover for him but he spoke the truth and I can respect that."

"Hermione he sees how foolish he was to say it. That it doesn't make sense."

"I've been mulling things over for the past few days and I think it would be best if I just left Bulgaria…" Sophia looked to her with wide eyes. "If… I Left… Viktor." She could hear the pain in her voice. "It's safer for all of you… Safer for him if I did…" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where would you go?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know… Maybe the house my grandfather left me but I'm sure Viktor would find me there… I'd have to go off grid at least until school…"

"Viktor would go there."

"Dumbledore would happily magically banish him from the grounds at my request…"

"You've really thought this out over the last couple days."

"Since I first fell in love with Viktor actually. I knew eventually this day would come. I should have never allowed myself to fall in love with him though. I knew how dangerous loving me would be for him how it would just end in heartache but… I couldn't help myself… Why'd he have to be so charming and so sweet to me?"

"That's just his way…" Sophia walked to her side. "You can't leave Hermione…"

"I have to… It's safer if I do."

"No it's not." She looked to her. "Hermione you offer Viktor and us a level of protection that we would never be able to get without you. Now that Asen is under protection of your friends… We'll be prime for attack by you know who…"

"He'd want revenge go his lost power with Asen…" Hermione said softly.

"You have to stay… Not to mention Viktor would be lost without you and I…" Her voice broke. "I've lost two children don't make me lose you as well." Hermione smiled softly.

"I'd be lost without Viktor and my Bulgarian Mother." Sophia laughed softly. "I can't bring myself to face you all now though… I know Stony hates me."

"He feels awful about saying that."

"I know what Mr. Krum thinks-."

"He knows he was wrong about that-."

"And I have no idea what Nick and Dag think of me now."

"They feel the same as they did before." Sophia said. "Come back to Bulgaria…"

"It's hard to go back…" Hermione said her jaw clenching as she looked back to her house. "When I'm just steps away from home."

"Bulgaria is your home as well."

"I know…" Hermione said softly. "But… I miss my mother… Everything is changing in my life and she was supposed to be here for it…"

"I know Darling…" Sophia wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere right?" Hermione asked looking to her as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You won't leave me will you Sophia?"

"No Love I'm not going anywhere…" she said resting a hand on her cheek. "Come on, let's go home…"

"Right…" They began to walk away. As they disappeared around the corner they missed one Jane Granger peeking her head out from behind a pair of curtains.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked.

"Uhm… Nothing… Nothing…" she said turning away from the front window.

"I need more scotch."

"Get it yourself." She muttered as she walked past the couch that was dressed with pillows and blankets. "I'm going up to bed." She walked up the stairs where Jack had been forbidden to go since they had gotten back to Hogwarts. As she was walking past her daughters room she stopped hearing a small hoot. She tilted her head before opening the door and seeing a large black owl sitting on Hermione's bed. She looked over her shoulder to see if her husband had heard the animal before quickly walking in and closing the door. "Hello there…" she said softly as she locked the door. "Do you have a letter? Maybe from Hermione? What am I doing you don't understand English…" The owl hooted at her. "Shh if my husband hears there will be hell to pay… For you anyways… He was hunter you know." She kneeled in front of the bed. "Where's the letter?" He hoped away and revealed he had been sitting on it. she slowly picked it up in hand and opened it up.

_Dear Mrs. Granger, _

_It's Viktor Krum. I hope you get this and not your husband as I know he is not too keen on his daughter right now. I'm writing to you though because I know you are. Hermione, she isn't doing well Mrs. Granger and I'm worried about her. She has guilt about things she shouldn't and I can't seem to bring her out of a hole she's seemed to dug for herself. I don't know what to do but I figured you might as her mother. Please help me. I just want Hermione to be happy and healthy again. This is my OWL Boris send a letter with him if you want me to keep writing or have Hermione write to you please send him he's very sneaky. _

_Viktor Krum_

"My poor girl…" Miss Granger said quietly before she looked to the Owl. "Can you do me a favor Boris?" The owl hooted. "Take my owl Jeanabelle with you… I've had her hidden in a cage for months she'll be happier with Hermione." She walked over to the closet and opened it up before releasing Jeanabelle from the cage. The two Owls rushed to each other Boris nuzzling her affectionately. "You two know each other?" She asked before walking to Hermione's desk and grabbing a pen and paper. After a half a page of writing she heard her husband begin to come up the stairs.

"Jane!"

"Fantastic…" she crudely folded the paper and handed it to boris. "Go now." She said and the birds took off threw the window. She quickly closed it and turned as the door opened.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Missing our daughter who you banished." She said with a glare.

"Yeah… Well… I miss her too."

"You're drunk. In the morning you'll be cursing her just as you have the past few months… I hate you Jack…" He averted his eyes. "I hate you."

"She's the one who chose to leave us!"

"She chose to save millions of people over us can you blame her!?" She ran past her husband down the stairs and out the door. She froze instantly when she spotted something at the end of the driveway. She slowly walked over to see a small sunflower growing. She kneeled down beside it tears falling down her cheeks as she did. "Hermione…"

-o-

Hermione slowly and easily landed in her bedroom. Her and Sophia had taken the floo network back just as they had used it to get to England. She then had apperated to her bedroom feeling far too tired to walk the distance. She slowly walked into her closet threw off her clothes and pulled on a lavender sun dress. She felt numb as she pulled on the clothing.

_Maybe going back wasn't the answer… I just feel worse… I feel so down in the depths and I can't get myself back into the light… I haven't been this sad in a long time. Not since right after my father banished me from the family… Then again I just buried those feelings and here they are. I just can't stand the thought also that I put this glorious family in danger… After all they've done for me. I know Viktor and Sophia say I haven't but Ivan and the others I know they must feel that way… I know Stony does… Stony… _

"_I hate you Hermione!" _

She shut her eyes tightly as she gripped onto one of her shelves in the closet. Stony's words had cut her deeper than anything before in her life. Her feelings had not just been hurt they had been ripped apart stomped on the ground and left to die in the cold. She knew why he had affected her so. In the time she had known stony she had come to replace the hole that had been left in her heart from her brothers passing with him. She had grown to love Stony as if he was really her sibling.

_Jacks birthday is also right around the corner… I should have gone to his grave site when I was back in England… _

"Luff?" she turned and looked to see Viktor at the doorway of her closet. "You're back."

"Your mom came and got me."

"Where'd you go?" He asked softly.

"Back to England… Went to my old house." She said with a shrug as she put on her shoes.

"Did you see your mother?"

"Of course not." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She only shrugged. "You know there was a part of me who was worried you weren't coming back…"

"Honestly?" she asked. "I didn't know if I was coming back or not when I left." She walked out of the closet to her bed and sat down on the bed. "Your mum convinced me to come back. That it's safer for you all if I'm here… I had convinced myself the opposite."

"So you now know that you are no risk to us."

"I'm still a big risk Viktor and the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be…" She said looking to him.

"Okay… Okay so being your boyfriend comes with a few bumps but it also comes with many many smooth patches." He kneeled before her taking her hands in his. "I luff you Mina…"

"I love you too…" She said softly.

"Still you would haf left?"

"To protect you…" He smiled.

"Hermione Luff, have I not proven myself capable in defending myself?"

"Of course you have… But I won't let anything happen to you because of me." She shook her head. "If you ever got hurt or god forbid killed because of who I am because they wanted to hurt me by hurting you I wouldn't be able to live with myself… I mean your family has been hurt because of me and I'm finding it hard to just function…"

"My family isn't hurt…"

"Your mother cries because she's lost Asen… I mean he's not dead and he's not hurt he's safer then anyone could be to be honest but still she's sad. So is Stony… I mean he hates me Viktor."

"No he doesn't… He's been wanting to apologize Luff." Viktor said. "You have all this guilt and it's so misplaced."

"Where else should it be placed?"

"On the bad men. The death eaters." Viktor said. "Haf you ever thought of blaming them?"

"Sure… I have… Not. Actually I have never thought of blaming them…" she looked up in thought. "I should be blaming them. It's not fair they come after you just because of me. Those bastards." Viktor smiled. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you luff to beat yourself up." He said.

"I still feel bad… I think going back home did more bad then good. I'm really homesick Viktor…" He took her hands in his and kissed the back of them.

"We have to make this more your home then…" He said. "So you feel at home."

"I feel like I have so much… Though… Something's… Missing…" He thought about it for a moment before smiling. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing Luff… Nothing. Come let's go to dinner…"

_I have such plans… _He thought with glee.

"You know Dobby prepared this meal tonight…" Viktor said.

"Really?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yeah he also said there's something special for dessert."

"I wonder what that could be." They walked into the drawing room and Hermione stopped seeing Stony who instantly stood seeing her.

"Okay… Okay I know you're angry…" He said.

"Who?" Hermione asked looking around before her eyes rested on Viktor. "You're angry Viktor?"

"I'm talking about you." Stony said.

"I'm angry?" She asked.

"Yes at me." He said.

"I'm not angry at you… Why would I ever be angry with you?"

"You're not angry?" Viktor and Stony asked.

"I said I… Well you know what I said." Stony said.

"Be a man and do a full apology." Ivan stated.

"You too…" Sophia said to her husband.

"No don't apologize." Hermione said quickly. "Well you should." She said to Stony. "But Mr. Krum you were just trying to protect your family and voice your opinion of the situation." He smiled. "So don't apologize."

"No I will because how I said it wasn't the best way…" He said. "I'm very sorry Hermione." He walked over and hugged her. "I want you to feel at home here…" She smiled as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry too Hermione. I should have never said I hated you because I don't. I was just angry and confused about Asen… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I forgave you the moment you said it…" He rushed forward and hugged her and she hugged him back with a small smile.

"I love you Hermione…" he said.

"I love you too kitty… Did I just say Kitty? Like Cat?" Stony giggled as he nodded. "Kitty kitty…" She looked up. "How do you say Kiddo in Bulgarian?" she asked and the others laughed. "Oh yeah laugh at the English girl." They laughed more. "Come on let's go see what Dobby made for us…"

"Hermione." Ivan said making her look to him. "I don't want to hear about you leaving the country without telling someone again… I was worried…"

"We all were." Sophia said.

"I'm sorry… I promise I'll get permission next time."

"Good." Ivan said with a fatherly smile.

"So Stony what do you think of Dobby?" she asked as they walked into the dining room.

"Dobby's awesome, he sits by me now at the table." Stony said. "I wish he'd come to school with me. But he says he has to stay with you Harry and Ron."

"Yeah afraid so. He's kind of our guardian angel." She said.

"Me an Angel? No I'm an elf." Dobby said.

"Dobby that Coat…" she said seeing the leather dragon skin. "That's amazing."

"Ivan got it for me. I quite like it."

"It looks fantastic on you my friend." He said going in English for the benefit of the elf.

"Forget the coat I like the pants." Dag said.

"Very spiffy." Hermione said as they sat down.

"I made your favorite miss." Dobby said.

"You did?"

"Meat and potatoes Hogwarts style… I brought the spices with me and everything."

"Oh Dobby you didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"I know miss has been down so I had to make miss happy. Hogwarts roast beef and potatoes make you happy…"

"You're too sweet to me how will I ever able to repay you?"

"More hats?"

"Like this one?" she pulled a red and gold beret from out behind her and he clapped.

"The noble colors of Gryffindor!" he took it in hand. "Thanks so much miss!" he hugged her tightly.

"Dobby honestly call me Hermione or I'll start calling you mister… Wait. Mr. Dobby I like it…"

"Oh know mis-Hermione. Hermione just call me Dobby."

"Will do." She said with a wink as she sat down.

-o-

Dinner had gone great. It was a lot less awkward then Hermione had thought it would be. The dessert Dobby had made was an angel food cake with strawberries. Her favorite dessert, and it always tasted great when Dobby made it himself. Still when she got back to the bedroom with Viktor she felt strange. Like the sadness and home sickness was slowly slinking back into her. Viktor had noticed the change right away. Her eyes weren't as bright and her smile not as genuine.

"You know tomorrow we have a game against Japan." Viktor said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Amy will be there."

"I would like to see Amy…"

"I think she'd lift your spirits."

"Yeah… When's your first away game?"

"Two weeks we're heading to France, I have secured our passes. We'll be going by train I thought I'd make a trip of it." Viktor said.

"A trip to France?" she asked.

"What do you think? I thought we'd go a few days ahead of the game and sight see."

"That sounds fantastic… I love France." He smiled seeing her smile was back. "We could go to the Eiffel tower."

"I've always wanted to go."

"Me too and I've never gotten the chance my parents were always too busy… with uhm…" she shook her head. "Stuff… I'm going to take a shower." Viktor watched her walk to her bathroom and shut the door and sighed as he sat down. The second she had mentioned her parents her excitement had gone way down.

"This is no good… Time to put plan into action…" he quickly left the room and headed to his father's office where his fathers Owl Rocco was waiting. "Hey rock, I need a favor…" he said as he scribbled a note. "Boris is out of country but I have an important letter, will you take it for me?" the Owl simply nodded never being one to make a noise. "Take this right away." The Owl grabbed it and took off. It was the fastest Owl in the house. Specifically bred for rushed mail.

He turned with a smile knowing what he had done would make Hermione feel more at home. He walked back to her bedroom and found her already asleep in bed. He took off his shirt and shoes before sneaking beside her in the bed. He slowly pulled her to his body moving his fingers through her hair soothingly. She snuggled close to him and he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well tonight luff… Things will be so much better in the morning…"

-o-

Hermione slowly came out of the bathroom. That morning when she had woken up Viktor had been gone. She assumed to early morning practice before the game. She quickly got ready for the game pulling on a pair of Lavender satin skinny slacks with black suspenders hanging off in the back. She grabbed a silk white t shirt with pedaled sleeves. She looked herself over in the mirror with her hair in a half up half down style and light make up. She was comfortable but presentable for the cameras at Viktor's game.

"Hey Hermione!?"

"One second Ron!" she called over her shoulder recognizing the voice. She froze dropping the bag she had grabbed. "Ron?" she came out of the bathroom seeing Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, standing beside Viktor.

"Hello!" they all chimed.

"Oh merlin!" She rushed forward and hugged Ron who picked her up and spun her in a circle. "You're here!" she pulled away and hugged Ginny. "How are you all here?" she hugged the twins before pulling away. "Don't prank me for that." She said and they laughed moving forward and hugging her.

"We'll hug you tons of times." George said.

"Especially since Vicky here got us suite tickets." Fred said clapping him on the back.

"They're coming to the game?" she asked.

"And staying a few days." Ron added.

"Happy?" Viktor asked walking to her.

"Very thank you so much…" she hugged him tightly before letting him go.

"I must go now for pregame work." Viktor said looking to them all. "I do hope the match is enjoyable and I vill see you all afterwards."

"Good luck Viktor." Ginny said.

"Yeah good luck." Ron said. When he disappeared Ginny grabbed her hands.

"Look at you!" she said. "You're glowing! You're sexy! You're a freaking fashion icon when did this happen?"

"About the time the Cameras showed up." She said.

"I'm not going to fit in at all." Ginny said.

"Sure you will we're about the same size go into the closet pick anything you like though I think you look just smashing as you are."

"You're awesome!" she ran past her into the closet before Hermione smiled and looked to the boys.

"How are you all here?" She asked.

"Viktor wrote to mum." Fred said.

"He said you were a bit homesick." George added.

"Mum rushed us off right away, though we would have come without her rushing…" Ron said.

"Not that I'm not happy to just have you all here but where's-."

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Still with the dreadleys." The twins said changing their last name to something more fitting.

"He can't be moved anyways… Too dangerous." Ron said.

"Especially after the attack here." Fred said.

"Thanks for showing up by the way." She said to the twins.

"You were handling yourself just fine." Fred said.

"Yeah great spellmenship." George added.

"Awe you're peaches." She said with a smile and they beamed. "Are you excited for the game?" She asked.

"Oh yeah especially with our seats they'll be the best in the house." Ron said.

"Hermione you have so many shoes!" Ginny shouted.

"I know the ones with exes on them are yours." Hermione said over her shoulder and Ginny poked her head out from the bathroom.

"There are like fifteen pairs with exes."

"Yeah I know, I outgrew them and they should fit you so they're yours."

"This is awesome!" She ran back into the closet and Hermione just shook her head.

-o-

Ginny smiled as she walked beside Hermione. In the end she had gone with a pleated green skirt and purple laced top with matching shoes and bag. Hermione had to admit she rocked the look better than she ever would be able to.

"Forget about me you'll be all the rage after this game." Hermione said. "At least we can hope."

"This place is huge I never realized the underworking of a professional pitch…" Ron said.

"Yeah it's pretty massive." Hermione said.

"Impressive." Fred said with a nod as they headed to two double doors.

"Okay it's going to get a bit crazy, there are tons of reporters and they shout scream and make a ruckus." The doors opened and the siblings froze as Hermione walked out confidently. The flashing bulbs and the screams were overwhelming. Hermione stopped and looked at her friends with a smile. They quickly walked to her and the second Ron went to Hermione's side the reporters went crazy.

"I can hardly see!" Ron yelled over the yelling.

"I know just move in a straight line we'll eventually make it through." She said taking his and Ginny's hand to lead them knowing the twins were tall enough to see over the flashing bulbs.

"Do you ever get used to this?" Ron asked leaning into her ear so he wouldn't have to shout. She laughed and looked to him shaking her head. When they broke through to the stair well they started to climb the stairs.

"I know a great face painter you guys want your face painted?" she asked.

"Nah we got our flags." Ron said.

"Hermione why are those women glaring at you?" Ginny asked as they walked past a suite.

"Oh those are the wives and girlfriends of the other players… They hate me." she said with a shrug. "So I sit in Viktor's family suite instead of the Quidditch loves box. Amy does too. She's the fiancé of Jenson the lead chaser." When they walked up three more flights they made it to the suite and Hermione opened the doors.

"Hey Hermione!" She jumped before laughing.

"Jamous hey!" she moved forward and hugged him.

"Look at you, you look stunning." He said twirling her in a circle. "Ginny you look lovely as well it's been long time." He hugged her.

"Nice to see you again Jamous. Have you got my next letter yet?"

"Not yet."

"Oh." She laughed. "It's a doozy."

"So this is your pen pal." Fred said and Jamous locked eyes with the twins. The last time he came in close contact they had terrorized him for days smacking him upside the head while being somehow invisible.

"You two…" he said with a glare.

"Us…" the twins chimed with a smile before walking past him.

"Hey Nice to see you again Jamous." Ron said shaking his hand.

"You too comrade." Jamous said with a smile.

"So you still with Patil?" Ron asked heading off with him to the food table where the boys had gravitated.

"So you and Jamous write to each other?" Hermione asked walking alongside Ginny to the railing over the pitch.

"Yeah he's nice to talk to. Really funny in his writing." She smiled.

"Have you been writing to Harry?"

"I'm not allowed the order thinks I'll let something slip to him… Which I would. I worry about him."

"I haven't written either…" Hermione said. "I would let something slip as well…"

"It's been nice talking to Jamous though… He's a great guy…" Hermione looked to her friend. She knew there was no way Ginny would forget the obvious feelings she had for Harry, but she also knew that Ginny wasn't one to let time pass by unfulfilled. "Do you approve?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at Jamous.

"I do… You know there's a ball after the game later tonight… You should Ask Jamous to accompany you… I have a dress you could wear and I could use my friend by my side…"

"A dress is it fabulous?" Ginny asked with a small laugh.

"Only the best for you."

"I'll ask him." Ginny trotted off while Hermione smiled. A few minutes later the others had gathered at the railing and Hermione looked all around wondering where Amy could be.

"Hallo Luff." Viktor said as he flew to her.

"Hallo…" she said mimicking his accent making him smile.

"I'm here for my good luck charm." He said in Bulgarian.

"What could that be?" Hermione asked in his native tongue. He slowly moved forward and captured her lips with his before pulling away slightly. "Good luck…" she said in English and he winked at her before flying off.

"That's romantic…" Ginny said.

"That was gross." The twins and Ron said.

"That's just us." Hermione said with a smile. For the first time in a long time she felt as though she and Viktor were going to get back on track.


	12. So Soon Gone

Hermione smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror. It was nearing time to leave for the players ball and Hermione was more excited then she had been last time. Mainly because the Weasley kids, her friends, would be joining in the nights festivities. She heard a knock and smiled as she walked out into the bedroom.

"Come in." She said and she smiled when Viktor waltzed in, in a flattering black suit which was trimmed in black velvet.

"Oh…" he smiled stopping. "You're a vision." She laughed.

"You're really very sweet…" She said before turning and looking into the mirror. She was wearing a little black velvet dress that had a fitted corseted bodice and flared out cocktail length skirt. Her hair was up in a beautiful twisted bun. "Need help with your tie?" She inquired as she put two pearl studs into her ears.

"Always." He said as he walked over and handed her the garment.

"So did Jamous tell you?" She asked as she moved the tie around his neck.

"Tell me what?" he inquired.

"Ginny asked him to the players ball tonight… I think it's a date."

"What about Harry?" Viktor asked and Hermione looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What about him?" She inquired.

"Aren't they an item?"

"No not at all." She said. "It will be a few years until that happens I expect… Harry is kind of hung up on one Cho Chang right now."

"He's so misguided…" Viktor muttered as he shook his head. "You encouraged her to go on date with Jamous though?"

"Of course." Hermione said looking to him as she finished his tie. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because Harry is your friend." He stated in obvious confusion.

"So is Ginny… In some ways we are closer… Before she gets mixed up with Harry she should enjoy the time she has to be carefree…" she said with a smile as she walked to her bed and sat down to pull on her six inch pumps.

"Do you wish you had had time to be more carefree?" Viktor inquired as he walked over to her.

"Of course." She admitted. "I met Harry when I was newly eleven years old… I never really had time to be a child or to have much fun… Ginny though is nearing some of the best years of her life and she should spend them doing what she wants and well out of danger. Being the girlfriend and great love of Harry Potter would put her at extreme risk…"

"You feel like you missed out on childhood?" Viktor asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well not all the aspects but… Yes." She said honestly as her hands rested in her lap. "I envy little Stony some times. He can run around play and be completely worry free I on the other hand when I was his age was worrying about Voldemort coming out of the shadows and killing my best friend. I should have been more worried about Basilisks around every corner though come to think of it." She said with a small laugh and he smiled. "I'm very thankful for you Viktor you've given me something back that I thought I would never have again…" she said taking his hand in hers.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and to tell you on a very special occasion." She kissed his cheek and he smiled as he watched her stand now nearly at his height in the tall black suede six inch wedges. "I can't wait to see Ginny in the dress I gave her." The door opened and they both stopped seeing the girl in question.

"Oh thank god I found you. This place, it's bloody massive." She said to Viktor as she walked over. "I need a mans opinion Viktor is this good my brothers nixed it."

"That's because you look like beautiful girl and they don't like this." Viktor said with a smile. "Jamous will be impressed." Ginny was wearing a dark purple satin one shoulder cocktail dress that had a fitted bodice with a drop waist and flowing skirt.

"You look wicked…" Hermione said walking over to her and twirling her in a circle. "That dress looks fantastic, I knew it would…"

"You spoil me with the dresses and the shoes."

"Well what are sisters for hmm?" Hermione asked and Ginny nudged her with a smile. A knock sounded and before Hermione could beckon who ever knocked in the door opened and the Weasley boys strolled in.

"Look at you..." Hermione said to Ron who was in a nice blue suit.

"Debonair?" He asked feeling stuffy.

"Very… You look good." Hermione said with a laugh and Ron blushed. "You two as well…" The twins just waved at her.

"Awe stop it." George said.

"You'll make us blush." Fred added.

"Viktor here was nice enough to hook us up with some suits." Ron said. "Mind if I keep this?"

"It's yours." Viktor said with a smile.

"I have to say you three will break hearts." Hermione said.

"The ladies are gunna love you." Ginny added.

"Not if we don't get going it's nearing time to walk the carpet." Viktor said. "I hate to say this but I couldn't get you all access onto it I'm very sorry."

"Hey no problem you've done enough." Fred said. "Besides we're going for the party."

"It's true." George added while Ron nodded.

"I'm going for the girls." Ron said and Hermione laughed.

"We'll meet at the table that's where Jamous is waiting for me." Ginny said giving her friend a hug.

"Jamous that bloke from today?" George asked as her brothers quickly followed her from the room.

"Ready Luff?" Viktor asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes indeed." The apperation with Viktor had gotten easier and more comfortable and Hermione didn't even mind the pull at her navel before she landed a little harshly on her feet. She steadied herself against Viktor.

"That's dangerous in heels." She said and he smiled.

"Hermione hey!" Amy quickly walked over with Jenson.

"Amy where were you today you missed the match?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I went and visited my family back in New York. My sister had a baby. I'm an aunt!"

"Oh congratulations that's fantastic!" Hermione said hugging her.

"Yeah man I can't wait to spoil the crap out of that kid I'm telling you." Amy said with a smile. "I hope she's a witch… Think it's possible?"

"Honestly?" Hermione asked and Amy nodded. "It's a slim chance but a chance none the less." Hermione said.

"Well if there's a chance." Amy said with an excited smile.

"Ready to walk girls?" Jenson asked. It took an hour to get through the walk they kept getting stopped for questions and photos and Hermione was glad when they finally made it into the ballroom.

"That's more photos then usual…" Hermione said before she was suddenly taken away.

"Mind if I have a dance around the floor with your girl mate?" Ron asked and Viktor smiled.

"Not at all… I'll get drinks. What would you two like?"

"I've got mine at the table but thanks mate." Ron said with a pleasant smile.

"Surprise me." Hermione said and Viktor nodded before heading away with Jenson and Amy. "You grabbed me awful quick…"

"Well I figure I owe you a dance because of the whole fiasco at the ball." Ron said as they moved around the dance floor.

"You already apologized Ronald."

"Well I also have something else to apologize for."

"What's that?" She asked seeing his troubled expression.

"We all have to head back after tonight." He said.

"What?" she asked feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "I thought you were going to stay for a bit…" She said and he could see the distress in her eyes.

"The order wants us back says it isn't safe here…" He said. "You should come with us Hermione."

"No the order agrees I should stay here look after the Krums… It's obvious you know who wants a handle on them and now that Asen is in protection they'll want revenge. This is awful though I was looking forward to spending more time with you all." She rested her chin on his shoulder feeling completely put out. "I feel so out of touch sometimes…" She admitted.

"Yeah this world… It's real different." Ron said looking around the grand ball room filled with celebrities and Quidditch stars. "Maybe you're not cut out for it…"

"You seem to thrive in it." Hermione said pulling away and looking him over.

"Well you know some of us are just born for stardom." She laughed and he smiled as he pulled her closer as they did a quick turn around the corner of the dance floor. "You look nice tonight Hermione…" Ron said. "You look… You look good."

"You too…" she said before giving a small laugh as he twirled her and dipped her low. "Oh pastries…" He said catching the table. "Come on." He led her over as she laughed. "Hermione you're living it up… You really are."

"Yeah isn't it grand?" she asked quietly. "I love Viktor don't get me wrong…" he looked to her and she stopped. "Is that okay for me to say?"

"Of course Viktor's great I don't care anymore as long as he keeps you happy… He does keep you happy right?"

"Yeah… Yeah he does…"

"To be honest I didn't really approve until he sent mom that letter asking for us to come see you." Ronald said. "That was good of him to do…" he took her hand. "I'm sorry you're having such a rough time. I'm sorry that you're separated from your family."

"Thanks Ron…"

"You were saying though about loving Viktor and having issues with this whole posh thing… Posh is the right word right?"

"Yes…" She said with a smile.

"Then what is it?"

"It's all very…" She searched for an adequate word. "Chaotic… And I find myself having trouble keeping up with it all…"

"That makes sense… We have our own fame from being Harry's friend but it's different from the fame that Viktor has…"

"It really is… Maybe I'm not cut out for it." She admitted quietly.

"You just have to trust that Viktor will get you through it." She looked at him for a long moment.

"Since when did you become so wise?"

"I'm not I'm just trying to show you I'm the better guy." He winked and she laughed.

"You're funny." She said as they headed back to the table where everyone had gathered.

_What's funny is she thinks I'm joking… _

-o-

Hermione smiled as she took her earrings off. The evening had been nice despite finding out her friends were having to leave. She heard a knock and came out to see her friends back in their regular clothes ready for travel.

"You're leaving now?" she asked practically reading their minds.

"Order called us in." Ginny said softly.

"I thought we'd at least have the rest of the night together." Hermione said as Ginny hugged her.

"Me too… I'm sorry about this Mione…"

"Hey it's no problem. The order says jump and you don't ask how high you just do it…" Hermione said and the twins laughed as they headed over.

"Nice seeing you again Mione." George said hugging her quickly.

"You too…" She said before Fred moved forward.

"Just wanted to tell you that George and I are thinking up a whole bunch of ways to give you hell this coming up term."

"Looking forward to it." she laughed as she pulled away.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Ginny said as she pulled her other brothers away and left her with Ron. As they walked out Viktor came do the door and stood back not wanting to interrupt.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer Hermione." He heard Ron say.

"It's fine…" she said walking forward and hugging him tightly. "Be careful out there…"

"You know me as safe as most houses I am…" he said holding her tightly his eyes closed. "You too though… You're all alone out here…"

"Yeah…" she said softly. "I'm going to miss you Ron…"

"You too…" he pulled away. "I'll write to you soon okay?"

"Okay…" they hugged once more and Ron quickly walked away Hermione taking a step forward.

"Ron?" she asked and he turned.

"Yeah?" She shook her head with a small smile.

"Nothing… Just… Bye…"

"Bye…" he gave her a dazzling smile before heading off out of the room. "Thanks for the trip Vik." Ron said shaking his hand.

"Of course…" Viktor said. "I wish you could haf stayed longer."

"Me too…" Ron looked him over. "Look Viktor I liked you, well now at least I do… But You know that she's not doing well here right?"

"I had a feeling… What should I do?"

"Send her back to England." Viktor looked at Ron for a long moment. "She'd be more happy there."

"Because you're there?" He asked.

"I am her friend."

"I am her boyfriend…" Viktor said.

"Yeah and you're doing a bang up job…" Viktor raised an eyebrow anger evident in his gaze. "Sorry…" Ron said and Viktor's expression softened. "I just don't like to see her sad, and she's sad… Incredibly so."

"I know… I am trying to fix it."

"Well… Try harder I guess." Ron gave him a sympathetic look. "Just look after her okay? She's more fragile than you think. She's kind of like crystal in the way that she looks strong and vibrant but one little tip can make her shatter into a million pieces…" Viktor slowly nodded. "Well… Bye." He chimed before heading off to his siblings who waved at Viktor before disappearing into a room with a floo network. Viktor slowly walked into the room and stopped seeing Hermione sitting at the edge of her bed. Her head was bowed her hands lying limp in her lap.

"Luff?" He slowly walked and kneeled before her. "Mina?" she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't cry she didn't make any sound but he could practically feel the sadness sinking into him from her.

"Thank you for bringing them here…" She said her head bowing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry they couldn't stay longer… My plan was for them to stay a week or more…"

"It was the orders doing bringing them back…" she pulled away with a soft expression. "Speaking of which I got a letter from Dumbledore… You and him are going to go meet Crouch Jr. He's agreed to take the spell off." She smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"It is…" he said with a smile. "When I'm going?"

"I don't know, he's just going to show up and take you away I guess… I can't know the details…"

"You won't be going with?"

"I could only get you in I'm afraid." They both stood seeing Dumbledore walking into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore…" Hermione said. "What a lovely surprise."

"I'm here to collect Viktor… I didn't want to take him without you knowing." He said. "Also I came to apologize… I hate that your friends were taken from you in a time of such need…"

"That's alright I understand that they have to be where they are…" Hermione said with a smile.

"So Viktor… Are you ready to erase the mess Crouch Jr. has made of your life?"

"Yes…" He said. "You haf no idea how ready I am."

"Then we shall go… I don't know when I'll have you back is the only issue…"

"That's alright…" Viktor turned and took Hermione's hands in his.

"You'll be very careful yes?" Hermione asked.

"I will…" he said before moving forward and hugging her. "I love you my Mina…"

"I love you too…" She said and Dumbledore smiled.

_Not the relationship we all expected to happen but I am happy for Miss Granger all the same…_

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked putting his arm out.

"Dah…" Viktor walked over to him and set his hand atop his arm. "See you soon Luff." With a loud pop they were gone and Hermione looked around the empty room. She slowly walked over to her window and tilted her head as her eyes caught a strange sight. There was a man outside in the gardens, a man who looked very much like Viktor. Before she could turn to rush out and see who it was the man fazed from sight.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" she asked herself before shaking her head. "I'm so tired I'm seeing things…" She muttered before waking off.

AN: So sorry to for the delay i've had really bad luck with writers block when it comes to this story so if the chapter is short i do apologize but my mind has just started working again. :)


	13. The Devils Delight

"Don't be nervous dear boy…" Dumbledore said as they walked down a long dark dank hallway. "Everything will work its self out… Though I do want you to expect that Jr. will probably sprout some slurs and make a grand vile statement of some sort… He's cross with not only Harry but Ron and Hermione as well. So expect him saying some terrible things about Hermione, he'll undoubtedly say them in hopes it gets back to her." Viktor only nodded.

"How do we know he'll lift the curse? How do we know he just won't escape?" Viktor asked.

"If he tries either, he'll be killed by the dementors on sight." Dumbledore said. "Either way any guilt you feel will be lifted."

"So it's a win win?" Viktor asked as the stopped in front of a huge iron gate which opened.

"Yes I guess you could say that… A win win indeed." Dumbledore said as they walked into a large stone room with a cell gate at the other side. The door to the cell opened and Viktor turned as they watched a dirty man fall into the room. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and flicked it. Chains wrapped around the man's hands and feet and connected to the wall. "His wand should have come by now… I will see what is taking so long…" Dumbledore left the cold damp room and instantly Viktor felt vulnerable. He slowly pulled his wand out as he looked over the crumbled man before him. He had only been within the walls of Azkaban for a few months and he looked like a ratted mess. The man slowly looked up at him and Viktor tilted his head unsure if it was really Crouch Jr.

"Don't recognize me?" he asked his tongue darting out of his mouth. "I looked different when I last saw you…"

"You are you all the same…" Viktor said. "Besides I did see you long before the night of the tournament… Though we were in the maze all the same."

"Krum right?" Crouch Jr. asked as he sat back against the wall.

"Yes…"

"I know why you're here."

"Then get it over with so I can go home." Viktor said his eyes fierce and his tone un wavering.

"Still with the mudblood whore?" Krums jaw clenched and Crouch Jr. smiled. "Did I strike a nerve Vicky?" His tongue darted out of his mouth out to the side as his evil eyes danced with glee.

"Just lift the spell crouch…"

"Please call me Crouch Jr."

"Life the spell… Junior." Viktor said his voice dripping with venom.

"Not very pleased with me are you?" Crouch Jr. asked.

"Lift the spell!"

"Not until we have a chat." Crouch Jr. said shaking a finger at him. "Tell me something what was it like beating the shit out of the woman you claim to love the most?" Viktor's jaw clenched even more. "Tell me or I don't lift the spell…"

"It was torture…" He admitted instantly. He couldn't imagine living one more day with the controlling hex resting above his head like a rain cloud.

"You know I didn't expect her to run into the maze like she did but when I heard oh man I wish I had stayed behind to watch the bloody show… How badly did you beat her?" Crouch Jr. asked with gleeful eyes. "Did she bleed?" Viktor glared. "Did she bruise?"

"Fuck you." Viktor said and Jr. laughed.

"She forgave you though… Obviously…" He muttered with a shrug before his eyes flicked to Viktor. "Haven't forgiven yourself though have you? If you had you wouldn't be here."

"No I haven't…"

"Well you won't after I lift the spell… You know what it feels like to pound your fist into the face of the woman you love most… That's not something you forget… Maybe your guilt will be lessoned but not all the way." Viktor took a deep breath. "So it really doesn't matter if I lift he spell or not… But I will… I have to I don't have much choice in the matter… You know they say once you hit a woman you never can go back… That you'll just continue on your abusive path… Have you hit her since that night?"

"Of course not." Viktor said.

"But you you've thought about it right?"

"No." Crouch Jr. was on his feet in a moment rushing at Viktor only to have the chains hold him back.

"Don't lie to me!" he bellowed. "You've thought about hitting that bitch at least once I know it!" Viktor looked off and Crouch Jr. tilted his head. "No… Maybe you haven't thought about hitting her… I bet it was in other ways… Maybe when you two get intimate…" Viktor looked to him and Crouch Jr. smiled. "That's it… You want to do a bunch of horribly nasty things to her… Burry yourself into her… Make her cry… Make her bruise… Make her bleed… Just for you."

"Lift the fucking spell…" Viktor said his hands clenching.

"Not yet I don't think… No… I've still got time to play… Tell me, did she beg you to stop when you were beating the hell out of her?" He moved back to his wall and leaned against it. "I bet she screamed and cried…"

"Never for herself…" Viktor said. "Just for me…"

"What's the worst thing you did to her you think?"

"_Viktor come back!" she yelled. "I know you can hear me come back please come back!" she screamed as he slammed her down into the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of her. She let out a sob as he brought her back up a good five feet and slammed her back down as hard as he could. _

"_Have you had enough?!" he bellowed getting right in her face. "Have you had enough!?" _

"_Viktor… Please… Please come back please…" she pleaded tears rolling down her cheeks. He smacked her across the face before standing and kicking her in the stomach. She cried out as her body curled into its self. He stared down at her for a long moment before slowly backing away._

"_Do not come after me again Mud blood."_

"I called her a mud blood…"

"You hit her and kicked her but you think the worse thing you did was call her a slur I say nearly every minute of every day… 'cept when I'm sleeping… Course I could be saying it in my sleep. Let's try a more interesting question… Tell me what you wanted to do with her? In the times you were getting intimate and you nearly snapped…" Viktor's jaw clenched. "Tell me Vicky…"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can think about it later in my alone time…" He said making a gross gesture in front of his crotch. "She may be a mud blood but she has a tight little ass all the same."

"I don't need you to lift the spell…" Viktor went to walk to the door to see Dumbledore had arrived.

"Fine… I'll do it… If I don't they'll just kill me anyways and I have my escapes well planned. Give me my bloody wand…" Viktor reached out of the door and picked it out from the box. He tossed it over and it rolled across the ground to his feet. Crouch Jr. slowly bent down and picked it up in his hands. "Yes… Well planned indeed…" he quickly stood and turned blasting a hole into one of the walls before casting away his chains.

"Stop!" Viktor yelled rushing forward as Crouch Jr. rushed and took a leap out of Azkaban. Viktor jumped back as he watched Crouch Jr. get nabbed by three Dementors. Two of which held his arms out as the third moved in and administered the kiss of death. As the life was sucked away from Crouch Jr. Viktor felt a weight slowly get lifted off his shoulders. The door behind him slowly opened and he turned to see Dumbledore.

"Win win?" Dumbledore asked.

"Win win…" Viktor muttered as he watched the body of Crouch Jr. get dropped to the ocean below.

"The change won't come over night…" Dumbledore said. "It will take a while for all the guilt to go away, but any urges you might have had before to do wrong they will be gone…"

"I would have never hurt her again." Viktor said.

"I know… If I hadn't you wouldn't be around her." Dumbledore said. "Now let's get you back to Miss Granger… I'm sure she's worried about you."

-o-

Hermione kneeled before the firebolt. She had gotten it to slowly raise into the air once but instantly it had fallen to the ground. It was becoming more and more clear that the fire bolt was going to take months to fix rather than weeks as she had hoped. She grabbed her sand paper and slowly began working over the wood.

Viktor slowly walked to the door of Hermione's broom room and leaned against the doorway. He tilted his head as he watched her work in a pair of low rise jeans and a white t shirt. He was going to test how free he was from the guilt, and he hoped it was just enough to take their relationship to the next level. He slowly moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione gasped before laughing softly and leaning back into his chest.

"You surprised me… Did everything work out at Azkaban alright?"

"We'll find out..." he kissed her neck and her eyes drifted closed. He hadn't held her like this in some time. He slowly twirled her in his arms before his mouth crashed against hers. He pushed her back against the work bench before lifting her up onto it and throwing off her shirt.

He found himself un able to stop. He hadn't touched her in well over a week. Not to mention he had been holding himself back with no satisfaction longer than that. He pushed her down onto the work bench as his hand slid over her body to the button of her jeans. He wanted to rip them off and burry himself into her. He wanted to give her what they both had wanted for some time. He wrapped an arm around her bringing her body up against his as his mouth crashed against hers emitting a surprised noise from her.

"_You've thought about hitting that bitch at least once I know it!" Viktor looked off and Crouch Jr. tilted his head. "No… Maybe you haven't thought about hitting her… I bet it was in other ways… Maybe when you two get intimate…" Viktor looked to him and Crouch Jr. smiled. "That's it… You want to do a bunch of horribly nasty things to her… Burry yourself into her… Make her cry… Make her bruise… Make her bleed… Just for you."_

Viktor suddenly pulled away and Hermione grabbed onto the side of his pants pulling him back to her. his eyes closed tightly as his hand moved through her curly hair. He pulled away once more and Hermione moaned softly.

"No… Don't stop… It's been so long…" she said softly and her passionate voice beckoned his lips back to hers. He knew he should stop, knew it would be hard for him not to have sex with her right then and there on her work table. That's not how he wanted her first time to be. He wanted her first time to be romantic and in an appropriate place, such as a bed of some sort.

"Mina…" he said pulling away only to have her wrap her arms around his neck. "Mina stop…" she slowly did and looked him over.

"Did he not lift the spell?" she asked as she buttoned her jeans and reached for her shirt.

"No he did…" Hermione slowly pulled her shirt on.

"So what is it?"

"It just doesn't feel right…"

"Oh…" Hermione smiled softly. "Okay… Yeah alright…" she jumped off the work bench and walked to the firebolt.

"Don't be angry with me Luff."

"I wasn't expecting sex." She said flipping close her tool Kit.

"I know…" he said not wanting her to know that he had wanted it.

"I was just hoping for some sort of sign that you still physically care about me…" She said as she rested the fire bolt onto its hinges on the wall.

"I still physically care about you…"

"Really because you haven't touched me in a long time…"

"I've held you plenty."

"You've held me and maybe given me a chaste kiss or two but we haven't truly been intimate in some time… The last being three days before the attack on the manor." She sighed. "Again I'm not angry but on top of everything that has happened in my life very recently I'm not only starting to feel homesick I'm also starting to get incredibly lonely." She said as she turned and looked to him.

"Mina… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be it's my issue…" she pulled out a pocket watch. "Dobby will have put breakfast on the table, he gets touchy when I miss one of the meals he's prepared… You should get a shower you smell like Azkaban." With that she walked out and there was a coldness to her he had never felt before. He sighed heavily before turning and leaning against the work bench.

"Bad bad man…" he muttered to himself.

"Just when I think it's getting better…" Hermione whispered to herself as a pain filled her chest.

-o-

After getting a shower he headed down into the dining room finding it was full of buzz. Hermione was staring down horrified at a Daily prophet. His mother was rubbing her back trying to reassure her.

"This is just wonderful…" she said.

"Don't worry it will all blow over." Sophia said.

"Everyone is going to think-."

"No one believes this stuff Hermione…" Ivan reassured.

"Everyone at my school did before…" Hermione stated.

"My mother is right everything will blow over." Dag said.

"What will blow over?" Viktor asked.

"The sluttiest witch of her age that's what will blow over." Hermione said quickly getting up.

"What?" he asked as she quickly walked past him out of the room.

"Here…" Ivan handed his son the Daily prophet. The front page was a picture of Hermione holding Rons hand as he leaned in close to her ear to whisper something. Then it went to a picture of Ron and Hermione dancing around a room together. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder with a nostalgic look before Ron twirled her out and dipped her low. His eyes scanned up to the headline.

SLUTIEST WITCH OF HER AGE

_RITA SKEETER REPORTS_

"Just wonderful…" Viktor said throwing the paper down. "Hermione wait!" he ran out of the room after her. He went from her room and found her nowhere in sight, he quickly went to his own bedroom and stopped seeing Hermione in front of two owls. Boris and Jeanabelle. She held a letter in hand and he slowly moved forward.

"Mina…"

"Shhh…" Hermione said as she read the letter in her hand.

_Dear Viktor, _

_It was sweet of you to write to me about my daughter. I'm sorry to hear she isn't doing well… Hermione sometimes and in large part thanks to her brilliant mind can dig herself into quite an emotional rut. All you can do is be there for her. Thanks for writing please don't again._

_Mrs. Granger_

_P.s._

_Don't send Jeanabelle back Jack has kept her locked up for months… _

Hermione's eyes grew wide the handwriting in the beginning had been perfect then the end of it had been scribbled fast.

"You wrote to my mother…" She said softly her hands shaking as she stared at the fast scribbled writing at the end.

"Yes…" Viktor said with a soft expression hoping that seeing her mother's handwriting would be of comfort to her.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked looking to him.

"What?" he asked blinking.

"If my father caught her doing this…" her eyes were wide and full of fear. "He most likely did catch her from how her handwriting was near the end. Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Mina I was trying to help… You were so sad."

"Just stay out of my family life." She said. "You have no business in it."

"I am your boyfriend… of course it is my business."

"It's really not Viktor! You're my boyfriend, not my fiancé not my husband not anything that would make my mother or father your business!"

"I was trying to help!"

"You've made things worse!"

"What is going on in here?" They turned to see Sophia.

"Viktor wrote to my mother behind my back…" Hermione said holding the letter out.

"I was trying to make things better for you! You were inconsolable it was all I could think to do!" Viktor said.

"You should have asked! You have no idea what you've done!"

"I wrote to your mother what bad could come from that?"

"My father might have seen this by the looks of the handwriting he did! You have no idea what he might have done to her if he saw this letter Viktor!" She said throwing it at him. "You should have asked me if it was okay!"

"You wouldn't talk to me!"

"I was dealing!"

"Like hell you were… You were wallowing at best."

"You have no idea what I've been feeling or have been going through." She said with a stern point her eyes full of rage.

"How could I when all you do is shut me out!"

"You shut me out first!"

"Enough!" Ivan bellowed and they both stopped before Hermione looked to Viktor.

"If anything happened to my mother because of this letter I swear to god I will never forgive you Viktor." She said before storming out.

"What is she talking about?" Viktor asked as he threw his hands up into the air feeling completely helpless.

"I don't know but she's very upset." Ivan said.

"Do you two remember back at Dumbledore's office… When her father hit her?" Sophia asked.

"I'll never forget it…" Viktor said.

"Remember what she said afterwards?" Sophia asked.

"She said… That's the last time you ever lay a hand on me right?" Ivan inquired.

"Hermione hinted to me back in England that her father had done more to her then just separate her from her mother… That she hated him for the things he had done… That with the statement back at the office… I think her father may have been abusive… If he hit Hermione he probably does the same to Jane."

"She would have told me." Viktor said shaking his head.

"With how proud Hermione is?" Ivan asked and Viktor looked down at the letter before picking it up. He went to walk out the room and his father shook his head.

"You need to let her cool down after a fight like that…"

"We just fought…" Viktor said before shaking his head. "We've never fought like that… Not since the night she saw a naked woman in my bed."

"Excuse me?" Sophia asked.

"The stalker…" Viktor said.

"Oh…" his parents said.

"I'm going to go check on Hermione…" Sophia stated. She slowly walked out of her sons room. Viktor slowly walked over to his desk to see a half written note.

_Dear Ron, _

_Can you believe what they are saying about us? How ridiculous! Fred and George must be giving you hell about this… You think there would be more important news to talk about… Ginny must just be laug_

It seemed she had spotted Jeanabelle and Boris at that point. He figured she had come in to use his owl to send the message no longer having one of her own. He bowed his head with a sigh as he sat down at his desk.

"What's going on between you two?" he looked to his father. "It's not natural for you to fight in such a way."

"It's a lot of thing stacking up on her plate but mostly it's…" he shook his head. "Never mind."

"Son you can tell me anything… It won't get to your mother I promise…"

"Before the tournament Hermione and I had this amazing relationship. It was loving in both an emotional and physical way… We never had sex mind you… But we made love in a way… It's hard to explain."

"I understand…" he said.

"After the tournament though everything changed… Because of what I did in the maze…"

"What happened in the maze you never said other then you were under that awful curse."

"Hermione came in after me while I was in there and cursed… She thought the maze was crawling with death eaters and was scared for me…" Ivan watched as his son looked off his expression filling with guilt. "She got in my way…" he let out a sob and Viktor realized just how guilty he still felt. Ivan slowly moved forward and kneeled before his son.

"Viktor… What the hell happened in there?"

"The worst possible thing…" he looked his father in the eye. "I beat the hell out of her dad… I slammed my fist into her face. I called her slurs. I kicked her in her ribs. I made her bleed, scream, and cry… And I couldn't stop myself…"

-o-

Sophia slowly walked into the drawing room to see Hermione kneeling before the fireplace.

"You're sure she's okay?" she asked and Sophia realized she was talking to someone. "You're sure they saw her leave the house and she was unscathed?"

"Yes I'm sure…" she heard a British woman's voice come. "Hermione what's going on?"

"Nothing… Just… Make sure the order keeps a close eye on her…"

"We will…"

"I have to go now…"

"Be safe Hermione…"

"You as well Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione sat back away from the fire before letting a soft sigh release. "Thank Merlin…"

"So your mother is okay?" Hermione quickly stood before turning to Sophia.

"Yeah… She's okay… I'm sorry that you had to see Viktor and I fight… That never happens…"

"You were scared for your family and you felt betrayed by him… It's understandable…"

"I promised Viktor I'd fix his firebolt… I should go finish it."

"I was thinking you and I could have a girls day… You could use some R and R as the muggle expression goes… And we need it anyways for the wedding tomorrow."

"The wedding is tomorrow?"

"That's right." She said.

"I'll go to my room and get my purse…" Hermione said apperating from sight. Sophia took a breath she needed to have a talk with Hermione about her past but she wasn't sure how to start the dialogue. A few seconds later Hermione returned a leather messenger bag slung across her body.

"Ready Darling?"

"All set." She said with a smile.

-o-

Ivan sat back in a chair as he looked over his son. He couldn't believe all that had been unloaded off his sons chest. Everything from what really happened in the Maze to the fact he was terrified he would hurt Hermione anytime he'd get intimate with her.

"No wonder she wouldn't divulge to me about her father if that's what's going on… Because I'm just like him."

"You were under a curse and you said you saw Crouch Jr. get killed this morning… You said you felt the weight lift off your shoulders."

"I know but… Like he said to me. I know what it feels like having my fist slam into the cheek of the woman I love… I'll never forget that."

"It wasn't you. You didn't want to do it Viktor."

"It was my fist all the same." He cradled his head in his hands.

"Viktor have you asked Hermione to forgive you?"

"Yes but all she said was that it wasn't me… She never actually said she forgave me."

"You need her to say it…" Ivan said patting his son on his shoulder. "I think that's what you've needed this whole time… You need to know she forgives you for what you were made to do…"

"She won't now… Not with how furious she is with me… I mean I know she doesn't forgive me she's kept so much from me and now maybe this huge thing with her father… Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Hermione is a proud proud woman it's one of the reasons you love her so much."

-o-

Hermione looked down at her feet that a pair of shoes rested on. She and Sophia were in a private boutique choosing shoes for the wedding tomorrow. Sophia looked Hermione over as she stared down at a cute pair of pink and gold peep toe pumps with a small strap around the ankle.

"They're cute but they don't go with what I'm wearing…" she said.

"You don't seem really into this…"

"I was never really the shopping type." Hermione said looking to the window where a group of photographers were snapping away. "What are they hoping to find out? My shoe size?"

"Pay no mind to them…"

"I now know how Harry feels…" She said taking off the shoes. "Did you hear what they were yelling earlier? How does it feel to cheat on a Quidditch champion? Do they really believe that? I was once known for my mind now I'm known for my boyfriend… How is that fair?"

"Is that what you were really mad at Viktor before…"

"I'm mad at Viktor for a lot of things…" Hermione said. "More annoyed then mad… I'd say I'm 47 percent mad the rest annoyed." Sophia smiled loving the fact Hermione could always reduce how she was feeling to percentages.

"What's been going on?"

"It's… Kind of personal…" Hermione said.

"I won't judge you for it… Please speak your mind Hermione…"

"There's just so much and I don't know where to start…" Hermione said cradling her head in her hands. Sophia waved to the shop keeper who nodded walking to the window and drawing the curtains before walking to the back of the boutique out of ear shot. "I just want to go back to how it was before the tournament. Where it was just Viktor and I in the library. There weren't cameras. There wasn't evil forces at work. I still had the support of my family. Everything was so right then and now it's just not." Hermione slowly looked to Sophia. "Maybe I can't be with Viktor outside the world of Hogwarts… Maybe I can't balance him and everything that's on my plate now. Maybe I can't handle being the girlfriend of Viktor Krum anymore…" She shook her head. "I was so sure he was going to quit on me and in a way he has… But here I am fully ready to call it quits…"

"It's been a rough few weeks for you. Everything is piling up on your plate and you don't know what to do about it." Sophia said taking her hand as Hermione looked at her in complete loss.

"It's not just that… His life would be so much easier without me everything he's been put through is my fault. You can say it's not Sophia but it is…"

"You love to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders Hermione but you want no help with it." Hermione looked to Sophia. "Do you love Viktor?"

"Yes."

"See there was no hesitation there so why are you thinking of breaking it off with him?"

"I just… I'm finding it hard to adapt with how our relationship has changed… it was so good in the beginning and now it feels bloody awful."

"Because of him or because of everything around both of you?" Sophia asked.

"Because of everything around us… How do I fix this?"

"You can't fix it you both have to."

"How do Viktor and I fix this?" Hermione asked.

"You start talking to each other again."

"We do talk to each other…"

"Like you did before?" Sophia asked and Hermione thought about it.

"No… I guess not…"

"You have to lay everything out on the table for him."

"I have…"

"About your father?" Hermione looked to Sophia.

"What about him?" She asked turning back to her shoes.

"Hermione… I want you to know you can trust me with anything… And you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to."

"I don't want to now…" Hermione said her jaw clenching.

"Alright then…" Sophia patted her back. "Alright then…"

"I'm sorry." Sophia wrapped an arm around her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about…"


	14. A Time for Truth

AN: Chapter Dedicated to Desi-Pari Always you have been reading my stuff for like ever and have reviewed nearly every chapter I just have to say thank you so much. To answer your last review hell no this is not going to become a Ron Hermione thing.

-O-

Hermione slowly walked into her room. The rest of the day had gone well with Sophia. They had talked about a lot of things. Including a rough patch her and Ivan had gone through when they were first married. Hermione had realized most of her and Viktor's problems were not just caused by her but their mutual lack of communication, and romance on both sides. Sophia had helped her come to the conclusion that she was feeling neglected and Viktor was mostly likely feeling the same but neither wanted to say anything about it.

Though she had talked and talked about it. She was still angry at Viktor for writing behind her back. Even though Sophia had told her there was no way Viktor could have known the danger he was putting her mother in. But also agreed with her that Viktor should have at least asked her if she wanted him to write to her mother. She walked into her closet and heard a knock on her bedroom door. She slowly came out and could see a shadow moving underneath the door jam. The knock came again and she walked to the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hermione it's me…" Viktor's voice came. She took a small breath as she looked over the door. Sophia said they needed to talk but Hermione was so drained she just didn't feel like it.

_You'll talk to him because you don't want to lose him… Open the door… _Hermione listened to her inner voice and unlocked the door before turning away.

"Come in." she said as she walked over to her desk. The door slowly opened and Viktor quietly walked in before closing the door. Hermione turned and leaned against the ornate desk. "Hi…" she said with a soft expression.

"Hallo…"

"So…" her arms crossed over her chest. "Where do we start?"

"How about with the fight today?" He asked.

"Okay…"

"What happened there?" Viktor inquired. "Why did you just snap at me like that?"

"Because you went behind my back…"

"I didn't know what else to do you weren't talking to me Luff…"

"You stopped talking to me long before that… You've been hiding something from me for months…"

"What could I have been hiding?"

"I don't know… But it's like we got back here to Bulgaria and everything changed."

"What changed?" He asked not understanding.

"The way you touched me… Kissed me… Held me… All of those things you acted as if they were chores. Did you find someone else?" She hadn't wanted to ask but it had come blurting from her mouth. "Maybe… Some one more fitting to your world?"

"What?" he asked horrified. "Mina No…" he said walking to her and she moved away from him before he could touch her.

"Don't touch me right now I don't want to be touched out of pity." She said her arms crossing over her chest as she once again faced him.

"I couldn't touch you because of the curse… Every time I touched you or got intimate I'd think of the night in the maze and I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?"

"I wanted you to think I was okay…" He said. "I didn't want you to worry about me Mina…"

"That's ridiculous."

"Why didn't you tell me about your father?" He suddenly asked and her jaw clenched.

"What about him?"

"I pieced some things together… You were so angry about me writing to your mother because you thought your dad had caught her writing back. Then I thought back to the night in Dumbledore's office where he slapped you across the face and you said that it was the last time he would ever lay a hand on you which means he must have before… Also I thought back to the letters he would send the mean ones, and Christmas when he grabbed your arm-."

"Stop." She said averting her eyes with a haunted look.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was abusing you?"

"It's not a abuse…" She muttered.

"What is it then?"

"Character building…" she said her jaw set in a firm line as her eyes narrowed on him.

"Character building?" he asked and Hermione averted her eyes once more.

_We have to start talking… I can't hide anything from him and expect he not do the same. _

"That's what he called it…" Hermione said slowly looking to him.

"So he did abuse you?"

"Yeah… I guess…" she said not fully ready to admit it.

"Why didn't you tell me? You had so many chances too…"

"Because I thought it was my fault…" she said her eyes welling up. "It all started after my little brother Jack died… He blamed me for it… I was with Jack when he passed and my father swore that magically I could have done something but chose not to so the night of the funereal he got really drunk and started wailing on me… He was a juvenile boxing champ so he knew how to hit so that it wouldn't bruise…"

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Because I knew he'd take me away from there and I didn't want my dad to start beating my mom."

"Why didn't your mom do anything-."

"Don't you dare blame her…" Hermione said with a point. "She tried her hardest to keep him away from me but sometimes we just wouldn't see it coming." He slowly nodded and she relaxed. "So there it is my big secret I have daddy issues." She said. "My father liked to smack me around after a few drinks and call me awful names… It could have been worse…" she shrugged.

"You should haf told me."

"I didn't want your pity."

"It wouldn't haf been pity it would have been me worrying about you Hermione." He said. "Gods you haf this complex and it drives me crazy it really does Mina."

"Complex?" She asked with a cynical laugh. "Really?"

"Yes you haf to carry the world on your shoulders and want no help with it from anyone!"

"You call it a complex?" she asked. "I call it a burden!" angry tears fell. "And I do share that burden I share it with Ron and I share it with Harry. No one else!"

"I share it to."

"Like hell I've made bloody sure you don't share that burden…" She said with a glare.

"You are my burden I worry about you all the time Hermione! I worry what's in your mind. I worry if you're keeping a huge secret plan from me that might get you killed which you were for many many months! I worry that some night if I'm not with you a death eaters are going to come and assassinate you."

"I'm your burden?" Hermione asked and he froze.

"That's not what I meant." He said softly.

"That's what you said. So if I'm such a burden then let me help relieve your aching shoulders I'm done." Hermione said and he stared at her.

"You're done? With us?"

"It seems that's what you want."

"That is not what I want." He said.

"That's what you said."

"I never said that… Is that what you want? Do you want to be done with us?"

"Lately?" she asked. "I think it would be easier for both of us if we weren't together." She admitted quickly.

"How can you say that?" He asked his eyes wide.

"How can you not agree Viktor?" She asked. "You're clearly not happy with me."

"You're clearly not happy with anything! I give you the world you ask for the stars!"

"I should have never allowed myself to fall in love with you…" she said. "I wonder all the time what would have happened if I had just said no when you asked me on that first date."

"You'd be at home getting the hell beat out of you by your alcoholic father." She went to yell something but stopped as her jaw clenched and her eyes drifted off pain evident in her expression.

"At least I wouldn't have gotten the hell beat out of me by my boyfriend in a maze…" she said quietly before looking at him.

"Mina…" he said hurt evident in his expression.

"You cut me verbally I'll cut you deeper every time." Hermione said. "An unfortunate skill after having my alcoholic dad beat me nearly every night." Silence fell over them for a long moment before Viktor sighed.

"I shouldn't have said that about your dad…" he said and she shifted on her feet for a minute.

"I shouldn't have said that about the maze… I didn't mean it."

"I meant it about your dad."

"I know…" she said quietly as she wiped a tear away before a sob escaped her and she covered her mouth. "We used to be so happy… I just don't know why that stopped… It's like the maze happened and you changed and I changed… Maybe we've changed so much we don't fit… Do you think that's happened?" He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, she instantly returned the embrace.

"I still love you… I can't imagine my life without you…" he slowly pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes… I love you more than anything…" she said. "What happened to us Viktor?"

"I blame myself…"

"No it's not all you." She said.

"I started it." he said. "I withheld things from you… About how much the maze affected me… It slowly ate away at our relationship… I should have known I could never hide anything from you…" he pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I realized today that I didn't need Crouch jr. to raise the spell off me I just needed to know you forgave me for what I did to you…"

"I already said-."

"No you didn't… You said it wasn't my fault… I need you to forgive me Hermione…"

"Of course I forgive you…" she said setting a hand on his cheek. "Of course I do… I love you Viktor…" He smiled softly as he sunk to his knees a weight completely coming off his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach just as he had done that night. He slowly stood. "I have ask if you forgive me now…"

"For?" he asked confused as he continued to hold her.

"For everything…" Hermione said softly. "For hiding what I hid from you…. For wallowing in my grief… For making you worry… For everything I've said today to you…"

"You were doing what you thought was best…" he said pulling away. "I have learned in the time I have been with you that your mind tends to run… That's the price you pay for being brilliant."

"Do you forgive me though I too need to hear you say it?"

"I forgive you always…" he cupped her cheek as a tear ran over his hand.

"I never meant to be your burden…" She said softly and he shook his head as he moved forward and kissed her.

"You're not my burden… You're the love of my life…" he whispered his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Viktor slowly pushed her lavender cardigan off her shoulders and her eyes searched his before smiling brightly. Viktor moved forward and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss. She hadn't felt such a kiss since right before Viktor had entered the maze. They slowly moved back and Hermione smiled as she collapsed back onto her bed. Viktors mouth slowly trailed off hers and down her neck.

He relished each moment his mouth met any part of her body. It was the first time in a long time he could kiss her and not worry if he was going to hurt her or not. She trusted him completely and he knew that now. If the wisest witch of her age Hermione Granger could trust him then he could surely trust himself with her body as well.

Hermione smiled softly as she bit her bottom lip. Each time his lips landed on a part of her skin heat would ignite below the surface. She hadn't felt this way with him in months. He slowly lifted off her shirt as his mouth returned to hers. She rested her hands on the bottom of his shirt before lifting it off and tossing it aside. She pushed on his shoulders making him turn on his back before slowly climbing up onto his body. Hermione smiled softly as she set her hands on his belt buckle and moved forward. She kissed him softly as she undid his belt and pulled it loose from his jeans.

Viktor's head lolled back as his eyes drifted closed. He felt his jeans get pulled away and groaned as he felt Hermione move her hand over his throbbing erection. It had been far too long since they had touched each other in this way. She pulled his boxer briefs away and slowly began kissing her way down his body. He groaned softly as he felt her flick her tongue against his most sensitive area. Before she could do more he pulled her back up his body and rolled her onto her back. Hermione smiled as Viktor quickly pulled off her jeans before doing the same to her lace thong. He held it up and looked at before looking to her with a quirked eyebrow as she smiled.

"Did you know we were going to do something?" he asked twirling it around a finger. She laughed softly as she covered her blushing face.

"I was hoping." He smiled as he moved forward and kissed right between her hip bones. She laughed softly as he slowly moved up her body before his mouth quickly found hers.

"You first tonight luff always you first…" he said before kissing her neck and slowly making his way down to her most sensitive spots. Hermione gasped as she felt his tongue slowly slide against her before smiled softly her eyes drifting closed a soft moan escaping her lips.

For eight hours they stayed in bed rolling across the sheets. Taking turns pleasuring each other but never once giving in to each other's true needs. Neither wanted Hermione's first time to be after a blow out fight, and neither had to say it to each other. Even though they hadn't had sex in a way they had made true love spark between their bodies.

Viktor smiled as Hermione gave a hot moan and arched against his body. She gripped onto his shoulders as he slowly removed his fingers from her sweetest of spots. He moved down her body laying his head against her chest as she wrapped her arms around his glistening body. He kissed her exposed breast as his arms completely encircled her.

"Your heart is beating so fast…" he said.

"I know…" she said with a smile and a soft laugh. She found it comical how winded she was.

"Is it wrong for me to ask how many times?" she laughed more and he smiled as he rested his chin between her breasts and looked at her with a cheeky expression.

"I lost count after six... That's not counting the multiples…" she said her cheeks flaring red.

"Six? In eight hours I can do better than that." He went to move down her body but she stopped him laughing.

"No no!" she said. "I can't take anymore… I can't… My heart is already pounding." He smiled as he rested. "What about you?"

"It was very clearly four times…" he said his head lying back down on her chest as she played with his hair. "Which by the way I thought was impossible… Where did you learn that thing with your tongue?" he asked laughing softly remembering the sensation.

"I read… A lot…" they both laughed and she looked down at him as she played with his black hair.

"I love you…" he said after a moment before looking to her.

"I love you too." She said with a soft expression. Viktor smiled as his eyes looked her over before he reached over and grabbed her pocket watch from her bedside table. "What time is it?"

"Eight…"

"Mmm… We have to get out of bed don't we?" she asked stretching.

"I'm afraid so." He said moving up and kissing her.

"Can't we just turn the clock back and pretend it's night?"

"Now you sound like Juliet…"

"Viktor… Have you been reading English literature?" She asked surprised.

"I thought I should seeing as I'm dating an English rose…" he kissed her before slowly rolling off and sitting up in the bed. Hermione knelt behind him her arms wrapping around his body. He smiled as he kissed the back of her hands.

"I have to get a shower…" Hermione said.

"You're not the only one… We smell like orgasms."

"Very true… We're going to have to throw away these sheets…" Viktor laughed.

"Luckily from what Dag says the elves are discreet…" Hermione slowly moved off the bed stretching as she walked to her bathroom. "Luff?"

"Mhm?" she asked looking to him with a soft expression.

"Let's have a day out together…" he said.

"I wish we could but the wedding is today…"

"Oh that's right." He said pulling on his jeans. "Tomorrow then you and me the day to ourselves, I'm going to show you the best of Bulgaria."

"Okay sounds like fun." She said with a smile.

"I'm starving…" He suddenly said.

"Me too…"

"If we get ready fast enough we can still catch breakfast without making the house elves re cook anything."

"I like the way you think." She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you soon." He said as he pulled on his shirt and ran off. Hermione smiled before twirling into her bathroom. She felt a hundred percent better than she had since the last night of the tournament. For the first time in a long time she felt completely at ease with Viktor and her relationship with him.

-o-

Hermione laughed softly as she held onto Viktor's hand and leaned against him. He was whispering beautiful things into her ear in his native tongue. She had forgotten how much she loved his voice when he spoke in Bulgarian. It was always low soft and smooth. They walked into the dining room and stopped seeing everyone staring at them with smiles.

"You too look cozy…" Sophia said. "Are the lovebirds in flight once more?"

"Momma…" Viktor said in a scolding tone but with amused eyes. They slowly sat down together and Dag clapped him on the back.

"Dear you won't want to look at the prophet this morning…" Sophia said.

"What lies are they spouting now?" Viktor asked looking it over. He saw picture of Hermione sitting in a shoe shop by his mother. Both had sullen looks and he slowly looked up at the headline.

"Granger breaks down after cheating scandal…" Hermione read. "Lovely."

"This came from your friend Ron Hermione." Ivan said handing her a letter.

"You're secret lover?" Nick asked making Hermione laugh as she opened the letter before Hermione shook her head.

"What is it?" Viktor asked.

"Look, Ron thinks this is hilarious he just wished Harry was getting the paper so we could all laugh about it." Viktor took the letter and glanced it over before laughing. "Seems he gave a quote." Hermione said seeing a picture of her and Ron dancing around a ball room with his words floating beneath it.

"What did he say?" Viktor asked before looking.

"_There is no denying that I love my friend Hermione deeply but that just how I love her as a friend."_

"Rita skeeter says there was a lot of loves in that sentence." Viktor said with a smile.

"This is your fault you know you should have let me keep her in that jar." Hermione said.

"What about her in a jar?" Sophia asked and Hermione and Viktor looked to each other before laughing hysterically.

"Oh Sophia what time are we getting our hair and makeup done for tonight?" Hermione asked pulling out Viktors pocket watch.

"The stylists are coming at ten we have to leave for the wedding at 12."

"What kind of ceremony will it be?" Hermione asked and they all looked to her. "What?"

"What's a ceremony?" Stony asked.

"You know it's where the bride and groom exchange vows…" Hermione said.

"Oh… We're having our first magical gap here." Ivan said with a smile. "Okay so Hermione you've never been to a wizard wedding I take it?"

"Never." She said.

"Well when the bride and Groom exchange vows that's called the nuptials." Ivan said.

"Oh okay…" she said with a smile. "What's the reception called you know the party after it."

"Still reception." Viktor said.

"So then what kind of Nuptials are they having?" Hermione asked.

"We don't get to go to those in this case." Sophia said. "It's a high ranking political family so only immediate family gets to see the nuptials we just get to go to the party."

"I see… That's too bad I was kind of hoping to get to see a real wizard wedding."

"Want inspiration for you own?" Sophia asked.

"Momma…" The men in the room except for Ivan drawled.

"We can dream can't we?" Ivan asked before his wife could. Viktor looked to Hermione. They hadn't really ever discussed marriage. "What would you think of marrying my son?"

"Father…" Viktor said as Hermione smiled softly.

"Hermione's not going to marry Viktor." Stony said. "It's clear she's just with him until I'm old enough!" Hermione laughed.

"Damn the little one is on to me…" she said. "Stony?" She asked.

"Yes?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"I'm afraid I have to destroy you now." He leapt off his chair.

"No!" he laughed running away Hermione going after him. She picked him up in the air as he squealed and spun him around. Sophia smiled as she watched Hermione laugh as she spun Stony in a circle.

"She really is good with children…" Ivan said.

"She'll make a wonderful mother…" Viktor smiled hearing his mother's words.

"Hermione don't ruffle my hair!" Stony yelled with a laugh.

"Awe but you look so cute with ruffled hair!" She pinched his cheek and he swatted at her hand playfully.

-O-

AN: So there it is we have found the happy Hermione and Viktor Krum. Everyone goes through rough patches :-D


	15. Status and Society

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She had felt pretty before but never like this. It seemed having someone who knew what they were doing with your hair and makeup made all the difference. She moved slowly in a circle her dress flowing around her as she did. She caught the reflection of Sophia behind her in a long elegant dark blue silk one shoulder gown, with beading on the bodice. She was smiling softly as she looked her over.

"Oh Sophia that looks fantastic…" Hermione said turning. "It really makes your eyes shine…"

"And you are a true vision of beauty… Viktor won't be able to take his eyes off you…" She said walking over and taking her hands.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked with a smile. "I haven't felt this excited since the night of the yule ball…"

"I can imagine… You look stunning…" Hermione beamed. "So we never got to speak because the hair and makeup girls were here… You and Viktor seem a hundred percent…"

"We are…" Hermione said softly with a smile. "We got everything off on the table and it's like nothing ever happened… Though to be honest how the conversation started after I came home I was sure it was just going to end us…"

"The best couples can benefit from a terrible fight." Sophia said.

"I've realized some things about me though…" Hermione said. "I may not be a runner when it comes to near certain death situations or all sorts of dark creatures but I seem to want to run at the first sign of trouble between Viktor and I… I think it might come from my dad, not that I'm big into psychology…"

"I was the same with Ivan in the first few years of our courtship." Sophia said as they sat down on a velvet couch. "My father was a drunk…" Hermione looked to her. "A mean one at that… Like I think your father might be." Hermione nodded. "Even though I knew Ivan was nothing like him I was often afraid that he would turn into him. Whenever we fought I was afraid he'd fly off the handle and I'd want to run hide or even break things off… I think that's natural with women whose fathers weren't what they should be… You know… Ivan told me what happened in the maze."

"What… Happened in the maze?" Hermione asked blinking as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. "I'm not sure what you're talking about…" Sophia smiled softly, Hermione was so willing to protect her son.

"Viktor told him everything…" Hermione looked at Sophia's reflection. "About you coming in after him and what Viktor did…"

"It wasn't him it was the curse." Hermione said turning to look at her. "Viktor would never do that to me on his own."

"I know… But you must have that memory forever in your mind…" Sophia said. "Even though you forgive him you must think about it sometimes…"

"No…" Hermione said. "Well… Not about him hitting me or kicking me…"

"What do you think about?" Sophia asked.

"I think about how scared I was when I thought I had lost him and how scared I was when I realized I couldn't live without him…" Sophia took her hand. "I never knew it was possible to love someone so much and trust me when I say I was never the romantic type… I didn't really believe in romance…"

"Neither did I…" Sophia said with a bright smile. "The Krum men they have their charming ways don't they?" Hermione laughed.

"They really do…" Hermione smiled before she caught the time on the clock. "Oh we should probably get going."

"First I think we need to add something to your look…" She walked over to her jewelry box. "Ivan and I got this for you as a gift for doing so well in school… We always give gifts to our children for doing well in school…"

"Oh you guys didn't have to do that." She said.

"Sure we did…" She turned back with a small smile. "This will go perfect with your dress…" she handed her a small white box. Hermione slowly opened and smiled at two small lavender pearl studs with tear drop diamonds hanging from the pearls.

"Oh they're beautiful." Hermione said. "I can't accept these…"

"Sure you can and you can also accept…" She pulled out from behind her back a strand of lavender pearls. "The matching necklace."

"Sophia…" she said with a smile as her surrogate mother put them around her neck. "This is too much."

"No it's just right…" Sophia said setting two hands on Hermione's shoulders as she turned her to look herself over in the mirror. "My son found the most beautiful young woman…" Hermione smiled softly.

"Thank you for the jewelry."

"I always wanted a daughter to spoil." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Color me lucky." Sophia laughed along with Hermione.

"Now we should probably go we don't want to miss your entrance." Sophia said.

"Entrance?" Hermione asked before she was suddenly apperated away. They landed easily and Hermione looked around to see she was in a room with a few other pairs of women. "Sophia?"

"The men are waiting for us inside… At this wedding women who are not married or engaged yet are called into the room for suitors to see or in this case Viktor."

"Why did I know nothing about this?" Hermione asked with a slight look of dread.

"Charlotte Maria Evett!" a man called as a young woman walked down a stair case into a room.

"Because I know you'd be too nervous to show up and probably fake sick." Sophia said as she set a hand on her cheek. "You just walk down into the room to Ivan and I who will be waiting at the bottom."

"What?"

"We're acting as your guardians and there for the people any suitors have to talk to us first before they can talk to you though no one will because they know you are with Viktor."

"Then why do I have to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Because… Ivan and I always wanted to receive our daughter at the bottom of the stairs but were only blessed with sons…"

"Are you playing the sympathy card?" Hermione asked looking her over.

"Is it working?" Sophia asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hurry up and get to your husband I'll do the walk in." Hermione sighed giving in.

"Thank you dear!" Sophia said hugging her quickly before rushing out of the room. She slowly looked around to see all the young women were looking to her some with smiles some with glares.

"Hi…" Hermione said and they all turned away from her. "Lovely…"

"Excited to see your girl come down those stairs?" Dag asked Viktor.

"What?" Viktor asked looking to his brother. "Don't tell me mother and father are making her do the walk in."

"Seems so…" Nick said. "You know they've always wanted to do it…"

"I want to know how they convinced Hermione to do it." Viktor said.

"Hermione would do anything for momma and papa." Stony said tugging at his clothes.

"Stop tugging it you'll wrinkle your suit." Dag said with a smile.

"I don't like it I feel stuffy."

"Get used to feeling this way the uniforms at your school are worse." Nick said.

"Glad I never have to wear those again." Dag said.

"Me too…" Viktor said with a laugh.

"Introducing the Lady Melina Rene Townstead!" A man called and a young woman in a bright red gown walked down a flight of stairs. So far all the women who had walked into the room were in huge gowns and even bigger hair.

"Are they trying to outdo the bride or something?" Dag asked.

"I wonder what Hermione is wearing…" Stony said.

"What is she wearing?" Nick asked his brother.

"I have no idea." Viktor said.

"Entering the lady Hermione Jane Granger." Whispers instantly spread and Viktor looked around to see a bunch of people moving forward to get a better look. He slowly let his eyes travel to the top of the stair case and smiled softly as two gold doors opened to reveal Hermione. She was wearing a lavender gown. That had a fitted bodice and flowed daintily to the ground around her. As she moved down the stair case it flowed around her like a Grecian goddess.

"I can't believe the Krums would bring a muggle born to such an event." The boys turned and glared at an older gentleman that had said it. "Suddenly the class has gone down in this room…" His wife beside him laughed softly and he turned before catching the glare of Viktor. "Come darling let's find our table…" he said wheeling his wife away.

"I didn't realize how big a stigma there is…" Nick said.

"Some families aren't as progressive or intelligent as ours." Dag said.

"That was mean of him to say… Hermione's amazing it doesn't matter who her parents were." Stony said.

"You tell em Stone." Viktor said and his little brother beamed up at him.

"That was nerve racking…" Hermione said as she reached Ivan and Sophia.

"You did amazing." Ivan said kissing her cheek as she smiled.

"Introducing the newly wedded Rashada Bethany Towns…" Hermione smiled as she turned seeing a young woman in a huge puffy white ball gown.

"Oh she looks amazing…" Hermione said with a smile.

"I personally think that dress is about five times bigger than it should be." Ivan said. "She looks like a snow beast."

"Oh stop she's perfect." Hermione said. "I think all brides are beautiful no matter how huge their dress may be." Ivan smiled as they all applauded the bride who met her groom at the bottom.

"You will make a beautiful bride someday…" She looked to Ivan who was smiling softly.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No… But I tell you this now if Viktor doesn't pop the question I'll have one of my other sons do it." Hermione laughed softly as she nudged him with her elbow and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Look how cute they are together…" Sophia said

"They look so happy." Hermione said seeing the bride meet her new husband.

"Luff you look stunning." She turned to see Viktor who took her hand and turned her in a small circle. She had light make up and her hair was in an elegant up do style. The bun being made up of her curly hair while three lavender studded bands wrapped around it securing it into place. "You kept your hair curly you never do that…"

"Is it very wrong?" She asked with a slight distressed look.

"No luff." He said with a small laugh. "I like it very much."

"You do? I wasn't sure about it." Hermione said.

"I luff your hair curly I always haf."

"You're very sweet." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"She's very touchy with her hair…" Sophia said as they family made their way over to a table. "Very fussy indeed it took an hour for me to convince her to leave it curly."

"I know I'm horrible about my hair… I need to learn to trust people with it I really do." Hermione said.

"Took Sophia years… Remember how nervous you used to be over your hair?" Ivan asked.

"I was never fussy over my hair…"

"You were so." Ivan said with a laugh. "Oh you used to spend hours in front of the mirror trying to tame those curls."

"And I finally succeeded didn't I?" Sophia said as her husband kissed her cheek.

"Ah here we are." Ivan said and Viktor hesitated seeing the man from before sitting down at the table.

"Of course…" he muttered.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing Luff…" he said with a smile as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you…" Hermione said as she took her seat Sophia sitting beside her.

"Oh this must be us as well…" Hermione looked to see a woman around Sophias age and her husband taking a seat. She caught Hermione's gaze and smiled. "Honey look who it is…" She said and he looked around.

"My goodness it's Harry Potters best friend…" He said with a smile. "Oh that's rude of me to say isn't it?"

"Not at all." Hermione said with a kind expression.

"My name is Richard and this is my Wife Sandra." They were American she could tell instantly from their accent.

"Hermione, it's so good to make your acquaintance." Hermione said.

"I think they know you are child." An older man from across the table said.

"You're Bedford Scott." Hermione said and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I am."

"Sir it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance…" Hermione said.

"I wish I could say the same…" He muttered and Hermione quirked an eyebrow of her own.

"You know of my husband's work?" the woman next to him asked with a steel gaze.

"Oh yes… I've read his text on alchemy at least twenty times."

"Twenty times really?" he asked.

"Yes really I've counted." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well so nice to know the young today likes my work…"

"I absolutely love it I find your views on crystal energies and the healing benefits they have intriguing…" Hermione looked to Dag who was sitting next to Viktor. "You must have read his book for school."

"I did indeed." He said. "I'm a healer."

"Fantastic we need more of those in this world…" He looked to Hermione. "What is it you do Miss Granger besides go to school and stick your nose into matters that don't concern you or your blood traitor friends?" Viktor watched as Hermione smiled.

"Well let's see if I can think of anything…" Hermione said. "Nope I think you pegged what I do down pretty well…" The table burst into laughter and the couple glared into her.

"Come Beatrice let's see if we can't get another table with more classy company." He took his wifes hand and led her away.

"Oh are they leaving I was so hoping to discuss his book further." Hermione said and the table laughed more.

"You handled him quite well." Sandra said.

"It's not my first time coming in contact with some who doesn't agree with who I am." Hermione said. "So what is it you and your husband do?"

"Nothing as exciting as you I'm afraid." Richard said. "I'm a healer at saint Bethanys in boston, and my wife is a wonderful mother and Author."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "What's your last name Sandra?"

"Hartford."

"Hartford." Hermione smiled brightly. "I love your novel The Shepard, I read it at least once a term I really do."

"Really?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I'm a very big fan I'm looking forward to your next novel The Pact."

"Are you really?" She asked. "Well I might just have to send you a signed copy."

"You would be one of my favorite people if you did." Hermione said with a smile.

"If it's all the same I am a fan of yours as well…" Sandra said. "Richard and I adopted a muggle born little girl two years ago by the name of Samantha and she is just one of your biggest fans. She has pictures of you all up around her room. She cut her hair just like yours got a perm and everything."

"Oh that's so sweet." Hermione said with a smile.

"Would you'd like to see a picture?" Richard asked.

"Oh I'd love too…" Sophia and Ivan smiled. Hermione really was a natural when it came to meeting people and mingling. The picture got passed down to her.

"Oh look how adorable she is." Hermione said showing it to Sophia.

"She's very beautiful maybe we can arrange a marriage between Stony and her." The table laughed.

"That's not funny." Stony said and they laughed more.

"Would it be too much to ask for an autograph for her?" Sandra asked.

"Oh of course not."

"You can just sign the back of the picture." Sandra said. Viktor handed her a pen.

"Thank you…" she said as she turned it over and scrolled out a message before passing it back to them.

"Oh she'll love that." Richard said reading it.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course." Hermione said before turning to see dancing had started.

"Hermione dear I'd love to have a dance…" She looked to Ivan who was standing at her side.

"Sounds lovely…" She said as he took her hand and led her away from the table.

"Viktor, ask your dear old mother to dance." Sophia said and he smiled.

"Come mother let's show Hermione and father how it's done." He said and she smiled as he led her away from the table.

"I want dances with each of my sons." Sophia said.

"We know." They said.

"Still an amazing dancer." Ivan said twirling Hermione out and bringing her back in.

"So are you. I remember the first time we danced was on the ship."

"That's right."

"I was so nervous I was going to step on your toes and you would think me a complete idiot…" Ivan laughed as Hermione smiled. "I so wanted to impress you so you'd think I was perfect for Viktor."

"I knew you were perfect for Viktor the moment I set eyes on you… You know after the world cup when you saved his life he couldn't stop talking about you. How great you were, how beautiful you were."

"Beautiful he said that about me?" she asked. "I had blood and dirt caked on me that night." Ivan laughed.

"Well us Bulgarian men we like warrior women."

"You know you never told me how you and Sophia met…"

"Our parents were friends." He said. "She was a dueling champion back when the ministry allowed dueling to be a sport."

"Sophia was a duelist?" Hermione asked looking to her.

"Yes I went to one of her matches and was enchanted with the way she spell casted and took no prisoners…" Ivan said looking at his wife who wasn't far as she danced with their second eldest son. "I bet you would have made an amazing duelist."

"Oh no…" he looked to her. "I'm not so good with dueling, I asked Viktor to help me out, maybe now I'll ask Sophia…"

"You are an amazing Duelist I've seen you fight… You handled that death eater that came after Stony like a champ."

"When I'm protecting others I'm fabulous when it's just me I'm not so good… Viktor once said I'm better about thinking of others safety then my own…"

"That's dangerous we'll have to fix that." Ivan said. "You know I worry about you."

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course… I'm terrified to send you back to Hogwarts… As your guardian I've wondered if we should send you somewhere else but I know you're supposed to be with your friends Ron and Harry." She nodded. "Still Viktor has told me he worries how deep into the alliance with Potter you are…"

"I took an oath…" Hermione said.

"I know." He said. "But I can't help but worry how much danger you're in already and will be later on… If you ever wanted to take back that oath no one would think less of you."

"I would…" She said.

"You're going to make me have very many sleepless nights I can tell."

"You don't have to worry about me I'll take care of myself."

"You better Hermione… I've come to think of you as a father… If anything happened to you… I don't think I could bare it." She smiled softly before moving forward and hugging him. Ivan smiled as he looked down at her.

"You're just… You're the greatest Mr. Krum..." He laughed as he hugged her back.

"Will you ever just call me Ivan or dad?" he asked with a laugh and she beamed up at him as she pulled away.

"Mind if I cut in?" Viktor asked walking over with his mother.

"Ah yes here's your girl back…" Ivan said handing Hermione over. Viktor took her in hand and slowly twirled her away before pulling her back to his body.

"Your dad is the sweetest man…" She said watching his father and mother dance away. "You're very lucky…" He smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along." She smiled softly as she looked to him. "You look stunning tonight by the way…" he said.

"Thank you…" She said with a genuine look. "You look very handsome…" He smiled as he cupped her cheek his lips slowly brushing against hers. Hermione's eyes drifted closed for a moment as sighed into his mouth. When Viktor slowly pulled away she looked him over as his thumb continued to brush over her cheek. "What was that for?" she asked softly.

"Do I ever need a reason to kiss the most enchanting woman in the world?" She smiled softly.

"You're being very romantic tonight…"

"I have a lot to make up for… Which reminds me I've extended our trip to France… Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" she asked with a smile.

"That's right." He said.

"What about Quidditch?"

"I've called in vacation time… Besides I'll just be missing practices." He said.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I do…" He said as he twirled her in a small circle. "Alone time would be good for us… Your return to school is approaching."

"It's true… We won't see much of each other when I go back will we?"

"Maybe on weekends and holidays of course…"

"I think Hogwarts will be quite lonely without you…" she said. "I'm trying to prepare myself but I'm having a lot of trouble with it."

"Same here." He said. "We'll think of something to make the separation less daunting I should think…"

"You know your English is getting better and better every day." She said wanting to change the subject. She hated to think about her soon to be separation from Viktor.

"I haf you to thank for this. You use such big words I often haf to go to a dictionary at the end of the night…"

"Sorry."

"No I like it… Besides you learned Bulgarian just for me it's the least I can do for you." She looked around and frowned.

"Fantastic."

"What?"

"Malfoy…"

"What?" he looked around and stopped his eyes narrowing as he spotted him off with an older woman who must have been his mother.

"You think they wouldn't show their face here with his father facing trial. Well I see where he gets that pride from…" She muttered seeing Lucius Malfoy walk to his son and wifes side.

"Son of a bitch… Both of them…" Viktor said his jaw clenching.

"Let's just steer clear of him… I don't want a scene to happen and ruin the wedding for the happy couple." Hermione said and Viktor nodded.

"We'll stay for just an hour longer and leave to make sure we don't run into him."

"Sounds like a plan…" she said as they moved off the dance floor.

"Viktor my boy." They stopped as a tall man in fine velvet robes walked to them. "How are you?"

"Senator Uli I'm quite well." He said in Bulgarian as he shook his hand. "Please let me introduce my girlfriend-."

"Hermione Granger, there is no introduction needed." He took her hand and kissed the back.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance Senator." Hermione said.

"The honor is all mine, and may I say your Bulgarian is impeccable."

"Thank you so much."

"You know I was very much hoping I would run into you tonight Miss Granger, would you honor me with a dance so we may chat in peace?"

"Not at all sir…" Viktor handed her off with a smile as she and the Senator moved onto the dance floor and he moved back to the table.

"Where is Hermione?" Sophia asked.

"On the dance floor with the Senator." He said sitting down.

"The Senator?" Ivan and his wife asked turning to look.

"Oh…" Ivan said. "I'm so proud!"

"You are quite a skilled dancer Senator Uli." Hermione said as he twirled her in a small circle.

"As are you…"

"So I don't want to rush our chat but this song is about to end and I see many young ladies waiting to take a turn, what is it you want to speak with me about?"

"Well in the past few weeks you have become quite a sensation here in Bulgaria. Your name is spoken with much admiration. Not only for your style but also for your great mind. I find myself having trouble when it comes to relations between Bulgaria and England, they think I am old and my ideals equaling to my age."

"I disagree with that entirely you are very progressive. I have admired your work in elf rights for many years."

"Which is why I need you. You from what you have said in interviews and what is known of your charity work agree with a lot of the views I possess. I wish to employ you as an Ambassador. You would carry the title of an Ambassador and the pay role. And from what I hear you wish to become mistress of magic someday I think I could help along to that path."

"Senator I will gladly help you in the cause but I require no payment. I would like to be your ambassador greatly and do it for the sheer experience of politics and the academia it can lead to."

"That is an amazing offer but I cannot employ you and not pay you so the pay roll stands but your offer shows what a lady you really are. My office will draft the papers for you to sign I shall advise you have Sophia and Ivan Krum look over them as they are your guardians." He said leading her off the dance floor and too the table.

"Senator Uli what a pleasure it is to see you again." Ivan said as he and his wife stood.

"The pleasure is all mine. Your charge here has just done me a great favor in becoming my newest ambassador between Britain and Bulgaria…" He looked off. "Now I have to talk to the Senator of France to brag about Ambassador Granger and her Boyfriend Viktor Krum who will undoubtedly beat them in the game to come… If you'll excuse me…" he took Hermione's hand. "I'm looking forward to hearing your ideas to improve relations between your beautiful country and mine… Until our next meeting Ambassador Granger."

"I'm looking forward to it as well Senator Uli." Hermione said with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand and headed off. "Oh dessert came." She said sitting down.

"Hermione do you realize what you've just done?" Sophia asked.

"I just became the youngest Ambassador in the history of the united magical nations…" She said as she took a bite of cake. "That's really wonderful…" Viktor laughed shaking his head. "Oh I was wondering he's going to send over papers for me to sign, I speak Bulgarian well but I'm still working on learning to read and write it-."

"We will gladly look it over and also have our lawyer do the same." Ivan said with a smile.

"Excellent." Hermione said.

"We're so proud of you dear." Sophia said.

"I can't wait to brag about my future sister in law being the youngest Ambassador ever." Dag said and Viktor watched as Hermione eyes flickered to his brother slightly wide eyed.

"Sister in law?" she asked and Dag nodded with a bright look.

_We should really have the marriage talk… _he thought before taking her hand under the table.

"Are you excited?" he asked and she looked to him.

"I'm very excited besides I just fixed our little problem when I go to school… As an ambassador I'll have to travel back and forth between Bulgaria and Brittan." She said. "All the time."

"Oh this is fantastic." Sophia said before her son could.

"I'd probably even have to stay some weekends over."

"It just got better." Viktor said.

"Miss Granger…" Hermione's face fell instantly recognizing the voice that had come from behind her. She slowly turned and looked into the eyes of the one Lucius Malfoy with his son and wife at his side.

"I told you I saw her father." Draco said with a sneer.

"Yes I see her Draco." Lucious said with a snide tone.

"Mr. Malfoy…" her voice trailed off as she stood along with Viktor. "I want to say it's a pleasure or it's good to see you but that would be a lie." Ivan and Sophia instantly eyed her. They had never seen Hermione be rude to anyone, not at least out in the open. She usually hid it with a smile.

"That's rude to say Miss Granger."

"Well it was also rude of you to try and kill my friend in that graveyard. Which reminds me, worried about that hearing Mr. Malfoy?"

"You little-."

"Perfect wonderful future daughter in law of mine?" Ivan asked as he stood up behind Hermione and set his hands on her shoulders. "Yes she is."

"I think he was going to call her a little mudblood." Draco said and Viktor felt his jaw pop under the pressure of his grinding teeth.

"Something along those lines." Lucius said as he looked her over.

"Come boys I think it's time we leave this bash…" Narcissa said. "There's no need to share the air with this dirty mud blood longer then we have to…"

"Yes… Come dear." He took her hand and led her wife away.

"Be seeing your Granger." Draco put out his hand and she stared down at it before slowly shaking it. The second her hand connected with his he pulled her in tightly. "Viktor won't be able to protect you come school… Remember that you little bitch." Viktor pushed him away and pulled Hermione to his chest quickly.

"You touch her or look at her again and I will end you." Viktor said.

"Heard that before." Draco scoffed and Viktor's hands balled at his sides.

"Don't get mad at him Viktor…" Hermione said her eyes never leaving Darco's. "He's just upset that his money train is headed straight for Azkaban along with his cad of a father." Draco laughed.

"I can't wait for the day when you beg me for your life Granger."

"I can't wait for the day when you beg me to save yours from your precious dark lord." His eyes narrowed.

"Be seeing you Granger."

"I'm sure…" she muttered as he turned and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Viktor's asked looking over the hand Malfoy had taken in his.

"I'm fine he was just trying to scare me."

"With words like that I'm surprised you're not." Sophia said.

"Hermione if that boy gives you any trouble come school you are to write to us straight away." Ivan said and she nodded.

"I will. I promise." She said with a soft expression.

"Mud blood." Someone spat as they walked by them and Hermione's jaw clenched.

"Go back to your world." Another muttered as they passed by.

"What a wonderful party…" Hermione said softly and Viktor looked to her.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Dag asked.

"The atmosphere has grown far to pureblood for my taste." Sophia said looking around at the people who were staring right at Hermione and talking as loudly as they could about her blood status. "We should go."

"I should go you all should stay and enjoy your time." Hermione said looking at the Krum family. "I'll meet you all back at the mansion. I'm sure Dobby could go for a round of exploding snaps or wizard chess."

"No you're a part of this family and if you're not welcome then we don't want to be either." Nick said.

"Rightly put." Ivan said.

"Let's get out of here this place sucks." Stony said and Hermione smiled as everyone grabbed their coats.

"You guys really don't have to."

"We don't want to be around these types anyhow Hermione." Dag said.

"Also the food is terrible." Nick added.

"I bet the cake would have been just as bad." Stony added and she laughed softly.

"We'll have cake back at the manor and have our own party." Sophia said.

"You guys are truly wonderful…" Hermione said with smile as they headed away from their table.

"We'll have to walk through the red carpet to get to the apparition zone." Ivan said.

"They'll want me to stop for more photographs, the walk in was bad enough." Viktor said.

"They had a red carpet?" Hermione asked. "At a wedding?"

"It's custom for families like this so the prophet can get quotes and pictures for their society column." Sophia said.

"Sophia?"

"Yes dear?" she asked as they walked out onto the carpet.

"If your son ever does ask me to marry him." Viktor smiled as he looked down at Hermione who was smiling softly at his side as she held his hand. "Promise me there won't be a red carpet."

"As long as I can invite a minimum of a thousand people." Sophia said and Hermione laughed.

"Mud blood Whore!" A flash of light moved in front of Hermione and she froze in place as she felt a ripple go through her body. As the light cleared Hermione could hear the muffled sounds of screaming as she fell back to the ground.


	16. Gaping Heart

"No no!" Viktor yelled as Hermione fell back into his arms. He looked up at a crazed woman holding her wand as she continued to fire curses straight up into the air as a group of security wizards tackled her back.

"I'm fine…" Hermione said bringing his attention back to her. "I'm okay." He stared down at her lavender dress that was quickly staining red around her abdomen. "I think I'm okay."

"She's in shock." Dag said rushing to her side as he took out his wand. "We have to get her to a hospital now this wound won't close."

"Viktor I'm fine…" Viktor cupped her cheek as they did a mass appiration and they landed on the floor of a hospital lobby.

"I need help!" Dag yelled standing up.

"Oh my god…" Sophia said her eyes wide as she watched helpless as Hermione bled out. "Ivan… Do something…"

"We need help!" Ivan yelled.

"Luff can you hear me?" Viktor asked cupping Hermione's cheek as blood began to pool around her and she began to turn pale.

"Why is everyone so upset?" She asked blinking as her hands shook.

"Mina…" Viktor whispered, it was like she wasn't looking at him but straight past him, as if he wasn't even there. He had never seen such a confused vacant expression before and it scared him more than the blood.

"God damn it someone is dying here!" Dag bellowed as he saw Medi witches emerge from a stair well. "Yes you three help us!" he yelled.

"Mina… Mina can you hear me?" Viktor asked cupping her cheek with a bloodied hand. "Mina?"

"I'm fine…" she said again blinking and she looked genuinely confused as she rested her hands on his chest. "Viktor... Your shirt…" he looked down to see her bloody hand prints. When he looked back at Hermione her eyes were drifting closed.

"No. No stay with me." He said jostling her as her eyes drifted close and her head lolled back. "Hermione open your eyes… Come on Mina…" He put his ear to her chest and his breath hitched. "No… No… No… Dag!" he cried out in anguish and his brother spun. "She's not breathing!" His brother rushed over.

"The Healers are coming." He said.

"She's not breathing help her!" Viktor said and his brother took her from his arms and laid her down.

"There's so much blood." Sophia said holding stony to her chest as she rocked back and forth. "Ivan…"

"She'll pull through… She has to." He said his jaw clenching as he tried to stay strong for his family.

"Fucking hell…" Nick said feeling helpless as his stomach turned.

"Dag do something!" Viktor yelled.

"I'm doing everything I can the wound isn't healing! I think it's growing in size!"

"Get her breathing!" Viktor ordered.

"I'm trying Viktor!" Hermione suddenly gasped for air as blood spurted from her mouth and she started to convulse violently on the ground.

"Hermione!" Viktor went to reach for her but Dag pulled him back.

"No stop-."

"I have to help her!" He bellowed as he was pulled away from Hermione.

"If you hold her down she could break something you have to let her do this… This is good."

"How is this good?" Viktor asked his eyes wide. "How is this good?" he felt helpless.

"Her body is fighting whatever has been done to her."

"Is this her?" Dag let go of his brother to rush to a Healer who was running towards them. Viktor slowly moved towards Hermione who continued to shake violently as she made a pained noise.

"Mina… I don't know what to do…" He went to touch her but instead his hands hovered over her body as she suddenly stopped shaking. "Mina…" Her back arched so violently it took her a good foot off the ground as she let out a shrill scream of pure agony."Help her!" Viktor bellowed over it and she was instantly levitated off the bloody ground

"Magical Trauma." One of the healers said. Before they could move her away a man came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of one of the healers. "What are you doing we must heal this woman."

"Not here I'm afraid." Dumbledore said and Viktor stared at him. He looked back down at Hermione and froze seeing she was gone, disappeared from sight.

"Mina-."

"She's in the best care no need to worry." Dumbledore said.

"Where is she?" Viktor asked with a look of such rage it took his family by surprise.

"She's here of course." Viktor slowly looked down at the ground to see the white blood covered tile had been replaced with fine red wood.

"Where are we?" He went to look to Dumbledore only to freeze and see he was gone.

"Viktor dear there you are." He turned to see the one familiar face of Mrs. Weasley.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Come with me." He followed her out of the room. He tilted his head seeing Fred who was standing beside a curtained portrait that had a bubble around it. Before he could ask what was going on and where Hermione was once more he heard a shrill scream.

"Mina…" He rushed passed Mrs. Weasley up the stairs. The scream of pain was so loud he could clearly follow it. Before he could burst through the doors a pair of arms circled him.

"No my boy!" Mr. Weasley said stopping him. "You don't want to go in there."

"Mina… Let go of me!" He threw them men off him only to have three more grab a hold of him.

"Stop this right now!" Snape ordered.

"What the hell is going on!?" He asked.

"Viktor… Viktor stop." Ginny moved forward and cupped his face. "Stop this… For a moment… Just so we can explain."

"Hermione…" He said his expression full of distress as another scream sounded.

"Hermione is being worked on…" He looked down at Ginny. "If you disrupt them it could mess it all up and she could die…" he instantly stopped struggling against the men who held him back.

"Die?" his voice broke as his jaw clenched.

"She's barely holding on Viktor…" She said and her eyes closed tightly as another scream sounded. "You have…" her voice broke. "You have to let them work on her… I know it's hard but… You have to keep away for now…" He moved forward and wrapped his arms around the only girl who Hermione had referred to as sister.

"It's going to be okay Ginny…" she let out a sob and he looked up. "She's strong…" His voice wavered as another scream sounded with in the room which door he stared at. "So strong…"He slowly let go of Ginny who had tears rolling down her cheeks as she went to her father and hugged him tightly. Viktor continued to stare at the door. Hermione was so close maybe with in six feet of where he was standing it but it mine as well have been across the globe. There was no way he could see to her right now. No way he could rest his eyes on her beautiful face.

"My family was with me…" He said his voice sounding dead.

"They aren't allowed." Snape said.

"Maybe take a softer tone with the boy… The love of his life is in the process of having her life saved…" Snape looked to Sirius with distain before turning and walking off. Sirius slowly walked over and patted Viktor on the back. "Don't worry chap…" Viktor slowly looked to him. "Like you said she's strong… She'll pull through." He only nodded before slowly backing up against a wall and sliding down to a sitting position.

"Let's give him some space…" Mrs. Weasley said ushering Lupin, her husband, Sirius, Ginny and George away.

"What if he tries to go in?" Lupin asked.

"He won't…" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny suddenly moved to Viktor's side and he slowly looked to her.

"She had this when she came… It fell off her when we moved her…" She picked up his hand and he slowly looked down as a bloody necklace was set into his grasp. "You should keep it for her… Give it to her after." He only nodded as he stared down at it.

"Come away now Gin." George said pulling his sister away before they all disappeared down a hallway.

The necklace now looked so different then it had the night he had bestowed it upon her neck. He knew it wasn't just the blood that changed the appearance, but the ominous situation his Mina was now being faced with. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand the thought that she was fighting for her life in the bedroom before him without it. His eyes closed as another scream sounded and he was instantly taken to brisk night on a ship.

He and Hermione had escaped from a ball held in his honor. They had walked to the other end of the ship, far away from prying eyes of his parents comrades and professors. The wind had been rolling and it had tossed Hermione's hair in the most perfect of ways. The moon in the sky had shone in such a way that it had illuminated her porcelain skin.

"_It's pretty out here."_ She had said as she looked out at the black lake. _"Funny how this place as dangerous as it is somehow manages to be so beautiful…" _She had had almost a dreamy look. He remembered it clearly because it was such a rare expression for her to wear. But one that had complimented her completely.

"_Yes very… Very beautiful."_ He had replied quietly as he had looked her over in all her perfection, she seemed to blush under his gaze, and he had wanted to leap for joy. _"I don't want to seem… Forward. But I got you somfing." _

"_You did?"_ She had seemed surprised and yet also elated.

"_Yes uhm this is good?" _

"_Yes it's completely fine…"_ He had immediately removed the small rectangle jewelry velvet case from his coat pocket.

"_Here you go…"_ he said with a small smile. She took it in her hands and looked it over with complete intrigue.

"_Is it a pony?"_ he raised an eyebrow before laughing, she had completely caught him by surprise.

"_No afraid not that won't come till one year celebration."_ She had smiled softly.

"_Can I open it?"_

"_Yes please do."_ He had said quickly excited to see her reaction. Hermione slowly opened the box and stared down at the necklace before her.

"_Viktor…"_ she had stated in a near breathless way as her hand slowly covered her heart.

"_When I saw this I had to get it for you… It's a star jem rose for my English rose…" _When he draped it over her slender neck and secured it she had instantly turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_I love it… It's really beautiful… Thank you so much…"_

"Luff…" Viktor's eyes drifted up from the necklace in his hand to the door in front of him. The screaming had stopped and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. In one way her screaming as hard as it had been to hear also told him she was alive. While the silence told him nothing. She could be alive, she could be healed, she could even be dead.

_Dead… Don't think of that…_

_"For all I know I could be dead by the time I'm eighteen." _Her words echoed in his head and he was brought back to a night he had talked to her near the black lake. They had been discussing their future and when he had asked her what she would be doing she had surprised him by saying she didn't know.

"_I don't know."_ She had said.

"_How can this be?"_

"_How can I when I don't know what's in store for my future…"_ she had given him a simplistic shrug and it had intrigued him.

"_None of us know what is in futures."_

"_Yeah but I really don't know…"_ she had near laughed. _"For all I know I could be dead by the time I'm eighteen_."

"_Why do you say such things?"_ he had inquired her statement bothering him more then he liked.

"_Because they're true… My best friend is Harry Potter… I have made a commitment to him. To be there by his side when he faces you know who."_

"_You are amazing duelist I have seen you fight. You will be fine."_

"_I fought Malfoy with simple children's spells…" _

"_And of death eater back at world cup Childs play then as well?" _

"_No… I was just really lucky."_ She had said looking down at her hands like they were the most interesting thing on earth.

"_Did not look like luck… Looked like bravery and skill."_ He had knelt down in front of her. "_Family has saying if you think it, it shall be so… If you think you vill die then you vill."_

"_I don't think it Viktor…"_ She had said so softly he nearly hadn't heard her. _"I know it…"_

"_You know you vill die?"_

Viktor's jaw clenched as he stared at the door in front him.

"_What makes you think this?"_ he had asked softly.

"_That's the thing… I don't know what makes me think it I just feel it."_ she had rested her hand over her heart. _"I feel it here…"_ Viktor had reached his hand up and covered the one resting over her chest.

"_You won't die… The world needs you too much."_ She had eyed him for a long moment with sparkling eyes. _"I don't just think this Hermione… I feel it…"_ he put his other hand over his own heart. _"I feel it… here."_

"You won't die Mina… Because I need you too much…" He said hoping she would somehow hear him. "I love you too much…" His eyes shut tightly as he remembered the evening he had told her of his feelings towards her. It had been Christmas break and he had recreated their first date. They had been snuggling under warm covers. Hermione had curled into him in the most perfect of ways. Almost as if they were made to be so close to one another.

"_Hermione you have been in my thoughts every day and every night… Every second really sense you saved my life… Since that night I have thought only of your eyes… Your smile… Your bravery… But most of all your heart… You have such heart."_ Hermione had smiled softly as he cupped her cheek. _"These past few months I have been so lucky to have gotten to know… To have gotten to love you and… To hold you…"_ Hermione had blinked at him in disbelief.

"_What did you just say?"_ she had asked breathlessly. He knew then he had let the meaning of his speech reveal itself way earlier then he had wanted.

"_I said… I'm so lucky to have gotten to know you…" _

"_After that…"_ Her eyes had sparkled up at him and he had found himself captivated.

"_To have gotten to love you…"_ her smile has brightened as her breath hitched.

"_Say it again…"_ she whispered. Viktor mustered all his courage and took a calming breath before looking her straight in the eye his expression softening as he did.

"_I… I love you Hermione."_ Hermione with a soft expression had moved forward and kissed him gently.

"_I love you too…"_ she has admitted with a small watery laugh. He had wiped one of her tears away as they kissed again.

"_Luff why are you crying?"_ he asked with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around him.

"_Because all this time I just thought it was me."_ she had said pulling away. _"I just thought it was one sided." _

"_You didn't think I loved you?"_

"_I wasn't sure."_ Hermione had laughed as she wiped another tear away.

"_Are these happy tears?"_ she laughed again nodding before kissing him.

"_You have made me very happy Viktor Krum."_

"I made you happy but I failed you completely…" he said quietly as he stared down at her bloody necklace.

_How did I not see that wretched woman coming? _

"_You Mudblood Whore!" _The woman had stepped out right before them her wand already pulled the curse already flying. He hadn't even gotten the chance to make a move to jump in front of her. One second they had been laughing over Hermione's comment about a future wedding the next moment blood was covering her dress. The door suddenly opened and he quickly stood as Dumbledore and two blood covered men emerged from the room.

"Mina?" he asked.

"She's stable…" One of the men said. "For now…" with that he and his colleague walked away as Dumbledore moved towards Viktor.

"What does that mean?" Viktor asked.

"Just what they said. It took a long while but we finally reduced the pain and stopped the bleeding… The woman who did this to her used a very rare old gaping hex… Whenever we tried to heal the wound and used the wrong spell Hermione's wound would gape open more and more and bleed and bleed."

"How did you fix it?" Viktor asked. "How did you figure it out?"

"She screamed out the name of the hex… Leave it to Miss Granger to outwit us all even when she's not a nail tip away from death."

"I need to see her."

"Of course the blood should be gone by now… I'm going to travel to Bulgaria and inform your family of her condition." Viktor didn't hear the last part of his sentence he instead slowly walked past him and up to the door which had closed behind Dumbledore. Viktor took a few moments to ready himself for whatever was inside. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and slowly walked into a large bedroom with stark black velvet wall paper and red oak floors. As he treaded inside his eyes glanced around a room filled with candles, before they rested on a bed. His footing instantly stopped as the door clicked closed behind him. There she lay in the vast bed looking fragile in a way he had never seen her.

"Mina…" he instantly moved to her side. She had been changed out of her dress, the ruined garment now draped over a chair in the corner. She was pale near grey her hair lying around her curly and damp. His hand set on her cheek and instantly registered how cold and clammy she was. "Mina…" he took her hand and pulled it to his cheek needing to feel her touching him, needing it to comfort him in a near selfish way. He was so scared at that moment and when he needed bravery the most Hermione was always there to fuel it for him. She couldn't give one of her famous pet talks, or a speech fit for the bravest of leaders, but she could touch him and somehow it helped him to know she was there in a physical way. "My mina…" he whispered kissing the back of her hand.

Her head lolled to the side as her breath rattled in her chest. He looked her over willing her to wake up but his eyes closed as she made a pained noise. He wanted to make things better, wanted to make it so she wouldn't be in pain. He felt so helpless in that moment. Catching snitches he could do, dueling dark wizards he was capable, but healing the woman he loved after a near fatal incident he didn't have the skill or the knowledge. They had been in situations like this before. Hermione had been hurt. But in all honesty she had never been hurt this bad. She had never screamed the way she had. She had never been as pale. Cold. Clammy. Or motionless.

"Mina… I don't know if you can hear me but I lo-."

"Viktor…" she whispered softly as her head lolled towards him.

"Mina?" he asked sitting up.

"Home…" her jaw clenched and he could see she was in visible pain. "I want… Home…"

"To your parents?" she shook her head and he could tell she was fading fast. "Bulgaria?" she made a pained noise. "Okay… Okay I'll make it happen." He kissed the back of her hand. Before he could get up he turned to see Mrs. Weasley in the doorway. "Please… She wants to go home…"

"I'll do what I can." Mrs. Weasley said before walking out of the dark room. Viktor looked back to Hermione whose hand had gone limp in his. For a moment he had worried she had passed away. It was hard to tell with her near grey skin and clammy look after all. But then her chest rose slowly and she gave a pained noise. As much as he hated the fact that she was hurt, the noises she made let him know she was still with him.

-o-

For the next three days Viktor refused to leave Hermione's side. He hadn't wanted to miss the chance of her waking once more and saying anything else she wanted. In that time he had talked with Lupin, Dumbledore and a ministry official by the name of Kingsley all in the effort of trying to get Hermione moved back to Bulgaria, but it had all been in vain. At first he had accepted it. He was against the monster that was a secret society dedicated to protecting its assets and Hermione was one of their biggest. Now though his mind had changed.

In the cold black room that had once belonged to a relative of the infamous Sirius Black Hermione's condition had started to deteriorate. Her complexion had gone from pale to grey to near green. Her noises of pain had become more frequent. She had begun to sweat with a high fever that left her trembling. She also had started to mumble incoherent things in her sleep. She was fading. She was fading fast and he knew the dark room and lack of fresh air was to blame.

"Pain…" Viktor looked to Hermione who was muttering. "Please…" He looked her over his eyes wide. "So much… Pain… Hurts…" Her head lolled to the side as she took a rattling breath that had sounded worse than anything before. She cringed as pain struck her and her back arched. "Kill me… Please…"

"That's it… Ginny!?" he called and the red head instantly appeared. "Watch over her." He handed her necklace draped hand to her friend.

"Where are you going?" Viktor rushed out of the room his need to save Hermione greater than his constant need to stick at her side in her time of ailment. He moved down the stairs quickly before bursting into the kitchen.

"She gets moved now." He said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked with a glare as he looked over the Bulgarian who had failed to protect his best friend.

"Stay out of it." Viktor barked and Rons eyes grew furious. "She gets moved now." He said to Mr. Weasley.

"Dumbledore won't sanction it." Mr. Weasley stated.

"It's true." Sirius added.

"To hell with Dumbledore she's dying up there!" Viktor yelled pointing. "She grows worse with every minute that passes."

"I told you…" Mrs. Weasley said. "That dank dark foreign room is suffocating her slowly… She needs to be home with the Krums… She needs to be somewhere familiar."

"She would get the best care I would make sure of this." Viktor said.

"Mr. Krum-."

"Mr. Weasley… She will die." His words cut through the air like a knife. "She will die and you will have been the one to murder her by not letting her come with me back to Bulgaria…"

"We have to move quick before Dumbledore-."

"Finds out?" they all turned to see the man in question.

"Dumbledore…" Mrs. Weasley walked to him. "She's dying… Can't you see that?"

"I can… We will move her… For the past day I have been making sure your brother Dag is capable of handling her care… Come… We should take her now." He instantly turned and Viktor breathed a sigh of relief as he followed him out.

-o-

"When will she be here?" Sophia asked pacing Hermione's room.

"I don't know." Dag said as he looked over the supplies he had received. "He said when she was healthy enough to be moved."

"How bad is she Dag?" Sophia asked. "Will she live?"

"Honestly I have no idea… With hexes such as the one she went through the damage can be immense even if the person looks outwardly okay… I won't know until I see her."

"What did Dumbledore say?" Ivan asked.

"That she was barely clinging to stable." He said his jaw clenching.

"Whatever she needs I'll get my hands on it." Ivan said and he nodded.

"Lucky Dumbledore is doing that for us… Though I don't know how he got his hands on half this stuff…" Sophia breath hitched in her throat as she watched Hermione slowly get levitated into the room by Dumbledore. Viktor was holding her hand the whole time even as she was carefully laid down onto the bed.

"Mina…" Viktor said softly as he kissed the back of her hand. "I got you here…" She made a pained noise.

"Merlin…" Sophia breathed as her husband wrapped an arm around her. Hermione had changed so much in just the three days they had been separated. She had circles under her eyes. Her skin was near white with a green tint. Her skin was damp from an obvious fever.

"This isn't stable at all." Dag said looking over her vitals. "What took you so long to bring her back?" He looked to Dumbledore to see he was gone. "Very convenient."

"She's back that's all that matters." Viktor said as he brushed a strand of hair away from Hermione's eyes.

"Pain…" Hermione muttered against as her back arched.

"Dag dear give her some tonic…" Sophia said softly as she watched Hermione struggle.

"I can't." They looked to him. "The hex prevents it if I give her anything it will just start it up again… She won't be able to take a pain tonic for a good six months to a year after she pulls through this."

"Pain…" She coughed again. "Train… Toad… Harry… Ronald…"

"She keeps saying things, some I understand some I don't." Viktor said softly as he took a cool cloth and dabbed her head with it.

"It's the fever… She's fighting through it… It's good… Well not completely." Dag said.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked as his wife sat on the bed beside Hermione.

"Fevers like this… They have a nasty habit of burning out IQs." They slowly looked to him. "Hermione went into this the wisest witch of her age… At the end of it she could very well be… Average."

"Merlin…" Sophia said.

"I don't care as long as she still loves me… No matter what I'll still love her…" Viktor said softly. Ivan looked over his son. He looked worn. Tired. Fearful. Angry. Sorrowful. Guilty. All those emotions were there to read upon his face.

"Can you leave me with her?" Viktor asked. "I haven't had a moment alone…"

"You two should rest." Ivan said as he pulled his wife and son out.

"I have to monitor." Dag said.

"Monitor from outside…" When the doors closed Viktor took a deep breath and looked over Hermione. It had been days of watching over her.

Days of seeing her struggle in obvious agony and discomfort and he had not had one moment truly alone away from prying order eyes to be how he truly wanted to be. He hadn't expected it but as he kissed the back of her hand a sob escaped him. He took a few deep breaths as he wiped a rare tear away before he slowly moved into the bed next to Hermione and took a hold of her hand as he lay beside her.

"Come back to me Mina…" He said softly as he kissed her cheek. "I can't face the world without you by my side… I can't and I won't… You haf to come back to me… If you don't… I won't survive it luff…"

-o-

For the next three days people came and went, but Viktor remained at Hermione's side. The only time he left is when Dobby and his mother came in to change her clothes. He used that time to change his own. On the sixth night as he looked over Hermione it was clear to him that things hadn't much improved. In fact he would go as far to say that they had worsened. She was still making noises of suffering, so much so she no longer muttered things in her feverish state.

Dag came and went and Viktor could tell from his expression that he wasn't pleased with Hermione recuperation or lack there of. Still he was thankful for the kind smile his brother would send his way or the encouraging pat that would be placed against his back whenever he left the room to tell the truth about Hermione to the others. To tell them what he couldn't bring himself to tell Viktor. That night like he had been doing the past few nights he slowly lay beside Hermione and rested his head next to hers as he held onto her hand for dear life.

He had refused sleep for a full six nights. But tonight he could feel the pull more than ever. His body needed rest. His mind needed rest. As much as he didn't want to fall asleep he wasn't going to have a choice. Still he tried to fight it. Afraid that if he fell asleep that Hermione would slip away and she would be gone forever.

"Please Mina…" he said softly as his eyes drifted closed without his permission. "Don't leave me…" As soon as his eyes had closed to a dark room they had opened to a lit one. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he glanced over to the clock that said it was six in the morning. He quickly looked back to Hermione and smiled softly seeing she was still there breathing at his side. "Morning Luff." He kissed her cheek like he had every morning.

"Viktor?" he froze at the sound of her soft voice.

"Mina?" He looked her over to see her eyes slowly opening as she looked around. Hermione took rushed breaths as she stared out at an overly bright room. She tried to raise her hand to shield her eyes but her body ached so much she felt as though if she moved every bone in her body would break. Her jaw clenched as she made a pained noise. "Luff?"

"Everything… Hurts…" Her jaw clenched so hard her jaw gave a pop. She closed her eyes.

"I'll get Dag."

"Don't… Don't leave me… Please…" he instantly held her hand as he sat up.

"Dobby?" he asked as his eyes looked her over. She seemed confused as she looked around in a near daze.

"So bright." She whispered.

"What can I do?" Dobby asked popping into sight.

"Get my brother Hermione is waking up." Viktor said and the elf instantly nodded before popping out of sight. "Mina Luff can your hear me?" He asked as he climbed off the bed.

"My eyes… It hurts…" He looked around at the dark room. "It's so bright…" Hermione took a shaking breath as she saw a man near identical to Viktor standing in the corner of the room. She focused on him to quickly see it wasn't Viktor but someone who looked a lot like him. It was the same man she had seen in the garden. "Who are you?" He fazed from sight. "Don't go…" She reached out and Viktor looked to the corner of the room to see it was empty. "Who was that?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure luff…" he said his eyes wide. She was still clearly very sick but he was thankful that she had at least opened her eyes. He felt her forehead and looked on in sympathy. Hermione was burning up. He grabbed a damp cold cloth and slowly patted her face. Hermione looked off to the side, the cloth was so cool it hurt her warm skin. Her eyes spotted a small boy sitting in a chair as she heard others walk in.

"Is she up?" Sophia asked.

"She's not making much sense…" Viktor said.

"She's burning up I have to bring her temperature down or she could have another seizure…" Dag said as he walked over to his supplies.

"Jack…" Hermione whispered slowly reaching towards a chair.

"Jack luff?" Viktor asked.

"My… My Jack rabbit…" She smiled softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Viktor looked to a chair sitting beside her bed.

"Jack her father?" Dag asked.

"Her little brother…" Viktor said.

"Don't… Don't leave again…" Hermione whispered her eyes drifting closed as her lips chattered.

"_I won't Mione..."_

"Promise…"

"_I promise…" _

"Hermione drink this for me." Dag said coming over with vial in hand.

"_If you drink that we won't be able to be together…" _She turned away from Dag.

"Hermione…" He said.

"No…" She whispered.

"Luff you must drink it…" Viktor said.

"_These people want to hurt you Mione…" _She slowly glanced over the chair to see her brother was gone before looking to see he was in the corner of the room. "_They're not who you think they are…"_

"Hermione you have to drink this." Dag said.

"Stop." Hermione said pushing Dags hand away as she made a pained noise.

"_This is a plot… They're trying to kill you… If you want to get back to the real Viktor and his real family you can't drink that…"_

"You're not you…" She whispered as her jaw clenched a new wave of pain came over her.

"What's going on?" Ivan asked seeing her push the vile away again.

"It's the fever… She's delusional… This happens a lot in extreme cases of magical trauma…" Dag said. "Hermione you must drink this, if you don't you could die."

"I won't… Can't… Can't make me." her hands began to shake and Dag could clearly see a seizure coming. "You're trying to kill me…"

"I'm not trying to kill you I'm trying to help you, you must take this." Dag said urgently. "Hermione please…" The girl was clearly getting sick and with every moment that passed her condition deteriorated. Her body started to shake as she made a pained noise.

"_That's it Mione… We'll be together soon… So very soon…" _

"She's seizing get away from her!" Dag ordered as everyone went to her side. "If you hold her down you could do more damage she just has to ride it out…" Sophia turned into her husband who wrapped his arms around her. Viktor slowly came to his knees beside the bed as he watched Hermione shake uncontrollably with an expression of pure agony. After a few moments her body slowly settled and her eyes drifted closed as she was whisked away into complete darkness. Dag moved forward and brought her body up slightly as he put the vile to her lips. He poured the liquid in and she coughed in her sleep as it reluctantly went down her throat. "There we are…" he slowly rested her back down onto the bed as Viktor took her hand in his. "That was bad but it could have been worse."

"How could that have been worse?" Viktor asked.

"She could have died." He slowly looked to his older brother.

"She's not improving here." Sophia said. "Maybe we should take her to a hospital."

"It's too dangerous." They turned to see Lupin walking in.

"Remus comrade what are you doing here?" Ivan asked recognizing him as one of the allies to Hermione.

"Making sure you don't try and move her to a hospital… She's getting better I know she doesn't look it but she is..."

"She should be at a hospital." Dag said.

"You're doing great." Lupin stated.

"She is worse than ever." Viktor said.

"No she isn't she was worse when this all first happened."

"Remus-."

"She can't go to a hospital she absolutely cannot leave this manor." Lupin said cutting Ivan off.

"Why not?" Sophia asked.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything but you probably should know... Word has gotten to the death eaters about Hermione's weakened state. There's a bounty on her head. Literally her head." Viktor looked to Hermione who lay helpless in the bed. "Voldemort knows that Hermione is one of the puzzle pieces when it comes to us winning the war to come. He knows that without her it would be a devastating blow to Harry. He wants her head on a silver platter… Any death eater or dark wizard that brings him her head is guaranteed un touchable during the war."

"Merlin…" Sophia said.

"She's helpless right now…" Viktor said softly as he took her cold hand in his.

"She has you." He slowly looked to Lupin. "She's not helpless."

"I couldn't even protect her from that crazed fan."

"Hey we were looking after her is well no one expected that." Lupin said. "Besides… Hermione once told us that there was no one more capable of protecting her then you… She trusts you with her life, if the wisest witch of her age believes that you are capable then you most likely are." Viktor only nodded as he set a hand on her cheek. "She doesn't get moved…" With that he began to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Sophia asked.

"To return to searching the manor and its grounds for incoming threats… We're not thinking there will be an attack here on her but that doesn't mean we shouldn't prepare for it." With one last nod he disappeared out the door.

"Mmm…" Everyone's eyes went to Hermione who lay fragile and pale on the bed.

"We have to protect her." Viktor said and his family looked to him. "The world depends on it…"


	17. Wishing and Willing

Viktor sat attentive a book in his lap as he sat next to Hermione on the bed for the tenth night. The only improvement that had come since the one week mark was that her fever had broken but Dag was sure to remind him that 99.9 still wasn't the right temperature for her to be at even though it was better than 102.3. Still Viktor was thankful that the fever had lessened it meant no more seizures which were hard for him to watch her go through.

Hermione made a pained noise and Viktor stopped reading his Bulgarian book out loud to look at her. After all she had been through one more thing had been added onto her plate. It was the full moon which was never easy for Hermione since her run in with the werewolf Lupin her third year. Though she wouldn't change she did sometimes get sick and he just hoped she wouldn't get as sick as she had a few times in the past.

"Maybe it is not the full moon." He looked down at his book. "Maybe you think this book is boring Luff?" She made another pained noise in her sleep. "Ahk you are right what was I thinking reading Sir Bretchards tales of Gretchen… Not even my mother likes these books and she is like you when it comes to literature… How about something else?" He searched through the books at her bedside. "Maybe something you're in the middle of reading?" He stopped as his eyes scanned a book in hand. "Ah… Romeo and Juliet…"

His mind went back to a fight they had had over a week ago. It had been an all out war between them and it had nearly been their ruin. But after time apart and a long lengthy chat they had made up. They had made up and spent the rest of the day and night rolling across the sheets together.

"_I love you…"_ he had said when the morning of light had broken in through the window.

"_I love you too."_ She had said with a soft expression. She had looked so beautiful in that moment. With the morning sun illuminating her skin. Her hair rolling around her wild and carefree. Her lips swollen from their night of passion. She had stretched and as she had her nose had crinkled in the best of ways. _"What time is it?"_ She had asked him.

"_Eight…" _

"_Mmm… We have to get out of bed don't we?" _she had asked stretching once more.

"_I'm afraid so."_ He had replied moving up and kissing her.

"_Can't we just turn the clock back and pretend it's night?" _She had whispered against his lips. 

"_Now you sound like Juliet…" _

"_Viktor… Have you been reading English literature?"_ She had asked in surprise.

"_I thought I should seeing as I'm dating an English rose…"_ he had kissed her before slowly rolling off of her and sitting up in the bed. Hermione knelt behind him her arms wrapping around his body.

That had been the morning of the wedding and just hours later that crazed fan had nearly killed her. As he stared at Hermione now lying in bed looking more fragile than he had ever seen her he couldn't believe he had wasted so much time. He set the English book aside as his hands roamed over his face and he sighed heavily.

"Luff…" he took her hand in both of his. "How did I waste so much time?" he asked sorrowfully. "Why did I haf to hide what I hid from you? Be way I was towards you? Why did we haf to spend so much time fighting and not talking? I know couples go through hardships but we aren't like other couples with so much standing against us. I should haf taken initiative." He said softly "I should haf told you what was going on. I should haf told you of guilt… Maybe if I had you would haf felt comfortable telling me all that you hid from me…"

"Mmm…" Hermione murmured in her sleep and he knew now not to get excited and think there was a chance she would wake up.

"I am no longer angry about that. How could I expect you to tell me things when I wasn't telling you things? I am glad we made up when we did if this had happened and we were at odds… I would haf never forgiven myself… Still even though we made up and we grew stronger from it I wish we had done it earlier…" He bowed his head as his voice broke with emotion. "Luff… I'm so afraid right now." He slowly looked to her to see her eyes still lay shut as she breathed softly in her sleep. "I'm afraid you won't heal. I'm afraid you'll hate me when you wake up for not protecting you. I'm afraid you won't wake up at all. I'm afraid that if you don't I'll never speak to you again. Hold you again and feel you holding me back. Hear you say you love me. Hell I'm afraid you won't smack me in the face in your sleep when you flop over onto your stomach. It used to be a pet peeve of mine when it woke me up from a dead sleep at three in the morning but I miss it now… I miss you." He took a deep breath.

"I took it all for granted luff." He said shaking his head. "I took your sweet brown eyes, your wild curly hair, your soft voice, your vast intelligence, your unwavering bravery, your eternal love, I took it all for granted and I'm so sorry." A tear dropped from his eye and landed on the back of her hand. "I promise Mina. I promise if you open your eyes if you wake up I won't take it for granted anymore. I promise so please wake up… Please Mina… I miss you so much… I miss you so much it cripples me…" He kissed the back of her hand as he willed her to wake up. "Please… Please pull through this… If you do I promise to live each day at your side loving you…" he kissed her hand again. "Mina If you wake up… I promise to put a ring on this hand… I promise to make you my wife and be the greatest husband there ever was because you deserve the greatest husband… I love you Mina… I'm not just saying this because of how you are right now. I wanted to ask you before to be my wife but I always thought we would haf time. I was stupid to think that. I was foolish. You are who you are and it puts you at risk… I shouldn't haf waited. Please come back to me Mina… Please come back to me and be my wife…" His voice broke as his head bowed forward her hand still held in his. "I so badly want you to be my wife…"

Sophia slowly backed out of the room her hand over her heart. She hadn't meant to walk in on the touching moment. She had only wished to visit the woman she referred to as daughter. She slowly and silently closed the doors to Hermione's room before turning and leaning against the doors. She smiled softly as her Husband came out of Stony's room and strolled down the hallway towards her.

"I just put Stony to bed he was asking about Hermione, now I wonder, how is she?" He asked.

"Fine… Perfect." She said with a starry eyed look.

"Sophia, not that I don't love this expression upon your beautiful face but why are you so cheerful looking? Is she awake?"

"No… No she's not."

"Well she's not dead for you would have the opposite expression, what's-."

"Viktor proposed."

"What?" he asked blinking. "You said Hermione isn't-."

"She isn't awake he made this speech he was imploring her to wake up so he could make her his wife. Ivan he said he was thinking about it before this fiasco but he thought he had more time… He cried."

"Well he loves her very much. Normally I'm not for my sons crying but in the cases of extreme sorrow or happiness I'm all for it." He smiled. "So Viktor and Hermione will eventually marry?"

"Maybe sooner than we thought." Sophia said. "We're going to have a wedding Ivan isn't that fantastic!?" She hugged him and he smiled.

"Darling tell me you haven't already called caterers?" Sophia pulled away with a serious look.

"Do you think I should?" Ivan gave a boisterous laugh.

"Let's wait for Hermione to be awake for the proposal before we do that shall we?" He asked rubbing her upper arms.

"Mother Father!" They both turned hearing the frantic sound of Nick yelling.

"Nick what is it?" Sophia asked.

"I was patrolling with the men sent here to protect the manor we're under attack." He said somewhat breathless. "They're coming for Hermione."

"Who is?" Ivan asked.

"The death eaters Comrade Lupin told us about."

"Oh my god." Sophia turned and burst through the doors. "Viktor!"

"What what's is going on?" Viktor asked standing quickly.

"Dag!" He heard his father yell.

"They've come for her." Sophia said and Viktor rushed to the window to see black smoke racing across the sky.

"We have to move her." Viktor said turning to look to Hermione who was lying fast asleep in the bed.

"Absolutely not." Dag said running in. "It's too dangerous she's just improved if we move her she could end right back at step one."

"Alright we protect this room at all costs if it comes to it." Viktor said and his mother and brother nodded.

"I'll stay inside with her." Sophia said as Viktor casted his wand and brick walls flew up around the room blocking any exit or entrance. Viktor as Dag walked out of the room waltzed over to Hermione's side.

"You protected me the night of the world cup from death eaters… It's time to return the favor luff… Be safe." He kissed the top of her head before looking to his mother. "Take care of her."

"Be careful Viktor." Sophia said as her son walked out and he closed the doors. Sophia quickly walked to Hermione's side and took her hand. "Don't worry darling we'll make it through this." She jumped as she heard spells starting to get fired against the brick walls that had been thrown up against the windows. She looked to the doors of the bedroom. "Don't worry they won't break through…" Still Sophia slowly took out her wand. "Even though you're asleep…" she looked to Hermione. "I somehow feel braver at your side."

"Where's Stony?" Nick asked his father as they all lined up in front of the door.

"Taken by one Mrs. Weasley to stay safe…" Ivan answered.

"You think they'll get inside?" Dag asked his wand out.

"Maybe, maybe not… The men who were sent to protect Hermione are top Aurors but the men trying to Kill Hermione are top murderers. I say the playing ground is even in the worst of ways." Viktor said.

"Hermione warned us of this." Nick said and they all glanced at him. "That they would eventually come to get her and in doing so put us in danger…"

"What are you saying?" Dag asked before Viktor could.

"Nothing I'm just saying the girl is smart for predicting such a thing… I'm happy to protect her. After all her presence here sent those Aurors to our doorstep the first night the death eaters attacked." Nick said.

"If you ask me the pros of her being here completely outweigh any cons." Ivan said.

"Thank you all." Viktor said and his brothers and father looked to him. "Thank you for helping me protect the woman I love."

"You'd do the same for us…" Dag said.

"Hell Hermione would do the same for us." Nick said and his brothers and father laughed. A loud explosion sounded and they watched as rubble flew into the hallway.

"Here we go…" Viktor said softly as he watched black smoke flood in. A group of men formed from the smoke and they stared at each other for a long moment before Viktor let out a battle cry and raced into battle. Viktor slammed into the nearest death eater and tackled him to the ground before placing his wand against his chest. "Vinculum!" Chains sprouted from his wand and wound around the man.

"Viktor watch out!" Nick yelled and he turned to see a man pointing a wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Viktor yelled and the wand flew from his hand. Before he could fire another spell he watched as Dobby popped into the air above the death eaters head and shielded his eyes with his elf hands.

"You shall not harm my misses!" They both disappeared from sight before they reappeared high above the ground where dobby let the death eater drop to the ground.

"Well done Dobby!" Ivan cheered as Viktor turned with a smile. The battle was heated and as it raged more and more death eaters seemed to appear. Luckily for Viktor his brothers and his father that as the number in death eaters grew so did the number of order members. Viktor yelled out as he was tackled to the ground by an extreme force.

"The day's come blood traitor!" A death eater sneered over him as he punched him across the face with such force it nearly knocked him out cold. "This is what you get for warming your bed with a mud blood." Viktor yelled out in rage as he slammed his fist against the death eaters face knocking him off his body.

Sophia slowly stood from Hermione's bed. She could hear it. A battle raging wild and dangerous outside the two thin double doors. She worried for her husband, she worried for her children. She worried most for the child laying in the bed next to her. Sophia slowly looked back to the bed and froze seeing she was gone.

"Hermione?" She asked. "Hermione!" She turned just in time to watch the girl in question throw open the doors. Hermione took a shaky breath as she watched a fuzzy loud scene work out before her. A battle was raging outside her bedroom doors. Both sides were doing well and her small group was fading fast. "Hermione!" Sophia rushed to her side. "Come back it isn't safe!" She tried to pull her away from the door jam which she was leaning against her hand pressing on her stomach with a pained expression.

"Viktor? Where is Viktor?" She asked softly trying to find him in the crowd. Her eyes widened as she saw a well known death eater by the name of Fenir Greyback holding Viktor against a wall his wand pointed to Viktor's throat. Hermione slowly raised her wand and fired a less than impressive spell as a wave of pain flooded over her.

"Bloody hell…" She whispered sweat dripping down her neck.

"Time to die you disgusting blood traitor!" Greyback yelled. A weak red light struck the death eater in the shoulder and he looked around. Viktor watched Greyback as his eyes slowly set on Hermione who was leaning against a door Jam her wand in hand.

"No…" Viktor said and Greyback looked to him with a sneer.

"There's my girl." He backed fisted Viktor to the ground before rushing through the crowd on all fours like an animal.

"No!" Viktor ran after him and before he could connect with Hermione Viktor tackled him to the ground.

"The bitch is mine!" Greyback yelled. Throwing him off before pushing Sophia across the room and grabbing Hermione by the throat and raising her up against the door jam. "Look how weak you are… You can't even fire one little spell." Viktor rushed forward again only to have Greyback send him flying into the wall.

"Viktor!" Hermione yelled and Greyback slammed Hermione down onto the ground causing her to let out a harsh cry of pain.

"The dark lord is going to have a fun time with you yes he is…" he said before licking her face.

"Get the fuck off her!" Viktor yelled as he tackled him off Hermione's body. Viktor slammed his fist against his face and he watched as the death eaters eyes went black and fangs extended.

"He's a werewolf Viktor watch his teeth!" Hermione yelled as she slowly pulled herself to her feet using the bed. Viktor smiled as he grabbed onto Greybacks robes and pulled him onto his feet before slamming him against the wall and grabbing a silver letter opener from Hermione's bed side table. Greyback roared and Viktor sliced him across the chest making the werewolf howl in pain. Greyback kicked Viktor clear across the room before going for Hermione once more.

"This ends now!" He roared slapping her to the ground.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Viktor rushed over and stabbed him in the neck. Greyback screamed in pain as his skin began to sizzle. Viktor pulled the knife while pointing his wand and firing a spell. Greyback dodged it before grabbing Viktor around the waist and picking him up off the ground and rushing out of the bedroom where he slammed him down onto the hallway floor. Viktor stabbed Greyback in the shoulder and pushed him away as he tried to chomp down on Viktor.

"Viktor!" Hermione yelled fearing he would be bit while trying to protect her. She slowly stared around the room. The fight was raging, people she loved were at a high risk of dying. Though her side was putting up a fair fight it was only a matter of time before the sheer number of death eaters over took them. "No…" She said softly before looking to Viktor who was fighting off Greyback the best he could. "This isn't right…"

"I will kill that little bitch of yours!" Greyback yelled.

"Over my dead body!" Viktor yelled pulling the knife again as he kicked the werewolf off his body and then rushed forward slamming him against the wall. Before Greyback could make his move for revenge Viktor sliced the knife across his throat. He stood back as he watched the death eater clutched onto his throat as crimson blood flowed through his fingers and he dropped dead to the ground. A sudden burst of white light flooded the hallway. Everyone stared as the death eaters covered their eyes in obvious discomfort.

"Attack!" Lupin yelled and they all instantly moved forward and took out the death eaters in one deadly sweeping motion. While many death eaters were so blinded they couldn't fight others while covering their face abandoned the cause and deserted the mansion. When all Death eaters were gone the light slowly began to pull back and everyone's eyes followed the line of light to Hermione's bedroom doors where she was standing in a whirlwind of air her palms out stretched her hair and skin a glowing white. As the light disappeared into her palms her appearance returned to its normal state. She looked around for a long moment before she collapsed down to her knees.

"Mina!" Viktor rushed to her side and caught her before she could fall back.

"You saved my life…" She said with a soft expression and he smiled softly as he set a hand on her cheek. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she was whisked away into darkness. He felt Hermione go limp in his arms as her head lolled back.

"Mina?" He looked over her soft expression as his thumb moved over her blushing cheek.

"Move!" Dag pushed his way past their comrades and rushed to her side.

"Is she alright?" Lupin asked as he and the others rushed forward. Dag continued to look over Hermione who was still in Viktors arms. "Is she alright Dagonet!?" Lupin yelled.

"Yes…" Dag said softly. "Yes she's… She's perfect." He laughed. "She's perfect the fever is gone… Her wound is near healed…" Viktor quickly stood and carried her into the room past his stunned looking mother. "It's extraordinary."

"Kingsley." Lupin said. "Inform Dumbledore of this update."

"She-."

"I know she did." Lupin said before he could say it out loud. "What just happened does not leave this family or the order understand?" Everyone nodded.

"I don't understand what just happened?" Nick asked his father who with a smile ignored him and quickly walked into Hermione's bedroom with his wife and Dag.

"Why isn't she waking if she's fine?" Viktor asked softly holding Hermione's hand.

"That spell she did it probably just drained her…" Dag said with a smile as he continued to look her over. "This is amazing… She healed herself…" He laughed. "Gods it's extraordinary it really is… I can hardly believe it. Honestly Viktor I didn't want to tell you but this morning she maybe had days to live." Viktor glared into his brother.

"That's something you should probably tell the boyfriend of your patient Dag." He said with a clear annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter that I didn't now… She's going to live…" Dag laughed. "By all that's magical in this world she's going to live."

"When will she wake Dag?" Sophia asked as her husband looked over a bruise on her cheek.

"I'm not sure if I'm right that spell she did was high level."

"You have no idea." Sophia said with a small smile.

"She's drained it could take a day or it could take three." Dag said.

"But she is going to be fine?" Viktor asked.

"Yes Viktor she's going to be perfect. Maybe a little sore but that's it." Viktor smiled softly before looking to Hermione.

"There's blood on the floor." Ivan said.

"Must have been when she got out of bed." Sophia said.

"Doesn't matter if she ripped open the wound because it's gone now." Dag said with a smile. Viktor smiled softly as he looked back to Hermione who had a seeming glow to her porcelain skin as she lay in the bed. If he had just been seeing her he would have never guessed that she had been on deaths door just an hour before.

"I'm going to keep my promise to you Luff…" he said kissing the back of her hand. Sophia smiled softly as she pulled her husband away.

"Come let's give them time together." Sophia said with a smile and her husband nodded before walking out with her.

-o-

Hermione took a small breath as her eyes slowly opened. The room was silent, so silent it was near deafening. Her eyes slowly looked around her room and she began to register the numerous bouquets of different kinds of flowers around her room. She would go as far to say that there were over a hundred different floral arrangements. She slowly looked to her side table and stared at a grouping of candies that were gift wrapped in different cellophanes.

"Did I get petrified again?" She asked softly. She slowly turned to see Viktor who was staring wide eyed at her before laughing. He quickly covered his mouth with a look of remorse.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why do you look as though you haven't seen me in ages?" She asked with a soft smile as her hand went and touched his cheek. Before he could answer the doors opened and Dag came waltzing in.

"Morning Viktor… How is our English patient today?" Dag froze as he watched Hermione give a wave.

"Hello." She said. Dag laughed before covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry." She tilted her head.

"Is Hermione ready for new linens I got this nice silk gown for her…" Sophia's voice trailed off as her eyes rested on the roused Hermione. Sophia laughed before covering her mouth.

"Oh dear I'm sorry." She said.

"Why-." Ivan walked in and laughed cutting off Hermione before he covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"Why does everyone keep apologizing?" she asked with a small laugh as she scooted up on her bed. "Please tell me I wasn't petrified again because the last time I woke up to a room full of flower that's what had happened."

"You don't remember?" Viktor asked softly and she looked to see he had a worried expression.

"What's the last thing you remember Hermione?" Dag asked walking over.

"Well…" She looked up in thought. "We were at the wedding… The last thing I can remember coherently was this crazed woman yelling at me… Then it's all this flashing… and Screaming."

"You were hit with the Hians hex." Dag said.

"The gaping hex?" she asked. "Who the bloody hell would use such an awful hex you know out of the now including me 32 people it's been used on only now including me four have survive what the bloody hell were they thinking?" She asked with a distressed look as the others smiled at her blatant use of British cursing.

"Alright let's lower that heart beat and in doing so your anger… You need to stay calm." Dag said. "Though I am glad to see that fever hasn't ruined that mind of yours."

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Fourteen days." Viktor said and she looked at him.

"Bloody hell fourteen days!?"

"Hermione…" Dag said and she took a deep breath.

"Calming down…" She said softly. "Slowly calming down…"

"You woke up momentarily last night." Viktor said and she looked to him. "Do you remember that?" She looked off.

"I remember…" she closed her eyes tightly as she tried to think. "This kind of fuzzy scene… Then this bright light and this warmth I felt…" she slowly opened her eyes. "I saw that we were losing the battle… A man had you by the throat." She looked to Viktor. "Fenir Greyback a known dark wizard and werewolf. He was going to kill you I knew I had to stop it… But I couldn't think… I don't know why I couldn't think… My body kind of took over and there was this bright light then I felt the warmth…"

"You ascended." Sophia said and Viktor looked to her.

"Ascended?" Viktor asked and Hermione laughed making him look to her now.

"That's impossible." Hermione said.

"Nothing is impossible." Sophia said. "Not in our world."

"That's never happened to a woman let alone a muggle born." Hermione said.

"What is ascending?" Dag asked.

"When a witch or wizard makes leaps in magical capability… We all have come to know a wizard who has done this." Ivan said.

"Yes Dumbledore." Hermione said. "I'm not nearly as talented as he is."

"You have to start somewhere Miss Granger." She looked to see the man in question walking in.

"Professor." She said slightly surprised.

"I came as soon as I heard you were awake."

"No one told you yet." Dag said as the older wizard walked over to Hermione's side table where her candy was.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" He asked looking over the different sweets.

"I'm… A little sore but other than that I'm okay."

"Funny that you would be feeling just a little sore after a gaping hex." Hermione's hand slowly set on her stomach and she looked down.

"Where's my wound?" She asked not even having to look to know it was gone.

"You healed yourself last night…"

"Did I ascend?" She asked softly.

"No one can tell you if you had or not that is something for you to tell yourself." He said. "I see Ronald was not here to go through your candy like last time… Though he did send you a flower." He said checking over one which had Ron's name on it hanging from a sliver of parchment. Dumbledore looked around at all the bouquets. "You are truly loved…" he looked back to Hermione. "Something good to remember in the darkest of days." She slowly nodded.

_It would be rude for me to ask for one of these frogs… _He smiled softly._ I have such a sweet tooth. _He thought as he thumbed a chocolate frog package.

"Well I'll be checking in." he said walking off.

"Professor Dumbledore?" He turned and Hermione threw him one of her chocolate frogs. He smiled as he looked down at it.

"You're an extraordinary young woman Miss Granger…" he said with a soft expression before walking out.

"What was he on about?" Dag asked.

"So do you feel as though you have ascended?" Sophia asked.

"No." Hermione said. "I don't feel any different… I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about darling I'm just glad that whatever happened, happened and that you're alive." Sophia said walking over to the bed.

"Dag said you were on deaths door…" Viktor said softly and Hermione turned to see he was staring down at their entwined hands.

"Why did this person hex me do we know?" She asked and Viktor slowly looked to her.

"She…" his voice trailed off and she could see his guilt ridden expression.

"Viktor what is it?" Hermione asked softly.

"She did it because of me."

"Because of you?"

"She was a crazed fan." Sophia said stepping forward and Hermione looked to her. "She was quoted in saying that the reason she attacked you was because you didn't deserve Viktor because you cheated on him."

"I never-… That stupid article from Rita Skeeter." She said remembering. "I should have kept her in that jar." She said looking to Viktor who smiled.

"Is she getting a fever again?" Dag asked feeling her head. "That sentence didn't make sense."

"It did to me." Viktor said and Dag instantly removed his hand.

"Wait… Has this been in the papers?" Hermione asked.

"It has." Ivan said.

"My mum gets the prophet did you tell her before she learned about it from the media?" She asked.

"Your father wouldn't let us see her." Ivan said.

"We did try." Sophia added.

"But she must have seen the prophet I mean she gets it I know she does." Hermione said. "She… She didn't come or try to contact you or me?" Viktor saw an intense flash of sorrow across her features.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" Sophia said and she looked off. "I doubt your father even told her… I'm sorry love…"

"No it's fine…" She said her jaw clenching. "At least you're here." She looked back to Sophia with a soft expression.

"That I am… I hope you didn't mind." Sophia walked over. "I've been doing your nails." She raised her hand and Hermione looked down at her gold and red French nails.

"I approve of the colors."

"I knew you would." Sophia said with a wink.

"Hermione!" She turned to see Stony who rushed in and jumped on her bed. "I missed you!" He hoped up and down on her bed. "Guess where I've been!?"

"Well from your hyper activity I'd say Mrs. Weasley's. You had her home made cinnamon twists didn't you?" She asked and Stony laughed.

"You're so smart you know everything!" He jumped off the bed and rushed right out the door.

"It's all fun in games until you get diabetes." The people in the room laughed and Hermione smiled softly. "Speaking of obtaining diabetes I feel like eating something horrible for me and loads of it. I'm starving."

"We should get her food she's already lost a lot of weight." Dag said.

"Don't get me food let me get out of this bed and get it myself." She said before Sophia could move.

"Luff take it easy." Viktor said with a smile.

"I've been taking it easy for 14 days." Hermione said with a smile before she slowly got out of the bed.

"Breakfast in the dining hall it is." Sophia said with a smile as she pulled Dag and her husband from the room and closed the door.

"I'll be right out." Hermione said walking away.

"I'll wait here luff." He said with a smile as he watched the door go close but not all the way.

"Where are all the flowers from?" Hermione asked loud enough so he could hear.

"Some are from your friends, some from my team mates, others from admirers of yours, one is from the minister of magic, a few others are from some other politicians. One from Senator Uli."

"Did I have any visitors?" She asked.

"When they came mother turned them away she knew you wouldn't want anyone to see you in the condition you were in…" Hermione slowly came out of the bathroom in skinny black jeans a white button down shirt and a black vest.

"How bad was I?" She asked. "I know with a gaping hex the fever that can follow can cause vivid hallucinations."

"You had a few but nothing we couldn't deal with." He said with a kind look.

"I think I remember some of them…" She said. "I… I think I saw my brother at one point…" She admitted quietly.

"Yeah you said his name a few times." She smiled softly as she looked off.

"Well I'm sorry you had to see me crazed and feverish."

"It's no problem luff." He took her in his arms and smiled softly as he held her close. "I'm just glad you're back… I missed you so much…" Hermione pulled away and cupped his cheek with a soft expression.

"I missed you too…" She moved forward and kissed him. When she pulled away a loud growl sounded and they both looked down at her stomach. "That's embarrassing." They both laughed.

"Come on let's get you some food." He took her hand and together they walked out.

"Love walk a little slower…" She said with a soft expression. "My legs feel a little sluggish." She laughed in surprise as he swooped her up into his arms.

"How's this?" He asked and she smiled.

"You know I rather like having a strong Bulgarian boyfriend to carry me around everywhere." He laughed. "Maybe we can make this a usual thing." She said as they headed down a long hallway towards the dining room.

"I will carry you around any time you wish." He said and she smiled as she looked him over.

"I remember when the attack happened… You saved my life from Fenir Greyback…" She looked to him as he looked her over with a soft expression. "Thank you for taking care of me Viktor…"

"You're not upset? Usually your pride would be kicking in right now."

"I've learned that pride and ego shouldn't be hurt when someone you love is protecting you from harm… Besides if there was anyone in the world I would trust with my health and safety… It would be you." He smiled softly as he felt his chest puff out with pride. "Thank you Viktor." She kissed his cheek.

"It was nothing." He said with a sheepish smile as they walked into the dining room.

"If it isn't the girl of the hour!" Nick said standing and she smiled as she waved.

"Misses!" Dobby said popping into the open as Viktor set her down on her feet.

"Dobby you're still here." She said with a smile as the Elf slammed into her leg his arms wrapping around the appendage.

"Dobby was so scared for misses!" He said looking up at her. "I couldn't leave your side for a moment!"

"He was quite attentive." Viktor said.

"I'm going to bake you a cake!"

"No Dobby you don't-." The elf popped out of sight. "Too late." Hermione said with a soft expression as she sat back down.

"Waffle dear?" Sophia asked.

"Yes ten please." She said and the older woman laughed as she handed her a plate. "I'm absolutely famished."

"We tried to get nutrients into your body but those only work for so long." Dag said.

"Yeah I think I've lost a bit of weight all my clothes are baggy…" She said. "Dobby will enjoy fattening me up a bit I should think." They smiled. "By the way Dag… I have to thank you for taking such care of me." She said with a soft expression.

"It was my pleasure you know you've done wonders for my career…"

"I have?" she asked.

"Sure I've gotten 60 new patients. Somehow the media found out that I was the healer taking care of you."

"Well glad to help." She said with a smile as she took a paper in hand.

"The woman who did this to you is on the front cover… Just fair warning." Ivan said and Hermione slowly nodded as she looked over the crazed woman who was screaming in Azkaban robes.

"She's already been sentenced?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet the hearing is in a few days." Viktor said.

"It's funny…" She said softly.

"What is darling?" Sophia asked.

"I always thought it would be a death eater that nearly did me in… I never thought it would be some mad woman with a crazed crush on my boyfriend…" She said her eyes scanning the article.

"_Hermione Granger doesn't deserve a man like Viktor Krum! Not when she whores around on him with some ginger!" _Miss Pricilla Benson was quoted as saying as she was led away by authorities.

The page morphed to a photograph of Hermione being propelled backwards by a great force of light. Hermione watched as Viktor went to her side and pulled her into his arms as he screamed in what seemed like agony.

"You know I don't remember any pain from the gaping hex when it first hit me." Hermione said looking to Dag. "I don't even remember being cursed really just that woman yelling at me."

"I'm afraid you were in a bit of shock which is probably for the best." Dag explained.

"It's true you kept saying you were fine." Viktor said and she looked to him. "You actually asked me why everyone was so upset."

"Hmm… Well I'm better now." She said with a smile. "So what have I missed?" She asked looking around the table. "Have governments fallen or risen in my fourteen day stint of fever?"

"Glad to say no." Ivan said with a smile.

"What about Quidditch?" She asked looking to Viktor. "You had that Belgium game did you win?" She asked. "Oh who am I kidding of course you won…" She had a bright smile and he raised an eyebrow. "You did win right?"

"No the team lost… I wasn't there for it mind you… I took family leave the team understood." Viktor said. She looked at him for a long moment before glancing down at the paper.

"Well according to this paper you have a game today at five." Hermione said looking at it. "You should be getting going for pregame practice, don't you think?" He slowly looked to her.

"Mina… I'd rather stay here with you."

"I'm not going to be here for you to stay with I'm going to be at the game." Hermione said with a smile.

"Mina I don't think that's wise."

"Well, let me ask my personal healer… Dag?" She asked turning to him.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked with a smile.

"Think I could leave the house for just a few hours to watch Viktor play a game of Quidditch."

"I think it would be just fine." He said.

"See there you go I've got permission now you have a good hearty breakfast and then off you go to practice." Viktor looked her over for a moment before shaking his head and smiling.

"I don't think I have time for breakfast then…" He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you on the pitch luff." He kissed her full on before heading off.

"Good luck!" She called and he laughed as he waved. "Sophia, will you come to the game with me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I'd love to." She said with a smile. "Now eat up you've hardly touched your waffles."

"What's this I hear about you going to a Quidditch game?" Hermione looked up to see Lupin.

"Comrade Remus." Ivan said perking up.

"To use an expression of my soon to be sister in laws homeland bloody hell we're not getting attacked again are we?" Nick asked.

"No." Lupin said.

"Professor Lupin not that I don't appreciate the visit but you can't just barge into people's houses." Hermione said.

"Sorry to intrude but I had to come right away." Lupin said. "What is this I hear about you going to a Quidditch game?"

"I just decided how did you hear about it so quick?" Hermione asked blinking as she took a bite of waffle.

"Hermione you can't-."

"I can go and I will." Hermione said surprising Ivan and Sophia. "Viktor has supported me through my illness now I will support him when it comes to his Quidditch besides some fresh air is needed."

"Then take a walk outside." He said. "Actually don't maybe open a window instead."

"Lupin I know the attack has every one on edge but now I'm a hundred percent and I very much doubt the death eaters would attack me at a Quidditch game."

"Why not they attacked the world cup didn't they you haven't forgotten that already have you?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten…" Hermione said.

"I can't let you go." Lupin said.

"You really think you can stop me?" Hermione asked her eyes flashing. "I won't live my life in fear… Harry doesn't."

"Though he should and so should you-."

"If I live in fear then the death eaters win don't you see that?" Hermione asked. "I won't hide in the shadows just because some men find it fitting to put my head on a silver platter before the dark lord."

"You've never set eyes upon him there for you don't know how foolish your misguided bravery is." Lupin said.

"No but Harry has set eyes upon him… He's even battled him and if Harry isn't afraid then I sure as hell won't be either." Ivan smiled softly as he looked over Hermione who was fierce as she looked at the auror.

"So that's it with no discussion you're going to go out into the world unprotected?"

"We have discussed it, I just won the argument."

"Hermione-."

"Professor… Please… I'm doing this… Don't fight me on it." He sighed heavily.

"Fine but you will have safety detail on you." He said before turning and walking out.

"I don't think its necessary! I mean Harry doesn't have it!" She called. "And he's gone… I don't think I'm being foolish do you?" She asked turning to Ivan and Sophia. "I want your honest opinion."

"Not at all." Sophia said.

"You're trying to bounce back to normal as quickly as you can it should be commended." Ivan added.

"Well thank you…" She said with a smile and Ivan nodded in an approving way.

"Hey Nick?" she asked. "Pass me the butt." He laughed. "What?"

"You said butt." He laughed wildly along with Stony.

"Oh sorry my Bulgarian has fallen behind… Pass me the butter."

"Here you go kid." He said sliding it over.

AN: I COMPLETELY RE WROTE ME AND MISS GRANGER PART I. 3


	18. Time For Some Travel

AN: Okay so yes Me and Miss Granger Part I was re written but you don't have to re read the whole thing there is nothing it that will affect this story. It just has more romance and fluffy moments. Also I have a quick message for one of my readers.

LISTEN UP MISS READER FROM GRIMALDIS! I KNOW VIKTOR KRUM IS AWESOME. I KNOW THAT HE'S SUPER ROMANTIC ADN BASICALLY THE MOST PERFECT MAN IN THS STORY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ASK YOUR BOYFREIND TO BE THE SAME WAY! NOT EVERYONE CAN BE A QUIDDITCH STAR! though I have to admit to wondering why my now husband (we're super newlyweds) can't be a little bit more like the Bulgarian wizard. NOW START DOING YOUR SCHOOL READING AND NOT JUST THIS READING! P.S. You can thank J. Humph your coworker for this message lol

-o-

"Nice of them to let us take the security entrance." Hermione said as she and the Krums walked up to the Krum family box in the stadium.

"Very kind of them." Sophia said. "Oh they set out a chocolate fountain today."

"With fresh pound cake!" Stony said.

"Stony don't eat too much we have a big dinner planned tonight." Sophia said.

"Yes momma."

"Stuff your face kid your young live it up." Nick said patting his little brother on the back.

"Dah you have to become big and strong." Dag added and Hermione smiled as she walked with Sophia and Ivan to the seats on the balcony.

"Hermione!" She turned and jumped as Amy slammed into her. "Thank god I've been worried sick I tried to see you but Sophia wouldn't let me come near you!" She pulled away. "I was scared to death when I read the paper the next morning and saw what had happened to you are you alright are you alive!?"

"Well Amy I am standing here." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh that's right…" she said. "Sorry I get carried away sometimes." Hermione smiled. "You're okay though?"

"I feel fine, a hundred percent."

"How though I heard you were hit with a gaping hex most people die from that from what the prophet says."

"Dag he took really good care of me he's a skilled healer." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm just so glad you're okay…" Amy said. "You are okay right?"

"Oh yeah a little sore but okay none the less."

"Are you sure you should be out an about yet?"

"My healer cleared it."

"She's A okay!" Dag called and Hermione just smiled.

"So you've had that ring on your finger for a while when are you and Jenson tying the knot?"

"We can't not until he gets his act together and meets my family."

"He hasn't met your family yet?" Hermione asked.

"He says he's worried they won't accept him because he was born into a magical family. He isnt' even a pure blood. Honestly I think it's just an excuse… In all honesty though I'm getting tired of waiting." Hermione looked to her friend. "I swear Hermione if he hasn't met y family and we haven't set a date by next Summer I'm moving on."

"I'm sure things will progress." Hermione said and Amy just sighed heavily.

"How long do you think you'll wait for Viktor to pop the question."

"I'm in no rush." She said with a shrug and Amy only nodded before looking out onto the field.

"Oh, the games starting…" She clapped. "I'm telling you Hermione, Jenson is thankful Viktor is back in the game they've lost the past two games with him gone. The alternate seeker is terrible."

"It's hard to fill Viktor's shoes." Hermione said as they all stood for the Bulgarian national anthem. When it was done Hermione went to sit down but stopped to see the stadium before her fazed to her face and she realized she was being broadcasted.

"Before the game is to start the Bulgarian Quidditch team would like to welcome Hermione Granger back to the pitch and vow to win this game for her. They hope she is feeling well." An announcer said and Hermione laughed as the team began to race past her. She put her hand out and they took turns high fiving her as the stadium roared in applause.

"Good luck boys!" She cheered and they smiled brightly at her. Viktor stopped before her and smiled.

"I'm winning this for you luff." He said.

"You say that every time." She said with a smile.

"I mean it every time too…" He kissed her deeply before racing off.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she watched Viktor fly around the pitch. He always looked truly in his element when he was playing Quidditch. His flying may have been fierce but his expression was always tranquil. She was glad he had found a career in something he loved so much. After only an hour of play Hermione smiled as he watched Viktor snatch the snitch ending the game.

"VIKTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH BULGARIA WINS!"

"Thank god…" Amy said. "If they lose one more game they won't be able to go to the world cup this year."

"Really?" Hermione asked looking to her.

"While Viktor was gone they lost too many. I love my soon to be husband and I think he is a great player but team moral goes down without Viktor."

"That's too bad…" Hermione instantly felt guilty. Though she couldn't have controlled her illness she was still sorry that Viktor had lost games because of her. She smiled softly as she watched Viktor wave to her before flying with the other team mates into the inner dwellings of the stadiums. She cringed slightly as her stomach gave a sudden painful turn. Her hand shot to her side as she sat down and hissed in pain.

"Hermione are you alright?" Amy asked going to her side.

"I'm Okay… I think I've just pushed myself a little too hard today…" Ivan went to her side.

"Let me take you back to the Manor." He said and she looked to him.

"Yes thank you… I think it would be wise." He nodded as she stood and took a hold of his arm before they both apperated.

"You must not try and go a hundred miles an hour after an injury like the one you have sustained." Ivan said to her as they walked down a long hallway to her room.

"I know but I felt a hundred percent when I woke up besides, I wanted to see Viktor play…" Ivan tilted his head.

"What was that look I wonder?" he asked and she glanced at him.

"Look?"

"You seemed like you almost felt guilty…"

"I feel bad that Viktor missed his games for me… Amy told me he might not make it to the world cup now."

"You shouldn't feel bad about this… It is the teams fault they lost without Viktor… They can't always rely on my son for wins." She slowly nodded.

"Still he loves to fly and I kept him from it."

"Hermione." He said as he stopped in front of her door. "He can't fly without you it's impossible for him to."

"I don't understand…" He smiled softly as he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Someday you will." With that he walked away and Hermione smiled softly before heading into her room. She instantly froze seeing a man in her bedroom by her desk.

"Halt!" She called taking out her wand. The man slowly froze and stood up straight.

"Please… Do not fire upon me." He said in a thick Bulgarian accent.

"Turn around… Slowly." He slowly did as she said and Hermione took a step back. She had seen this man twice before once in the gardens and once when she was sick. Her eyes then went down to his hand which held her time turner. "Drop it."

"Please… I don't haf much time."

"You're not going to have any time at all if you don't drop that." His hand fazed and she watched as the time turner fell straight through his hand.

"Please." She looked up to the pleading face of the man who looked a lot like Viktor only older with trimmed black stubble. "I am running out of time." He walked towards her and she took a giant step back against her door. "Do not be afraid of me."

"Who are you?" She asked softly as her wand lowered. "I've seen you before."

"And I haf seen you…" He said with a kind expression. "You are time traveler."

"Sometimes." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know what this means." He shook his head. "It does not matter. I'm lost…" Her eyes widened.

"Ivan?" He stood up straight.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter…" She said softly. "You're dead."

"No I am not dead." He said. "I am fine I'm just-."

"Lost." Hermione said softly slowly starting to understand what had happened to her boyfriend's oldest brother. The one who had been found naked and well over three hundred years old on the staircase in the manor. "You need my time turner to go back."

"I haf already tried three times it doesn't work for me I keep getting stuck." He said as he started to phase from sight. "I need help."

"I don't know what I can do for you… When you're lost your lost Ivan." She said with a knitted brow.

"Please I want to come home."

"Why haven't you shown yourself to your parents or brothers?"

"My mother still cries I don't want to get their hopes up." He said and she slowly nodded. "You are smart though I know you are I've seen the things you have read I have heard people call you the wisest witch of your age if anyone can save me-."

"I don't know what I can do." She said cutting him off.

"You must do some-." With that he disappeared and Hermione took a shaky breath. The door opened up behind her and she jumped back as Viktor walked in.

"Are you alright Luff?" He asked and she blinked.

"What?" She asked and he tilted his head with a smile

"Mother told me your side started to hurt are you alright?"

"I'm fine I'm just tired." She said with a soft smile and Viktor looked down to see her hands were shaking slightly.

"Luff what is it?" He asked taking her hands in his. "You look as though you haf seen a ghost…"

"No I haven't." She said quickly and he smile.

"Luff what is wrong?"

"Nothing…"

_I can't get Viktor's hopes up. _

"You're hands, they are shaking luff."

"Low blood sugar I'm just a little shaky…"

"How about we have lunch and watch one of those muggle movies then? It has relaxation and food all in one."

"Sure." She said with a smile and she watched as his eyes scanned over her shoulder. His expression instantly went blank. "What?" she slowly turned to see the time turner on the ground. "Oh…" She quickly walked over and took it in hand.

"Were you traveling?" he asked and she could instantly hear the disapproval in his voice.

"No I was just polishing it." She said with a smile as she tucked it back into her desk drawer. "You can never keep those things too clean." She turned and looked to Viktor who tilted his head.

"You're hiding something from me." He said his jaw clenching.

"I'm not." She said shaking her head quickly.

"No you are…" Viktor walked to her. "Mina we can't fall back into that old routine." He took her hands in his. "What's going on Luff?"

"I can't tell you." She suddenly said.

"Can't or won't?" He inquired.

"Shouldn't."

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"Look I don't have everything figured out just yet but when I do I promise I'll tell you…"

"Is it about time travel can you at least tell me that?" she looked up in thought.

_I don't see the harm. _

"Yes it's about time travel."

"Does it involve you time travelling?"

"Maybe."

"Absolutely not." Hermione took a breath.

"I get why you're scared of it." She said.

"Clearly you don't or you wouldn't do it." He said walking away. "Mina my brother one day was happy healthy and then he was gone." He snapped his fingers emphasizing his point. "Like that gone, six months later I find him on the stairs naked and a weak little old humanoid thing. It wasn't until the healers told us that it was him did we realize it was him. " He said.

_That doesn't make since I mean… He just contacted me._

"You couldn't recognize him?" Hermione asked.

"No… Not even my mother could." He walked to her. "Mina you do enough things that can end your life all I ask is that you not time travel… Promise me you won't."

"I can't promise it Viktor I wish I could but I can't… If Harry needs a second chance if-."

"Nothing good comes of time travel!" He suddenly yelled making her jump.

"Harry and I saved a man's life with time travel."

_And I may be using it to save another man's life._

"We also saved buckbeak." She added and he looked her over for a long moment. "I've already promised you I wouldn't use it for school and I've kept that promise, and it has by the way set back my academic plan a good six months." He scowled. "You can't ask me to completely cut it out of my life when there is a chance I'll be forced to use it. What if Harry gets killed? I could use it to go back and-."

"If Harry dies he dies." She stared at him.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that statement…" He looked off. "So nothing good comes from time travel you say?"

"Nothing." He said.

"I'm going to prove you wrong on that…" Hermione stated with a determined look.

"I don't think you can." He said. "It hurts me that you won't just give it up."

"It hurts me that you don't see why I can't… But you will…" She grabbed the time turner from her desk and put it around her neck.

"Where are you going with that?" He asked completely alarmed.

"To the study I need to look up some things…"

"Why do you need that?" He asked.

"So you won't take it and destroy it." She said walking out of her room and Viktor bowed his head.

_She knows me way too well…_

-o-

Hermione stared at a grouping of books. One was an active history of the Krum line. She had been reading the story of Ivan the oldest child of Ivan and Sophia Krum. There was little on him. He was born. Then he died when he was 22. There was no explaining how he got lost in time. What had killed him and had made him age in such a horrid way. Hermione sat back a book on time travel in her lap. She flipped through the pages.

There was nothing inside the text to explain what had happened. Though it did say the only way a traveler could get lost is if his time turner was damaged while travelling. She flipped another page with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't find any reference as to how you could save someone in the middle of traveling.

There was another issue though. The whole Krum family thought Ivan was dead, they had buried him in the garden and everything. Yet he had been standing right before her talking to her pleading with her. If they had truly found his dead body then he still wouldn't be in the process of traveling. She shook her head as she looked over the book. It wasn't helping her at all. She wasn't finding any of the answers she desperately wanted.

"What are you doing?" She jumped and covered her heart as she slowly looked up at Viktors father Ivan.

"Mr. Krum."

"Call me Ivan Hermione." He said with a smile as he sat down next to her. "I see you're doing some interesting reading." She stared at all the books.

"I am." She said.

"About…" He turned one of the books. "Time travel." He slowly looked to her to see she was wearing the time turner around her neck. "Thinking of doing some traveling?"

"Not sure yet… I was just trying to find out more about it… Viktor and I had a fight about it. He says it's horrid because of…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's alright I'm not as touchy about the subject of my young Ivank."

"Ivank?" She asked looking to him.

"Everyone called him Ivan after me but really his name was Ivank…"

"It's not here in the books though."

"Books aren't always right." He said with a smile and she slowly nodded. "So Viktor brought his brother into the discussion of why it's bad?"

"Yes." She said with a nod. "I was trying to find out what happened to him…"

"He got lost." He said siting back in the chair.

"But how?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'd love to know what took away my son all I know is that him and his partner-."

"Partner?" She asked.

"Yes he had a partner when he travelled as per the rules." He said. "He and Ben went off to do another one of their secret ministry travels and then six months later we found Ivank on the stairs…"

"What happened to Ben?"

"No one knows." He said.

"Why would Ivank have been on the stairs?" She asked

"No idea… I often wondered it."

"That doesn't make since if something had happened in the middle of travel then he would be found where that problem happened… Or maybe something happened at the beginning of travel… Where was Ivank and Ben when they left for their mission? Here?" He slowly nodded as he eyed her.

"Yes." He said. "Hermione what's this about?"

"What room?"

"Not a room… They were in the garden I watched them depart with my own eyes from my bedroom window."

"Did anything happen to the turner?"

"I couldn't see their backs were to me. Also this huge burst of energy happened shielding my gaze from nearly everything…"

"Do you remember the time?"

"Hermione why is this important?"

"Ivan do you remember the time?"

"It's burned into my memory 6:35 PM two clicks past the five." She suddenly got up with one of the books and Ivan stood. "Hermione what is this about!?" He called.

"Nothing!" She disappeared out the door and Ivan slowly looked down at all the books. He tilted his head seeing a note pad and slowly opened it up. He sat down as he began to read her rushed hand writing. After a long while of reading through countless incantations some old some she invented, and notes about Harry and Ron he got to the last page and tilted his head seeing a drawing of a time turner next to it were many notes. Questions.

_How was he lost? _

_What time was he lost?_

_Was the time turner damaged during before traveling beginning of travel or before travel?_

_One thing for certain is Ivan is not deceased but he is lost._

_How to get him back?_

Ivan slowly stood with the note book before he looked to the clock. It was nearing Six thirty five. He rushed to the window and froze seeing Hermione out in the gardens her time turner held in front of her. He pulled out his wand quickly and apperated.

"Hermione stop!" Hermione slowly looked up at Ivan from her time turner.

"It's too late I've done the turns I'll be leaving any time now." Hermione said.

"Hermione do not do this." She looked down at her note pad which he held in hand. He knew everything now, there was no point in hiding.

"He's Alive Ivan… I've spoken to him… He asked for my help I have to help."

"Take the time turner off!" Ivan ordered in a way only a father could. "Right now!"

"Mina what are you doing?!" Viktor yelled as he rushed forward. He had seen her from the window turning her time turner.

"Hermione Ivank is dead!" Ivan said making his son look to him before looking to Hermione.

"He's not I talked to him." Hermione said.

"It's an image of his past self." Ivan said.

"It's not." She said. "That's not how time works. I'm going to try and save him he asked me to I have to help!"

"I buried him he lies not twenty feet away!" he yelled.

"That's not him Mr. Krum!" She said as she started to faze from sight. "It's Ben. Your son is stuck and he knows it he doesn't have much time left though if I don't go now he'll-." They blinked and she was gone. Viktor quickly looked around as Ivan took a step forward.

"Hermione!?" He bellowed looking all around. "Hermione!?" his voice shook with anger and fear.

"No… Mina…"

-o-

Hermione slowly looked around as night and day fell. Seasons changed. People moved around her at such a rate she couldn't see their true forms or tell who they were. After what felt like an hour she felt a familiar pull at her navel and time began to slow. She watched as her time turner slowly stopped turning and came to a halt.

"Finally…" She said with a soft expression. She had gone back far enough to be a day ahead of when Ivank and Ben had disappeared. She slowly looked around the scene to see that instead of summer it was winter. She rubbed her shoulders as she slowly ran through the garden and into the house. She knew there were three ways she could save the life of Ivank.

She could steal his time turner. Try and reason with him. Or wait until the moment of time travel when he and Ben disappeared and grabbed Ivank before he could be swept away for all time. As for how she was going to get back that was a whole different issue. She could either wait the many years it would take to catch up with her own time. Or she could find a magical device call an Interval haste to move things forward. She didn't have one of course but she knew Ivank did. He'd have to seeing as he was a ministry time traveler.

She heard a noise and jumped into a bedroom before whoever was coming down the hallway could see her. She looked around to see she was in the bedroom of Ivan and Sophia. She rubbed her shoulders as she looked around. It was freezing. If she was going to help Ivank she would have to borrow a coat.

"Don't worry Sophia I'll return it…" She said as she quickly walked to the woman's closet and pulled a pea coat which she wrapped around her body snuggly. After waiting for whoever to pass passed the bedroom she slowly snuck out and began her search for Ivanks room. She had decided she was going to try and steal his turner. He was after all a traveler like herself and if Viktor couldn't convince her to stop traveling she doubted she could convince Ivank. After hours of searching she slowly opened a door and smiled at a bedroom clearly owned by a traveler. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly walked in and quietly closed the door.

She slowly began to rummage through his drawers. Hoping the whole time that no one heard her and that Ivank wasn't wearing the turner on his body. She pulled at a drawer handle and stopped finding it wouldn't budge. She smiled softly. She had a sneaking suspicion the item she was looking for would be held within the locked drawer. She waved her wand and with a click the drawer popped open. She slowly opened it and stared.

"Ew…" She said seeing a stash of PlayWizard porn. "Hope your mother didn't find that after you disappeared…" she muttered as she closed the drawer. Before she could try and open another one she heard the door to the room begin to open. Hermione gasped before rushing over to a closet and jumping inside. Through the crack in the door she watched As Ivank slowly waltzed into the room his time turner glinting around his neck.

_Great… Maybe I should just talk to him? No… He'd probably freak out and call for his parents or worse Arours to arrest me for breaking and entering… Besides I can't risk his other family members seeing me… Not when they're going to meet me years from now… It would change too much… Then again everything might change if I bring him back… Who knows if Viktor or I would even be together… _She bowed her head and looked down at her time turner. _If it was Jack I would want the chance to have him back… I owe Viktor this… I owe the family this after all they have done for me… I just have to have faith that Viktor and I are still together in a future with Ivank…_

She looked back up and through the crack in the door and she watched as Ivank slowly took his shirt off. Her eyes instantly averted as her cheeks flamed and she slowly slunk back into the shadows of the closet. Her reason to come back and save Ivank wasn't to peep on him. After a couple hours of waiting Hermione shrugged off her coat feeling quite warm and completely bored. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the lights to the room suddenly shut off. She waited until she was sure he was asleep before slowly emerging from the closet.

_Alright don't trip over anything don't make a peep just grab the time turner accio his interval haste and get the bloody hell out of this decade. _She slowly walked over to the bed and cringed seeing his shirtless body. _Please don't be sleeping naked that would just be awkward! Focus Hermione! _She walked to the side of the bed and reached for the time turner around his neck only to have him roll onto his other side. _Bloody hell… _She walked over to the other side of the bed and reached once more only to have him go onto his back and sigh in his sleep. _Holy hell Ivank stay still I'm trying to save your ass! _

She reached for the time turner but found her arm didn't stretch far enough to reach it from the side of the king sized bed. She took a small breath as she slowly climbed onto the bed and reached for the time turner. She bit her bottom lip as her fingers slowly set upon the gold magical item. As she took a hold of it and slowly began to lift it over his head Ivanks hand gripped onto her wrist and she was flipped onto her back as he climbed over her body and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Usually I'd be quite glad for a pretty young witch to sneak into my bed…" He said in Bulgarian. "But I'm afraid I'd rather have you pull on something else then my time turner…" She stared wide eyed at him for a long moment. "Care to explain?" She pointed with her free hand to his which was clamped over her mouth. "So sorry dear." He said with a sarcastic smile as he pulled his hand away.

"Can you please get off of me?" She asked in English. It was very uncomfortable to have the older brother of her boyfriend lying on top of her shirtless and clad in only boxer briefs.

"Why haf you snuck into my bed?" He asked in English still laying on top of her.

"I was after your time turner not sex." She said.

"This isn't sex." He said. "If you'd like I could-."

"No no no that's really okay." She said quickly and with wide eyes. Ivank tilted his head as he looked the younger girl over. She looked to be around sixteen. With bright Brown eyes pale porcelain skin and honey blonde hair. His eyes slowly traveled down her neck and froze as he saw a time turner resting over her chest next to his own which had draped down from his neck to lie beside hers. He slowly sat back on the bed and Hermione backed herself up to the head board.

"What do you want with my time turner when you haf your own?" he asked.

"I'm trying to save you." She said and he suddenly laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"It's just girl saving a man it's funny." She scowled and something about the look made him want to hide in the corner.

"Look Ivank-."

"How do you know my name, and that name, most people call me Ivan."

"Ivank look I'm from the future." She said. "As ridiculous as that sounds I am."

"It doesn't sound that way but go on." He said his arms crossing over his chest.

"I can't tell you how I'm from it because it directly relates to people you know…" He nodded.

"I know the rules of time just tell me why you're here… I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Just… Call me Mina." She said, she could risk him knowing her real name for the futures sake.

"Alright Mina why are you here?"

"Like I said before I'm saving your life. Tomorrow at 6:35 two clicks past the five you and your partner Ben are going to go on a ministry mission through time and it's going to go horribly wrong… You're going to get lost."

"Do you know how?" he asked.

"No… The only person who saw you leave was your father and he said that not only were both your backs turned to him but there was a huge energy burst. He didn't see if the time turner was damaged before during or after." He slowly nodded.

"So you came to take my time turner in an attempt to save me…" He said.

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile glad she had gotten through to him.

"Wouldn't haf worked we just would haf used Bens…"

"Which is why we're are now on plan B, me talking to you out in the open." He slowly nodded. "You can't travel tomorrow Ivank." Hermione said.

"I have to I'm under contract if I don't travel I face dire consequences."

"Worse than being lost in time?"

"It doesn't sound all that bad."

"Funny because when you convinced me to travel back in time and help you, you didn't seem to be having a grand old time."

"Why do you care? You obviously don't know me in the future because I'm lost in time so why would you help me?" He inquired.

"Because you asked."

"There has to be another reason." He said eyeing her.

"Because I owe a debt to your family and I think this is the only way I can repay it." He looked her over. "Please Ivank." She moved across the bed to him. "Don't travel tomorrow." He looked over her pleading expression. "Ivank please…" Her look made him want to say he wouldn't but he knew that wasn't an option. "Ivank-."

"If I don't they will come for me."

"If you don't you'll get to live in your proper time."

"Mina I cannot." He said.

"Why what is the worst thing that could happen?" She asked.

"Azkaban…"

"They'll forgive it when the accident happens!"

"I'm not staying Mina." She slowly looked him over.

"Look I didn't risk my skin to come all the way back in time for you to choose to end your life." She said.

"I'm sorry you wasted your time."

"I haven't… I'll find a way to make sure you don't travel."

"No you won't." He got out of bed and walked to his desk where he opened a red wooden box. "You need to return to your own time… Here use this. I can get my hands on another one." He walked over in his boxers with an Interval Haste in hand. She looked down at the gold metal sphere that was made of three twisting levels. "The top is years. The middle is hour. The bottom is minutes. You'll haf to turn all three." She took it in hand and looked at it for a long moment.

"I can't go I haven't done what I was supposed to do."

"I really get lost?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"You really do." She said softly.

"Fine I won't go tomorrow I'll call in sick or something."

"Really?" He nodded and she tilted her head.

"Good."

"Grand you can go now." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm not leaving until I make sure that at six fifty five tomorrow two clicks past you don't travel."

"You're going back to your time now enter it in." He said as she backed away. "Where are you going?"

"You better not force my hand Ivank." With that she turned and went to run out the room. The door locked and she slowly stared down at it before turning to see Ivank was standing right before her.

"Give me that Interval Haste and let me send you back to your time." She instantly held it behind her back. He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall as he bowed his head close to hers. "Give it back deary." He said in a menacing tone.

"Or what?" she asked. "You going to hurt me Ivank? I don't think so it's not in the Krum mans genes to hurt a woman."

"Hurt a voman they care about maybe but I don't know you darling."

"Well someone you know does care for me so I wouldn't… I'm just trying to help."

"Who asked you?" He inquired.

"You did!" she said.

"That's it!" He picked her up and threw her on the bed before tackling her and trying to get the Interval Haste from her hand.

"No you're not getting it!" She yelled holding it out of his reach. "This is for your own good Ivank!"

"Stop calling me that only my dad calls me that!"

"Get off of me." Hermione muttered as he pinned one of her arms down.

"Give me the Interval Haste!"

"I'll go back tomorrow when I know you won't travel!"

"I don't believe you when you say I'm going to get lost! I'm too skilled!"

"You Krum boys think you're invincible it's maddening!" She said as the Interval Haste dropped from her hand and down onto the floor. Ivank reached for it and Hermione instantly bridged her hips and rolled him onto his back before sitting up and pointing her wand to his throat. "Don't… Move." The interval Haste flew to her hand and disappeared from sight. "You won't find it now."

"You're some voman." He said and her expression softened as her eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked.

"You're the only one who has ever been able to put me on my back and draw their wand on me."

"Why do I not believe this?" She asked trying not to cringe. The situation was getting more and more uncomfortable as time went on. His hands slowly went to her hips and she stiffened.

"Maybe you could convince me to stay some other way…" She leapt off him.

"Oh gross!" She said and Ivank stood up.

"Gross?" he asked. "I'm one of the top bachelors right now." He said with a smile.

"Just stay there don't come towards me again and no more touching and throwing me on the bed it's all… Gross." He smiled as he tilted his head and looked her over.

"You're strange."

"You're gross." He laughed. "Bloody hell could you put some clothes on?" She asked looking away. Ivank suddenly ran forward and knocked her wand from her hand before pinning her against the wall once more. She stared at him for a long moment as his hand went to her cheek.

"You are quite luffley…"

"Really?" she asked and he looked her over. "You just go for it just like that? You don't even know me."

"I know you're pretty."

"Get away from me."

"What is it about me you don't like?"

_You're not Viktor. _

"Too many things to say." She muttered. She gasped as his hand slid under her bottom and he lifted her up onto the wall. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist out of instinct to keep her from falling.

"You know you don't haf to go back to your own time." He said tilting her head back as she struggled to get out of his vice like grip.

"Ivank let me go." She said not wanting to hurt him. He was her boyfriend's brother after all.

"You could stay here… I think I like you enough to keep you around… We could haf a fun time together…" His mouth neared hers, he cried out as her elbow slammed across his face. Hermione ran and grabbed her wand before unlocking the double doors and running down the hallway. Ivank smiled as he slowly turned and leaned against the wall his hand cradling his chin.

"Whoever catches her will be one sorry man… She likes it way to rough." He slowly looked down and saw that his time turner was gone. "We'll just use Bens!" He yelled.

Hermione ran until she got to the sixth floor which had never been used. When she got up to the stairs she found a closet and tucked inside. Knowing that if Ivank came after her he would expect her to be in a bedroom. She shivered as her arms wrapped around herself. She slowly put on Sophias coat which she had grabbed while running away from Ivank.

_Womanizer… God that was uncomfortable… At least nothing came of it. I was a little worried there he might force me into something… Glad to see that even though he has the sex drive of a male rabbit he has the honor that matches the Krum name. He won't budge on not traveling. He really doesn't believe me that something is going to happen. _She stared down at his time turner. She knew she couldn't destroy it. To destroy it would mean risking her own presence in time. So instead she slowly took a towel and wrapped it up in the cloth and tucked it into the back of the dusty closet. _That'll have to do for now… How am I going to stop him from travelling? _

It presented a huge problem now that he had seen her and knew her face. She just couldn't waltz into the garden and say "hey stop" and steal the other time turner. Ivank would see her coming. She couldn't try and convince him, she had already tried that and he hadn't believed her. Instead of agreeing not to time turn he had just tried to seduce her. She shuttered at the memory. The door opened and she jumped before staring up at Ivank.

"How did you find me?" she asked and he slowly knelt.

"You haf to try harder. Please Mina…"

"What?" she asked. "Wait you're not Ivank from now you're-."

"From everywhere…" he muttered.

"Look I tried to convince you not to travel and in thanks you kind of molested me."

"I would not go that far." He said with a shrug.

"Ivank… I don't think I can do this… I mean I'm sitting here wracking my brain thinking of how I can save you and-." He disappeared from sight. "Great… Thanks." She closed the door and sat back in the closet feeling very alone. She had hoped to just time turn with no one seeing her. But then Ivan and Viktor had shown. It now put a lot of weight on her shoulders to succeed if she didn't she would be viewed as a reckless failure. If she succeeded though she would be viewed as a reckless Hero. And she also might change the mind of Viktor when it came to traveling. She coughed as she set her hand on her stomach. She slowly pulled up her white blouse and stared at the vast bruise around her waist.

_I should have waited to time travel… I wasn't thinking… God when did I stop think every step through? When did I become this reckless? If I had thought every step through maybe I could have ended up saving Ivank. _

"_You haf to try harder… Please Mina…" _She bowed her head at the look Ivank had given her.

_I can't give up… But I don't see any other choice! It's not like I can just jump on a broom fly out the window and tackle Ivank away from the time turning… Besides there's a chance it would be too late… The only way I could bring him back would be with the… Gods I'm an idiot… _She wanted to hit herself.

"I've got it." She smiled softly to herself.

_Wait what about Ben? _She pulled her knees to her chest. _No I can't save him his body is buried in the garden… If you die in time travel it means there is no going back… You die no matter what… It was his time._ Though thought made her sad, the thought of saving Ivank made her feel warm inside.

"Please let me be able to pull this off…"

-o-

Hermione slowly woke up and emerged from the closet quietly. She looked around both ways just in case before her eyes rested on a clock. It was twelve she had slept in thanks to the exhaustion caused by the time turner. She wasn't upset though. She still had enough time to get done what she needed to get done. As she walked past a window Hermione glanced outside and froze seeing everyone outside in the snow playing. She walked to the curtain and ducked behind it afraid they might see her. She knew Viktor, the young Viktor, would be outside. She wanted to steal a peak but she also knew she would rather know him as the Viktor he was in her time then the Viktor in the past. She smiled softly to herself before she quickly ran down the hallway as to not be seen past the windows.

What she thought she had enough time for had taken her five hours to complete. She had to dive into bedrooms and closets every five minutes it seemed. Away from either a searching Ivank. A working house elf. Or random members of the Krum household. She looked both ways before she smiled and slowly entered the coveted room which was the broom room. She took out her wand and raised the lights. She froze when instead of seeing brooms she saw only furniture.

"Bloody hell where are the brooms?" She asked softly as she turned around. "No no no…" Before she could turn away to try and desperately start looking for a broom to use she saw the air ripple before her. "Wait…" her hand slowly outstretched and she hissed as a jolt of electricity ran through her finger tips. She looked around the room with a smile. "Tricky Tricky…" She waved her hand. "Reveal…" The field began to break down and slowly the brooms with in the room were steadily shown. As she stared around at the numerous copies of her arch nemesis she was starting to wish she had let Viktor teach her how to properly handle a broom.

_You've ridden a hippogriff you can ride a bloody broom… Hell you can make brooms… _She slowly began to move around the room. She remembered from before that one of the brooms had been missing from its stand. She hadn't asked Viktor or Stony about it, she had just figured it had gotten lost or flown away. Now though she had the sneaking suspicion that the reason why it wasn't there was because she had stolen it. She smiled softly as she came to a stop where the missing broom had been. There sitting perfectly balanced was a Carnegie Chaser. _Just my luck… _Carnegie Chasers were known for the speed but also their inability to fly straight thanks to their wavering cores. Most of the Carnegie Chasers that had been made had been destroyed after they resulted in numerous deaths. She moved forward and quickly grabbed the broom off its stand. She would have to practice if she was going to fly this thing. She slowly set it on the ground and put her hand over it. "Up." The broom zoomed up into he hand. "Oh… Well that's not so bad I guess…" She said with a smile.

She worked with the magical instrument for another half hour and was pleased to say that the broom had somehow decided to link with her. Which was un heard of for a Carnegie Chaser. She slowly with broom in hand walked to the doors of the broom room and slowly opened them up. It was nearly time for Ben and Ivank to make their travel.

She slowly put out her hand and the Interval Haste slowly appeared in her grasp. She released the springs with in the magical object and the three parts spread apart. She began to set the date and time back to when she had left. Exactly when she had left so Viktor and Ivan wouldn't have to wait long for her return. She smiled to herself as she hid behind the curtain in case someone came by. She thought it was interesting that though she had been in the past for nearing a day. Viktor and Ivan would be in the future in the same place at the same time they had been when she left.

_Time is a funny thing…_ She slowly snuck her time turner back into her shirt as she buttoned her coat and peeked out the window. Ben and Ivank were moving out into the garden. This was her shot. She slowly mounted her broom and got ready the Interval Haste in hand to activate.

"I can't believe you lost your turner." Ben said as he walked alongside his friend.

"Yeah… Funny isn't it?" Ivank looked all around and Ben eyed him.

"You seem twitchy."

"Twitchy?" Ivank looked to his friend.

"Incredibly is something the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing nothing at all… When's the last time you polished that thing?" He asked looking over his friends time turner.

"It's fine Ivan." Ben said with a smile. "You worry about nothing… It's not like we're going to get lost in time." Ivank eyed his friend as he put the time turner around their necks. Ben raised the turner in front of them. "12 should do it." Ben said. He gave a turn and Ivank stared wide eyed as the turner inside the rings snapped from its axis. "Oh god…" Ben whispered. Ivan fell forward as something slammed into him with tremendous force and a bright light filled his senses. "Ivank!"

"Ben!"


	19. Awkward Tale

AN: Dedicated to Lo. You made some good points about your bf. Lol

-o-

Viktor slowly stood up from the ground. His heart was beating so hard against his chest he thought he may pass out. Hermione had left to go back in time. She had left to go back in time on a suicide mission. He had just lost the love of his life to a time turner. He slowly looked to his father who was staring wide eyed at the ground with a horrified blank expression.

"I should haf known she was doing this…" Ivan said as he dropped to his knees.

"Father no…" Viktor said going to his side. "Mina… She is stubborn."

"Was." Viktor stared wide eyed at his father. "She was stubborn… Now she is lost… Dead like your bother."

"Please don't say that." Viktor said his jaw clenching. "She'll come back."

"There is no way she can." Ivan said. "The time turner only works one way son… There is no way for her to come back…"

"She could wait out the years." Viktor said softly.

"Then she would have been here by now." Ivan slowly stood. "How am I going to tell your mother? How are we going to tell the world… Without Hermione Granger… Potter doesn't stand-."

"Ben!" They jumped back as rush of light filled the space around them. They heard sounds of pain as something slammed into the ground so hard it made dirt fly up from the garden. When the dust cleared Viktor and Ivan slowly moved forward to see Hermione laying on the ground with a young man.

"Oh my god…" Hermione said her chest heaving as she stared at the Interval Haste in hand. She looked to Ivank at her side. "Oh my god." She laughed and he slowly looked to her. "You're here."

"You're here…" They both sat up.

"We're alive!" They yelled before hugging each other tightly.

"You saved my life you beautiful voman!" Ivank cupped her cheeks and went in for a kiss only to have Hermione smack him.

"Would you stop that!?" She yelled.

"Oh come on it's the least I can do you just saved my ass!"

"Hermione thank god." Ivank watched as a young man slammed into the girl he knew as Mina.

"I'm alright." She said with a smile as Viktor lifted her up off the ground and twirled her in a circle.

"I was so scared I lost you." He pulled away and kissed her deeply. Ivank smiled softly before he looked to a familiar older man. He slowly stood and he watched as the man took a step back with a mixture of horror and happiness.

"It's… It's impossible…" He said.

"Papa you got grey." Ivank said and his father let out a shaky laugh. Hermione smiled softly as Viktor pulled away from her and they watched as Ivan rushed forward and embraced his son.

"Oh my boy… My precious boy…" Viktor watched as his father bowed his head into the shoulder of his brother and let out a sob as they sunk to the ground. "My beautiful boy."

"I'm okay papa…" Viktor tilted his head as he looked over Ivank. He looked just as he did the last time he saw him before he had travelled.

"What is going on out here I heard this horrible boom!" Viktor quickly turned as he laid his eyes upon his mother who was coming out with Stony.

"Mother…" Ivank stood with his father and he watched as his mother covered her mouth and made a horrified noise. Viktor rushed forward as she began to fall back. He caught her just in time before she could collapse backward

"I just saw them…" Hermione looked to Ivank as his father rushed to his mothers side. "Why is everyone crying?" Ivank asked.

"You've been gone for a long time Ivank." Hermione said softly as she rested a hand on his upper arm.

"How long?" He asked looking to her.

"Well you know Viktor?"

"Of course he's my brother…"

"You probably think the little on is him right?" He nodded.

"That's not him…" She pointed to Viktor. "That's him." Ivank took a step back.

"What… No… No when I last saw him he was on a toy broom." He looked to her. "How long have I been gone Mina?" Sophia rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"My boy…" She cried and Hermione smiled softly as she took a step back.

"You…" She was turned quickly by two massive hands. She stared up into the narrowed eyes of Ivan.

"Don't be angry…" She said.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she slowly nodded.

"Don't be angry." She said again.

"Hermione… Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…"

"That was incredibly foolish what you did." He said with a stern point and she slowly nodded. "You could have been lost… Just like he was…"He pointed at Ivank and she nodded. "You will never." He pointed at her and she shrunk under his angry gaze. "Never ever travel again… Now Time Turner Hermione, hand it over right now." He put his palm out and Viktor watched as she instantly handed it over.

"On a scale from one to ten how grounded am I?" Hermione asked and Ivan suddenly moved forward and took her in his arms. Hermione smiled softly as she hugged the man she had grown to see as a father back. "So… Is this like a level three? Two maybe… Hopefully." Ivan laughed.

"You saved my sons life…" She smiled softly.

"You've done so much for me… I wanted to do something for you…" He pulled back and smiled as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed the top of her head.

"My darling girl…" He said and she in that moment knew what it was like to have a loving father.

"Ivan…" Sophia extended her hand and he instantly walked to her and embraced his son along with his wife. Hermione slowly looked to Viktor who walked over to her along with Stony.

"Viktor is that Ivan?" Viktor looked down at his younger brother.

"Yeah… It is Stony." He said.

"Hey Ivan!" He rushed away from them and slammed into the older Krum. "I'm your youngest brother Stony!"

"We were pregnant when you disappeared…" Sophia said to Ivank.

"I knew it." He said before he got down on one knee.

"You know I thought you were Viktor when I first saw you…" Ivank said. "You look so much like him… How old are you?"

"I turn eleven in a week." He said with a bright smile.

"You are a strapping soon to be eleven year old… Look how muscular you are." He said pinching his arms and Stony laughed. Ivank slowly stood and Viktor took a step forward. Hermione watched as a flash of pain flashed across Viktors expression.

"I thought you were dead…" He said his eyes slightly wide. "You've been… Gone… For… A very long time…" Ivank walked over to him.

"Look at you…" Ivank said with a smile. "You were… Just little… I swear…" He said setting a hand on his shoulder. "You're as tall as me now…" Viktor smiled and Ivank moved forward and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you…"Viktor said his jaw clenching. "So much Ivan…" Hermione smiled softly as Sophia walked to her side.

"You've done something amazing for my family Hermione." Sophia said.

"And Illegal." Hermione turned along with the others to see a woman in flamboyant pink garb.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked.

"Delores Jane Umbridge." She said as two men came forward in dark cloaks. "Hermione Jane Granger you are under arrest for the abuse of time travel… You will be taken to the ministry of magic British branch where you will await trial for your crimes…" The men grabbed Hermione by her arms. Viktor and Ivank instantly moved forward and pushed the men away.

"She has broken no laws." Ivank said.

"Who are you?" Umbridge asked.

"The man whose life she saved." Viktor said.

"Ivank Krum…" Ivank said. "I know the time travel laws by heart… The only law she could have broken by going back is saving someone who was dead, I was not dead."

"You're buried in the ground not ten feet away." Umbridge said. "Take her." Ivank and Viktor pushed them away once more as Ivan moved forward and pulled Hermione behind him as his two sons kept the men at bay.

"Come here darling." Sophia pulled Hermione into her arms. She had just gotten back one child she wasn't about to lose another.

"The man buried in the ground is not Ivank Krum." Hermione said looking around at Umbridge. "It's Ben Kingsler… Ivank Krums traveling partner... I couldn't have brought Ivank back anyways if he had been dead…"

"It's true…" One of the men beside Umbridge said.

"Time doesn't work that way…" The other added.

"Besides you couldn't take her if you wanted… Hermione is under our care, and there for the jurisdiction of any arrest upon her falls under the Ministry of Magic Bulgarian division." Ivan said.

"Hermione Jane Granger isn't a Bulgarian citizen." Umbrdige said.

"But she is a Bulgarian Ambassador…" Ivan said with a smile.

"I signed the papers this morning." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ambassador." Umbridge said her nostrils flaring.

"Ambassador." Hermione said with a nod and a smile. "Which makes me above you… Doesn't it?" She asked. "If you want to arrest me without cause you can talk to my good friend Senator Uli with him I work closely with."

"Let's go." Umbrdige said and her and her two lackeys disappeared from sight. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you…" Hermione said and Ivan turned around.

"They're just looking for a reason to arrest you…" Sophia said rubbing her back.

"Are Dag and Nick home?" Hermione asked Ivan.

"Why?"

"Well you need to have a sit down with Ivank… To you he's been gone for about eleven years… To him just a few minutes ago it was about eleven years ago… We can't let him go into shock. Also you should probably warn Nick and Dag before they come home… They could go into shock as well…"

"Right…" Ivan said. "Ivank… We have some things to go over."

"Yes I imagine I need to be filled in." He said. "First though…" He walked over to Hermione. "Sorry I didn't listen things could have been easier…"

"No… I mean… It was way more exciting how it went down." She said with a smile.

"Also… I'm sorry about before when I-." She covered his mouth.

"All is forgiven." With that she walked away. "Come on stony let's go inside while your mother and father fill your amazing new yet older brother in on what's gone down in the past ten years."

"I'll join." Viktor said.

"You guys go." Stony said. "I'm going to go read my Quidditch magazines." Stony said before rushing off. Hermione smiled softly as she and Viktor slowly moved forward. He didn't say anything to her, he didn't look at her. He stayed very quiet as they steadily walked into the house. Hermione glanced over at Viktor and took a deep breath. He was angry. She was sure of it. His eyes were staring forward his jaw set in a firm line. When they got to his bedroom Hermione slowly shut the door. Staring at the wood grain for a long moment.

"Mina…" She took a shaky breath, un sure of why she was scared. She slowly turned away from the door.

"You're… Upset."

"You… Are very foolish, which I don't know how is possible because you are the wisest witch of your age. Mina look at me." she slowly brought her eyes to his. "You… You were gone."

"No… No I wasn't." Hermione said. "I was gone for maybe a minute tops." She said. "I was coming right back."

"But you might not have!" He yelled and she jumped he had the same tone of voice he had had in the maze.

"Viktor…"

"You were gone Mina! I told you not to travel and what did you do you travelled!"

"Viktor please… Calm down…" She could hear it in his voice. The same anger he had towards her in the maze.

"You could have been lost you could have died! Why didn't you listen? Why do you never listen?" He walked towards her and instantly Hermione backed up against the door so hard it made a loud noise. Viktor instantly stopped, he could see it. The faintest glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"I just… I wanted to do something good for your family because they've done so much for me… Also I thought it would prove to you that travelling has its good points." She said timidly. "I didn't know you'd get this angry if I brought him back."

"Luff…" His expression softened as he walked to her. "I am not angry at you for bringing Ivank back…" He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you for that…" She nodded. "I'm angry that you…" He shook his head. "Hermione you were dead…"

"No I wasn't I was back in time-."

"Not just now." He said. "Before when that woman attacked you… You died… When they were trying to fix you, the hole in your side it just kept growing and growing and your heart gave out…" She stared at him wide eyed. "They didn't tell me not until after but I knew… I could feel it when you went… It was like my heart ripped in two Mina…"

"Viktor…"

"I lost you Mina… You came back thank god and we brought you back to Bulgaria and I held your hand while you shook and hallucinated from a fever that threatened to burn you out… I watched every seizure wondering if it was going to be the one that would take you away from me… Then you make this miraculous recovery and I had you back…" She saw him laugh as his eyes welled up. "Then what do you do? Not two days later you time travel… I had just gotten you back and you left me… You were going to leave without telling me."

"You would have stopped me."

"Of course I would haf stopped you!" He yelled his hands dropping to her shoulders. "You could haf died you could haf been lost!"

"Viktor I am willing to listen to your opinions on this as you are entitled but I'm going to ask that you remove your hands from my body if you're going to yell at me like that…" He looked down to see his hands were gripping onto her shoulders. He instantly let her go and took a step back.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" She took his hands in hers. "It was wrong of me to go off and travel knowing how you felt about it. Though my intentions were good it was still very wrong. I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to protect me. It was foolish of me to go back that far and you're right I could have very easily been lost or I could have even died… I promise I won't ever do anything like this again without telling you… I didn't mean to betray your trust… I'm so sorry Viktor…" He blinked as he looked her over. He had expected more of a fight from her. "Viktor I'm sorry I really am… Say something…"

"I'm… Glad you learned your lesson." He said still looking her over.

"Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Why are you looking at me funny?"

"I was expecting you to be stubborn."

"You made good points, points that made a lot of sense." She said with a soft expression. "Now… Go see your brother… I'm going to do some broom work before dinner."

"Dah." He said with a smile before running off. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Viktor run down the hall. He really had missed his brother, and she was just glad she had been able to bring him back for him and his family. Hermione slowly walked over to her bed and took a picture of her little brother Jack in hand.

"Now… If only I could bring you back…" She said softly as she ran her fingers across the photo slowly. "I miss you Jack…"

-o-

Hermione smiled as she headed into the drawing room. Viktor had told her they were going to have a massive dinner to welcome Ivank back and she along with him were to be the guests of honor. She had chosen a backless rose colored lace gown that had a heart shaped neckline and elegant long sleeves. It was dressy but Viktor had informed her that he would be wearing a full suit for the occasion. She slowly walked into the drawing and smiled softly seeing Ivank.

"Hey." She said and he turned.

"Hallo…" he said turning to look at her in a fitted black suit.

"How are you doing?" she asked as he walked to her.

"Everything has started to sink in… The memories I had when I was lost through time…"

"How are you dealing with those?"

"I think I'm doing okay though I don't know how long it vill be before I can sleep a full night… My mother… She hasn't stopped crying."

"You were gone for a very long time."

"Yes, I'm just starting to grasp how long…" he took her hands in his. "Thank you… You quite literally saved my life."

"It was my pleasure Ivank…" She said with a soft expression. "Besides I had always wished I had gotten to know Viktor's eldest brother, now I get the chance." He smiled.

"Call me Van, it's what my close friends called me." She smiled softly.

"Van then…" She said and he looked her over.

"I feel the need to apologize I didn't make it easy for you to rescue me."

"I don't blame you, it was a little far fetched sounding…" They walked over to a couch together and sat down their hands still entwined. "Can you tell me what happened Van?" she asked. "What went wrong? I didn't see or I wouldn't be asking."

"Well after you took my time turned I had to use Bens… He spun it and it cracked."

"Just like that?" She asked.

"Dah, just like that. Scariest moment of my life. Then you came flying in and rescued me."

"Scariest moment of my life, I hate flying." He laughed.

"You hate flying and you are with my little brother Viktor who I guess is some big Quidditch star?" He shook his head his nose scrunching. "When did that even happen?" She laughed. "I'm serious Hermione one minute he's this little boy trying to jump onto my shoulders the next he's got a girlfriend and he's making more money than I could ever dream… Time it literally flew." She smiled.

"I know it's going to be a bit hard for you to settle in I imagine."

"You have no idea, I have to speak with the ministry tomorrow… Actually we both do…"

"I suspected such." She said with a smile. "By the way Van, thank you for sticking up for me today when those men came to take me."

"They seemed a bit eager but after all that mother has said about you and shown me I can't say I don't see why they want hands on you so bad…"

"It's a bit vexing they're constantly looking for ways to put either myself Ron or Harry away." she rolled her eyes as she looked off. "They can try their best… I'm too careful for them to arrest me." He smiled as he looked her over. She had a spirit to her, one he had seen that first night in his bedroom. She was fearless, she would have to be to have done all that she had done. Ivank slowly looked down to see he was still holding her petite hands in his. Viktor smiled as he walked to the door of the drawing room, he suddenly stopped seeing Hermione's hands held in his older brothers.

"Have you told Viktor?" Ivank asked and Viktor slowly backed out of sight.

"About?" He heard Hermione ask.

"About what happened between us in my bed?" Viktors eyes widened.

"Oh no not yet." She said with a laugh and Viktor couldn't believe his ears. "It was a mistake though I mean you thought I was a sexy intruder of some kind…" Ivank laughed. "Maybe we should tell him together, he'll probably laugh his head off."

"We should just tell everyone tonight it will make for a funny story." Ivank said and Hermione laughed and Viktor walked in. "Viktor love." She said with a smile as she got up and walked over to him.

"What is funny story?" Viktor asked hugging her as he looked over his brother who stood.

"I'll tell you with everyone else it is funnier that way." Ivank said. "Hermione and I had a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Oh no we had an understanding but you kept pushing the envelope." She said.

"You didn't tell me you were with my brother."

"Well I couldn't now could I?" she asked and they laughed.

"Oh good Ivank you're here." Sophia said with a smile as she walked in wearing a floor length blue gown with white off the shoulder accents.

"Let us head inside for a grand feast." They all walked in and Hermione smiled as she sat in her usual place while Ivank had taken the place Asen had been long ago.

"So funny story let's hear it while we're waiting for our food." Viktor said.

"There's a funny story?" Ivan asked.

"Yes when I went back to get your son out of trouble we had a bit of an interesting run in." Hermione said and Ivank laughed.

"It's a little humiliating on my part." He said.

"What happened?" Stony asked.

"Well it's a little adult." Hermione said.

"He knows all we hide nothing from him there's no point." Ivan said with a smile as Stony beamed.

"Alright so when I went back I went back earlier then when Ivank-."

"Van." Ivank said and she smiled.

"Fine... When Van disappeared." Hermione said. "After mulling over my options of how to stop Van from traveling I decided on taking his time turner… So after searching for hours I snuck into his room and started to look for it. Not realizing of course that he carried it on his person the whole time-."

"You went through my stuff?" Ivank asked.

"Oh give me a pass I was trying to save your bloody life." Everyone laughed as Hermione smiled at Ivank. "So I'm going through and I found some very interesting stuff by the way in that secret drawer of yours…"

"Oh merlin." Ivank said burying his face as Hermione laughed with the others.

"So I'm going through all this stuff and I hear him approach the drawer I decide to book it to his closet because that seems like the safest place and I'm hiding in there while Van walks in and I'm watching him carefully to see if he's wearing the turner and sure enough he is. Then he started to immediately undress…" Her cheeks flamed as she shook her head with a laugh. "I turned away of course thinking I'm not here to peep on my boyfriends older brother I'm here to save his bloody life." They laughed. "He takes forever to go to bed I mean I was in that closet for at least a couple hours when the lights finally shut off."

"This is where it gets real funny." Ivank said.

"I sneak out of the closet and see that his time turner is on him while he's sleeping, and realize I have to get it off of him. So I walk over to the bed and as I'm reaching for the time turner he rolls over to the other side." They laughed. "So I walk all the way around and reach for it and it flops to the middle of his king sized bed, and I realize my arms are too short to reach it…"

"I start to feel my bed move." Ivank said making everyone look to him as Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"This is mortifying." She said with a furious blush.

"I realize some one is sneaking in my bed."

"Oh no." Nick said.

"Oh yes." They laughed. "I steal a peek and see this beautiful creature reaching a hand over my torso trying to nab my time turner."

"He grips onto my wrists and spins me around and pins me to the bed and I was just so thankful he was at least wearing boxers." Hermione said as they all laughed.

"I decide to play it kind of saucy." Ivank said. "I say." He laughed as did Hermione. "I say something along the lines of instead trying to pull my time turner off why don't you pull something else." The men howled in laughter even Viktor who looked to Hermione who had an embarrassed blush across her cheeks.

Everyone howled in laughter as Hermione and Ivank told the rest of the story of that first night. They then moved onto the rescue story all eager to hear it. All the while Hermione told it Viktor was holding her hand under the table.

"Then we were back and I was surprised to find we were alive that broom was not reacting to me well." Hermione said.

"I can't believe you flew." Viktor said with a proud smile which she returned.

"Me either but I did what I had to do… When we got back what do you think was the first thing Van tried to do was?" she asked the table. "He tried to kiss me."

"She smacked me so hard." Ivank said as everyone laughed. "I promise little brother I had no idea."

"It's fine." Viktor said with a smile.

"So in the time I have known you Hermione you have saved three of my sons." Ivan said.

"Four." Nick said. "She saved me in the heat of battle from a killing curse."

"Mine too." Dag said.

"She's saved all of us come to think of it we were losing that death eater attack a few nights ago when she up and ascended." Nick said.

"There was no ascension." Hermione said with a smile.

"Soo humble…" Sophia said.

"So I know all about your hero ways…" Ivank said making her look to him. "But I never got to hear the story of how you and Viktor met, was it during this tournament mom told me about?"

"No we became a couple during that time." Viktor said. "We met when Hermione here saved my life during the world cup when it was attacked by death eaters. I at first thought she was an above and beyond fan girl and then I realized she didn't know who I was."

"Sorry love." Hermione said as he kissed her cheek.

"No the second I knew she didn't know me I fell in love."

"No you were in love with me before don't you remember?" He smiled as he kissed her.

"Ewe…" Stony said and Hermione laughed as she pulled away from Viktor.

"So when is the wedding?" Ivank asked. "I mean Viktor is eighteen now Hermione thanks to your traveling your near that age as well this is around the time witches and wizards usually get married."

"We haven't really talked about marriage." Hermione said looking to Viktor.

"Not yet no…" Viktor said.

"Do you want to get married?" Ivan asked.

"Yes do you want to get married?" Ivank inquired with a smile.

"Uhm you know honestly before I didn't I was ra, ra independence but I've come to learn with Viktor that I can still have my independence with him right by my side so yes I think I'd like to get married someday." Viktor smiled as she looked to him and he squeezed her hand beneath the table.

AN: CLIFFY! By the way what you all think is going to happen is not going to happen so relax… Or is it? Queue maniacal laugh… By the way who would be interested in a Sherlock Fanfic? I've written two but haven't posted them…


	20. Taking the Leap

Hermione walked with Viktor through the rose maze out back. Her dress was dragging behind her as she moved with Viktor holding her hand. Dinner had been amazing but cut short. Ivank had grown tired and she had seen it coming. Time travelling wasn't easy on the body after all especially when you had eleven years of aging to do in a few weeks.

"Can we sit for a moment?" Viktor asked.

"Of course." Hermione said with a smile as they walked into the center chamber of the maze.

"Is it a little dark?" he asked.

"A little… Eradia…" she waved her hand and tiny white lights floated up into the sky illuminating the area with a soft glow. "Came out the color I wanted to this time." She said as they sat back on a stone bench.

"Told you you'd work it out." He said and she smiled as he took her hand in his. She looked to him as he kissed the top of her head. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "You look very handsome… As always…" He smiled as he looked over her hand.

"Do you really want to get married?" The question didn't take her off guard. It had been one of the topics of discussion that night. "Hermione?" She looked to him. "Do you want to get married?"

"Yes… Does it freak you out?" She asked and he looked to her.

"No I think most women want to." She slowly nodded before sitting back on the bench with a soft expression.

"I'll tell you just a year ago I never wanted it. As a little girl I never dreamed about a wedding or a prince charming waiting for me down at the end of a very long aisle." She looked up at the lights floating around. "Then when I met Harry and I made the promises I made to him I never thought marriage would ever be in my cards… Maybe I thought I'd die young or something or that there was no room to fall in love in a time of war…" She looked to Viktor. "Then you came along." She smiled softly. "You came along and you showed me a world of endless possibilities. Instead of thinking about Harry's future I started thinking of my own… I started thinking that I wanted you in my future and then… I guess I started to see you at the end of a long aisle waiting for me to walk to you."

"So you really want to get married?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She looked off with a smile. "I guess I do."

"I'm really glad you said that." Before Hermione could ask what he meant a small gold snitch flew out in front of her. She slowly reached out and took it in hand and smiled as she looked down at it.

"Viktor… Did you lose this?" She looked to see he was on one knee in front of her. "Viktor?" she asked as he took the snitch in hand.

"I'm ready for you to walk to me at the end of that aisle… If you're ready to walk the distance…" Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as the snitch opened up at his touch revealing a diamond ring resting inside. "Hermione Jane Granger… Will you marry me?" She suddenly moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She took a deep breath as she felt his arms encircle her.

"I love you so much…" She said.

"Is this a yes Luff?" She gave a watery laugh.

"It's a certainly definitely absolutely…" he pulled away and looked at her as she smiled brightly. "Indubitably completely a yes." He moved forward and kissed her deeply before standing and picking her up. She laughed as he spun in a tight circle taking her with him as the snitch flew around them. He slowly set her down on the ground as he cupped her cheek and took her left hand in his as the snitch flew to him. He slowly took it out and Hermione couldn't help but laugh softly. "It's so beautiful Viktor…" The band was made of rose gold and shaped like twisted pieces of grape vine which had tiny diamond chips through it making it glint under the charmed lights. The middle was a diamond in the perfect shape of a rose. He slowly slipped it only her left finger.

"Are you sure you like it? Because I'll take it back and get you whatever ring you want…"

"I love this ring." She said moving forward and hugging him once more. "I don't ever want any other ring." He smiled.

"I wanted it to match the necklace I got you."

"I love it some much it's so perfect." She said looking it over before she pulled back and he kissed her deeply. He set his hands on her hips as he rested his forehead against hers.

"We're getting married…" He said and she smiled brightly.

"We're getting married…" She moved forward and kissed him deeply. When Hermione opened her eyes she looked around to see they were in his room. Hermione smiled softly as he moved forward his mouth moving against hers slowly. She gingerly pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it fall off his shoulders. She knew in that moment things were going to be different. She knew in that moment she was going to give herself to him completely.

Viktor slowly turned her around and pulled her wavy hair aside as he kissed her neck. Hermione's eyes drifted close as she felt his knuckles gingerly drag down her exposed back. His hand rested on the bow of her corset at the bottom of her backless dress that kept it secure around her body. He pulled the lacy ribbon and Hermione eyes slowly opened as she felt the dress give way around her and cascade to the floor.

"You're so beautiful…" he said softly as he kissed her neck. She slowly turned around and he brought her to his body as his mouth slowly moved against hers. Hermione wasn't nervous as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt as she stepped out of her six inch heels. She wasn't nervous as her hands traveled to his belt and pulled it lose. She wasn't nervous when he picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. She was nervous however when her back hit the mattress.

Everything was about to change. She knew that. It wasn't that she wasn't ready. It wasn't that she wasn't sure she loved Viktor. It wasn't that she thought it was all happening too fast. It was that she knew she was crossing that final border from girl to woman.

Viktor cupped Hermione's cheek as he climbed over her and let his mouth move against hers. It all felt right. More right than it ever had. He loved Hermione he always knew that. There was always something in his mind though that told him he didn't deserve the love she bestowed upon him. Now though with the ring upon her finger and her near naked body pressed against his he now knew that there was no doubt in her mind that he was the man for her. The man that deserved not only her heart but her hand in marriage.

She had chosen him. Out of all the men in the world who would gladly lay themselves down at her feet. She had chosen him. He still couldn't believe it. He slowly slid her lace panties down her legs and tossed them aside as he let his eyes roam over her perfect body. She would never agree with him on that. That her body was perfect. Because of her battle scars. But every dimple, every freckle, every scar to him was perfection. It was what made her unique. It was what made her beautiful. He slowly moved over her as he cupped her cheek. His mouth moved against hers in perfect unison as her hands rested on his chest. He carefully sunk two fingers into her smiling as she let a slow hot moan sound.

Hermione smiled softly. Whenever she and Viktor were intimate with one another, there was always an explosion of passion between them. It was like sparks flew between their bodies until a fire was ignite and they smoldered until all that was left was satisfaction. What was happening between them now was different, and more amazing then Hermione had ever experienced. Viktor was being gentle and yet everywhere his touch lingered fire would instantly ignite beneath his fingertips.

"Viktor…" he pulled away slightly as he looked her over. "I want to…" He blinked.

"You want to?" he inquired softly.

"This is right… It's time." She said with a soft expression.

"Are you sure?"

"I want this…" she said softly as he cupped her cheek letting his thumb brush against it gingerly as he looked over her beautiful face.

"Mina…"

"You won't hurt me…" He smiled softly, she had just read his mind completely.

"It always hurts…"

"You won't hurt me…" She said again. "I want this Viktor… I want us to move forward… We've been standing still for too long… I want this…" There had been no hesitation in her voice or eyes. She wanted to move their relationship to the next level and he was happy to oblige. "If you don't-."

"No I do." He said quickly and she smiled softly. "I want this too… You're… Sure though?" She smiled softly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes." She said with a bright smile. "Yes I'm very sure." He moved forward and kissed her deeply. He cupped her cheek as his eyes drifted closed along with hers. His hand slowly cascaded down her body and rested on her hip. His thumb slowly massaging small circles against it. It was something he always did when he wanted her to relax. Hermione felt him move closer to her and took a small shaky breath. As Viktor positioned himself between her legs she willed her knees not to shake from either nervousness or anticipation.

"I love you." As he spoke his lips brushed against hers.

"I love you too…" Hermione whispered.

"Are you very sure…"

"I've never been more sure…" She said softly.

"Take a deep breath Luff…" Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him slowly sink into her. His head bowed into her shoulder as he filled her inch by inch. Hermione's eyes shut tightly as her hands moved to his shoulders. She couldn't help but let a soft sound of discomfort escape her as a pocket of pain deep within her gave a sudden pop. "Luff…" Viktor said alarmed by the sound of pain.

"I'm fine… Keep going…" She said softly.

"Mina…"

"Don't stop… Please."

Viktor's eyes drifted close. She was tight. He had expected it. But now that he was deep within her. The tight space the mind numbing warmth. It threatened to bring him to the edge every time he moved into her. He was nervous now. He knew she must have had high hopes for him. It was her first time after all. He worried he wouldn't be able to stack up to her expectations. He slowly pumped into her and as he did he realized she hadn't made a sound since they had first began. Before he could pull away and check on her he heard a soft moan escape her and it made him smile.

Hermione smiled as her head moved back and she let out a soft moan. She could feel her passion building from deep within. It had chased away any pain she had felt. She took a deep breath as her hands gripped onto his shoulders and as his mouth crashed against hers. The slow and sensual touches had been replaced by heated needed grasps and kisses. She felt that if she didn't touch him he would float away and she would never see him again.

"Viktor…" She moaned as she felt a wave of pleasure begin to build deep within her. Viktor smiled softly as he felt a wave of electricity begin to flow from his body to hers. They were right on point with each other. Their bodies moving perfectly as one. They followed their own rhythm. They couldn't throw it off even if they really tried. It was like her body and his body were made just for one another. Hermione gripped onto his shoulders as she let out a hot moan. In all the times she had been with Viktor it had never felt quite like this. There had never been as deep as a connection as there was now.

Their bodies began to crash against one another as the pleasure began to build and build. Hermione arched against Viktor and she felt him slide against one of her sweetest spots. Their hearts pounded in unison and as the moments passed their touches and kisses became more and more heated. Viktor cupped her cheek before letting his hand cascade down over her breasts to grip onto her hips as he crashed into her.

Hermione arched against him once more as his hand cupped her cheek before moving into her hair pulling her head back. As he kissed her neck Hermione felt herself nearing the edge. She didn't know how much more she could take. Viktor groaned as his mouth found hers once more. Every time he crashed into her she let out a slow sensual moan and it only drove him more and more. Viktor took a hold of her hands and pushed them above her head. She arched against him and let out a loud sensual moan as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her like none other had before. Viktor's eyes shut tightly as he felt himself come deep within her. Hermione smiled softly as she felt a calming warmth spread from the middle of her chest out to the ends of her fingertips.

Viktor slowly moved away from her and as he moved away Hermione felt quite empty. Even though he was no longer deep within her she felt completely connected to him. Though she could still feel the connection she missed the feeling of her body melding with his. Viktor slowly pulled her into his arms and she turned into him her head resting on his chest as she stared up at his vaulted ceilings.

Viktor smiled softly. He had been with many women in his day. But nothing he had ever experienced had matched up to what he had just been through with Hermione. The way she had moved against him. The way their bodies had moved together. It was like they had been made for one another. As he laid there the woman he loved held tightly in his arms he realized she hadn't said anything. Hadn't even made a noise since his climax. He wondered in that moment if she had enjoyed herself as much as he had. He wondered if he had hurt her so badly that she hadn't enjoyed any of it. Were the sounds he heard not sounds of pleasure but sounds of pain?

"Mina?" He asked.

"Mhm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect." She said softly as she looked over her engagement ring. "Everything is so perfect…" he looked down at her and smiled to see she had a soft content smile as she looked over her ring.

"Are you hurt?"

"No…"

"Are you… Satisfied?" she smiled as she looked to him.

"Completely." She moved up his body and kissed him deeply. As she pulled away he cupped her cheek his thumb brushing across a soft blush.

"I love you Mina…" She smiled softly.

"I love you too…" He kissed her deeply as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "You've made me so very happy."

"That's all I've ever wanted to do." He said.

"You've been doing it since the world cup…" He looked to her. "I think it's time I share a secret with you…"

"What secret luff?"

"That night when I helped you escape the death eaters… When we were found by the others…"

"Yes?"

"Well every day… Every night after my mind kept going to that moment when we were separated. When I had to leave you to go search for Ron and Harry… When I was running into the woods I looked over my shoulder and I would remember how you looked at me, how you smiled at me and I thought… It sure would be nice to see him smile at me again… I thought that nothing would make me happier then to see that smile… Then you came to Hogwarts and… Nothing made me happier then when you smiled at me in the library that first night."

"Why did you never tell me this before?"

"I don't know…" She said with an honest look.

"I'm glad you did." He said with a smile.

"Me too…" She rested her head on his chest. "Everything feels so perfect… I want it to last. I want to stay this happy forever."

"It will Luff… I'll make sure it does."

-o-

Hermione smiled softly as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was holding a sheet to her chest as she looked over her reflection. She felt different. Not just on the surface but deep deep down she felt a great change. She couldn't see it though. Not aesthetically. It was very clear to her now though that she was a woman and thankfully there was no going back. She smiled softly as she saw Viktor peek into the bathroom.

"Hi…" She said with a soft expression.

"Luff its early what are you doing up?" He asked walking up behind her as his arms encircled her.

"Couldn't sleep." She said leaning back against him as he kissed her cheek.

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect…" She said before shaking her head. "I lied before it's not that I couldn't sleep I wanted to look at my ring in the light." She said and he laughed as he turned her around to face him. He kissed her and she smiled brightly as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's take that trip to France, what do you say?" he asked. "I'm going there for a game anyways the French, they've made it to the Quidditch finals not sure how mind you."

"Sounds lovely when do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow morning it gives me time to get everything in line." He said rubbing her shoulders.

"Okay." She said with a smile before laughing as Viktor swooped her up into his arms.

"Come now Luff… Back to bed for a while, then we'll get up and face the world." He said as he moved onto the bed Hermione still cradled in his arms as he kneeled on the mattress.

"Are we going to tell your family?"

"Yes… Tonight at dinner I should think."

"Do I have to take off my ring?" She asked.

"No we'll do a glamour on it if we don't mother will know and it will ruin the surprise." Hermione held out her hand looking over her ring. She smiled softly and the area around the ring rippled. "I think your glamour failed luff."

"No only you and I can see this ring, your family on the other hand cannot."

"That's some magic." He said and she smiled softly as she snuggled against him. "Night Mina…"

"Night Viktor…" She said as she was very suddenly whisked away into darkness.

-o-

Hermione smiled softly as she and Viktor walked into the dining room for breakfast. They were the first ones having woken up at seven and gotten ready for the day. Viktor kissed her cheek as they sat down at the table and food filled their plates as a paper came to both of their sides. Hermione picked it up in hand as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. She suddenly spit it out making Viktor jump.

"Bloody hell!" She shouted suddenly leaping up and running off.

"Luff where are you going!?" He raced after her down the hallway.

"She can't see it!" She yelled.

"Who can't see it!?"

"I won't let her!" She burst through his parents doors who jumped when a paper in Ivans grasp burst into flames. "You saw nothing!" She yelled with a point her chest heaving.

"All I saw were flames." Ivan said with a laugh.

"Who else has papers?" She asked.

"Darling are you alright?" Sophia asked her silk robe wrapped tightly around her.

"No one sees the daily prophets understand?" she asked. "No one!" Viktor slowly looked down at the one he held in hand and saw a picture of Hermione and him in the maze with a close up of a ring floating around in a snitch. The paper in his hand burst into a flames and he let go of it before it could singe him. "No one." She said.

"Right sorry Luff."

"What's going on?" Ivan asked already completely dressed.

"Nothing." Hermione and Viktor said.

"Just wondering though who else has papers?" Hermione asked. "Because they too will need to be set aflame…"

"My misses is getting married!" Everyone fell silent as Dobby ran in and slammed into her leg. "It will be a most beautiful wedding!" Dobby slowly looked around. "What?" He asked seeing everyone blinking at him.

"Married?" Sophia asked with a smile and Hermione slowly raised her left hand her glamour dropping exposing her ring. Sophia let out a shriek of excitement before rushing forward and hugging Hermione who laughed. "You're getting married!"

"Well done my boy!" Ivan said rushing over to his son and hugging him tightly.

"I know I'm getting married!" Hermione said with a smile as she and Sophia jumped around holding hands.

"It's so exciting!"

"Why are we jumping?" Hermione asked still laughing.

"It's just something us women do!"

"I don't understand this female interaction we're having but I quite enjoy it!" Hermione said and Ivan just shook his head with a smile. They hugged tightly as Sophia wiped a few joyous tears away. "You're going to be such a beautiful bride…" She said hugging her as her eyes went to Ivan who was smiling proudly as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Momma Hermione and Viktor are-." Nick stopped. "Hallo…" He said with a small wave as he hid a daily prophet behind his back.

"Stupid Rita Skeeter she ruined everything…" Hermione said walking to Viktor. "You should have let me keep her in that jar then things like this wouldn't happen." He smiled as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I know I know… I promise if you ever catch her again I'll let you keep her in her lady bug form for the rest of time."

"I'm going hold you to that…"

-o-

Hermione smiled softly as she sat next to Viktor at the dining room table. They were still waiting for everyone to get ready for the day. Viktor had an arm around her waist the whole time. It was almost as if they were connected at the hip, and Hermione didn't mind at all.

"Here Luff." He poured her some tea.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"There she is my soon to be sister in law!" Ivank said waltzing in with his brother Dag.

"Let me see the ring I want to make sure it's big enough for my future little sister." Dag said walking over and Hermione laughed as the boys crowded around her.

"About time you make her our little sister." Nick said to Viktor who just smiled.

"Big sister for me!" Stony said with a smile.

"Alright un crowd the bride we have things to discuss!" Sophia said walking over with a large white book with gold lace over the top. She sat down in her usual place along with her husband who was smiling ear to ear.

"Discuss?" Hermione asked.

"Yes there is an engagement party to plan many bridal showers not to mention the wedding, have you guys even set a date yet?"

"Uhm actually I was hoping to finish school before we got married." Hermione said looking to Viktor.

"Yes I think she should." Viktor said.

"So maybe six seven years from now." Hermione said and Viktor coughed.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Well I want to finish university." She said looking to him. "I plan on going to Oxford Magical for Political science." Ivan smiled. "I'm going to need that degree if I even want a chance at becoming Mistress of Magic."

"Luff the minister now doesn't even have a degree in political science." Viktor said. "I was hoping to be married to you sooner…" She looked him over. "That's… A very long time to wait for us to be husband and wife…"

"You know what?" Hermione asked. "Things are changing in the world who knows how much time we all have to be together… How about a year?" She asked and Viktor smiled as he looked her over.

"A year?" Sophia inquired.

"Luff are you sure?" he asked and she looked to him.

"Yes. I want to be married to you, you want to be married to me… Finishing school isn't going to change that… So why wait?"

"Dah I like this." Viktor said with a clap of victory.

"Besides if we get married within a year we can apply for couples living at Hogwarts."

"I like this even more." He said an arm around her.

"So a year… My my that is not a lot of time…" Sophia said. "But we can pull it off… Alright Hermione what kind of wedding do you want?" She shrugged and Sophia tilted her head. "Shrug you shrug?" She asked. "Ivan she shrugged." She said turning to her husband who laughed. "Darling did you never think about the kind of wedding you wanted as a child?" She asked looking to Hermione.

"No I was too busy trying to keep Harry and Ron alive." Her soon to be brothers in law laughed. "Oh but I do know I want Ginny as my maid of honor and Harry Ron and Amy as bridesmaids."

"You want Harry and Ron as male bridesmaids?" Sophia asked.

"They are like family to her." Viktor said and Hermione smiled.

"They're my best friends like my brothers…"

"Whoa whoa." Ivank said his hands up in offense. "What am I a potted plant of chopped liver?"

"Other than You, Van, Dag, and Stony of course." She said and the men smiled.

"Alright then now do you want a magical wedding or a muggle wedding?" Sophia asked.

"I was hoping we could meld the two." Hermione said. "I'd like a muggle ceremony and a magical reception without the red carpet and the whole entrance thing."

"How many people?" Ivan asked.

"I thought we could cap it at 200." The table laughed.

"That doesn't even cover our family." Ivan said.

"Oh that's right… Then… 300." They laughed again. "The more people that are invited the more it leaves us open for attack." They slowly nodded.

"She makes a good point… We'll be very selective and cap it at 200." Ivan said.

"Now where do you want the wedding?" Sophia asked.

"That I am sure of." She said. "I was hoping to get married here. I love Bulgaria and some of the biggest most important moments of my life have happened in this manor… I'd like my wedding to be one of those big happy moments…"

"Of course you can have it here!" Sophia said getting teary and Ivan handed her a handkerchief.

"That's the fourth time today." Ivan said and Hermione smiled at the older man.

"Also… I have another huge favor to ask of you Mr. Krum." Hermione said.

"Ivan, or dad now." He said with a smile. "Yes call me papa." She smiled. "What is it my darling beautiful perfect incredibly intelligent soon to be favorite only daughter in law?"

"Well… I'm obviously not on good terms with my father and you have been more of a father to me than he ever was… I kind of was… You know hoping that maybe you could walk me down the aisle and present me to Viktor…" Ivans bottom lip puffed out.

"I could do that." He said his chest swelling with pride. "I could do that."

"Here darling." Sophia handed him a handkerchief. "This is the seventh time today…"

"It's just such a beautiful gesture!" He said wiping a tear away as Hermione laughed. "You beautiful child come here!" Hermione walked to him and he lifted her up into his arms. "Such a pretty bride for my average son!"

"Hey!" Viktor said and Hermione just laughed as he set her down.

"Can I be the ring bearer?" Stony asked.

"I don't see why not. Oh and we could get Jensons little niece to be the flower girl." Hermione said to Viktor who nodded.

"Not a bad idea." He said as she walked to him.

"Well I'll start on this… Tomorrow we'll work on catering options." Sophia said.

"Actually mother I was going to take a trip with Hermione to France. I have that game there and we were going to get away for a few days."

"Say no more you have your romantic getaway we'll do the catering when you come back." Sophia said.

"Hermione can you help me?" Stony asked. "I don't understand some of the things on my school list."

"Sure." Hermione stood up her tea cup in hand and went to walk around the dining room table. She suddenly froze as her jaw clenched.

"Hermione?" Stony asked looking up to see she had just stopped. "Hello?" Everyone slowly looked to her. "Hermione?" Ivan slowly stood and cupped her cheeks seeing her eyes clouded white. She took a breath and they suddenly turned back to normal. "Dobby?" The house elf appeared.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked.

"Go to Dumbledore and tell him that Harry Potter is in the process of being attacked by a dementor… He's alright but he had a muggle with him. This could spell trouble."

"Right away miss." He bowed his head and disappeared before she smiled at Ivan.

"What?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh…"

"Oh is right you just saw that happen didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes… I guess I did…" She said with a smile. "Interesting…"

"You totally ascended." Dag said.

"No I didn't." She said as she walked away and kneeled beside Stony who handed her his list.

"Aren't you worried about Harry?" Viktor asked.

"It was just one little dementor he can handle it." She said with a shrug and the family smiled. "What don't you understand Stony?"

"It says I need gloves why would I need gloves?"

"For potions." She said. "I would get dragon skin. You know what?" she held up his small hands to hers. "I have an old pair of Harry's he never used his seeing as I was always there to do potions, I took his gloves as payment would you like them?"

"To have a pair of gloves that were Harry Potters? Uh yeah." She smiled and snapped her fingers. A copper box landed in front of him.

"Keep them in the box it protects them from outside magical influences." She said and he took out the gloves.

"Whoa Hermione these are really nice thank you!" He said hugging her.

"No problem they look good on you." She said ruffling his hair. Dobby popped into sight with a smile.

"Harry Potter is alright thanks to your warning." He said walking to Hermione who stood up straight.

"Fantastic." Hermione said with a smile. "Thank you so much Dobby you really are a life saver."

"Oh no…" he said with a sheepish wave.

"Oh yes." She said with a laugh. "Dobby we'll have to get you fitted for a suit."

"A suit?" He asked.

"For the wedding you're invited of course." She said.

"More then he'll be beside me up at the alter." Viktor said and Hermione looked to him as did everyone else. "Well he is a dear friend of mine and both Hermione and I owe our lives to him… What do you say Dobby be one of my groomsman?"

"Of course sir it will be an honor!" he bowed deeply before popping out of sight to brag to the other elves.

"What?" Viktor asked seeing Hermione staring at him.

"I just fell even deeper in love with you." Viktor laughed as he walked over and kissed her.

"Gross!" Stony said and Hermione covered his eyes as the others laughed.

"I hate to run but I have some things to do for our trip." Viktor said.

"Of course of course." Hermione said. "Leave me all alone… I'm only your fiancée what could I possibly need you for?" He smiled at her antics.

"I'll be back soon I promise." She just smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Be careful love."

"I will." He kissed her once more before heading off. Hermione smiled as she watched him before looking back to Sophia who was tilting her head as she looked at Hermione. There was something different about the girl.

"Sophia what do you say to a shopping trip I could use some new clothes." Hermione said. "We'll have a safety detail following us mind you but we won't see them."

"Sounds like a lovely time." She said as she get up. "Maybe we can stop in a bridal dress store for ideas though you're dress will be custom I'll have it no other way." She said as they walked out.

"Maybe we'll see…" Hermione said with a smile as they headed off together their purses appearing into their hands as they apperated.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she looked over her foot in a leather boot that went to her knees. She was contemplating buying them. They were comfortable and tactile which she always needed for whatever adventures her Harry and Ron would be involved in that year.

"So what do you think?" Sophia asked as she looked over her foot in a rose colored pump.

"Everyone likes a skinny ankle." Hermione said and Sophia smiled.

"So I know you and Viktor just got engaged but you seem closer…" Hermione smiled softly.

"Yeah I guess the diamond did something for us." She said looking over her ring. Sophia tilted her head at the soft blush that crept into her cheeks.

"Darling?" She looked up. "Did you and Viktor Consummate?" Hermione suddenly laughed.

"What?" she asked. "What? That's a very forward question type thing... What? No we… No." She laughed more. "Not at all." She looked off. "Look at all these shoes. So many… Shoes…"

"I would be very happy if you did." Hermione looked back to her and Sophia smiled. "There's no point lying… I know that girlish blush anywhere… So… Last night…"

"First time…" Hermione said looking down at her ring. "It… Just… Felt right… Really right…" She smiled softly as she thought back on the deed itself.

"Were you careful?" She looked to her. "I have to ask as your Bulgarian mama."

"I take my potion just like other witches… Since I was thirteen actually… I'm baby shy."

"I wish you weren't I wouldn't mind if you had a baby before getting married. I've always wanted grandchildren." Hermione just smiled softly. "So first time ever or just with-."

"Ever." She said quickly.

"Were you nervous?"

"A little but Viktor was very kind."

"That's my son." She said with a proud look.

"I uhm…" Hermione shook her head. "Never mind I shouldn't talk to you about this."

"I'm your Bulgarian mother who else will you talk to about this with at least anyone who knows about this sort of thing." She said coming to her side.

"Guess you're right."

"So what is it darling?" Sophia asked.

"Well… I feel… Different." Hermione said. "After Viktor had fallen asleep I went to the bathroom and took a long look at myself… I don't see anything aesthetically different." Sophia smiled. "My hair is the same, my skin is the same, my body is even the same but, I feel… So very different…"

"Well you've crossed that precious line from girl to woman Hermione…"

"Also…" She blushed. "When… Viktor and I were…" She cleared her throat and made a hand movement making Sophia laugh softly.

"Had sex…" She coached.

"Right uhm… Something happened that I have never read about in the books I have and I had read many books on the subject to prepare for the eventual…" She cleared her throat. "Coitus."

"Interesting word but go on…" Sophia said with a smile.

"There was like this energy… It wasn't an Orgasm I've had those before. Though I did Climax… A lot…" She said and Sophia nodded. "But it was like I could feel this connection between us… I can still feel it… Feel him."

"The books you were reading from… Were they magical texts?"

"No Hogwarts carries no texts on coitus in the library so I just read from the books my mom gave me when I hit puberty…"

"Muggle books?"

"Yes, but does that really matter?" She asked.

"Yes you are a witch not a muggle, so things work in a magical sense…" She said. "Sometimes in a magical union between a man and a woman a connection builds."

"That only happens during weddings."

"No… Sometimes that connection happens before when there is a strong love between the man and woman… Last night when you two took that big leap together the connection was built… He probably feels it too…"

"It was intense." She said.

"Mixed with an orgasm I imagine it was… Same thing happened between Ivan and I our first time. We were our firsts and lasts."

"Ivan was a virgin?"

"Yes…"

"That's nice." Hermione said with a smile.

"Same with Viktor I imagine."

"Oh uhm yeah." Hermione said looking forward and Sophia looked forward as well.

"He wasn't-."

"I don't feel comfortable saying or not."

"I'm not upset with him… I had boys this is one of the things that happens… When you have boys… That must have been hard for you." She looked to Hermione.

"No I mean it was when I first found out… But he loves me and it doesn't matter if I wasn't his first just as long as I was his last."

"That's a nice way too look at it."

"I try to look on the sunny side sometimes." She said with a smile as Sophia wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

-o-

Viktor slowly came into his bedroom and stopped seeing his older brothers waiting.

"Hi." They said.

"What?" Viktor asked.

"What is what?" Ivank asked with a smile as Viktor closed his bedroom door.

"You guys never gather like this unless you want something or at least Nick and Dag don't though I see you are joining in Van." Viktor said and his new reestablished older brother smiled. "If you're wondering if you're going to be in the wedding of course you are."

"We noticed you and Hermione had gotten closer." Dag said and Viktor just smiled.

"From the brand new bed sheets I'd say something happened in this bed last night I know how the house eves work when ladies spend the night." Ivank said with a cheeky smile.

"You can tell us." Viktor jumped as his father came out of the bathroom. "She is probably talking to your mother about it right now. As women talk so do men."

"We took our relationship to the next level if that's what you're asking." Viktor said.

"That's my brother!" Nick said slapping him on the back.

"Was it your first time?" Iavnk asked. "I've been gone for a while."

"I'm sure it wasn't the international quidditch stars first time." Dag said.

"Yeah besides he used to sneak girls in all the time." Nick said. A throat cleared and they all went silent before turning to see Hermione leaning against the door jam.

"Bye!" The all ran out even Ivan. Hermione smiled as she shut the door and looked to Viktor.

"Sneaking in girls all the time huh?" She asked and he smiled as he walked to her.

"I haf no idea what you're talking about." He said before kissing her as she smiled.

"Sure you don't…" She said with a smile as she walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. "I wrote to Dumbledore he's already arranging us our living quarters at Hogwarts."

"I am glad for this."

"It'll be on the floo network so you can come back and forth as you please." She said with a smile.

"This is good. That we won't be separated."

"I'm excited for it… We'll have to get our own furniture though."

"The family has extra stuff upstairs on the fifth floor we can use."

"Your parents won't mind?"

"It's just collecting dust." He said and she nodded.

"Good then we'll be all set I'll probably head to Hogwarts early to set things up mind you."

"I will as well it will be our first home together… Just us I mean."

"I guess it will be." She said with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"So you went shopping with mother?"

"Yes and she nearly drug me into every bridal store there was upside though I got some new clothes and a few new shoes." She said with a smile.

"For our trip?" She nodded.

"Exactly." He wrapped his arms around her and they fell back to the bed. She smiled as she snuggled close to him.

"Luff I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we should go visit your parents… At least your mother." Her jaw clenched. "She will want to know."

"She's made her choice." Viktor looked down at Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"That near death experience actually both that I've had in the past few weeks they've made me start to think about love and family… If I had a daughter, Viktor I love you but if you asked me to choose you or her I'd choose her… My mom didn't choose me and that tells me a lot. Back in Dumbledore's office she didn't have to go with him."

"I know…" Viktor said.

"And… Before… The abuse… She could have stopped it… I wasn't my job to protect her… It was the other way around. I'm starting to question if she ever really loved me at all…" Viktor looked down at her to see she had a troubled expression as she thumbed a button on his shirt. "At least I have you and your family… They've been so very kind to me... Speaking of family how do you think Ivank is settling in?"

"He hates that he's going grey…"

"Well just a few days ago he was 22 now he's nearing 33… That's got to be hard to adjust too…"

"Still I'm thankful you brought him back."

"I'm thankful I caught him trying to steal my time turner or he would have never asked for my help." She rested her chin on his chest and looked to him. "You know I had seen him twice before, I just thought I was going crazy. One of the times I was slightly out of my mind. The first time was in the garden he was just staring up at my window the next time I had that awful fever and he was standing in the corner of my room."

"I think I remember that you kept asking who someone was and when I turned around to look to see who you were reaching for there was no one there."

"Well he was there… It's scary to think he was lost for so long with no hope for help or escape."

"Still think time travel is good?"

"We shouldn't talk about time travel we always get in a fight over it." She said and he nodded as he cupped her cheek. "I do want my time turner back from your dad though."

"It's going to be a while until you get that back luff." He said with a smile and Hermione slowly sat up as she stretched.

"Probably right, well I have to pack for our trip tomorrow." She said as she went to hop off the bed only to have Viktor wrap his arms around her and pull her back down making her laugh. Viktor kissed her neck and she smiled as he lifted off her shirt.

"Pack later…" he said as she climbed up on top of him and he sat up his arms wrapping around her body as he did. Viktor pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before cupping her cheek. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked and she smiled softly.

"Love potion maybe?" He laughed as she smiled.

"Yes I do recall slipping you one, angry with me?" He asked and she laughed.

"Terribly…" Hermione said with a smile as she kissed him.

"Vixen…"

"Only for you." He smiled as he flipped her onto the bed and moved over as his mouth crashed against hers.

AN: So there it was… The first time… I got to be honest it was nerve racking writing this. I hope I get good reviews though. I hope it was worth the wait. I know it was one hell of a long wait for their first time.


	21. The French Escape

AN: ScarletMoon21! Hope I got your attention. Seeing as this is chapter 21 and you have a 21 in your screen name I figured hey why not dedicate this to a "big fan" of mine. I love my readers so much thanks for the support and thanks for the review!

Hermione smiled as she packed her bags. It was early morning and the night before she hadn't gotten a chance to. Thanks to Viktor who had kept her quite occupied all night. She smiled softly as she heard her door open. She looked over her shoulder to see Ivank who was walking in.

"Hey there." She said with a smile.

"Sorry to intrude I wanted to catch you before you left. You saved your packing for last minute? You don't strike me as a last minute packer."

"I'm usually not." She said with a smile. "So what's going on?" She asked sitting on her bed where Ivank joined her.

"Uhm… I got filled in on some more things that happened while I was gone… About Asen." Hermione sat up straight as her jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry." She said and he tilted his head.

"My god why?" He asked.

"You're not angry?"

"No… I came here to tell you thank you… You saved his life."

"I separated him from his family."

"He separated himself… I don't know what made Asen change his views… What made him hate muggleborns. Before I went away he was sweet and kind… Wouldn't raise a hand to a fly… I just wish I knew what changed…"

"Someday you'll get to ask him… He'll only be kept in his sleep until the end of the war."

"So weird to think I was around for that first war, even fought a few battles… I never dreamed I'd be around for another one."

"You were in the first war?"

"Briefly yes." He said. "Death eaters have threatened this place long before you showed up Hermione." He said and she smiled softly.

"They would have stayed away if I had."

"Maybe probably not though… Krum Manor hides many secrets… Maybe I'll share them with you some day." He said with a wink and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Van…"

"Why?"

"If I hadn't taken your time turner… You would have never used Bens… You would have never been lost." He blinked as he looked off. "I'm a horrible person…"

"What? No." He said looking to her. "No Hermione."

"Van, I'm the reason you got lost."

"No… I would haf gotten lost anyways." He said. "It's how time works, what you did just altered how I got lost before…"

"We can't know that-."

"I do know though…"

"How?"

"I remember how it happened the first time, before you came and got me."

"Time can be confusing." She said looking off.

"I know it took me a while to master it… Then again I guess I never mastered it at all… I'm so thankful to you Hermione." She looked to him. "You saved my life. I wish I knew how I could repay you."

"You repay me by being here." She said with a smile. "You repay me by making Viktor happy now that your back."

"He was happy before."

"Happy but not whole… You never are after losing a sibling…" His eyes followed hers to a picture of her and a little boy.

"You lost a brother." He said before looking to Hermione to see she was looking off. "I'm sorry I shouldn't bring up something so terrible."

"No it's fine I kind of led you down that road." She said with a soft expression. "I don't really talk about Jack."

"Kind of like the way the others didn't talk about me…"

"Van." She took his hand. "Trust me I know from experience they didn't talk about you because it was inconvenient or because they just wanted to ignore it… They didn't talk about you because it was far to painful…"

"You never talk about Jack? Not even with Viktor."

"Only once and it was brief… Just to tell him how…" She took a shaky breath. "How he passed." Ivank slowly nodded.

"Still… You know it's one of the worst parts I remember about being lost… Being around no one really noticing me even though they had the ability to see me… Not being able to reach out for help… Then one day I was in the garden knowing my chances of getting back were coming to an end and I looked up at the window and saw you looking back." She smiled.

"Why didn't you ask for my help right then Van? I wouldn't have helped."

"I know but I slipped away before I could run inside and get to you…"

"You had other chances."

"I kept losing my grip on time." He said shaking his head. "The one time I did get to your room you were delirious I knew you were in no shape to help me… Honestly though you weren't in shape to help me when you did…"

"I had to help you I could see you were losing your grip…"

"You didn't even know me… What made you want to help me?"

"I don't know honestly… When you said help me… I had to help…"

"You're a good person Hermione."

"So are you Van." She said. "I'm so glad we're getting a chance to know one another." She laughed and he smiled. "I always wondered about you, when you know I found out about you."

"You did?"

"Yes like what you looked like, how you acted, what kind of person you were, I even wondered about the intelligent time traveling conversations we could have. I'm so glad we get to become friends."

"Now family… You're getting married to my brother after all."

"I know." She said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad I'll be here to see it."

"Me too." Ivank looked her over for a long moment.

"You're excited?" He asked.

"Of course… I love Viktor." He nodded as he looked her over.

"Right." He said and she tilted her head at him. "Well… Uhm." He looked away. "I'm going to go find Viktor, say goodbye…"

"Sure." She said as they both stood and walked to her door.

"I didn't get to before so…" Ivank moved forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Congratulations Hermione." He smiled softly as he looked around the room. "A great voman for my wonderful brother."

"Thanks Ivank…" She said with a smile as he pulled away.

"Anytime kid." He said bumping her on the chin lightly and she smiled. "See you when you get back."

"Sure." She said as he walked off.

"Oh Ivank?" She asked and he turned quickly.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her with a near hopeful smile.

"I forgot… I took your time turner before and hid it on the fifth floor…" She ran to him in the middle of the hallway. "I went back up today and found it right where I left it… It's tarnished and useless now but I thought you should have it as a memento…" She unwrapped it from a white cloth. He took the turner in hand and looked it over.

"The sand is gone…"

"That can happen when a time turner isn't used for a long while." She said and Ivank slowly looked to her.

"Thank you Hermione… Some would have been scared to give this back to me."

"I'm not scared of most things, especially not you making a decision like traveling again… Still if you try, I've hunted you down in the past before and I can do it again." He laughed before slowly moving forward and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you…" He said against softly.

"Sure…" He pulled away and looked her over.

"See you when you get back…" He turned and headed off his old time turner held in the cloth she had wrapped it in. Hermione watched him walk away before she turned and headed back to her room. As she did Ivank glanced over his shoulder to watch her disappear into her bedroom. He couldn't help but sigh as he walked down the hallway to Viktors room. He had yet to talk to his younger brother alone yet. He got to the door and took a breath before rapping his knuckles against the door.

"Come in!" He took another breath before opening the door.

"Hey mind if I come in?" he asked and Viktor turned spotting him.

"Ivank…" He said surprised. "Yes please come in come in." Ivank smiled and closed the door.

"Getting ready to go?"

"Just done packing."

"I'm glad I caught you then… You and I we haven't gotten a chance to talk…"

"About?" he asked.

"About well… Everything… I missed the better part of your life-."

"Not your fault." Viktor said with a smile.

"Still, I feel bad…"

"Look I'm still the same other then I'm bigger older with my big boy teeth riding a big boy broom." Ivank laughed.

"You were always funny…" He said and Viktor looked over his older brother. "Things are awkward between us… More so then with any of my other siblings…" Ivank said and Viktor tilted his head.

"I don't think things are awkward. Nothing has happened to make things awkward between us."

"I tried to have sex with your future wife Viktor." Ivank stated.

"Well there is that..." Viktor said looking off. "You didn't know though."

"No I didn't but that doesn't make you less annoyed…" Viktor looked to him.

"You tried to have sex with Hermione." Viktor said.

"I know I'm so sorry Viktor…" They sat down at a table in the corner of his room stacked with books.

"Did anything happen-."

"No it happened just as we told it it's all very funny and awkward now that I'm thinking about it… Still not okay."

"You guys are close though… I've seen you two holding hands…" Ivank looked off.

"Welll uhm…" He cleared his throat. "She saved my life, we went through something big together, I guess that would create a bond…"

"I can't believe you almost had sex with my future wife." Viktor said with a laugh. "It's so ridiculous to think."

"I know." Ivank laughed. "Man she shut me down every time… Bruised my ego a bit." Viktor laughed.

"Hermione can have that effect on people… Well… Men." They laughed.

"Yeah she really does… You got a beautiful woman Viktor, if it's okay for me to say."

"It's okay to say…" He said with a nod. "I'm very aware of how lucky I am…"

"She's smart, funny, quick on her feet, quick on the comeback too, she's perfect."

"Yeah she is." Viktor said with a soft expression.

"Well I'm happy for you brother I really am." He said.

"Thanks." Viktor said.

"I'm uhm… I'm gunna let you get going, I'm sure Hermione is done with packing by now… I just stopped in on her."

"Oh you did?" Viktor asked as he and his brother stood.

"Yeah wanted to congratulate her everyone has been crowding around her so I never got the chance. As her soon to be oldest brother it's my duty. I wanted to catch you both before you left. I'm so happy for you Viktor I really am." He said as he walked to the door. "Also very proud of the man you've become…"

"Thanks Ivank…"

"Van, come on I'm family." Viktor laughed.

"Right… Thanks Van."

"Anytime Viktor…" He clapped him on the shoulder before walking off down the hallway. As he did he glanced over his shoulder at Hermione's door at the end of the passage way.

-o-

Hermione sighed as she stared over her bag. She kept checking things off. Wondering if she had everything she needed. She heard the door open and peeked over her shoulder to see Viktor leaning in through the doorway.

"Viktor." She said with a smile.

"Hallo Luff can I come in?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. "Are you all packed up?"

"Dah I'm surprised you aren't…" He said walking to her side. "You're not using a spell to pack?"

"I like to do stuff the muggle way sometimes, keeps me attached to my roots." She said with a smile which he returned. "Besides any time I pack magically I always forget something." She said with a shrug as she closed up her suit case. "All done." She said with a smile. Viktor took out his wand and waved it the suit case instantly disappearing. "So how are we getting to France?" She asked.

"Port key." He said. "It should be here anytime…"

"Well that silver bell showed up out of nowhere a few minutes ago." She said pointing to one which was sitting on her desk.

"Yes a cracked bell that's what they said it would be." Viktor said with a smile.

"Perfect let me go get a cover up and we can go…" Viktor smiled as he watched her head into the bathroom and into her closet Viktor following her. She was wearing a lavender sun dress that had a halter square neck line. It fitted her like a dream as she grabbed a lavender cover up. She slipped her hands into it and pulled it one before wrapping two long ribbons attached to the ends around her waist and tying it in a knot off to the side. She jumped as a set of shoe boxes suddenly popped into her closet.

"Bloody hell." She said covering her chest making him smile. "I hate it when those designers just pop things into my closet." She said.

"Part of being a quidditch girlfriend or now fiancée, I wouldn't be surprised if wedding dresses start popping in."

"Oh they already have all complete hideous by the way." She said pulling one out that was made entirely of white feathers dipped in gold glitter. She tossed the thing onto another pile of white tool before snapping her fingers and making it disintegrate. "I've also gotten two hundred owls since you proposed asking us for interviews…" She said walking out of her closet and showing him her desk which was covered.

"You opened every one?"

"I did, there were 200 hundred interview request and three hundred congratulations from fans of yours and mine didn't even know I had fans but I felt compelled to write them back and thank them."

"You thanked them?" he asked. "All of them?" She nodded with a smile. "You are better then I, I just casted them away."

"Well it was just so sweet of them to write still…" An owl flew into her room and dropped off a letter before flying off. "It'll be nice to get away." She opened it up and sighed before tossing it aside. "Interview. Let's get out of here shall we?" She asked as she slipped into some strappy leather flats.

"Sounds wonderful." They both set their fingers on the silver bell and Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the pull at her navel. She smiled softly, she rather liked portkey travel. It was like being on a muggle roller coaster. She smiled as they landed and Hermione looked around to see they were on a vast estate next to a French country manor with yellow walls and high black roofs.

"Is this Chateau De Mirambeau?" She asked.

"Dah." He said with a smile as he took her hand.

"I've always wanted to come here but my parents always insisted we stay at a muggle hotel when we travelled to France."

"The Bulgaria quidditch team always stays here when we face off against the French, the owner is Bulgarian and is a big fan. I booked us the double lux suite so we will have our own tower to our use very secure." He said and Hermione smiled.

"I'm so excited." She said as he led her to the front doors which two witches opened with bright smiles.

"Welcome back Mr. Krum. Welcome Miss Granger."

"Thank you…" Hermione said and they smiled brilliantly. Viktor smiled as an older man walked over.

"Mr. Krum!"

"Jenkine!" Viktor said with a smile as they embraced. "How many times must I tell you to call me Viktor old friend?"

"Sorry this hotel it makes me quite stuffy." He turned and looked to Hermione. "Miss Granger what an honor it is…" He shook her hand before hugging her. "So I see it's true." He said seeing her left hand. "Congratulations I hope you two may consider us for the honeymoon."

"You never know." Viktor said and Hermione smiled.

"Now Hermione I hope this won't bother you but any time we get a celebrity in we like to take their picture and hang it on our wall… Would you mind?"

"Sure you can take a picture of Viktor I don't mind at all." Hermione said with a laugh and Jenkine joined her.

"I already have a picture of Viktor with his whole team I meant you. You are the wisest witch of your age and the youngest ambassador ever... Would you mind?" he asked as a man walked over with a camera.

"Oh uhm not at all, would you want to be in the picture with me I prefer to pose with someone then on my own, I get this nervous goofy smile when I don't."

"Why I'd love to." Jenkine came to her side and wrapped an arm around her. Viktor smiled as he watched Hermione smile brilliantly.

"One two three." The person snapped the photo and Jenkine clapped and hugged Hermione.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." She said with a smile. "Thanks for posing with me." She said.

"Well I've bothered you two enough so you're all checked in… Here is your key." He handed Hermione an old fashioned gold key. "Don't you two worry about the media the hotel is on high alert and we're working hard to give you some peace and quiet."

"Thank you so much Jenkine." Viktor said. "Come luff let's see our room." He said taking her hand and she smiled as she followed him down a long hallway with marble floors and marble pillars. The walked to the very end where there was a door. Hermione handed him the key and he unlocked it to reveal a gold step. They stepped on top of it and held hands as they slowly raised up into the tower. When they got to the top Hermione smiled at a gold door which Viktor unlocked. Hermione laughed as he picked her up into his arms. "You're a bride I must carry you across the threshold."

"I'm a bride to be you don't carry me across until after the wedding." She said with a smile.

"Carrying you across it is a big tradition right?" He asked still standing on the gold step.

"Yes I guess so…" Hermione said with a shrug.

"Then I should practice." He said with a smile as he carried her across and she laughed. He set her down on her feet and she smiled as she looked around.

"Oh wow it's amazing…" Hermione said seeing the maroon walls with gold fleur-de-lis stamps every few feet or so.

"Way better then room I normally stay in." he said seeing the black oak floors. Hermione walked to a door and opened it up.

"We have a kitchen." She said seeing a country cast iron kitchen set up with wood countertops.

"I found the bedroom…" She walked over to Viktor and walked in seeing their bags laying open. She walked over to the closet to see their clothes and shoes in their rightful places.

"This is amazing…" Hermione said walking over to two double doors to see they had a huge balcony. Viktor smiled as he watched her walk out onto the balcony as a breeze rolled by tossing her curly hair back. He walked over with a smile and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You look beautiful today…" He said as he turned her to face him. "Have I said?"

"Not yet but I like hearing it." She said with a smile as he cupped her cheek.

"Well you are… So very beautiful…" She smiled softly. "So my luff…" He said taking her hands in his. "What do you want to do first on our French vacation?" She looked to the bed and Viktor followed her eye line before looking back to Hermione who was smiling softly. "I'm good with that." He picked her up in his arms and tossed her onto the bed.

"Viktor!" She laughed.

Hermione was a vixen down deep. There was a passion to her, one that he found exhilarating. Since they had first made love he now found it completely intoxicating, addicting. The way her body moved with his was perfect. He pushed the cover up off her shoulders before moving his hands under her body and un zipping the back of her dress. Her body arched against his as he pulled the dress away from her. He smiled as he looked her over. She was perfection. Tantalizing curves in all the right places. Her skin soft and delicate, like the finest silk. She would never agree one of the things she hated most about herself was her skin and the scars that covered them. He loved her scars though. They were proof of the true warrior she was. In his eyes they were one of the erotic things about her. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she watched Viktor's eyes move over her. Hermione got onto her knees and slowly un did the buttons of his shirt.

"Your mind is far away from me…"

"No… On the contrary." He said as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. "It's right on you." She pushed him back on the bed and he smiled as he felt her undo the buckle of his jeans. She pulled the jeans from his body and tossed them aside before pulling down his boxers. He moaned as he felt her mouth move over him completely.

He gripped onto the bed sheets as he felt his toes curl in. He could never take too much of her going down on him. It was all far too intense, and he would near the edge too quickly. Viktor pulled her up his body his mouth crashing against hers as he did. He flipped her onto her back and slowly entered her. Hermione's head threw back as she let out a soft hot moan. She smiled to herself as he pushed her arms above her head. Ever since her first time with Viktor she found her mind wondering to moments like this at the most random times. He was now the subject of her most-dizziest day dreams. Feeling him push into her, hitting her most sensitive of spots, she now knew why he was.

She honestly couldn't fathom why they hadn't taken the step sooner. She had never felt something so exhilarating as being held in the arms of Viktor as he moved into her over and over again. Hermione let out a loud moan as a wave of pleasure hit her over and over again. Viktor groaned as his head bowed into her shoulder and he came deep within her. Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her as he rolled off making sure she'd roll half way onto him as he did. He loved the feeling of making love to her. He loved the feeling more of holding her in his arms after making love to her. Hermione smiled as he looked her over.

"I didn't even get you out of your bra…" he said seeing she was still wearing the lacy item.

"That's alright." She said with a smile. Viktor looked over at the clock and sighed.

"I made reservations for us at six in the village… There's a new restaurant that is supposed to be the pinnacle of romance."

"Sounds like fun…"

"Afterwards I thought we could have a night out on the town."

"Sounds like even more fun." Hermione said with a smile before they heard a ding.

"Mail…" He said.

"While you check it I think I'm going to get a shower, wash my hair."

"Alright luff, it may be a letter from my coach so if you get out and I'm not here I may be in a meeting."

"Okay." She said with a smile as she watched him pull on his jeans.

"If I'm gone I'll still pick you up at five thirty."

"Alright…" she said with a smile as she watched him walk out the door. Hermione got out of bed and tossed her bra off as she walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She stretched under the hot water before dipping her head under.

-o-

Ron sighed heavily was he walked down the stairs of Grimmauld. Since seeing the prophet cover about Hermione and Viktor he like the rest of his family had chosen to ignore it. Seeing as there was no way Hermione Granger would ever get married before the age of seventeen. Still he had sent her a few letters asking about it and she had ignored each and every one of them.

"You must be joking…" Ron stopped hearing his mothers voice. "Hermione? Are we sure?"

"I asked Ivan…" He heard Lupin said. "We've become friends, and he confirms it."

"Hermione… Getting married?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "But… She's so young."

"Hermione is getting married?" Ron asked coming into the kitchen his parents and Lupin slowly turned and faced him.

"Ronald…" Mr. Weasley said.

"She's getting married? To Viktor?"

"Honey…" Mrs. Weasley said softly. Ron smiled.

"That's great, I mean a little surprising… But I get it." Ron said. "I'm going to write to her… Congratulate her."

"You're okay with this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I thought you of all people would be angry."

"Hermione being married it's not going to hold back the plans she's made with Harry and I. She would never let Viktor get in the way of that…"

"It's just you used to be… Sweet on Hermione…" His mother said carefully.

"Look Viktor and her I wasn't happy about it to begin with but I've gotten to know the bloke… He's a good guy…" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'm gunna go write to her, it's too bad I can't write to Harry and tell him the good news I know he's not getting the prophet he would want to know." With that he left. Ron calmly walked up the stairs before getting to his bedroom and slowly shutting the door. He quietly walked to his desk and picked up a picture of him and Hermione sitting on the train smiling brightly. Hermione laughed in the photo before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair.

"God damn it…" he muttered as he set the picture down. "God fucking damn it…"

-o-

Hermione smiled softly as she looked herself over in the mirror. She had done her hair in an almost fifties style half up half down. Perfect to go with the dress she wanted to wear that night. She stood up and looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a jewel tone red dress. Which had a sweet heart lace bodice lined around the waist with an inch thick satin ribbon which a pleated skirt flared out from.

"You look beautiful." Her eyes went to Lupin who was standing in the corner.

"Professor." She said turning and looking to him her hand on her stomach. "How'd you know where I was?"

"Ivan was kind enough to tell me… You really should have left word with the Order Hermione." She looked around. She wasn't sure why but she was slightly disturbed that he had just shown up.

"I didn't know I needed to go over travel plans with the Order."

"Of course you do… It's for your own safety." He said. "I like your ring…" She glanced down at her left hand. "So you're getting married…" She looked up at him.

"How'd you… Ivan."

"Yes." He said. "Though to be honest I didn't believe it at first… I just thought it was the usual prophet rumor mill and that photo was just an… I don't know… Mistake." Viktor walked into the room and stopped hearing voices in the bedroom.

"Is there something I can do for you professor?" He heard Hermione ask.

"It's about the marriage Hermione…" He sat down on the couch and Hermione slowly walked over and sat down on a chair across from him.

"To Viktor?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "You can't go through with it."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"We can't have you tied down to Viktor you need to be free."

"Free?" Hermione asked.

"To do what you're going to need to do you can't have a husband keeping you from doing-."

"Viktor understands what I have to do he would never-."

"What if you became pregnant? I'm sure Viktor at his age wants a family."

"I think he knows that has to wait…" Hermione said.

"What if he asked you to stay?"

"He would ask but he would know that, that couldn't happen… He worries but he understands."

"You can't marry him."

"It isn't your choice." Hermione said and Viktor could hear the anger.

"Hermione what if you got pregnant on… Accident…"

"I made sure something like that wouldn't happen…" Hermione said her jaw clenching.

"Things happen."

"Alright let me make something clear." Hermione said with a tone that surprised the eves dropping Viktor and the very present Lupin. "My love life and sex life are of no concern to you or the Order of the Phoenix."

"So… You two have already had sex…" he looked over at the bed to see the sheets were disheveled.

"That's none of your business."

"How can you be this irresponsible?" Lupin asked.

"Irresponsible?" She asked with a cynical laugh.

"Everything lies on Harry and Ron and your shoulders, how can you do this how can you put it all in jeopardy?"

"I haven't put anything in jeopardy…"

"If you got pregnant-."

"It would be none of your business." Hermione said.

"You're risking generations of lives for a single moment of bliss. You have to give this up! You have to give up Viktor."

"Not going to happen."

"See the bigger picture!"

"I have!" Hermione yelled. "I have seen it every day since I was eleven years old. I have lived my life solely for Harry and for the people of the magical world. You think I don't realize everything rests on the three of us. On Harry Ron and I? I do realize it! I've been feeling the weight of it on my shoulders for years! God damn it Lupin before I found Viktor I was a shell! He made me feel something other than scared and overwhelmed he makes me happy. I love him! I love him, I'm devoted to him, and nothing would make me happier than I am at this moment then to be his wife so that's what I'm going to do I'm going to marry the man I love!"

"Hermione-."

"Get out… I'm done." Hermione said.

"I am not."

"I think you very much are." Hermione said.

"Hermione-."

"If you want the order to still be able to use me as their all-knowing puppet again I suggest you remove yourself from my sight before my loyalties switch."

"Why do you love him so much?"

"You know what?" Hermione asked her jaw clenching. "It is none of your damn business." With that he disappeared. Hermione took a shaky breath as she smoothed out her dress.

"Luff you okay?" She turned and looked to him. He wondered if she would tell the truth.

"Honestly no Lupin was just here." She said. "He was saying all this stuff about how I shouldn't marry you how it could mess with what I'm supposed to do with Harry and Ron… Then then he had the gull to talk about our sex life how it could cause an unwanted pregnancy! Since when is my love life and sex life any of the orders business!? It's getting more and more like a cult every day Viktor I swear." She said walking past him to a desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing to Dumbledore to tell him to get his precious order off my back." She said her jaw clenching. "The nerve after all I have done…" She said scribbling down the note as an Owl flew in. "How dare they…" She said. "I can get married to whoever and damn it if I want children I'll have children!"

"Do you want children?" Hermione stopped before slowly handing the letter to an owl who took off and flew away. Hermione slowly turned and looked to Viktor. "Do you want… Little ones?" he asked again.

"I… Don't know." She said looking off. "Maybe someday… Yes… Actually… I do want… little ones… It would be a long time from now though when I knew the threat of voldemort was long gone and it was safe for them…"

"I understand that and respect it." He said with a smile. "I want six."

"Six… Six children?" She asked with a laugh.

"Dah." He said with a nod and a smile.

"How about two?" she asked and he laughed.

"That was an ha ha in your dreams laugh wasn't it?"

"Yes it was luff." He said walking over to her. "I would be happy with two though…" He rubbed her shoulders. "Or three… How about four no five?"

"Alright forget the family planning for now, still want to go out?"

"Are you in the mood too still?" He asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "We have a lot to celebrate you and I, I'm not going to let Lupin ruin it which was probably his plan to begin with…"

"Good then I'll just get ready…" he said and she nodded with a smile as he walked passed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione walked back to the vanity and looked herself over. She had gotten just a little angry with Lupin and it had frazzled her look. She took out her wand and started tweaking it until it looked as good if not better than it did before. When she was done with that she finished applying her make up doing her eyes in a smoky style.

-o-

Viktor came out of his closet fully dressed in black suit pants a silver button down shirt and a black vest and tie. His jacket was slung over his arm as he put on his dress shoes. He looked over at Hermione and stopped. She was slipping on a pair of six inch red peep toe pumps. Her dress was hiked up her leg revealing her slender thigh as she did a small strap around her ankle. She slowly stood the dress covering her thigh once more as she did. There had been something subtitle in her movements. Something alluring. She looked herself over in the mirror before catching his eyes and smiling brightly.

"Have I ever told you, you look quite fetching in red?" He asked as he walked up behind her. "You look stunning luff." He said and she smiled. "I think you're missing something though… Maybe some earrings..." He held out a jewelry box in front of her.

"Viktor…" She smiled as she looked down at a pair of pearl earrings. "You spoil me…"

"Lovely pearls for my lovely fiancée." He said and she turned with a smile and hugged him. He noticed whenever she took something that he bestowed upon her. She would always hug him tightly and kiss him before fully receiving it. As if to say that the material objects

"Put them in I want to see how lovely you look in them." She nodded with a smile as she turned back to the mirror and put the pearl tear drop earrings in.

"They're stunning."

"They looked only okay until you put them in luff." He said and she turned and hugged him once more.

"Thank you so much Viktor…" She said before she pulled away. "Want me to redo your tie?"

"Please luff I'm awful at this." She smiled as she un did it and then quickly and expertly re did the tie.

"What would you do without me?" She asked.

"Die a lonely waif." She just shook her head with a smile.

"Come love let's paint the town black and red in true colors of Bulgaria because come Saturday you're going to kick the French's butt." He laughed.

"You've never been so passionate about my games before…" He said.

"Well the French senator is giving Senator Uli and I some trouble on some foreign policy between Bulgaria England and France. Maybe his precious French team losing against not only England but Bulgaria as well would make him a little but more humble."

"England beat France?" He asked.

"That's right there up for the finals, as long as they manage to beat the Irish."

"I hope the Irish win."

"Hey." She said pinching him and he smiled.

"It's just I'd like another showdown with them… After our stunning loss last year."

"I bet the Irish will beat the English and then you will in turn beat-." His hand covered her mouth and she raised an eyebrow.

"You vill jinx me luff." She laughed as she shook her head. Viktor's hand dropped from her mouth.

"Fine all I will say is that I have full confidence in your true skill as a seeker." He smiled. "Now come on let's paint the town black and red as I suggested before." He smiled as he took her hand.

"We will apperate then." He said with a smile and she nodded as he pulled out his wand. Hermione felt the familiar pull at her navel and smiled as she felt her feet connect with the ground.

"That's gotten easier." She said with a smile as he put his wand away.

"Shall we then Luff?" he asked offering his hand which she took.

"Of course." They walked out of an alley and into an open street where tons of couples walked.

"It should just be down the street." He said with a smile and she nodded. As they walked Hermione couldn't help but notice that the people they passed all turned to look at them. They walked to a large red brick building filled with near fifty windows all candle lit and all filled with couples. They walked in and up to a desk Hermione instantly notice the room was filled with many doors all standing seemingly on their own. They weren't connected to rooms or anything.

"Two Krum reservation." Viktor said.

"Room 22 Mr. Krum."

"Thank you." He took a key in hand. Hermione followed him past many of the free standing doors to one that had a gold twenty two on it.

"I chose this place because it has a level of privacy…" He said as he opened it up and Hermione smiled seeing a room with red oak floors and white and gold leaf walls. There was a small table set up in front of a window and a record player in the corner.

"It's nice." She said with a smile as they walked in and Viktor closed the door. Viktor walked over to table with different spirits.

"Wine luff?" he asked.

"If there's white." She said and he nodded pouring a glass. Hermione walked over to the window and tilted her head. "Viktor there's a ruckus going on outside…" Viktor walked over with a glass of firewhsikey and a glass of wine. "I wonder what's brought the prophet here."

"Us luff." He said and she looked to him.

"Why would they…" Her voice trailed off before she smiled. "Oh yeah… I forgot."

"I don't think you'll ever get used to being famous." He said.

"I'm not famous my fiancé and best friend are." She said with a content look.

"But you are." Viktor said as they sat down Hermione drawing the curtains close. "Looking back I read about you in the papers the wisest witch of her age. I mean you are now the youngest ambassador ever in the history of the branches of the ministry of magic. You have fame." She just shrugged.

"Not like I wanted it to begin with… You handle it all quite well it's something I admire greatly about you." She said looking to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you'll sign anything any fan pushes at you. You can walk through a crowd of busy photographers who are snapping away at you and you somehow manage to not cringe or close your eyes at the flashing bulbs… Its quite impressive."

"Well I've been dealing with the flashing bulbs since I was fourteen."

"I thought you didn't start quidditch until you were fifteen."

"I was invited into the club at fourteen for training, they decided a year of training was needed so I could learn all the rules and for the men to accept me on the team."

"I see…" She said with a smile.

"So… Ivank told me how you grabbed him at the last moment was that you flew." He said with a smile.

"Yes you know that broom that was missing from your broom room?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's missing because I took it."

"So how did you like flying?"

"It was absolutely terrifying especially since I didn't make the broom I was on, it was kind of a wobbly ride I'm afraid but it got what needed to be done done, too bad it was ruined on impact though." She said before taking a sip of wine. "So anything new? How was the meeting with your coach?" Wanting to not talk about her failure at flying a broom.

"Good he wanted to talk about our nuptials and asked if we would do an interview with quidditch weekly, there would be a whole issue dedicated to us." He said.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd ask you. What do you say to it?" He inquired.

"I say why not." She said with a shrug.

"Then I'll write to them they'll probably send a photographer in the next couple days, I imagine this will be our first interview together."

"Yes I guess it will be." Hermione smiled as two plates of steamed mussels in Vermouth appeared before them. "Smells wonderful." Hermione said.

"It really does."

"So…" Hermione said. "I want to touch back on what happened with Lupin." He nodded looking to her. "I think the reason the Order is so against us because you yourself are not an Order member… I was wondering if maybe you'd I don't know like to join as a volunteer."

"I'd rather be asked then join…" She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"The order is a powerful magical society if I joined up I would never know if I had their respect… But if they asked that would tell me that they did and were more with me then against me as they are now." She thought about it.

"That makes a lot of since but not many people are asked, I mean… Ron wasn't."

"He wasn't?"

"No he kind of just joined, Harry and I were asked though." Hermione said. "Well I did get a letter from Dumbledore a few days ago I keep forgetting to tell you about it. In the weeks before I am to return to school Harry will return to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix and I will need to start making my presence known there… So from time to time I may have to leave unexpectedly."

"Understood." He said with a smile. "I also got a letter from Dumbledore."

"You did?" She asked.

"Dah this morning." He said with a smile. "It seems he was wondering if while living with you at Hogwarts I might from time to pop in on brooms and Quidditch practices. It seems Madame Hooch the normal professor is being trained by the Australian Woman's Quidditch league to be the new co coach."

"Well she did play for them." Hermione said. "So what did you say to him?"

"Haven't replied back, I had to get permission from the owners of the team before I could solicit my help. I did get permission though so I plan on writing him back either tonight or in the morning." Viktor said. "I'm quite excited I like to teach and Dumbledore even said he would pay me a salary though I plan on telling him it's not needed."

"I'm glad you'll have something to do you know we might just create a scandal you the young strapping quidditch teacher me the student…" She smiled. "We could have fun with that in our private times." They both laughed as they finished their dinners. Their plates were instantly sent off and Hermione smiled as a big dish of Crème Brule appeared.

"I know it's your favorite." He said and she smiled.

"That it is… More Fire whiskey?" She asked taking his empty glass.

"Yes thank you luff." She walked over to a table set up with her wine and his whiskey and began to pour them more. The door suddenly burst open and Hermione turned quickly as a race of photographers came in.

"No you can't come in here!" A man yelled in front of them.

"Is it true Miss Granger are you and Viktor Krum getting married!?" Someone shouted.

"Are you pregnant!?"

"Have you set a date yet!?" Viktor walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her as the disappeared from sight with a pop. Hermione took a breath as they landed in an alley only to be bombarded again by the media

"Mr. Krum Miss Granger a few moments for question."

"Muggle Paris go!" Hermione ordered and Viktor nodded as they popped out of sight once more. Hermione took a small breath as they landed in a dark ally. Hermione looked around seeing they were on their own. "We'll be okay here Magical media isn't allowed to bombard us amongst muggles."

"I had whole night planned." He muttered and Hermione could see he was put out. "They always ruin things…"

"Nothing is ruined look you take me out all the time let me show you some fun." She said and he looked to her.

"There's nothing magical here." He said.

"You don't need magic to have fun… Look you're marrying a muggle born it's time to experience the muggle world a bit…" She took his hand. "Come on I know this great place it isn't too far from here." She took his hand and he smiled as he followed her. Hermione really did know how to have a good time.

-o-

Dumbledore walked down the muggle street his stride long and angry strides. A letter was held in his hand his wand I the other. He walked up to a muggle line of flats and waved his wand. They instantly began to spread apart to reveal 12 Grimmauld place. When it was fully revealed he walked forward and through the door. He slammed it and instantly mother Black started to scream at the top of her lungs. He waved his wand instantly silencing her.

"Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Are they here?"

"Yes assembled like you asked is everything okay though?"

"No it's not." He burst through the kitchen doors and the adult order of the phoenix members turned alarmed.

"I had some unsettling news from one of our brightest members." Dumbledore said holding up a letter. "One Hermione Jane Granger soon to be Hermione Jane Granger-Krum wrote to me furious threatening her retraction from the Order of the Phoenix it seemed a member who shall not be named but you know who you are decided to meddle in things that ought not to be meddled with." He said slamming the letter down and Lupins jaw clenched. "Hermione Jane Granger is a key element to our survival and win in the upcoming war. So that means she can marry who ever she wants."

"He's an outsider…" Tonks said quietly and Lupin looked to her.

"Viktor Krum has proven his loyalty to Hermione over and over again there for he has proven his loyalty to us." He said.

"He was taught by a known death eater." Lupin said.

"But he is not one…" Snape said surprising everyone. "As much as it troubles me to say that loud mouth Gryffindor has a good head on her shoulders… She wouldn't fall in love with an enemy of ours… Besides I slipped him truth serum when he was at Hogwarts per requested and he was fine other than some raging hormones."

"She's so young Dumbledore…" He looked to Arthur Weasley whose wife was holding his hand.

"We like Viktor he's a good young man." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Aye a fine young man." Mr. Weasley added.

"It's just… She's only fifteen."

"She's older then that thanks to her time traveling which she did for us…" Sirius said and they looked to him. "She's what sixteen seventeen now?"

"Nearing seventeen." Dumbledore said.

"She even looks older then fifteen." Sirius added.

"Still…" Mrs. Weasley said. "She's rushing-."

"Hermione Ron and Harry could all be dead by their seventh year." Their eyes grew wide at Dumbledore's words. "Hermione wrote to me after she said yes to Viktor explained that she wasn't entirely marrying Viktor because she feared tomorrow but because she loved him. She asked me though to understand that she may never get the chance to walk down an aisle and though she never wanted to do it before… She wanted to do it now." They all slowly nodded. "Hermione deserves this. She has earned it time and time again. Now someone here tried to spoil this one happy moment for her… Who did so should be ashamed." Lupin glanced away. "Who did so needs to beg for forgiveness for not only bringing her love life into the conversation but her…" He cleared his throat. "Sex life."

"They're boning?" Fred and George asked only to have their mother slap them up the back of their heads.

"We won't discuss this but if they are if they're not that is their business not the order of the Phoenix…"

"Our job is to protect those three, to make sure they will do what-."

"This discussion is over." Dumbledore said cutting off Lupin. "Now let me give you all something to work on. Harry Potter has been expelled from Hogwarts per the ministries orders… Fix it." With that he walked out slamming the door as he did and making Mother Black scream at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up hag!" Sirius yelled.

-o-

Hermione laughed as she and Viktor danced around. She had brought him to a piano battle swing bar. The wine and whiskey were flowing and the fun was rolling. Viktor dipped her low and Hermione laughed as he pulled her close to his body. They quickly walked over to the table and Hermione laughed as Viktor pulled her into his lap her arms wrapping around his neck as he did.

"This is a wonderful time!" He said. "Wonderful!" He wasn't drunk neither was Hermione but they had long thrown caution to the wind thanks to the alcohol they had consumed.

"I'm so glad you're having fun!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Muggles really know how to throw a party!" he yelled over the raging music. "We should haf the whole wedding muggle themed!" Hermione smiled brightly. "Come on more dancing." She laughed as he carried her out onto the dance floor before setting her on her feet and twirling her in a circle. Hermione smiled brightly. She couldn't help but be thankful in that moment. It had been a couple days since her engagement to Viktor and so far nothing terrible had happened. There had been no attacks, no death, nothing all that bad, just happiness. She had never had such a long time of happiness and a long lapse in tragedy since her first summer after Hogwarts. Everything was perfect and Hermione could only wish that it lasted forever.


	22. Games and Expose

AN: NOT GETTING A BETA, I'VE HAD THEM STEEL WORKS OF MINE BEFORE, GET OVER IT PEOPLE! thank you lol :)

-o-

Hermione laughed as Viktor carried her into the hotel room before kicking the door close behind him. They had partied late into the evening. They had danced and drank and danced some more. He set her on the ground and Hermione slipped out her heels as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't drunk thanks to the sobering charm she had put on her and Viktor. Still she had let her hair down completely and she was glad she had. She smiled as Viktor twirled her around his mouth moving against hers instantly.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. She had only lost her virginity three days ago and yet they had had sex now nearing ten times. Viktor was insatiable, and she found she didn't mind at all. There was a calm that came over her whenever they were physically intimate. The world fell away when they were rolling across the sheets together. It fell away and all there was left was her and Viktor. Nothing else mattered. Hermione un zipped the side of her dress and lifted it off her head before tossing it aside. He quickly carried her into the bed and she smiled as he climbed on top of her.

She could feel it. His want. It was pressing against her thigh teasing her more then she liked. She quickly undid his belt as he kicked off his shoes. He got out of his pants as Hermione pushed his vest off his shoulders and then undid the buttons of his shirt. His mouth found hers again as he moved his hands to her back and undid the corset she had been wearing underneath her dress. He tossed it aside quickly as Hermione pushed on his shoulders moving him onto his back.

Viktor's head threw back as she instantly climbed on top of him taking him in completely. She hadn't been on top yet, not until this moment. But because she had taken the initiative Viktor had found out that Hermione on top was something glorious. He sat up his arms wrapped around her and bringing her close as her hands gripped onto his shoulders. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her until Viktor finally shook as he groaned and let his head fall into her shoulder. He fell back against the bed Hermione going with him still laying on top of him. She slowly pulled off of him and he groaned more before laughing. Hermione fell back to the bed next to him with her own laugh.

"I love sex." She said and he laughed. "I don't mind telling you this I might love it more then you." He laughed even more. "Okay I love you more but it's a close second." Viktor arms wrapped around her bringing her close to his body. "I'm so tired, content… But very tired."

"Go to sleep luff…" He said with a smile. "In the morning we'll have breakfast in bed."

"Mmm French toast?"

"We're in France after all."

"Maybe some of those crepe things?" he laughed as he held her close.

"The strawberry kind… You're favorite…"

"You are a glorious perfect man." She said her head laying on his chest as her eyes drifted close.

"You make me that way luff…" He said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she pulled on her clothes. Breakfast in bed had been had. Followed by another round of roll around in the sheets. So far this vacation was stacking up to being the best she had ever had. Viktor had checked the mail to find a letter from Quidditch Weekly. It turned out the interview and photo session would be happening today. They would be using the estate and hotel room as photo back drops and interview locations.

Viktor pulled on a crème colored cotton vest over a button down shirt. He had been informed by the magazine that they were going for a summer natural look and had sent him a wardrobe. They hadn't sent Hermione one and he knew why. She was the new fashion icon as of late. He guessed that they thought she could choose her own wardrobe.

"Viktor Wedges or flats?" he looked up and smiled. Hermione was wearing a crème colored sun dress and cropped jean jacket. Her hair was done up in a bohemian bun made of curly and braided hair. Her makeup was light. Once again she had hit the nail right on the head.

"I say wedges so we're more at height with one another." He said slipping his shoes on. She put on the six inch leather wedges and walked to the mirror to look herself over.

"I hope this is okay…" She said.

"You look lovely Mina." They heard a knock.

"That will be them…" Hermione said walking out of the bedroom Viktor following her and closing the door. Hermione walked to the front double doors and opened them up. An older man in a suit walked forward.

"Miss Granger it is an honor!" He said shaking her hand instantly. "My name is Richard Hays, I will be your most excited interviewer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as he moved away to Viktor.

"Mr. Krum." He greeted.

"You are?" Hermione asked the photographer who was the same age as the interviewer.

"Oh sorry usually the subjects don't ask who I am. My name is Justin Cline."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cline."

"You too Miss Granger."

"Shall we set you up over by the couch and the tea table?" Mr. Hays asked.

"Yes sounds good." Viktor said and he and Hermione walked over and sat down.

"Tea Mr. Hays?" Hermione asked and she jumped as the photographer took a picture. "Would you also like one Mr. Cline?"

"No thank you." He said with a smile.

"It's so nice for you to offer I'd love some tea." He said and she poured Mr. Hays his cup. "What type is this?"

"Breakfast." She said and he nodded with a smile as he took a sip and set it down. "So how does this work I have to admit I've never done this before."

"Well it's just a chat between us only I ask most of the questions and you answer." He said.

"Right." She laughed. "I'm a little nervous."

"No need to be everyone is in love with you… Speaking of which Viktor…" Viktor smiled. "How much in love with Hermione are you? I mean she's just enchanting."

_And… It starts. _Hermione thought.

"She really is." Viktor said and Hermione smiled as she looked to him.

"A few days ago it appeared in the prophet a blurry photo of you two embarrassing with a snitch flying by Hermione with a diamond ring… A ring I now see on her left hand… Any news?" Mr. Hays asked.

"Should we?" Viktor asked and Hermione nodded.

"It's going to get out anyway…"

"Well then Four days ago I asked Hermione to be my wife and she said yes… Thank merlin." Viktor said with a laugh as he too her hand.

"Let's get a shot of the ring maybe holding your tea cup." Mr. Cline said and Hermione smiled as she held it up and he snapped a photo.

"So was it romantic?" Mr. Hays asked. "Were you surprised?"

"I wasn't expecting it at all…" Hermione said with a smile. "It was as romantic as I think any proposal can get."

"How'd he ask?"

"I'd love to tell you but I think that's a memory that should be kept between Viktor and I."

"A true romantic." Mr. Hays said with a smile. "So let's start at the beginning how did you two meet was it at school?"

"We actually met before that." Viktor said. "At the world cup. Hermione saved my life from a group of the attack death eaters."

"She saved your life not the other way around." Mr. Hays asked.

"Are you surprised it's Hermione Granger we're talking about." Viktor said and the men laughed as Hermione just smiled. As Viktor told the story she sipped on her tea. It was a little daunting the camera going off every few minutes as they spoke.

"She didn't know who you were how funny." Mr. Hays said.

"I felt very silly and was worried when we first started to talk in depth at my school that he was cross with me."

"I was enchanted." Viktor said.

"Hermione you two are obviously in love."

"I'd hope so we're getting married." Hermione said and he laughed.

"Tell me, what is it you love most about Viktor? You know what let me ask Viktor that question first. What is it you love about Hermione most?"

"Her eyes. They hold every emotion someone can at every moment." Hermione smiled softly.

"Hermione what do you love most about Viktor?"

"His bravery." She said and Viktor looked to her. "You will never meet anyone as brave as this man right here."

"What do you love about being with Viktor?"

"I know most women would say it's the excitement of the travel or the life of being a quidditch players significant other but in all honesty what I love most about being with Viktor is that I learn from him every single day."

"He teaches you?" He asked. "About what?"

"About everything. About strength. About life. About love. About hopes and dreams. He's taught me so much and I find that every day I just keep learning more and more."

"Wow…" Mr. Hays looked to Viktor. "You seem surprised."

"I am…" Viktor said.

"Those are powerful words from a witch like Miss Granger." Hermione smiled softly at Viktor. "What do you love about being with Hermione?"

"I think… One of the things because there are so many is that she humbles me. Before I was this kind of big headed Quidditch star-."

"I have to interrupt you were not." Hermione said and Viktor laughed.

"I was."

"You were not he's making himself sound so much worse than he actually was. Why are you doing that?" Viktor laughed.

"You never saw it because you think so little of celebrity but I was a play wizard in the worst way. I womanized, I went out all hours of the night, I did a bunch of stuff because I thought hey I'm Viktor Krum I can get away with it. Since meeting Hermione though she… She has made me a better person that I think I would have ever been without her. She makes me want to be brave and strong and everything that would make the perfect husband. She's also like I said before made me very humble."

"Oh he was fine before me." The men laughed and Hermione just smiled.

"So what kind of wedding are we to look forward to?" Mr. Hays asked.

"A fun one." Viktor said and Hermione laughed.

"Have you set a date?"

"We both want Hermione to finish school first." Viktor said and Hermione knew why he was lying.

"Makes sense, so seeing as your setting the date so far away am I to assume that the rumor going around isn't true?"

"Which rumor is it there are so many." Hermione said.

"That you are pregnant."

"Is that a fat joke Mr. Hays?" He laughed and Hermione smiled.

"I'll take that as a no." he said. "So Hermione how did your friends react to the news? Especially Harry Potter."

"I have to insist that no questions be asked about either Ron Weasley or Harry Potter." Viktor said. "This article is about Hermione and I not the Golden Trio." Hermione smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense." Mr. Hays said. "Now how about we move outside for photos?"

-o-

Hermione smiled as she and Viktor walked back into the hotel room. The photoshoot had been an all day thing and Hermione had to admit she was a little tired. She walked over to the desk and looked at the mail and smiled.

"Your mom forwarded some mail and you have something from Dumbledore." He came over and took the letter before opening it up.

_Dear Mr. Krum,_

_Fiddle faddle_

_Dumbledore_

"That makes no sense." He said.

"What doesn't?" Hermione inquired.

"It just says fiddle faddle." Hermione stopped and looked to him. "What?" he asked handing the letter open.

"This is your formal invitation into the order of the phoenix…" She said.

"Are you sure?" He inquired.

"Very, this is code. We can't just right order of the phoenix in our letters not when they're being intercepted."

"So I've been invited."

"Yes, now the question is will you accept."

"One question?" She nodded. "When the war comes, you Harry and Ron you're going to probably have to go away right?" he asked and she slowly nodded.

"Probably…" She said quietly.

"The order will be keeping tabs on you right?"

"Right, we'll probably check in with them when we can and they'll gather intel on our whereabouts."

"It would be the only way for me to know how you're doing."

"Yes." She said.

"And they wouldn't tell me not unless I was a member…"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I accept." He said.

"Write pixie sticks on that card and send it back." She said and he nodded writing it down before an owl flew in and flew off with the letter. "We'll probably be called to the headquarters soon for your introduction." Hermione said.

"I can't believe he asked." He said.

"I can. You're a good man Viktor. The order is lucky to have you." He smiled at her before moving and kissing her cheek. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I actually have to head to late night practice. Coach secured the field for us. You're welcome to come."

"Come and watch practice?" she asked. "Okay sounds like a fun time." She said with a smile. "I'll just grab my bag." He nodded with a smile. When she came back Viktor took her hand and apperated away. Hermione smiled as she looked around the French stadium.

"It's not as big as the Bulgaria one…" She said. "Not nearly as impressive."

"Dah I know." Viktor said with a smile.

"Miss Granger!" She turned to see Rech walking towards her his arms spread.

"Coach Rech." She said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials!" He said before pulling away and hugging Viktor. "The whole team is very excited… I'm afraid you're the only significant other that has shown to practice, why don't you come sit in the player's box?"

"The player's box?" Hermione asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Viktor you head to the locker room I will walk your lovely fiancée to the players box."

"See you soon Luff." He kissed her cheek before walking off.

"So Viktor tells me you're the one who gave him his precious Mina broom." Hermione eyed Rech. "He says you won't tell him who the maker was."

"The maker wants to stay unknown." Hermione said.

"But you know her-."

"How do you know it's a her?" She asked and Rech just smiled.

"Guessed… But you do know her."

"Yes."

"If I gave you money do you think you can send it on to her… I'm in need of a new broom one that can handle my limp and keep my balanced." She looked down at his turned in foot. "I would go to my old broom maker Jim but he passed three years ago…"

"When would you need the broom?" She asked.

"By the world cup."

"She won't take money, she'll like the challenge and that will be payment enough." Rech smiled as he looked at the young clever girl.

"I'd be very thankful." Hermione smiled softly. She was glad she could do this for Viktor's coach even if he'd never know it was her who did it. Little did she know, Rech had his suspicions.

"This is so exciting… Sitting in the player's box." Hermione said with a smile. "I hear it's the best view of the athletes."

"It is… You know most people call the team member flyers…"

"Is that proper?" She asked.

"No athlete is." He said with a smile. "It's nice to know that some people out there still see my team members as athletes."

"You as well Rech." She said and he looked to her. "I've seen you hit the bludgers during practice I find your range when hitting them quite impressive."

"Well thank you." He said with a smile. "Most just see me as an old man."

"You know in some cultures you would be seen as an elder a man who no longer had to hunt or in this case play quidditch because you had mastered it."

"You really do look on the sunny side." He said with a smile which she returned as he held open the door.

"How is Rosey by the way?"

"Oh she's good already looking for a present for you and Viktor." He said.

"You know I never got to thank you and Rosey for the amazing bouquet you sent while I was ill. It was very beautiful."

"I'm so glad you liked it, I'm very glad you pulled through as well." He said as they walked over and sat down waiting for the players to fly out from the locker room platform.

"I have to apologize though. Viktor missed crucial games because of my illness."

"Don't blame yourself because we fell behind in the roster, this team needs to learn to survive on its own without Viktor… Besides he may not be on this team for long. There are whispers that Germany is going to come to him with a huge offer."

"Viktor loves Bulgaria though…" She said looking to him. "He loves this team… I doubt he'd change for money."

"I hope so." He said and Hermione watched as he flipped open a book.

"So uhm what plays will I be seeing tonight?" She asked.

"The same one we've been running for the past two practices… No matter what we do we can't seem to make this three point swing work…"

"Uhm… May I?" She asked reaching for the book. "I have become quite fascinated with Quidditch plays and the physics behind it."

"Sure." He handed over the book Hermione tilted her head.

"You have three of the chasers distracting the other players to make the three point swing by Jenson."

"Very good." He said surprised she could read the play. Usually only players could. Quidditch in its own way had its own language.

"Instead of having the chasers distract the players you should have the beaters do so with their bludgers."

"We can't make sure the bludgers will be there though." Rech said looking over her shoulder.

"No but when Beaters start flying and swinging their bats erratically it tends to distract other players with paranoia." She marked up the book and handed it over. "This will work… Try it." He looked down at it and then looked to Hermione.

"You changed some of the flying patterns."

"Yes I did it will further distract the other team." Rech smiled.

"Alright… Sounds good. He stood up with his cane and walked to the end of the platform. "Team A gather around!" The team flew forward and Hermione looked of their shoulders to see the second string flying around.

"We will be working the three point swing." There was a collective groan. "Yeah yeah well if you did it right we wouldn't have to keep working on it. Hermione can you come here?"

"Sure." She got up and walked to his side and Viktor tilted his head.

"Can you explain this to them your handwriting is in English I speak it I don't read it."

"Oh sorry." She said taking the note book. "I can only write simple words in Bulgarian…" She said to the team sheepishly. "Alright so the issue that's been happening with the three point swing is that you aren't distracting the other team enough. I have suggested that beaters." She looked to them. "Create a bout of paranoia. I've noticed that when you guys start to move fast and flail your bats after a bludger other players take notice and start to fly out of character."

"You want us to bluff." The lead beater said.

"Exactly." She stated with a brilliant smile.

"Let's run it." Rech said and they all raced off. Hermione flipped the page.

"This is wrong…" Rech looked to her and she smiled. "Sorry."

"If this works you can change all my plays." He said. "Here's a quill make notes for me."

"Sure." She said with a smile. After a few minutes Rech cheered and Hermione looked up.

"It worked!" He said before picking her. "You wonderful girl it worked! We've run that a hundred times and you looked at it once and boom it works!" He set her on her feet.

"Well sometimes it takes a fresh pair of eyes."

"Run it again!" He yelled. "Page six see what you can do with that." She flipped the pages and started scribbling about. After twenty runs of the three point swing the team came over. "Alright page six Hermione what did you do to fix it."

"Nothing it had to be scrapped but I created something in its place." She said.

"You scrapped my play?" he asked as she stood.

"Yes statistically speaking it was impossible on a flying physics level. You were asking things of the brooms that they couldn't do." Viktor smiled she could be too smart for her own good sometimes.

"I don't think it was-."

"I think if Hermione Granger says it's impossible it's probably impossible." Jenson said.

"It's not impossible with other brooms but with these brooms it is."

"We'll buy more brooms."

"You can't buy the brooms you would need." Hermione said.

"So you're saying that we could only do it with Brooms that don't exist."

"Oh no I mean you have one in your possession but Viktor has it and he only goes after the snitch."

"Dude I want your broom." An American chaser by the name of Connor said and Viktor just smiled.

"Aright Hermione tell us the new play that you invented." Rech said.

"Well I've noticed that your chasing plays have gotten a bit stale, as a fan I mean but I've noticed the other teams now see your plays coming because they always use the standard five." She said. "The sweeping play. The four man joust. The two timer." Viktor smiled surprised that she knew all the names of his teams play. "The Bencher. And my personal favorite the Jenson Jive." Jenson smiled. "Really fun to watch. Anyways I propose a new one. This is called the drop." She walked over and showed them. "Instead of throwing the quaffle to one another you'll drop it to one another."

"That's brilliant they'll never see it coming." Jenson said.

"That play has never been done." Connor said.

"Not ever." Rech said. "My god it's brilliant…" He said looking it over. "Run it!" The men raced off. "Hermione Granger." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This is a start of an amazing quidditch partnership… You little miss are my new Jr. Coach."

"Jr. Coach?" she asked blinking as she looked up at him.

"Jr. Coach." He stated with a proud looking nod.

"Sir I kind of am busy helping my friend not be killed by you know who, am planning a wedding, and am also the youngest ambassador between Bulgaria and England, I don't know if I have time for Jr. Coaching."

"Oh yes you do." He said.

"I do?"

"You really do my little English flower secret weapon." He said patting the top of her head.

"Okay." She said realizing he wasn't asking. She shook her head with a smile. Rech could be really very funny sometimes.

"By god it worked!" Rech cheered.

"Of course it did it was perfect." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she watched the athletes fly back into the studio. That night she had fixed three plays and invented four new ones. She was sure by how the men had been flying that they were a sure in win against the French. She and Rech laughed as they walked down the hallway.

"Well normally Viktor goes home to be with you after practices instead of going to have drinks with the team, I think he might change his mind if you come with."

"Women aren't usually invited-."

"I'll make an exception for you." He said. "My Jr. Coach." He said ruffling her hair and she just laughed.

"Sounds like a good time." She said with a smile.

"Olaf!" Ivan called and a player turned and looked to him. "Tell Viktor Hermione is coming with us to the bar and we'll meet him there."

"Yes Coach." He said.

"Come my intelligent perfect little darling Jr. Coach let us be off." He leant his arm which she took with a smile. They apperated away and Hermione smiled as they landed at a dimly lit bar with tons of men. "Looks like you'll be the only lady tonight."

"Sounds like a challenge." She said with a smile as they walked up to the bar. She looked around to see a bartender shooing customers out before going to the door and locking it.

"Tiz all set!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Perfect, Vodka lots of vodka!" Rech said. "I hope you can keep up with the boys."

"I'm sure I can." She said with a smile.

"Watz can I getz for you?" The bartender asked her in a smooth French accent.

"Your best Merlot." She said.

"That is not keeping up." Rech said with a smile as he threw back a shot of Vodka. One by one members of the team started to show up.

"How'z that wine treating you?" The bartender asked.

"It's well bodied is it French?" She asked.

"But ov course." He said with a smile. "You are ze Hermione Granger?"

"Yes and you are?" he took her hand.

"Jean Cluade." He kissed the back of her hand and Hermione jumped as Jeans hand which was holding onto hers was slapped away.

"That's not cliché or anything." Viktor said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Zo zorry I wazn't aware she waz taken."

"Yes because it's not like we're on the cover of the prophet or anything." Hermione said holding up the paper that was on his bar.

"Zo zorry again my apologiez."

"That's a lot of Z's." Viktor said as the man walked away and Hermione smiled. "So… Jr. Coach?"

"Yeah I didn't have much of a choice." She said with a smile.

"You know if I had known you were so skilled at plays I would have asked your opinion. Why didn't you tell me? I mean you've seen the play book… You've seen my notes you knew the troubles… Why didn't you speak up?" She just shrugged. "Mina… Tell me."

"Because… Flying, Quidditch, it's what you do and I didn't want to interfere." She said. "I once tried to help Harry with Quidditch and he kind of bit my head off… Wouldn't talk to me for a week and when he did he said that I took point on almost everything. School. Our adventures. I was the go to person for that I knew about all that and that he just wanted Quidditch to himself. I tried to not learn about it, I mean I really tried but when you watch and you have the logic I do it comes down to physics and magical theory which I'm great at. Then I started building brooms…" She shook her head. "I just didn't want you to get upset with me like Harry did."

"Mina… I love you you know this."

"I do." She said with a smile.

"One of the things I love very much about you is your mind." She nodded. "Why would I ever be angry that you used that beautiful mind to help me with my career?" She looked off and thought about it before looking back to him.

"Your logic is sound I was foolish." She admitted and he smiled.

"Viktor Hermowknee come do shots!" A player by the name of Resen called. They walked over and Hermione smiled as she watched the men pour a line near fifty shot glasses. "NO no no what is this? She drinks wine!"

"Oh come on I'm not a fan of hard liquor." Hermione said.

"Maybe you're not unlike the other women at all." Jenson said and Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she set her wine glass down.

"Is that so?" She asked. "Bartender!" she called over her shoulder. "Dragons breath." She said and the men stared at her.

"Uhm… Luff that is the stronger than anything…" Viktor said as the Bartender brought over a shot glass. "It has the burn of a hundred glasses of firewhiskey."

"I know." She said taking the shot glass in hand.

"You haf nothing to prove." Jenson said. "I was just poking fun."

"Never poke a lion boys." She said before tossing back the shot as all the men stood in suspense. She tossed it back and smiled as she breathed out a line of smoke. "Shall I do another?" She asked and they all burst out into applause as she chased down the shot with another shot of vodka. Viktor smiled as he looked her over, she got more and more impressive as time went on.

"To Bulgaria!" A beater yelled holding up a shot.

"To Bulgaria!" They all yelled back even Hermione as they threw more shots back.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she came out of the bathroom rubbing lotion on her hands as she did. Viktor was lying in bed. Still resting after his night of partying. He had put a sobering charm up but it had only gone so far. She got onto the bed and crawled across it to his side. She set her hand on his bare chest and slowly kissed him.

"Viktor…" She said kissing him again and he roused. "Viktor come on… Your game is in ten hours you have to go to the stadium… Viktor…" She kissed his cheek and his eyes slowly opened. He suddenly jumped up out of bed.

"My game my game!"

"Is in ten hours I woke you up in time." She said. "You have an hour to get ready…"

"Oh… You beautiful voman thank you…" He slowly looked down to see he was naked. "We had sex last night." He said starting to remember. "Yes and we went to bed naked…" Hermione smiled. "Everything is coming back to me now…" She laughed and threw him a pillow which he held in front of himself.

"I'd just like to say you last a very long time after three bottles of Vodka." He smiled. "Lots of fun."

"How are you not hung over?" he asked as he wrapped a blanket around his waist.

"Because love…" She said walking to him. "I can hold my liquor just a wee bit better then you." She kissed his cheek. "Bathroom is all yours to get ready, oh and guess who will be in the player's box?"

"Miss Jr. Coach?" he asked.

"Yep, mad?"

"Like I said before I like you using your mind to help me… There's just one thing."

"What?" she asked.

"You're going to have to fly out to the box with the coach." She laughed and he smiled.

"You're so funny."

"Luff… Not joking." She laughed again.

"Yes you are." She said.

"Not really."

"Yes… Yes you are." Her smile faded.

"The coach didn't mention this?"

"I have to fly?" She asked going white.

"Yes."

"I have to fly?" she inquired again.

"Luff take a breath you're turning grey."

"I have to fly!?" He jumped and she turned. "I can't fly. I can't fly. I cannot fly!"

"Luff I thought we had started to get you over your fear of flying… I mean you saved Ivank by flying-."

"And I crash landed I was terrified!" She said turning and looking to him. "Viktor I'm not flying."

"Yes but you're a Jr. Coach-."

"I didn't want that! He didn't give me a choice!" He waked to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Okay Luff we can figure this out-."

"I can't fly." She said shaking her head.

"I know Luff…" He looked as he cupped her cheek before smiling. "I have it. You'll fly out with me, the fans vill love it. Rech used to fly Rosey out."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure see problem solved." He said and she took a breath.

"Am I regaining my color?"

"Little by little." He said. "But luff we haf to get you over your fear of flying."

"It's not a fear." She said. "I'm not afraid…"

"Right you are… Cautious." He said.

"Yes… Cautious… And I have reason to be cautious." She said. "I mean I wouldn't even be flying my own broom… That I made… That I know is stable…" He smiled. "Not to mention the stadium is hundreds of feet above the ground if I fell it's most likely that most the bones in my body would shatter on impact…" She was looking off to the side her eyes as wide as a doe.

"Luff?"

"Every… Bone…"

"Okay Luff don't hit me when I say this." She looked to him. "I think you've moved from cautious to having a phobia of flying."

"Not true I fly the brooms I make…" She said.

"More than a foot off the ground?" She looked off.

"Sometimes… two feet… Off… The… I need help." She said and he laughed as he cupped her cheek.

"And I'm going to provide it when we get back to Bulgaria your flying lessons resume."

"Okay…" She said.

"Also… I think it would be good for you to maybe resume brooms at school."

"I opted out of brooms my first year there's no way I'm going back besides I would have to fly with the second years. No thank you… Can't you just teach me?"

"Dah I guess so but you're going to be trained like a quidditch athlete."

"Okay." She said.

"It won't be easy, because we've tried easy… Now we have to throw you into it." He said.

"Okay…" She said with a smile. "I can handle it… I think…"

"Good I'm going to get ready." He said before kissing her on the cheek and walking by.

"Stupid flying…" She muttered before heading to the closet to get changed.

-o-

"Here we go…" Viktor said as the other players flew out.

"And introducing the new Jr. Coach of the Bulgarian Quidditch team Hermione Granger!" They flew out and Hermione wrapped an arm tightly around Viktors torso. He hadn't felt her hold on him this tight since the first time they went up into the air together. He looked down to see she had a bright smile, she was putting on a brave face. They touched down on the platform and Viktor kissed her making the crowd roar.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." She said and he smiled before flying off.

"The crowd loves you." Rech said coming to her side as she was broadcasted across the stadium magically.

"The crowd loves Viktor that's what is important." Rech smiled.

"You ready for this junior?" He inquired.

"I don't know old man we'll just have to see." She nudged him and Rech laughed.

The game was brutal. Hermione was surprised at the fight the French were giving up. She figured they could smell the world cup and were going to do anything to get to it. The beaters had even started to grab at the Bulgarian players brooms in an attempt to knock the players off. Bulgaria was so far behind in points it wouldn't matter if Viktor caught the snitch or not.

"Ridiculous!" Rech yelled as the keeper let another Frenchman schore

"Three points to France!" They heard the announcer call.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione muttered.

"End of round one!" The announcer called.

"End of this round maybe end of our season!" Rech yelled as the flyers flew in.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you all!?" Hermione asked surprising Viktor. "You're letting the French wipe the floor with you!?"

"They're flying too good!" Jenson said.

"Oh cry me a river, they're flying dirty is what they are and you're doing it right back sinking to their level which is making huge point reductions happen." Hermione said. "You haven't even attempted one of the plays you guys have been going over because you're too busy sinking to their level!"

"You expect us to take that?" Jenson asked.

"I expect you to man up and show the honor that the Bulgarian Quidditch club is known for!" She shouted and they all slowly nodded. "Now start doing the plays and get your heads out of your asses!" Viktor smiled. "Oh don't smirk." She said and he looked to her. "You can do more than catch a snitch."

"Right sorry Luff." He said with a nod realizing very quickly that when a game was going on she was no longer his Fiancée but his coaches aid which meant someone who deserved respect.

"Now Chasers so far the two players to score the points are Jean Bernard and Mads Claudette. Now Mads two games ago nearly took out his broom during a stand fall and I can tell he hasn't gotten it fixed. You want to cut him off he can't make quick turns, he'll crash it'll ruin the broom and you'll take him out of the game and then points are on the shoulders of Jean." Hermione said.

"Anything on him?" Jenson said.

"Yeah he can't see to his left I can tell by how he flies. Keep to his left you can steal his points every time."

"You heard her go!" Rech said with a clap and the team flew off as a buzzer sounded. "How do you know so much about brooms?" He asked.

"Uhm… I read... A lot." She said and Rech just smiled.

"Sure…" He said.

-o-

"Go go go!" Hermione and Rech yelled as Viktor raced towards the snitch. If he caught it then they would win, they were close enough in points that it would be just enough. If they won they would make it to the world cup.

"Come on Viktor!" Hermione cheered. Viktor reached forward and with a smile caught the snitch in his grasp. "Yes!" She clapped. "Yes!"

"We're going to the world cup!" Rech yelled picking her up in his arms.

"We're going to the world cup!" She cheered.

"Viktor Krum has caught the snitch!" The announcer yelled. "Bulgaria wins! Bulgaria is going to the world cup!" Viktor landed on the platform and Hermione laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"You did beautifully!" Hermione said cupping his cheek. "I'm so proud of you!" Viktor smiled brightly as she pulled away and kissed him.

"We did it!" The Bulgaria team cheered.

"Well done boys that was one hell of a game!" She said hugging them and they smiled. Normally they didn't get hugs when they won a game but they were finding they didn't so much mind. "You all did so brilliantly!" Their chests swelled with pride. Two French players landed on the platform.

"You little bitch!" Jean yelled pointing at Hermione. "You cheated!"

"She used logic and knowledge of the game don't be a sore loser!" Jenson yelled.

"My broom is ruined because of you!" Mads yelled rushing at her and Viktor pushed him back. "This isn't done!" He yelled.

"If you had taken care of your broom it wouldn't have snapped like a twig." Hermione said.

"You stupid little mudblood." Viktor went to take a swing and Hermione grabbed onto his arm stopping him.

"He wants you to hit him. If you punch him on the pitch you lose the game by default…" Hermione said. "The French would advance instead of Bulgaria. It's an old law but a law all the same…"

"This isn't over…" Jean said to her. "Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." Hermione said and the two men flew off.

"Come on Luff…" Viktor wrapped an arm around her waist as they got onto his broom and flew off. When they got to the apperation platform they headed back to the hotel to get ready. "I would haf very much liked to punch that player."

"I know and he was counting on that…" Hermione said.

"Thank you for stopping me." He said as he let the Mina Broom levitate on its own.

"No problem…"

"So ready for the red carpet tonight?"

"Oh uhm…" Hermione looked off. "I have studying to do for OWLS…"

"Luff you know all that you need to know." He said walking to her and set his hands on her hips.

"I know but… I can't get a lapse in my studying…" She said. "You go and have fun without me." She said walking into the bedroom. Viktor followed her.

"I'd rather have fun with you." He said with a smile.

"I just I really need to study." She said.

"Luff take the night off."

"I've taken the last few nights off." She said with a smile as she grabbed a book. "Besides I have a broom for Rech to work on-."

"You're the new Jr. Caoch you have to walk the red carpet."

"Well… I don't want to so…" She looked off and he looked her over. "Maybe we could skip the carpet."

"We've skipped the last few." He said looking her over.

"You can walk it I just don't want to."

"Why not?" he asked I mean the cameras love you so do the fans."

"Not all of them…" She said and her hand went to her stomach absent mindedly.

"This about what happened at the wedding." He said walking to her.

"No… No I just have a lot of work to do." She said.

"You don't haf to hide things from me Luff… You don't always haf to put on a brave face… At least not to me." She looked off her jaw clenching. "Luff… Don't start shutting down on me again."

"I..." She looked to him. "Every time I think about walking a red carpet I remember that woman and it makes me… Nervous… Afraid." Viktor looked to her. "I have… Dreams about it… Nightmares… Where I don't make it… It's crippling how much anxiety I have about it... I uhm… Cry about it… A lot… When you're not around." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"That took a lot for you to say… I'm really proud you did though…" He pulled away and cupped her cheek. "You don't ever have to walk a red carpet again… Ever… If it helps when I think about you walking a red carpet I get very scared as well… I just didn't want you to think I was being overprotective." She smiled softly.

"You get scared?" she asked.

"When my mother suggested we have a red carpet at our wedding my hands started to shake…"

"No they didn't." She said. "You're sweet but you're just trying to make me feel better." He took her hands and led her over to the bed.

"Sit with me for a second luff." She sat down next to him. "We were walking down that red carpet together… You were laughing, smiling, and holding my hand. Then that woman popped out and when the gaping hex hit your body you slammed down to the ground and blood was everywhere… I had never been so scared in my life… I couldn't breathe luff… I was crippled. Then we got you to the hospital and you started screaming… I didn't know what to do I kept asking you what I should do…" He shook his head. "I was crippled with fear for the whole time you were sick… I couldn't breathe sometimes I was so scared. Sometimes I'm afraid that if I fall asleep when I wake up your still going to be laying in your bed sick or even… Gone… Sometimes I think that this isn't happening… That I lost you." Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we both have some stuff to get over…" She said. "Let's go to the players ball walk the red carpet… We'll get through it as long as we're together." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fairly certain I can face my fears if you're there to hold my hand." He smiled as he cupped her cheek his thumb brushing over a soft blush.

"Thank you for being honest with me, I know how hard it is for you to be open like that."

"It's starting to become easier with you." She said. "I hardly felt any embarrassment. Which I think is a considerable amount of progress for me."

"So proud." He said and she smiled. "Let's get ready shall we?" he asked.

"Okay…" An owl flew in and Hermione jumped as it dropped a letter onto the bed before it flew off. She walked over and took it in hand. "It's from your mother, she has set the date for the engagement party."

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday… She's asking if it's okay."

"It's fine with me."

"Fine with me as well." She said with a smile. "We'll write back with a guest list later tonight."

"I'm going to grab a shower."

"Alright." She said with a smile as he headed into the closet to choose an outfit.


	23. A Sliver in Time

Viktor walked out of his closet. He was staring down at a tie which he was trying to do in a simple square knot. He couldn't believe that he had watched Hermione tie is ties for him over a hundred times and he still couldn't do it. He sighed heavily and cursed under his breath.

"Mina I can't do this…" his hands dropped to his sides in sheer frustration. "Mina?" He looked around.

"Coming one minute just putting my heels on." She came to the door jam and Viktor tried not to let his jaw drop. Hermione was wearing a floor length gown. It had a tight strapless sequined black and red corset top and a flowing black chiffon skirt. "Look what the owners of your team sent over as a thank you…" She said walking over and showing him a pair of black and red dragon stone earrings with black pearls dropping from the studs. "I've sent a thank you note." She said with a smile.

"They are quite fetching on you." He said looking them over as she started to do his tie. "I try and try to do it just like you and I just end up mucking it up."

"It takes a certain gift." She said with a smile as she turned away and walked to the mirror. Viktor watched with a smile as Hermione looked herself over. It never ceased to amaze him that she always wore an unsure look as she gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. It was as if she really didn't know how beautiful she was.

"You look beautiful…"

"You always say that." She said turning to look at him.

"Because it is always true." He said walking to her with a smile. "Now are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile as he took her hands.

"Here we go." Hermione felt a pull at her navel and smiled as her feet landed easily on the floor. Hermione took a breath as she looked around at a large red carpet.

"That's… That's a really long walk…" Hermione said softly.

"We'll get through it." He said and she smiled softly.

"Viktor Jr. Coach come here!" One of the beaters shouted.

"Looks like the team is doing photo ops." Hermione said seeing the men grouped together.

"We don't haf to."

"No… No we do… Come on." She said with a smile the second Hermione hit the red carpet the crowd of photographers went nuts. She smiled brightly as she walked to the team and the men grouped around her.

"Hermione Hermione one question!" A woman shouted.

"Ask her anything!" Rech said. His team hadn't gotten this much press since their failing at the previous world cup.

"What's it like to be the first female mens Quiddtich Jr. Coach?"

"It's quite humbling to be surrounded by such grand examples of magical athleticism." Hermione said and the mens chest swelled with pride.

"Hermione Hermione are the rumors true are you pregnant!?"

"When is the baby due?!"

"Probably twenty years from now." Hermione said and the men around her laughed.

"What's it like to getting married to Viktor Krum?!"

"I don't know I'll tell you when we start planning." Hermione said and there was laughter once more.

"Hermione Granger is true you plan on running for Minister of magic after you graduate from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?!"

"It is a goal of mine to eventually enter the world of magical law and I think anyone who enters politics dreams of one day becoming the Minister of magic or in this case Mistress of Magic."

"Do you really think a muggle born can raise to such a standing in magical politics?!"

"Yes I think anything is possible when you throw determination into the mix." She said.

"Hermione Hermione do you think Bulgaria will win the world cup?!"

"Can't say I don't want to jinx the boys. Thank you that's all the questions for right now."

"One more pictures boys gather around!" Rech said. Hermione smiled brilliantly as the team moved in around her.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she took a sip of wine. Viktor was standing with the Bulgaria team talking in hushed whispers. She imagined about the game they had just won or even about the coming world cup. All she knew is whatever they were talking about Viktor seemed happy.

"Miss Granger." She looked up at an older man with salt and pepper hair.

"Yes?" she asked.

"My name is Kyle Tess, may I sit?"

"Oh yes please do." She said. She could tell he was American by his accent.

"I am the defender for Miss Bethelles. The woman who attacked you."

"Oh…" She said as he slid her his card.

"Her trial was set back for various reasons which gives me time to talk to you…"

"About?" She asked.

"About maybe taking the stand on her behalf." She tilted her head.

"Behalf?" she inquired.

"She's heading to Azkaban Miss Granger."

"Well that's where criminals, murders, and attempted murders go and as I recall she tried to murder me with a gaping hex."

"But you are alive."

"Yes and it's a miracle I am." She said. "That woman tried to cut me down-."

"That woman is confused-."

"You say confused I say deranged."

"At least talk to her she feels really bad."

"Oh she feels bad?" Hermione asked with a cynical laugh. "She feels bad that she put a gaping hole in my side the size of Brittan and she feels bad? I died. For a few seconds everything I was, was gone… Because she was confused?" Hermione asked and Kyle looked away.

"Is everything alright?" Viktor asked.

"This is the defender for the woman who attacked me, he wants me to speak on her behalf for her trial."

"Vell I think that is out of the question." Viktor said motioning for two large men. "Now if you would be so kind to make your exit." The men scooped him up under the arms and led the attorney far away.

"Can you believe that?" Hermione asked watching the man get thrown out.

"Defenders will do anything to get their clients off." Viktor said.

"Thank you for not throwing him out onto his arse yourself."

"No problem Luff." He said with a smile as he took her hands in his and helped her onto her feet. "Now come, let's dance." He said pulling her onto the dance floor and she smiled as he twirled her out and pulled her back in.

-o-

The night before had been wonderful. Despite Hermione's run in with the public defender for the woman who attacked her. After the man had been thrown out she and Viktor had danced the night away. Had gone back to the hotel and had a wonderful blissful night of passion. Hermione now was getting ready for their last day in France. Originally they had planned to stay two weeks but the Engagement party had thwarted those plans. They both needed to be in Bulgaria to help Viktors mother plan. Hermione smiled and came out of the closet in a pair of crème colored skinny jeans and a flowing white lace peasant top.

"I'm glad you're ready." Viktor said in a red plaid shirt and fitted jeans.

"I see you have a plan for the day." Hermione said with a smile.

"I do. I thought we'd go on some muggle tours of France. Explore Muggle France in the daylight."

"Oh I've been on all the tours, and know all the knowledge I could give you private tours if you wanted." She said with a smile.

"Way better than sitting on this bus contraption, let's do this." He said with a smile throwing a pamphlet over his shoulder.

"First lunch I know this great café." She took his hand and they instantly apperated out of sight. They landed in an alley and walked out onto a busy muggle side walk. They walked together until Hermione smiled spotting the place she wanted to go. Viktor opened the door and they walked into the rustic café. "Two please." Hermione said in perfect French and Viktor smiled. He only spoke French when it came to curse words and other things he could shout at competing French Quidditch players. They walked over to a table and were seated while two glasses of water were filled.

"Your waiter will be right with you." The woman said in French.

"Thank you." Hermione said back in French before looking to Viktor. "The waiter will be right with us." She said with a smile as she took a menu.

"I forgot you spoke a ton of languages." He said with a smile. "So what will you get?"

"The triplet."

"The menu is in French what is the triplet?" Viktor asked with a smile as he put the menu down.

"It's a wine tour. The best of their wines with a cheese and fruit platter I thought we could start our touristy experience with this…"

"I think I'll do one as well." He said with a smile.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked.

"The triplet please the white flight for myself and…" She looked to Viktor. "Red or white?" She asked in English.

"Red." He said.

"The red flight for him." Hermione said returning to French.

"As you wish." The waiter said with a smile before walking off.

"Today is going to be so wonderful I can't wait to go to all the museums or the catacombs we have to hit the catacombs."

"I've always wanted to go there." Viktor said.

"Me to but my parents always found it a bit morbid." She said. "But there's this rich heroic history of people using the catacombs to escape persecutions." Her eyes were bright and Viktor smiled as he rested into his chair and started to listen to a grand tale of morbid burials, and heroic escapes. He really did love it when Hermione talked history, she could make anything, even the troll wars, sound exciting.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she and Viktor walked hand and hand through a dimly lit park full of high trees and candlelit lanterns. The day had been long and filled with visits to museums and famous land marks. They were now waiting to do the night time tour of the Catacombs. It had sounded far more exciting than the daytime tour and they had been happy to shell out the money for it.

"How much more time do we have?" Hermione asked.

"Two hours." He said looking down at his pocket watch.

"I can't wait think we'll see some ghosts?" She asked nudging him and he laughed.

"Maybe." He said with a shrug. "Maybe not. As long as they're nothing like Peeves."

"Amen to that." Viktor laughed.

"Today has been good day." He said.

"It really has… In fact the past week has been amazing… Not one tragedy or near death experience."

"It's a new record for you luff." He said and she laughed.

"I know, maybe I'll beat yours."

"Probably not I had a good 17 years of no near death experiences before I met you."

"Sorry." She said with a smile.

"Oh no what's life without a bit of danger?" he asked. "It keeps me on my toes you or I nearly being killed every day… Don't think I can live without it really." She laughed again and he smiled.

"Come on let's rest our feet for a few minutes." They walked together over to a huge fountain surrounded by sets of steps six stacks high. They walked over and walked to the middle of them before taking a seat and looking out at the dimly lit park full of couples.

"This is a beautiful fountain."

"It's the Fontaine des innoents…" Hermione said and he looked to her. "It was originally called the Fountain of the nymphs. It took four years to build between 1547 and 1550 by architect Pierre Lescot and Sculptor Jean Goujon in the new style of the French Renaissance… It's the oldest monumental fountain in Paris as it was constructed for royal entry of King Henry the second in 1549." She looked to Viktor who laughed.

"You know everything. How is it you know everything?" He asked.

"Oh uhm I read that sign over there." She said pointing and Viktor looked to see a sign not twenty feet away. Hermione laughed and he looked to her. "You totally thought I knew everything about this thing." He said and he laughed.

"Did you just play me?" he asked and she laughed more as she nodded.

"I did, I really did! Oh it was perfect!" He laughed along with her. "This is the best fountain ever." He laughed more.

"Hermione?" They slowly looked and stared at an older couple at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum?" Hermione asked seeing her mother who had a watery smile.

"Hermione dear!" Jane went to rush forward only to have her husband pull her back.

"She was nearly killed we should check on her." Jane said quietly.

"We're not her parents remember?" He asked. Hermione slowly stood.

"Don't worry you won't have to bring yourself to face me." Hermione said surprising Viktor. "We were just leaving…" Viktor took her hand and they walked down the steps.

"Hermione dear don't go." Her mother said.

"It would be better if you didn't act like you cared." Hermione said still walking away.

"I do care."

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Jack walked away from his wife and latched onto Hermione's arm. "Don't you dare turn your back on me." Viktor pushed him away and he stumbled back. Viktor pulled Hermione behind him as Jane rushed to her husbands side and helped him onto his feet.

"How dare you?" Jack asked.

"How dare you lay a finger on her?" Viktor asked.

"Just like you to run to his side when he starts the fight." Hermione said seeing her mother who was dusting off her fathers jacket.

"Hermione…" She said softly.

"So you came to Paris to stalk us?" Jack asked.

"Viktor and I came to Paris to enjoy our engagement you were the ones who decided to talk to us." Hermione said. "Oh and I see you're not surprised that I'm engaged which means you both still get the paper and knew about everything that's happened since I chose to leave you both. Including me almost dying."

"You chose to leave you thought we'd care?" Jack asked.

"No not you Jack." Hermione said. "Never you."

"I'm your father-."

"You're a sperm donor." Hermione said and his eyes narrowed. "Because a true father would never beat his daughter to a bloody pulp or blame them for their siblings natural death."

"Don't you dare bring little Jack into this." Jane said. "You should be kinder to your father."

"You always stuck up for him." Hermione said and Viktor could see and hear the anger. "Every time. Oh he slapped you across the face, well you know how he gets when he's been drinking. Oh he threw you down the stairs, you should have finished your dinner. Oh he split your lip and fractured your wrist, well you know how brittle your bones are I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Jane took a step back. "You wanted me gone Jack?" She asked looking to her father. "Great I'm glad to be rid of you… You're a pathetic excuse for a man and I'm glad I never have to share the air you breathe again. As for you." She looked to her mother who was wiping tears away. "Don't expect a letter. Don't expect photos. Don't expect to ever see me again. You and him. Deserve one another. I swear… I'll be a better mother then you ever were… I'll be like Sophia." Viktor looked to her. "Don't worry you two… You'll never see me again… I'll make sure I never run into either of you ever."

"How can you speak to us like this?" Jane asked.

"Easy I just remember the hell I went through before I got away… I have to thank you Jack, if you never separated us like you did I never would have realized what a true happy family is like…"

"We are still blood." Jack said. Hermione laughed.

"I know you're angry that I didn't visit that I didn't write-."

"I'm sorry I don't have to listen to you anymore." Hermione said cutting her mother off. "You're nothing to me… You're just… A muggle." Viktor looked to her. "Pathetic and small in this world compared to that of that magical one… You're… Beneath me."

"You little-."

"Say one more thing against her and I will cut you down where you stand." Viktor said glaring into Jack. "I know everything you did to her, and everything you watched him do." Jane looked away. "You both should be ashamed. Trying to snuff out a flame like the one Hermione possesses. Now you're surprised that she's angry with you? You're surprised she's being cruel? When you yourselves were cruel all along."

"What was I supposed to do?" Jane asked tears streaming down her face.

"How about leave the husband that was beating the hell out of your daughter?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't always like this only when Jack-."

"There you go defending him again… I don't know how I'll ever be a strong independent woman with you as an example." Hermione tried not to smile as she saw something flash with in her mother's. "What's done is done and I am definitely done with this." She said motioning to them. "Come on Viktor we need to get to that tour."

"Right luff." He said as he took her hand and they walked away.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Her father yelled as her mother took a sobering breath. "You stop right there! Hermione!" He bellowed before they disappeared out of sight.

"Luff? Are you okay?" Viktor asked as they landed in a dark alley. "Luff?" he watched as she laughed and clapped her hands.

"That felt amazing!" She said. "I finally spoke up to him did you hear me?" She asked Viktor who slowly smiled. "He wanted to hit me so bad I could see it but he didn't I think I scared him! I finally said everything I wanted to say Viktor."

"You were wonderful." He said.

"And mum she's going to leave him!" She laughed more as she bounced.

"What?" he asked blinking.

"Oh I saw it in her eyes the minute I made her see all that had happened made her see her fault in it. She's planning on leaving him. I could see it flash in her eyes. Her packing her bags and everything. She'll finally be free of him Viktor!" She laughed.

"Whoa whoa you saw it?" he asked. "What do you mean you saw it?"

"I saw her packing her bags in her…" Her voice trailed off. "Oh…"

"Just like you saw Harry getting attacked." He said. "You're seeing things that are going to happen. You're having premonitions. Maybe you did ascend."

"Plenty of witches have premonitions sometimes." She said with a shrug and he smiled.

"Yeah… I guess so… What were your parents even doing here?"

"The Dental Convention they have every year, I should have remembered..." Hermione said and he slowly nodded. "Isn't it great though, she'll leave and maybe she and I can reconnect…"

"You were pretty harsh on her luff." He said.

"Well I had to be, it was the only way to make her see… It was an intervention of sorts."

"An intervention from her husband your father…" He thought about it. "Brilliant. You're really okay?"

"Yeah… I am." She said with a soft expression as her mind travelled back.

"_I'm sorry I don't have to listen to you anymore." Hermione said cutting her mother off. "You're nothing to me… You're just… A muggle." Viktor looked to Hermione. "Pathetic and small in this world compared to that of that magical one… You're… Beneath me."_

"_You little-." _

"_Say one more thing against her and I will cut you down where you stand." Viktor said glaring into Jack. "I know everything you did to her, and everything you watched him do." Jane looked away. "You both should be ashamed. Trying to snuff out a flame like the one Hermione possesses. Now you're surprised that she's angry with you? You're surprised she's being cruel? When you yourselves were cruel all along." _

_Hermione watched as Viktor froze and as did her parents. She slowly looked around to see all the other couples had frozen mid step and mid conversation as well. A scoop of gelato was even hanging half way in the air after having fallen from a cone a young woman held in her grasp. She slowly walked down the steps of the fountain to her frozen mother. _

_Her heart ached in that moment. She wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her cheek. She knew she was being harsh to her but it was the only way she could make her see her fault. All the faults in fact. The faults of her husband. The faults in their marriage. It all needed to be seen and until it was her mother would never be free._

"_I miss you so much…" Hermione said her jaw clenching hard as to stop her from crying. "I love you so much… Which is why I'm being so cruel… You have to see mum. You have to see what dad has made me become has made me do. He hit my mum. He hit me and screamed such horrible things and you always stood by. I know you were scared. I understand that fear in a way. Though I will never understand how you just stood by. I know the fear you had though. I know you hold the same fear now as you cling to your marriage with him… But this isn't the way. You can be happier. I promise you'll be happier. I love you…" She slowly kissed her tear stained cheek. "One day you'll remember this conversation, not the one that's being said angrily but the one we just had in this tiny fragment of time… I love you… Always know that…" Hermione slowly walked up the steps and went back to Viktors side. Instantly time resumed and the harsh conversation continued. _

"Mina?" Hermione jumped as she looked to Viktor. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah I just was hoping I could figure out how to know when she's going to leave him." She said with a smile. "Maybe… Hopefully before the wedding."

"I'm sure it will be long before." He said with a smile as she reached for his pocket watch.

"Oh… Your pocket watch is broken…" She said before looking down at the watch on her wrist. "So is mine."

"That's odd." He said taking out his wand to fix their watches.

-o-

"What shall we do tomorrow dear?" Jack asked as he walked beside his wife. Once again he was acting as if nothing had happened and Jane couldn't stand it.

"Not sure." She drawled before looking at the watch on her wrist. "Jack what time is it I'm tired?"

"You have a watch."

"Yes but mine is broken."

"Fine…" he drawled and looked down at his own. "Huh."

"What?" She asked.

"Mine is broken as well. There must be clock tower here somewhere." They looked around and spotted a lantern with a clock hanging from it. "That one isn't working either…" he said seeing the second hand wasn't moving.

"Odd…" Jane said softly. It was almost as if time was standing still. "Standing… Still…" She said softly as she looked back at the fountain.

"What are you on about?" Jack asked.

"_One day you'll remember this conversation, not the one that's being said angrily but the one we just had in this tiny fragment of time… I love you…" _

"Jane?" She jumped and looked to her husband. "I asked you a question."

"I honestly don't even care what it was…" She muttered as she walked away wondering why the voice of her daughter had entered her mind. When there was no time she could remember her daughter ever saying such a confusing thing. "Strange…" She muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

-o-

"This was such a lovely trip…" Hermione said, and Viktor still couldn't believe how chipper Hermione was after her run in with her parents. "Despite that little spat in the park. Still it didn't put a damper on me at all… Did it you?"

"Not even a bit… The catacombs were stunning." He said.

"I know morbid but somehow beautiful." She said and he nodded. "I can't wait for them to open the other tunnels."

"We'll have to come back when they do."

"Yes." She said with a smile. "So the night is nearing an end, morning is almost upon us." She said seeing it was nearing twelve in the morning.

"Our bags will already be back in Bulgaria by now. Our portkey should be hear any moment."

"How shall we spend our last minute in France love?" She asked as she stood before the Eiffel tower.

"I can think of one cliché way we could." He said as he set his hands on her hips.

"What way is that?" She asked with a small smile as he neared her.

"Like this." His lips slowly connected with hers and she smiled as he cupped her cheek as passion flowed between them. He slowly pulled away his forehead leaning against hers. "Hermione…"

"Yes Viktor?"

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She kissed him just as a miniature of the Eiffel tower landed at their feet. They slowly looked down it with smiles. "Is that it?"

"I guess so." He said. "Come on time to get back to real world." They both laughed as they took a hold of the miniature and were swept back to Bulgaria.


	24. Effulgent Etiquette

AN: I'm on Tumblrr now so please go to my profile page and click the link. You get to get previews of new fanfic idea. Someone shots I don't see the point of posting on here. I'll answer any questions you send my way and it's just a better way to get to know me and my writing style.

Hermione smiled as she headed into the dining room. She had woken up alone in Viktors bed. She wasn't angry he always woke up early after coming home from a trip. She smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was wearing a white t-shirt with skinny jeans and a lavender cardigan. She was ready for a nice day at home curled up in bed with a favorite book. That was after grabbing a much needed breakfast.

"Oh no." Sophia said as she walked in.

"Oh no?" Hermione asked. "Oh no what? The ministry didn't fall yet did it?" She asked.

"Wait is that going to happen?" Dag asked and everyone looked to her. She rocked back on her feet with an innocent look.

"Of course not." She said with a sheepish look. "I was uhm…" She cleared her throat. "Kidding."

"Oh that's convincing." Nick said while the others laughed.

"You all should probably prepare yourselves… It's going to happen eventually." She said and they smiled. "So what was Oh no?"

"Your outfit dear we have to meet the party planner for the engagement party." She said.

"Oh I didn't know I'll go change." She said grabbing a bagel and heading off.

"A dress darling!" She called.

"Of course my perfect Bulgarian momma!" She called and Sophia laughed.

"Viktor you'll have to change as well put a vest on with a button down shirt over your jeans." His mother instructed.

"I have to come?"

"You're engaged aren't you?" He groaned before getting up and heading away.

-o-

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She had chosen a lavender halter floral cotton dress with lavender flats and a pink cover up. Her hair was in a half up half down style. Her engagement ring was newly polished. She smiled as she headed out of her room to see Viktor and his mother and father waiting.

"Ready?" Ivan asked.

"Yes is this alright?" Hermione asked.

"You look lovely dear though I was hoping you'd wear white." Sophia mused.

"I'm going to not try and wear white until the wedding." She said.

"I like it." Sophia said with a smile.

"Let us head to the drawing room." Ivan said.

"Are we going by floo?" Hermione asked.

"No not at all the party planner is waiting for us there with all his swatches. Today we choose the colors of the wedding."

"Already?" Hermione asked.

"We've only got a year to plan a wedding dear." Sophia said. "We also have to set the date which month it's going to be in… So much to do today."

"I thought this was about the engagement party?" Hermione asked.

"It is your colors of the engagement party will be the colors of your wedding."

"But I don't want them to be I want them to be separate, why even have designated colors?" She asked.

"This is just how things are done." Ivan said.

"Can we have separate colors?" Hermione asked looking to Sophia. "Please, I kind of want that to be a surprise."

"Oh I guess so." Sophia said giving in as she wrapped an arm around her.

"There she is the blushing bride." A man said as they walked into the drawing room. He was wearing a crisp silver suit as he outstretched his arms. "My dear let me just say you are by far the most beautiful bride to be I have ever laid eyes on." He took her in his arms.

"Oh my you're so very kind."

"How humble you are." He said pulling away. "My name is Thomas Greenly, everyone calls me Greenly."

"Nice to meet you Greenly." Hermione said.

"Yes very nice." Viktor said shaking his hand.

"Ivan nice to meet you." Ivan said.

"Sophia has told me so much about all of you." He said as they walked over to a round table and sat down. "Now let's dive right in, we have an engagement party in a mere seven days there is a lot to be done… Now the best thing to remember is your engagement party is a dry run of the wedding. Just not as big, how many people are we having again Sophia?"

"Fifty." She said.

"Nice and small." Greenly said.

_That's not small at all! _Hermione thought.

"What colors are we thinking, it's summer so they should be summery colors…" He said flipping open a book full of ribbon. "Hermione?" She looked up. "What do you think? Lavender like your wearing?" he asked.

"I like the teal…" She said pointing it out. "Viktor…" she said and he looked.

"Dah the teal is nice, maybe with that brown." He pointed.

"Oh that's nice… Oh wait… What about this pink with the light brown." She putting them together. "I know it's feminine." She said looking to Viktor.

"No I like it." He said. "Besides this is a prelude to a wedding it should be a little feminine. I like the chocolate brown though compared to the light brown." Hermione flipped it.

"Oh I like that much better." She said.

"Perfect. Seems we have our colors." He said. "Now I know you are a muggle born Hermione so am I." She smiled. "So do you want a muggle party or a magical party?"

"Magical I think that would be easiest seeing as we don't have a lot of time."

"I'm so glad you said that." He said with a smile. "Now let's look at linens shall we?" he asked flipping open another book. "Any of these fabrics can be magically changed to your color liking…"

-o-

Hermione smiled as she and Viktor fell back on the bed. It had been a long day with Greenly. And it was only the beginning. They would be meeting every day until the party. Viktor picked up Hermione's hand and looked over her ring.

"I never knew so much went into a wedding." He said.

"Want to take it back?" She asked with a smile.

"Never." He said kissing her deeply. Hermione laughed as he rolled on top of her.

"Viktor." She laughed.

"After the long day we had today this is just what we need to relax." He said as she pushed his vest away from his body before their mouths crashed together.

For the next six days that was Hermione and Viktor's routine. They would get up, get dressed up, go to a meeting, go to a vendor, do an interview, then head home and find time for one another in the garden. The days were all business the nights were all passion. Now was the morning of the engagement party and Hermione in all honestly was very excited.

She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink plaid shirt with a brown vest. She found it only fitting to dress in her colors for the time before the engagement party. Besides she knew Sophia would be doing the same. She slipped on her flats and headed towards breakfast knowing Viktor would already be there.

"There she is." She stopped as she entered the dining room seeing one Ginny Weasley slowly standing up from a chair. "My best friend. My sister. The bride!"

"Gin!" Hermione laughed as they ran towards each other.

"You're getting married! How is this happening!?" Ginny asked with a laugh as they hugged tightly.

"Love potion." She said and the girl laughed. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here to help as your maid of honor which I know I am so don't even say I'm not." Ginny said and everyone laughed. "Mum will be along soon. Everyone is so excited for tonight."

"I am to." Hermione said with a smile. "Have you met everyone?"

"Mhm." Ginny said before leaning in. "Is Nick available because he's adorbs…" She whispered and Hermione just slapped her hand making her laugh.

"I am." Nick said and Ginny blushed furiously. "Lovely shade on you dear." He winked.

"Behave." Sophia said with a point to her son who just smiled cheekily. "Alright Hermione get some breakfast in you we have to head down right away and start setting things up." She said.

"Right away, the tent is here." Greenly said waltzing in. "Oh is this the lovely Ginny Weasley maid of honor extraordinaire?"

"That it is." Ginny said shaking his hand. "You must be Greenly Hermione has been raving about you, come and tell me all the duties I will have over the next year." She said wheeling the man away before he could overwhelm Hermione.

"She really is good." Sophia said with a smile as Hermione sat down.

"Excited Luff?" Viktor asked.

"Very but also kind of nervous." Hermione said with a smile. "If I'm like this now I imagine I'll be a wreck for the wedding."

"We haven't missed it yet have we?" She looked up hearing a familiar voice. She slowly stood with a small smile.

"Holy hell…" Dag said in Bulgarian as his eyes rested upon a famous face.

"Harry…" Hermione said with a watery laugh before she rushed around the table and crashed into him. Viktor smiled as he walked around and shook Ron's hand.

"I can't believe you're here." Hermione said as she moved away and cupped Harry's face. "Are you alright? I saw the dementor attack, I sent help."

"Yes and I thank you for that."

"Still this mess about them expelling you. It's not going to happen. I've looked over the laws and wrote to senator Uli it won't hold. It can't."

"Let's not focus on my problems today Hermione." He said with a laugh. "Today is all about you…" She smiled softly. He had really grown up.

"Ronald." She said with a smile as she went to her ginger head friend and hugged him.

"Mione." He greeted. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Comrade!" Viktor said hugging Harry who laughed.

"Viktor, nice to see you old friend." He said pulling away. "So you snatched Hermione up ay?"

"Had to I knew I if didn't someone else might."

"Congrats man I'm so happy it was you."

"Thanks Harry."

"Alright so introductions." Hermione said with a clap as she turned. "Everyone these are my best freinds Harry and Ron, Harry Ron this is Ivank."

"Hey." He greeted.

"Stony."

"Hi!" He waved.

"Dag and Nick."

"Hello." They said.

"And Sophia and Ivan."

"Nice to meet you all." Ron and Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, from what Hermione says you two are family in so being you are now our family." Ivan said hugging them.

"Lovely to meet you dears." Sophia said hugging them and Harry instantly realized that Sophia was very much like Mrs. Weasley.

"I need able bodied men to help put up the tent!" Greenly called.

"And the day starts." Nick said with a laugh as they all headed out to a balcony where a stairwell led to the gardens by the maze.

"I'm so glad you both are here." Hermione said as she hugged Harry and Ron again.

"Hermione are you coming dear?" Sophia asked.

"Uhm I was hoping to speak to Harry and Ron real quick…"

"Business?" Sophia asked.

"No Business not today." Harry said before Hermione could answer yes. .

"Harry." Hermione said.

"No no no, today is your day it's going to be about you no talk of death eaters or anything like that lets just have one day where we're all normal friends celebrating another friends big day." Harry said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Hermione asked and Harry laughed.

"I've had a rough summer, I just want to have fun." He said.

"Fine, if you insist." She said. "Let's go set up by engagement party." She laughed. "How strange did that sound?" Her friends laughed as they headed out with Sophia.

Hermione smiled as she threw a pink lace table cloth over a table. Ginny instantly walked over with a basket full of light brown rolled napkins that had a pink ribbon tied around them with a little snitch charm hanging from it. Hermione put a brown vase in the middle with pink dandelions sticking out. As she did this she leaned forward and smiled the flowers that had been charmed to smell like cotton candy, a touch Greenly had insisted on. Viktor smiled as he watched her pull away with a bright smile and laughed at something Ginny was saying to her.

"She's a vision." He smiled as he looked to Ivank who had gathered around with his brothers. "Come on we got more work to do."

"Right." Viktor said.

-o-

Hermione took a calming breath as she smoothed her hands down her dress. She was shaky. She had to wonder if that was from not eating that day, or from her nerves. She decided it was a combination of the two. She slowly stepped into a pair of six inch pink suede pumps that had a small strap around the ankle. She felt bright. When normally she felt like a wallflower. An observer of sorts. This was going to be just like the yule ball only she was in a shorter dress showing some leg.

"Thanks Greenly…" She muttered with a smile.

"Hermione are you ready?" Ginny called from her bedroom.

"Uhm… I think so." She said as she looked over her brown smokey eye makeup and perfectly waved hair that was now down to her elbows in length. "I should have cut my hair."

"Hermione come on you've got to be down there in fifteen I have to be down there now." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Sorry… Coming I'm coming…" She took a small breath before coming out of the bathroom.

"Whoa momma…" Ginny said with a laugh. Hermione as wearing a thigh length chiffon and tuIle light pink strapless dress. It had a brown silk belt around the waist where the skirt flared out with brown lace over lay that went over one shoulder and down half the dress before stopping at the middle of the skirt.

"How bad is this?" Hermione asked.

"You look great is that couture?"

"Yeah a designer made it for me as a wedding gift." She said. "Greenly picked it. I king of liked it…" Hermione said.

"You don't look comfortable." Ginny said.

"I'm not comfortable I feel ridiculous like a barbie doll!"

"What's a Barbie doll?" Ginny asked.

"Let's just say she loves pink!"

"Okay first Bridal melt down I can handle this wait here." Ginny said before heading out the door of her bedroom while Hermione fluffed out the annoying tulle.

"Harry Ron!" She called and her friend and brother ran to her. "Hermione is changing we had a… Wardrobe malfunction tell Greenly."

"On it." They said before running off as Ginny headed back into her friends bedroom..

"Okay Hermione let's find you something else." She pulled her friend into her closet.

"I'm not usually like this." Hermione said.

"Well this is a big moment… Man there are a lot of pink dresses in here…"

"Designers found out the color of tonight and started sending them. They're all horrid."

"I don't disagree there." A pop sounded and they both jumped as they turned to see a dress laying on the ground.

"That's not." They said in unison.

"Hurry get it on." Ginny said with a laugh. "I'll change your hair." She said rushing into the bathroom to get some pins. Hermione smiled as she pulled on the beautiful dress. Ginny pulled her hair into an amazing bohemian bun that went with the new style.

"You should do this as a profession Gin you really should." Hermione said.

"I know now change your shoes I'm going down stairs." Ginny said with a smile.

"By the way Gin you look lovely." She said to the girl who was in a on shoulder chocolate brown silk dress that had a fitted bodice and pleated skirt.

"Thanks see you down stairs." She said with a bright smile before rushing off. Hermione smiled brightly as she smoothed her hands down the dress.

"Perfection, thank god…" She said before changing her shoes and rushing out her bedroom. She smiled seeing Ivan waiting at double doors that led out to a balcony by the party. She smiled as she looked out a window to see a huge gazebo that had pink lanterns floating in the air around it. The pink and brown polkadot tent hung high above in case of summer rain.

"There you are is everything okay Darling?" Ivan asked as she went to him.

"I had a small wardrobe malfunction I had to change my dress has everyone been waiting long?" She asked.

"No not at all… Are you ready?"

"I don't know." She said with a laugh. "Did everyone show?"

"Well… There's about a hundred people in there."

"What there was only supposed to be fifty!?" Hermione said.

"I know but you know how your Bulgarian mother gets." Ivan said.

"I'm really nervous is Viktor nervous?"

"Yes but both of you will become not so nervous when you see one another… I promise."

"The security detail is only enough for fifty what if something happens?" She asked looking around.

"Hermione dear…" She looked up at Ivan as he cupped her cheek. "Tonight I don't want you to worry about death eaters, or Dementors, or any of those other things… I want you to only think of you and Viktor and the wonderful life you are to lead with one another." She smiled softly. "Other people are thinking of the other stuff."

"Right…" She said with a smile.

"Now let's head in."

"Okay…" She linked her arm with his.

"Breathe Darling you're turning blue."

"How do I breathe again?" Hermione inquired and Ivan laughed softly as he patted her hand.

"You're doing fine…"

"The doors are opening." Sophia said with a smile as she stood next to her son in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone instantly stood to get a peek at the bride to be making Viktor's vision of her near impossible. He heard oohs and has but still he could not see her. The crowds parted and Hermione smiled softly as she and Ivan headed to the edge of the dance floor. Viktor smiled brightly as his mother moved away and his father kissed Hermione on the cheek before meeting his wife and walking over to a table.

Hermione was wearing a light pink tulle dress with sweeping pink chiffon sleeves. There was a thick satin ribbon around the waist where the skirt shot out from the bodice with fun tulle that had a shimmering gold lace overlay that went down to her mid-calf. Viktor smiled softly as he out stretched his hand. Hermione smiled as she slowly made her way to him. Viktor was in a chocolate brown suit which was shiny and gave him a stylish distinguish look. The second their hands connected Hermione no longer remembered the crowd around them that burst into applause as Viktor moved forward and kissed her deeply.

"You look stunning…" He whispered in her ear as a song began.

"You look quite dashing." She said as they began to dance.

"There are so many people here."

"I know." She said with a laugh. "Are you nervous?"

"Not with you here no." He said with a smile. "By the way I like this dress a right side better than the one Greenly chose for you."

"Thank you." She said with a laugh. "It showed up right at the last moment as if it were meant to be… Maybe on the wedding day I'll wait for the last dress that shows up." They both laughed.

"Look how in love they are." Mrs. Wesley said holding onto Sophias hand.

"I know. It's too bad Jane is missing this." Sophia said as she watched her son twirl Hermione out on the dance floor before bringing her back in as she laughed. "She really should be seeing this."

"I was thinking the same thing…"

"You're a lucky man to have a daughter in law like that." Mr. Weasley said to Mr. Krum.

"I know." Ivan said.

"I was supposed to be the lucky man…"

"I know." They both laughed.

"Still I hope you know you're not the only father figure in her life."

"I'm aware." Ivan said with a smile.

"Good." Mr. Weasley said as he clapped him on the back.

"Think we'll find girls like that?" Dag mused as he and his brothers watched Hermione and Viktor have their dance together.

"Hermione is one in a million." Ivank said quietly and Dag slowly looked to him. "I don't think we'll ever find girls as smart or pretty." Dag looked to Nick to see he too was eyeing their oldest brother.

"So which one of you lovely Bulgarian men is going to dance with the maid of honor I wonder?" Ginny asked changing the subject and they all smiled and looked to the spunky red head. "I promise I'll only step on your toes maybe twice, ten times at most." They laughed.

"Come English lady I vill help you dance the night away." Nick said pulling her to her feet as she laughed and they along with many others headed out onto the dance floor.

"Looks like your brother has his eyes on someone." Hermione said and Viktor looked to see Ginny and Nick dancing.

"He's far too old for her."

"Many said the same thing about us." He looked back to her.

"Yes but many didn't know about your traveling and how it aged you."

"Something good that came from traveling." She said with a smile. "We're closer in age."

"Maybe." She laughed as they looked around the vast gazebo. "We should just get married tonight." Viktor looked down at her. "All the people we love and cherish are here… The only thing missing is my white dress and I could fix that with a color charm."

"Mother would never forgive you for stealing that big day from her." He said with a smile. "Though I wish we could right here and now." She smiled softly.

"Well all we have to do is wait a year…" She looked over her shoulder. "I hope I can survive another year at Hogwarts." They both laughed. "Maybe this year will be much easier with you there… You know we have to go pick our living quarters at Hogwarts." She said looking to Viktor. "Maybe we could go tomorrow."

"We should." He said with a smile.

"There's one that's connected to the library…" She said and Viktor smiled.

"I'm sure you don't have your eyes on that one at all."

"Not even a little…" He laughed at the sarcasm in her voice.

"We'll see luff." He said with a smile as he twirled her out and brought her back in.

"May I cut in?" They both stopped seeing Ivank.

"Sure." Hermione said while Viktor just nodded.

"Come my darling boy I want a dance." Sophia said pulling Viktor away who handed Hermione off to Ivank.

"My brother seems to be quite a skilled dancer when did this happen?" Ivank asked with a smile as he and Hermione danced.

"I think he like I had to take lessons for the Yule ball, seems to have stuck." She said with a smile.

"You look lovely tonight." She looked to Ivank.

_Why did that comment make me feel uncomfortable? _She thought.

"Uhm… Thank you, you look quite handsome."

"Ahk I'm going grey." He said. "The aging is starting to catch up."

"I think it makes you look quite distinguished I can see many of the women in this room agree…" He looked around to see people were staring at them.

"They aren't looking at me Hermione."

"Sure they are Van."

"No they're looking at you the beautiful blushing bride… Maybe not so blushing anymore." She slapped his shoulder and he laughed. "So you're getting married… Are you sure you want to?" She looked to him to see he was smiling. "I mean you're so young."

"We both know I aged myself with the traveling." She said. "Oh which by the way I have to ask you a question. I've tried to answer it myself with books but I can't find a reference."

"What is it?" he asked.

"When Viktor and I were in Paris something happened."

"Go on."

"Well we had a run in with my parents-."

"You're not on good terms as I remember?" he inquired.

"That's right… Anyways we kind of had this fight and I was being cruel to my mother trying to have her see the faults in her marriage." He nodded. "Anyways time stood still… Literally still. People in midstep mid jump froze in place…" He tilted his head.

"You weren't frozen though." He said.

"No I just at that moment I had wished everything to stop so I could just have a quiet kind word with my mother." He nodded. "And I did and when I was finished everything went back to normal except Viktor and I's watches were ruined. I figured you being a time traveler would know something about this?"

"I think I heard about something like that… A long time ago mind you… I'll look back on my notes from the academy and get back to you."

"Thank you it was a little scary."

"I can imagine. What did Viktor think of this?" He inquired.

"Oh… I haven't told him yet."

"I see." He said with a smile.

_She chose to tell me… That must mean something… No stop it Ivank. This is your brother's wife to be… What is wrong with you!?_

"We've been so busy with the planning of the engagement party I was going to ask you earlier in fact but I kept getting stolen away."

"Well I'm happy to help."

"Thank you Van you're a good friend."

"I'm so sorry to cut in but it's time I steal the bride away." Mr. Weasley said.

"Of course…" Hermione said with a laugh. "I'll see you later Van."

"Right…" he said as she was led off. He rocked back on his heels before slowly turning around and heading off.

"How are you doing my son?" Ivan asked as he clapped Ivank on the back.

"I could use a drink." He said.

-o-

"Hey girl!" Hermione turned with Ginny as Amy walked over.

"Amy there you are." Hermione said.

"So sorry I'm late, actually I wasn't late the port key was. It was this whole mess but I'm here now." They hugged.

"Where is Jenson?"

"Saying hi to Viktor." She said pointing.

"Well I'm so glad you made it. You remember Ginny?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course great to see you again." They hugged.

"Now you sent a letter to me a few days ago and I hate to tell you that it came to me in shreds thanks to a storm, so what was the urgent letter?" Amy inquired.

"Well I was going to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids." Hermione said with a smile. "What do you say?"

"I say yes I love weddings!" Amy said with a clap. "Ginny you're the maid of honor right?"

"That's right."

"Tell me we won't be in something hideous." They all laughed.

"Congratulations man." Jenson said clapping Viktor on the back as they all watched Hermione Ginny and Amy laugh. "She's a catch."

"I'm very lucky." He said as Hermione caught his gaze and gave him a soft smile.

"Sure you're ready for this?" He looked to Ivank. "You know to be a husband?" His eldest brother asked.

"Yes."

"What about a father? Momma will want grandbabies soon after."

"Hermione wants to wait until after the war, I do as well… It would be irresponsible to bring children into this world."

"Very smart." Dag said.

"What's very smart?" They jumped before turning to see Hermione.

"You're like a ninja I swear." Nick said.

"Who's like a ninja?" They jumped again as they turned to see Ginny. Ginny and Hermione laughed as they linked arms.

"Gryffindor's are very brave but also very sneaky." Hermione said.

"She's right." They jumped again as both Harry and Ron came in from the sides as they all laughed. Hermione smiled at the smiling faces of her friends and soon to be Bulgarian family. Everything was so perfect, everyone was so happy, and Hermione couldn't be more pleased. A ding sounded and the trio jumped as they pulled their wands.

"Wow!" Jenson said at their lightening fast refluxes.

"Everyone calm down…" Viktor said pushing their wands down.

"Where did you even pull that from?" Nick asked Hermione.

"Toasts." Viktor said. "It's just toasts… Let's get to our seats." He said and they all nodded as they moved apart. Viktor and Hermione walked over to their own heart shaped table. It was all a bit much for Hermione but Sophia and Greenly had insisted. "You're a bit on edge Luff."

"Sorry when Harry is around we all tend to get a bit paranoid." Hermione said with a smile as Viktor laughed softly. "Oh Ron and Harry are going to do a toast." She said with a happy look seeing them standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hello hello." Ron said as he and Harry walked up. Hermione rolled her eyes as instantly everyone started to whisper pointing at Harry as they did.

"So Hermione… You're getting married." Harry said and she smiled. "Honestly I didn't think this would happen, well I mean I knew you would get married you're brilliant and any bloke is lucky to have you… I just meant I didn't think it would be so soon… But I guess Ron and I couldn't have you to ourselves forever…"

"You've been like a sister." Ron said. "More than that really…"

"I think you'd agree that there's a bond between the three of us…" Harry said.

"Nearly getting killed together will build that." Ron said and she laughed softly.

"I'm not shy in saying that the only reason Ron and I have made it thus far is because of you… Many of you all may not know this but we weren't fast friends right to begin with not until we were nearly taken out by a troll in the girls lavatory." They laughed while Hermione smiled. "We've been inseparable ever since…" Harry said. "Viktor we love this bird."

"Love her." Ron said.

"I think you know we're not kidding when we say-."

"You hurt her and we'll hunt you down." Ron and Harry said and everyone laughed.

"No we're serious." Harry said. "We have skills, and we'll use them." They laughed more.

"Skills Krum." Ron said. "Skills we learned from her." Viktor laughed while Hermione smiled. "Anyways, we're happy for you both… To Hermione and Viktor…" He said raising a glass.

"May your days be filled with nothing but complete happiness..." Harry said.

"To Hermione and Viktor." They all greeted. People came and went from the middle of the floor and said the most lovely things until finally no one else moved to the middle and Hermione slowly stood. Everyone looked at her intrigued and she smiled softly.

"Hello everyone." She said and they all nodded. "I know in the magical world it isn't usually custom for the bride to be or the groom to be to say anything but in the muggle world it is and I am a muggle born so I should probably bring my roots into this celebration at some point." They all smiled. "Uhm first I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. It's so wonderful to be amongst a group of people who love Viktor and I genuinely enough to support our marriage." They all smiled. "So to you." She raised her glass of champagne and everyone took a sip.

"Next to Mr. and Mrs. Krum. Where are you two?" She asked looking around.

"Right here darling!" Sophia waved as she and Ivan stood.

"Oh there you are, there is a lot more people here then I first thought." Hermione said and many laughed. "Uhm how can I put into words how very much I love you both dearly…" She mused out loud. "You two gave me a home in a time where I had no clue where I was going to go or what I was going to do… You didn't have to take me in but you did and you didn't even think on it for one moment… I've always thought of you two as my Bulgarian parents and I have to say one of the pluses of becoming Viktors wife is that it will make it official." Sophia gave a watery smile. "I love you both dearly and thank you so much for the kindness you have showed me, I promise I will spend a life time repaying you. To Mr. and Mrs. Krum, or… Dad and Mum."

"Awe…" the room chimed as they raised their glasses. "To Mr. and Mrs. Krum!" Sophia crossed the room with Ivan and embraced Hermione.

"My little darling, you have nothing to repay." She said holding her close.

"Call me papa." Ivan said throwing his arms around her as everyone laughed.

"I love you both dearly I do mean that." Hermione said and Viktor smiled as he watched his parents and fiancée finally officially come together as a family. He knew that was a big step for Hermione. To officially let someone into her heart. Especially after so many let downs in her life. Sophia and Ivan took their seats once more. "Now for you." She said looking down at her husband to be. "My darling darling man." Many laughed. "Sarah Dessan once said that there is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." She said. "I wasn't looking for love when I found you that night at the world cup. In fact that was the farthest thing from my mind. I was honestly thinking bloody hell I'm probably going to die on this dirty ground in the jeans and shirt I hate the most." Many laughed and smiled.

"As I was running I heard you call out and I turned and saw you… The second I laid eyes on you I knew I had two choices… I could turn and run and save myself… Or I could intervene and probably die while you got away… Logic says I should have run that night to save myself. As cold as that is that's what my brain was screaming at me… It was yelling at me to run. Every fiber in my body told me for once it was okay to be a coward. Then there was this tiny voice… so tiny I could barely hear it… But It said… Help him… So I did… That tiny voice was and I truly believe this was my heart…" Viktor smiled. "I had never listened to it before in my life… I always thought what good is a heart when you've got a good head on your shoulders to over write it… Still that night I did listen to it… In that scary, single flashing, throbbing moment I fell in love with you…" Many smiled as Viktor took her hand. "I've been listening to my heart ever since that night, ever since you, and I'm the better for it… I love you… Thank you so much for showing me an endless world of possibilities." He stood up and hugged her tightly as the room burst into applause.

"I love you Mina…" He whispered.

"I love you too Viktor." He pulled away and kissed her.

"Groom say something!" Someone yelled and Viktor laughed.

"How am I supposed to follow that up?" He asked and many laughed. "You started with a quote and so shall I…" He said and Hermione smiled softly. "My mother used to say that you could break a strong woman but only temporarily because a true strong woman would always pick up the pieces and start over, stronger at the places she had been broken… I never understood this quote not until I met you…" He said and Hermione smiled softy. "This might sound awful but Luff… The world just loves to knock you off your feet. Loves to level you… I'm not sure why." She smiled. "It just seems to want to break you and I am surprised every time that you instantly are able to get back on your feet. Like a phoenix you rise from the ashes time and time again. I am in awe of you and your strength everyday…" He smiled. "I love you Mina…"

"I love you too." She said with a smile as she moved forward and hugged him as everyone burst into applause once more.

-o-

Hermione smiled softly as she sat with Viktor her foot held in his hands as he massaged it. They were still sitting at their table watching the night begin to die down. The toasts had been lovely. The dancing had been fun. Drinks had also been had. Everything had gone smoothly and Hermione was surprised. She was sure tonight was going to be the night that tragedy would strike.

"That feels good…" Hermione as Viktor moved his hands around her feet.

"You know every long night ends with this me massaging your feet maybe you should lay of the heels Luff." He said with a smile.

"Maybe you should get shorter." He laughed as she smiled and took a sip of wine. "I'd massage your feet if you asked."

"My feet aren't as cute and petite as yours." He said.

"You make a good point." She said with a smile.

"Well Hermione we're being called back to Grimmauld." Harry said walking over.

"I'll be heading over tomorrow Viktor is being invited to the ranks." Hermione said as she hugged him tightly. "We'll discuss everything we need to then."

"Right, I guess we can't put it off forever." Harry said with a smile before he shook Viktors hand. "Congrats."

"Thank you Comrade."

"You looked stunning tonight Hermione." Ron said.

"Thank you." She said with a soft expression. "Also thank you both for agreeing to be in my wedding party."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry said with a smile. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Guys." Hermione said with a smile as she waved goodbye to them and the Weasleys. She slowly looked around to see only a few people remained and they were saying their goodbyes.

"Shall we head in Luff?" Viktor asked his arms wrapping around her body.

"I suppose." She said with a smile as she took her shoes in hand. "Tonight was an amazing night everything went right." They walked away from the gazebo towards the house. Hermione barefoot as she moved through the Dewey grass. "Everything is so perfect… Well nearly…"

"I'm sorry your mum wasn't here Luff." Viktor said reading her mind and she just shrugged with a happy smile.

"She'll be here for the wedding that's all that matters." She said with a smile and Viktor did as well. She really believed her mom was going to leave her father. And in all honesty he hoped she was right.

An: Dress only imagine sweeping sleeves lol see my profile page for the link to view the dress.


	25. Promises to Keep

Jane took a shaky breath as she looked over a letter from Sophia. Tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped down onto the page below. She couldn't believe she had missed another big moment. Couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be separated from her daughter.

_Dearest Jane, _

_Another big moment has passed you by. Hermione and Viktor had their engagement party tonight. I would have enclosed a photo but I don't think I will anymore. This will be my last letter to you. I'm sorry Jane but you're missing out on so much and I feel like I'm enabling you to do so. _

_Sophia_

_Ps: Hermione will be a stunning bride, it's too bad you won't be there to see it…_

She took a shaky breathed as she crumpled the letter and threw it away. She wasn't angry with Sophia. How could she be? The woman had gone above and beyond the call of duty as a care taker.

"I'm such an awful mother…" She whispered as she let a heart wrenching sob escape her.

"_I'm your father-." _

"_You're a sperm donor." Hermione said and his eyes narrowed. "Because a true father would never beat his daughter to a bloody pulp or blame them for their sibling's natural death." _

"_Don't you dare bring little Jack into this." Jane said. "You should be kinder to your father."_

"_You always stuck up for him." Hermione said and Viktor could see and hear the anger. "Every time. Oh he slapped you across the face, well you know how he gets when he's been drinking. Oh he threw you down the stairs, you should have finished your dinner. Oh he split your lip and fractured your wrist, well you know how brittle your bones are I'm sure he didn't mean it!"_

Jane slowly stood remembering that night as her eyes rested on a photo booth picture of her and her daughter.

"_I miss you so much…" Hermione said her jaw clenching. "I love you so much… Which is why I'm being so cruel… You have to see mum. You have to see what dad has made me become has made me do. He hit me mum. He hit me and screamed such horrible things and you always stood by. I know you were scared. I understand that fear in a way. Though I will never understand how you just stood by. I know the fear you had though. I know you hold the same fear now as you cling to your marriage with him… But this isn't the way. You can be happier. I promise you'll be happier. I love you…" She slowly kissed her tear stained cheek. "One day you'll remember this conversation, not the one that's being said angrily but the one we just had in this tiny fragment of time… I love you… Always know that…" Hermione slowly walked up the steps and went back to Viktors side. Instantly time resumed and the harsh conversation continued. _

"Oh my god…" Jane said softly. "That small moment… She doesn't hate me… She loves me. She wants me in her life… I won't be separated from her any longer. I'll be the mother she wants me to be. The mother she deserves." She turned and rushed to her closet. "She's brave… I'll be brave too." She took out a suit case and started to throw her clothes in. She didn't even stop to fold them. As she did she laughed in triumph. She could feel it, taste it, freedom.

"What's going on up here?" Jack asked as he walked in. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked seeing her suitcase.

"Leaving Jack." She said with a smile.

"Leaving?" he asked. "Leaving leaving?"

"Yes… This was never the life I wanted…" She said facing him. "You'll be okay… You always find away."

"Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"We haven't talked in months and you know what I've been happy not talking to you. Thrilled in fact!" She laughed and it was cynical but very genuine. "I'm going to be with our daughter."

"She left us!"

"Yes and now I'm going to join her in the leaving. You deserve to be on your own. You deserve to wallow in your whiskey and sorrow. I don't. Little jack is gone but Hermione is still here and I intend to love her and cherish her the way I was meant to." The door bell sounded.

"Don't leave yet… I want to talk." Jack said before rushing down the stairs.

"I won't be here when you come back." She said grabbing her suit case and closing it as she rushed to the study where the only other chimney was and where she had stashed a small amount of floo powder.

-o-

Hermione tossed in her sleep as horrible screams filled her head. She jolted up in bed pulled from her nightmare as she gave a gasp for air. In that moment as oxygen filled her lungs whatever nightmare she had been having was chased away but the fear remained.

"Luff are you alright?" Viktor asked as he slowly sat up in bed.

"Yes…" She said. "Yes I'm fine I just had a bad dream." He sat up.

"What was it about?" he inquired.

"I honestly don't remember…" She said softly as her heart continued to pound I her chest. She slowly looked to the window to see the sun was rising. "I'm going to go get ready for the day."

"Me too luff, I'll meet you in the dining room for breakfast."

"Mhm." She said as she yawned and stretched. Despite the nightmare she couldn't remember she felt wonderful. She had been sleeping better than she ever had, and she was thankful. She got a hot shower washed her hair and pulled on a pair of crème skinny jeans and a white peasant shirt. She dried her hair magically and pinned her hair up in a carefree curly bun. She was looking forward to going to Grimmuald. Looking forward to talking in depth with Harry and Ron. She pulled out her wand and looked it over with a smile as she headed out the door and apperated to the drawing room connected to the dining room.

Today was the best day out all the week. It was blueberry French toast day. One of her favorites. One of Stony's favorites as well. He usually spent the morning shooting the tiny blue berries at anyone who sat down at the table. She had gotten fairly good at dodging them and was looking forward to another round of Blueberry war showdown.

"Morning Mickles." She said to a small elf who was dusting the drawing room. She quirked an eyebrow when the elf said nothing in return but instead smiled softy at her. "Must not be feeling well…" She headed into the dining room and smiled. "Hello Krum Clan." She greeted as she nearly did every morning. She ruffled Stony's hair as she walked by him as she always did but stopped when he didn't swat at her hands. She looked down at him to see he had a sullen look. "Stony you alright?" He slowly looked up at her. "Are you not feeling well you look a little flushed." She felt his forehead. "You feel clammy…" She slowly looked around to see everyone was standing about the room staring at her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the corner with Ivan, Viktor, and Sophia. "Mr, and Mrs. Weasley what are you doing here?" She asked with a pleasant look.

"Luff…" Viktor said slowly walking away from them. He had a serious look one she had never seen before. "I haf… Haf to tell you something."

"Alright…" She said with a small nervous laugh. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I think you should maybe take a seat…"

"Who's dead?" She suddenly asked with a dread filled look. "Who died? Who didn't make it?" She asked looking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Oh god, Ron and Harry-."

"Are fine." Viktor said and she quickly looked to him.

"Oh…" She smiled softly. "That's good… Then what's happened?" He took her hands.

"I think you should-."

"I'd rather stand Viktor, please just tell me what has happened…" She said softly. Viktor looked her over for a long moment before he bowed his head and took a breath. "Viktor?" He slowly looked back up at her.

"Late last night… Long after we all went to bed there was an attack… At your parents' house."

"What?" She asked the color completely draining from her face.

"Luff… Your dad… He was killed." Her eyes welled up as she took a shaky breath.

"What about Mum?" She asked and he looked at her for a long moment. "Viktor what about my mum?"

"She… She didn't make it Luff…" Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as she curled over. "It's alright…" He caught her as she fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry Luff." Every one's eyes closed as Hermione let out a heart wrenching sob.

"No… No… No there's been a mistake… You've made a mistake." She said tears rolling down her face as she did.

"We identified her body…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Body?" Hermione asked her voice breaking. "Body?"

"We have to go to the house…" Mr. Weasley said as Viktor slowly helped Hermione stand.

"What house?" Hermione asked softly as her hand gripping onto Viktor's.

"Your parents' house…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Why we should go to the hospital I need to see them…" Hermione said.

"Luff… They're at the house…" Viktor stated and she slowly looked to him before looking to Mr. Weasley.

"The order left them there?" She asked her eyes narrowed. "You left them there!?"

"We can't move them… It's a murder scene dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where was the order detail!?" Hermione yelled. "Where was the Order!? They were supposed to be protecting them you all promised me you'd be protecting them!"

"I know you're angry."

"You have no idea…" Hermione said her voice a deadly tone. "How long had they been dead?"

"Hermione-."

"How long Arthur?" She asked cutting him off.

"Maybe a few minutes." A vase beside him on a table exploded making everyone jump before looking to Hermione who had a livid look.

"Don't… Lie… To me…." Hermione said her jaw clenched so hard Viktor could hear it pop.

"A few hours…"

"Who did it, we must have leads?" Hermione asked trying to ignore the pain steadily growing in her chest or the tears that threatened to spill in front of everyone once more.

"We don't need to focus on that now."

"If you lie to me again the next thing that explodes will be the heart in your chest." Hermione said and everyone's eyes widened slightly.

"We don't know Hermione…" Mr. Weasley said and she gave a cynical laugh that struck fear into most standing in the room.

"So you need me to go to the house to tell you your leads isn't that right?" She asked starting to walk. "Dumbledore knows about what I can do and he's told the rest of you. You want me to dive into the minds of my dead parents to see what their last horrible memory was. Once again the Order needs me to clean up the horrible mess they made."

"Yes." Mr. Weasley said his jaw clenching.

"Where's the portkey?" She asked.

"We'll be going by floo." He said.

"We'll be going as well." Sophia said.

"I'm sorry it's strictly order business." Mr. Weasley said.

"Hermione Jane Grangers House." Hermione said throwing down the floo powder and being whisked away. She closed her eyes as she felt cool flames lick at her skin and send her flying to scene she knew deep down she shouldn't see. But once more she was having to clean up the mess the order had made. She felt herself land and slowly stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hermione…" Her eyes slowly opened and she looked to Fred and George.

"Get out." She said. "Everyone." She looked to Tonks Moody and Lupin. "Clear it I need the room." They nodded and slowly headed out of the house. She heard someone land behind her and knew it was Viktor.

"Oh my god…" He said in Bulgarian. The house was in shambles. It looked as if a tornado had ripped through it. His eyes slowly set on a bloody sheet at the base of the stairs in front of the door. Hermione was walking towards it with no fear in her step. He watched as she pulled the sheet away and stared down at the bloody burnt body of her father. "Mina."

"I'm fine." She said walking to the other side and kneeling. "This isn't my father."

"It's not?" he asked.

"It's a body… Whatever made this body my father is gone…" He slowly nodded. She was being logical. He guessed that was a good thing. It was after all the only thing protecting her from the true carnage of the household.

"What are you doing?' He asked seeing her pull out her wand.

"I'm going to dive into his mind see his last memory." She said. "Who knows maybe I'll figure out who did this…"

"Are you sure you want to do that." She looked to him to see he was walking over.

"They need justice." She said and he slowly nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath before she set her hand atop her fathers head. Her eyes drifted closed and Viktor watched as she took a steadying breath before she took another harsh intake as her eyes opened wide eclipsed in white. After a few seconds she blinked a tear rolling down her cheek as she did.

"He died on impact…" She said. "He didn't see a thing…" Her eyes drifted down to her father. "He was always useless." Viktor stared at her as he watched her throw the sheet over her father's dead body. She slowly walked up the stairs to where another body lay covered in a sheet. Hermione stopped at the top step seeing her mother's hand peeking out from the blood stained sheet. She took a deep breath as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell back against the wall and slid to the nearest step.

"You don't haf to do this." Viktor said kneeling at her side.

"We'll never know who did this if I don't." Hermione said softly. "If I had seen it through his eyes I don't think I would have cared that much." She said looking to her father's body at the bottom of the stairs. "My mom though, she didn't deserve any of this… She was sweet and kind…" She let out a sob. "I was so awful to her the last time we spoke Viktor… I said such awful things… She probably thought I hated her."

"No luff…" He said taking her hand.

"She was supposed to be leaving him I saw her leaving him…" She said. "I saw it Viktor I knew… How could I have seen it if this was going to happen?"

"I don't know Luff." He said wiping one of her tears away with his thumb.

"I… I can't do this Viktor." She said looking to him. "I can't…" He took her in his arms as she let out a sob. "I can't I'm not strong enough."

"It's not about strength…" he said holding her close. "You shouldn't have to… Let the Order fix this, they owe you so much more than just that."

"My mother's dead…"

"I know Luff… I wish I could change this…" He said as she held onto him tightly. "Come on… I'm taking you home." He slowly lifted her up onto her feet and walked her down the stairs. The farther away she got away from her mother the more and more she cried.

"Miss Granger?"

"Not now Dumbledore." Viktor said walking Hermione past the older wizard. "She needs time to deal with this."

"Your mother is Alive." They both instantly stopped. "She's waiting for you Miss Granger." Hermione slowly turned.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get there but we need to leave now… No one can know I was here."

"Take me."

"I can only take Hermione for right now, but I will come back for you." Dumbledore said to Viktor.

"Of course take her." He said and Dumbledore nodded as he leant his arm. Hermione took it and instantly they were gone. Viktor stood there. Unsure of what to think. Hermiones mothers body lay not twenty feet from where he stood, yet Dumbledore claimed she was still alive. He really hoped the older wizard wasn't playing with her, if he was, Viktor would be called to do something quite extreme against her head master. A pop sounded and he turned seeing Dumbledore.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." He said with a nod. He closed his eyes as he felt a familiar pull at his navel before his feet landed on the ground.

"Where is she?" He turned seeing Hermione. They were standing in a large foray.

"I need to explain some things first..." Dumbledore said. "Your mother was involved in the attack last night but I found her alive, your father was already dead… which is why I left him. I took her here to my house for the best care. Then I realized something."

"We needed to fake her death so no more death eaters come after her which is why there's somebody else's body lying on the second floor of their house." Hermione said quickly. "Where's my mother?"

"If you figured out that much then you must have figured out the second part of this situation."

"Yes I know please, I need to see her." Hermione said while Viktor tried hard to keep up. Everything was moving so fast. First Hermione's mother was dead now she was alive, but what was the second part of the situation?

"Can you do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I can." Hermione said.

"I do not mean to interrupt but do what?" Viktor asked.

"I have to wipe my mother's memory…" Hermione said softly her jaw clenching.

"What?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Her memories of me of everything about me about the life she led because of me. They have to be casted away for her protection." She said. "This was the plan all along I knew I was going to have to do it eventually… I just didn't think I would be doing it now." She said softly.

"Wipe her memory?" Viktor asked. "Luff are you sure?

"It's either this or the next time they will kill her Viktor…" Hermione said with a pained expression. "I can't go through her death again…"

"In a way this will be like another death Hermione…" He said walking to her.

"You protect your family Viktor…" She said. "You must understand this more than anyone else. If you had to would you do it to protect me?"

"Yes…" He said softly.

"Then you understand why I have to do this."

"I am…" His jaw clenched as he willed his voice not to break. "Sad for you Mina…" he took her hand, his heart breaking for her in that moment.

"Will you be with me? When I-."

"Yes." He said. "Every moment." She slowly nodded before turning and looking to Dumbledore.

"I'm ready."

"Through that door, you have five minutes." She slowly nodded before walking to a large gold door. She slowly reached for the handle and took a breath before twisting it and pushing open the door.

"Hermione?" A bruised woman sat up in the bed and for a moment Viktor hadn't recognized Jane thanks to the injuries.

"Mum…" Hermione's hand broke from his and she rushed over to the bed.

"Oh my darling girl."

"Mum I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry…"

"No no I'm sorry…" Jane said with a watery laugh as she held her close.

"I said such terrible things to you in the park."

"We both know why you did it… I remembered love… Those secret whispers…" She said and Hermione pulled away as her mother cupped her cheek. "I was leaving your dad… When they came to the door… Your father… Is he alright? I keep asking the little elf but he won't talk to me dear…" Hermione looked over her mother. "He didn't look fine but no one will say."

"He's fine mum, still… Still being worked on." Viktor looked over Hermione. "That's why he isn't with you… He's in another room."

"I can see it in your eyes the worry… You don't have to worry you and I won't be separated again." A tear fell down her cheek and her mother wiped it away. "I'm not going to go back to him not even after this… Your mother Viktor… She wrote to me last night told me about the party… I'm so sorry I missed it…" She looked back to Hermione. "I'll tell you one thing though I'm not going to miss your wedding…" Hermione's jaw clenched tightly. "You two… I'm so glad you found one another…"

"Mum… This is important who came to the door did you see?"

"They were in masks… Such… Horrid metal masks." She said softly her voice breaking. "They said this strange word and this horrible pain filled me…"

"That would bet he cruciatis curse… It's one of the ones out loud in our world…" Viktor said.

"Mum do you remember anything about them other than the masks?"

"One had long white hair sticking out from his cloak and he had a wand different from yours."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"He pulled it… From a cane… it had a snake head as a handle…" Hermione slowly nodded. "Does that help dear?"

"Yes… It does…" Hermione said softly as she hid her anger.

"Miss Granger… It's about your father…" Dumbledore said from the door.

"I'll be right back…" She said kissing the back of her mothers hand and walking to the door to meet with her headmaster.

"It's been five minutes time is of the essence…" He whispered.

"Please… Just five more."

"Viktor Dear…" Viktor slowly looked to Jane who had her hand out. "Come here dear boy…" He slowly walked over and took her hand. "Something is about to happen… I know…" He looked away. "I can feel the separation just like I did that night at Hogwarts…" Viktor slowly looked back to her.

"I can't say-."

"You don't have to… Whatever is going to happen I'm sure Hermione has her reasons… or someone else does at least and if Hermione trusts those reasons then so must I…" He slowly nodded. He now saw where Hermione got her intelligence from. "My daughter… She's more fragile then she seems… You have to promise me you'll take care of her… Take care of her like I never could like her father never could." A tear fell down her cheek. "Promise me Viktor."

"I make this vow to you here and now…" He said. "I will strive every second of every day to meet the needs of your daughter no matter what they might be. She will never want for anything because I will provide it. I will take care of her in any way she needs. Whether it be a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on, arms to be held in, or a side to stand by in the face of adversity… I will be there for her through it all even if she screams at me to leave… I vow to you now I never will… And yes, I will love her, always." A tear rolled down Jane's cheek.

"Alright uhm Dad is coming out of surgery…" Hermione said walking over and Jane wiped the tear away before she could see.

"Thank you my darling boy…" Jane said softly and Viktor nodded as he backed away.

"Thank you for what?" Hermione asked as she took her mothers hand.

"He was just telling me a joke, it made me smile…" She said pushing a strand of her daughter's hair away. "You've found yourself a good man…"

"Yes… I have…" Hermione said with a soft expression.

"So… How much time do we have?" Hermione slowly looked down at her mother.

"What?" She asked.

"Come my darling girl, you don't have to hide it from me…" She looked down at her hands. "I don't need to know why, I just want to know how much time we have…"

"Five more minutes." Hermione said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here love." She put out her arms and Hermione crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "That's not a lot of time to say everything that needs to be said."

"And I always hated cliff notes." Jane laughed softly as she smoothed out her daughters hair.

"Listen to me carefully love, I have to fit in a lifetime of advice in a few minutes."

"It won't be a lifetime…"

"Shhh… I need you to promise me the following things…" Jane said with a soft smile.

"Anything…"

"Promise me you'll enjoy your innocence as long as you can… Never ever dumb your self down I know this can be hard for you. You stick by your friends Hermione, even when you're terrified. Get into some mischief from time to time, it's good for you." Hermione laughed softly. "Beat the boys at their own game whenever you can." She laughed again and Viktor smiled as he sat down in a chair. "Believe in something bigger then yourself even if it's not logical too…" Hermione smiled softly. "Travel Hermione, whenever you can. Where ever you can… Promise me you'll try and read some of the silly things too not just history and magical theorem… Accept yourself for you are, this includes your intelligence, and your wild curly hair…" They both laughed softly. "Never be afraid to laugh at yourself… Say something good about yourself once a day even when it's painful too… Be a protector, it's what you were born to do… No when to make the hard choices and accept those decisions and never regret them." A tear rolled down Hermione's cheeks as her eyes shut tightly. Their time was nearly done.

"What else?" Hermione asked softly as she reached for her wand discreetly.

"Promise you'll never be too afraid to ask for help… Promise me you won't let your pride get in the way of connected with people… And Hermione…" Her mother's voice broke. "If you can't do any of the other things please promise me you won't be afraid to love… I know how scarred your heart is and how afraid you are to open your heart but promise me you'll ignore the ache there and leave yourself open completely to accept the love you so much deserve…"

"I promise mum…" Hermione said softly as tear rolled down her cheeks and she slowly got out of the bed.

"I won't you to remember something about today…" Jane said looking to her as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm okay with this… I'm not angry." A sob escaped Hermione as she wiped a tear away. "You are completing one of your promises to me and I couldn't be more proud… You're making a hard decision, and not regretting it… I'll always be your mother…" Hermione slowly raised her wand. "Always…"

"Goodbye mum…" Hermione said softly.

"Not goodbye… See you later… I love you so much…"

"I love you too." Hermione said softly as her eyes drifted closed and she took a calming breath as tears rolled down her cheeks. She slowly opened them and took another calming breath. "Obliviate…" She whispered her voice breaking as she did. Viktor watched as white wisps flowed from her mothers forehead to her wand.

"I'm so… So proud of you dear…" Jane said as she tried hard to hold onto some memory of her daughter. "I love you… So… So…" Jane slowly looked off. "So…" Her eyes slowly drifted closed before she rested back on her pillow and was whisked away into darkness. Hermione dropped to her knees instantly as she covered her mouth to muffle a loud sob. Viktor quickly walked to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"She'll be taken care of… Happy…" Dumbledore said walk in. "I promise…"

"You've promised her quite enough don't you think?" Viktor asked before he and Hermione disappeared with a pop.


	26. In The Wake of Death

**AN: Hey guys so freaking sorry, I've been writing Me and Miss Granger part II so much I kept forgetting to post any of the chapters I had just written! Ahh! Thank you for one of the reviewers for telling me it had been like a month since the last update! Sorry guys! Don't be angry! XD **

**-o-**

Hermione sat on the window sill of her library, her feet curled beneath her, a book sitting on her lap. She was immersed in the text she held in hand. She couldn't look away. Couldn't pull herself from the words held within. It was too important to put down.

"Mina?" Viktor asked standing at the doorway of her library.

"Yes?" She asked getting up and walking over to her desk where she scribbled something down.

"You have to start getting ready."

"I know. I will. Five more minutes."

"You said that an hour ago Luff…" He said carefully. "The funereal is-." He stopped as Hermione froze and a flash of extreme pain moved across her features. "We have to be there in an hour…"

"I was supposed to say something…" She said softly the book held to her chest now like it was her best friend. "I didn't know what to say so I was looking through this book of poems…" She turned to Viktor with a lost look. "But my mother isn't really dead so I can't find anything heartfelt for her fake death, and dad is really dead and I can't seem to find a poem that says he beat me almost every night but I sure am not happy he's dead." She had sarcastic tone to her voice as she looked down at the poetry book.

"Mina..." he slowly walked to her.

"What am I supposed to say why do I have to say anything?" She asked softly as she looked around the room.

"You were his daughter."

"This is all a sham." She muttered. "Can't I stay here?" She asked softly as she looked to him. He walked to her, he wanted nothing more than to say she could stay, but he knew that wasn't an option.

"You've been in this library for five days luff…" He said as he cupped her cheek and brushed a tear away.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to act…" She near whispered. "I don't know how-." Her voice broke. "How this works… I hated him, how am I to act any different?"

"You didn't hate him luff, if you did… This would be easier." She slowly brought her eyes to his before looking off her jaw clenching.

"I have nothing to say about that man. Yet they insist I speak."

"Then say, I haf nothing to say."

"It's not that easy."

"I know but no one would think less of you if you did say that… Now come on let's get you ready…" he said as they walked together out of her library. They got to the doorway and Hermione slowly stopped and looked back at it. "We'll come back again tonight and you can read all the books you like."

"What's the point, I've read them all twice…" She whispered softly before she pushed on a false wall that led out into her bedroom.

"There you are my darling." She smiled softly at Sophia who she walked to and hugged. Sophia smiled softly as she held her close. Hermione had only let her and Ivan in on the secret that her mother wasn't really dead. Still there was a very permanent separation that the memory charm had caused from her and her mother. Sophia would go as far to say that it was very much like her mother was deceased.

"What are these?" Hermione asked softly pointing to the clothes on her bed.

"I thought these dresses might be nice for the funereal…" She said softly.

"Which do you like?"

"It's not up to me."

"I can't choose."

"This one might look nice." She said holding up a black long sleeved lace dress with black suede pumps as shoes.

"I'll go with that one." Hermione said with an expressionless tone.

"We'll leave you to get ready." As they walked out Hermione looked to the false wall that led to her library.

"Today is a nightmare…" She whispered to herself softly.

"Is she getting ready?" Ivan asked walking up with Ivank.

"She's inside getting ready." Viktor said the door now closed behind them.

"The security detail is here." Ivank said. "How does she look?" No one but Sophia and Viktor had seen Hermione in the past five days.

"Both her parents are dead how do you think she looks?" Viktor asked, he really didn't need his older brother to be so interested in his wife to be not during a time like this anyways.

"We're all just worried sick about her." Ivank said.

"It's true…" Ivan added. After a few minutes Viktors other brothers came forward and the door to Hermione's room slowly opened. Hermione closed her door before slowly turning and facing the family. Stony suddenly ran forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down at him for a long moment before giving the softest saddest smile and wrapping her arms around him.

"Missed you sissy…" He whispered.

"Sorry…" She said as he pulled away. Raising her hand to ruffle his hair was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do but slowly she did so and the smile that was given to her by Stony made the movement completely worth it.

"Ready darling?" Sophia asked.

"Sure…" She said as she saw a group of men walk forward. "What are they doing here?" Hermione asked her eyes narrowing in on a grouping of order members.

"There here to protect you." Sophia said.

"Well if they did as good as a job as they did with my parents then I give you all my goodbyes now." She said before apperating out of sight.

"We're not forgiven yet." Lupin said.

"You never will be." Viktor said before he too disappeared.

-o-

Hermione stood in the foray of the church. The Krums stood behind her. They watched in intrigue as only a few people stopped to give her their condolences. The people who did stop were friends of Hermione or her parents, or clients of the dentistry office. None of her family stopped not one. In fact a few sent heavy glares her way which she bowed her head to and tried not to see.

"What's with her family?" Stony asked softly.

"Not sure…" Viktor replied quietly.

"Miss Granger everyone is seated…" A pastor by the name of Pastor Kline said. "We shall head in together when your host family takes a seat.

"We'll be waiting for you at the front." Sophia said kissing her cheek which she nodded at. Viktor as he passed took her hand in his for one brief moment and Hermione found in that moment she gained much strength from him. When they walked down the aisle and took a seat Hermione looked to the Pastor who nodded at her and started to walk.

When thinking of walking down an aisle Hermione had never imagined herself walking towards two caskets. As she neared them her mind went to her mother's casket. Who was that woman they had placed inside. Did she have a daughter? Did her daughter miss her? She shook her head. She couldn't think of things like that. Not now. She was led up to a podium situated between the caskets and slowly looked out at a crowd.

"Hello…" She said after a long moment. "My name is Hermione Granger and I am the daughter of Jane Marybelle Granger and Jack Thomas Granger… I've been racking my head since I found out I was to speak here today about what should be said. What could be said about my parents that not every single person in this room knew about them… How about the fact my father used to beat the hell out of me when I left a light on." Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head. She was still standing in front of the crowd of people. She had been standing there for a few minutes and hadn't said anything. She had imagined saying things. Like the horrid thing she had imagined saying just a moment before, but hadn't said anything. She took a shaky breath as she looked around at the room.

"My name is Hermione Granger I am the daughter of Jane Marybelle Willows-Granger and Jack Thomas Granger…" They all nodded at her. "I've always thought that death to a well-organized mind is just a stepping stone to a grand adventure… Now I'm standing here in its presence and I am very quickly realizing that death is an adventure to the ones who have passed but a nightmare to the people who are left behind..." Many nodded and Hermione smiled softly as she looked off. "I… This is going to make me sound like a complete nutter but… I keep having conversations with them… My parents… My dad in particular…" She admitted softly as she looked to the casket before looking out to the crowd. "I'll be sitting in my study and dad will walk over to have a chat… We talk about all sorts of things… Things that in all honesty were never spoken when he was around, and as crazy as that is I find great comfort in those chats but then I blink and he's gone…" She looked around at everyone who was nodding. "He's gone and I start all over again in my grief… My parents weren't supposed to die… Then again no one is supposed to die… So when faced with death we often are confused and unsure of how to handle it… I myself have been faced with death many times and I keep thinking I have to get better at this at some point." Some chuckled. "But I just don't… My mind is well organized but I don't see death as an adventure anymore… I see it as a sentence, a sentence I can't wait to be released from… Someday I will see my father again… Someday I will see my mother again. And it won't be in an imagined state of conversation in my study but somewhere nicer, easier to handle then this state of being… So… If you have a loved one sitting beside you or a loved one sitting at home waiting for you, promise me something now, when you get the chance embrace that loved one, because you never know how many chances you'll have to do so… Thank you…" She walked away from the podium as a serene silence filled the church. She slowly sat down beside Viktor who took her hand. "Was it right?" She asked softly.

"It was just right luff…" he said kissing her cheek.

"Now let us all bow our heads and offer a prayer for those in intense grief…" The pastor said.

-o-

Hermione slowly walked up to the house. The wake was in twenty minutes. She had to make sure the caterers and everything were on point. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it up. She stared around the house as she slowly walked in. Everything was back to normal.

"It looks like nothing happened…" Hermione said softly as the Krums followed her into the living room. "Looks like the Order is good at sweeping things sunder the rug…"

"Miss Granger." A woman in a black suit came out. "I'm Amelia your caterer everything is on track and you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you." Hermione said and she nodded before heading back into the kitchen. Hermione slowly looked around.

"This place is small."

"Stony." Nick said punching his little brother in the shoulder lightly.

"Owe what?" He asked and Hermione smiled softly and she found it painful to make the expression.

"No it is small this is a typical muggle home…" Hermione said.

"Could have used the manor my father left you." They turned to see an older man who looked a lot like Jack walking in.

"Uncle Johnathan…" Hermione greeted softly as she stood.

"Please, it's Mr. Granger to the likes of you…"

"That's not very family like…" Ivank whispered to Viktor in Bulgarian.

"So will you be keeping this house or selling it and moving into my fathers mansion?" Her uncle asked.

"The mansion will still be open to the family for use as it always has." Hermione said softly.

"Oh… How kind of you." He drawled.

"I'm sorry is there a problem here?" Ivan asked.

"My uncle isn't fond of me." Hermione said quietly as she looked to him. "I'm sort of the black sheep of the family."

"Freak of the family is more like it." He said.

"Now hold on-."

"Mr. Krum." Hermione said and he looked to her. "He isn't worth it…" She said in Bulgarian.

"What is that some sort of witch or wizard language?" Her uncle asked.

"No It's Bulgarian…" Hermione said looking to him.

"So that's where my brother sent you off to… Which by the way I think was the best thing he could have ever done…" He said walking up to her with a sleazy smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"He was so much happier with you gone…" He said looking her over.

"I could end this now." Ivan said in Bulgarian.

"Its fine he's just angry his brothers dead." Hermione said.

"Yeah and it's your bloody fault… I don't believe the burglary gone bad story one bit your father told me the trouble you were in and you just like you did to little Jack took him down with you."

"Little Jack died of-." Hermione stopped her jaw clenching. "I didn't do anything to him…"

"You could have stopped it though." Hermione looked off her jaw clenching even more. "When is the Will being read?"

"The lawyer should be here any minute." The doorbell Rang. "That'll be him." Hermione walked past the stunned family of Krums who all glared into her uncle as she walked to the front door. She slowly opened it up and looked at an older man.

"Miss Granger so good to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Mr. Bates." She said with a smile. "Do come in… My uncle is waiting."

"I'm sure he is…" He said and if it had been under any other circumstance Hermione would have laughed. "Oh you must be Sophia and Ivan Krum, Mrs. Granger told me so much about you both…" He shook their hands and they smiled. "I'm Miss Grangers attorney." he said with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you." Ivan said shaking his hand.

"Let's get to the Will shall we?" Johnathan asked.

"We do have people on the way for the wake we should get it over with." Hermione said softly her reasons far more genuine then her uncle.

"Of course… I have two Wills I'll read Mr. Grangers first." He said sliding it out of the envelope. "I Jack Thomas Granger being of sound mind do hereby publish, and declare, the following to be my Last Will and Testament, Revoking all previous Will and Codicils made by me… I hereby leave my business and all assets to my only surviving child Hermione Jane Granger."

"What?" Her uncle asked. "Are you fucking kidding me? This must be old before-."

"It may be old but it is valid." Mr. Bates said.

"You're not even a dentist!" He yelled looking to Hermione who just sat there. She was so calm it surprised the Krums. "First my father leaves you everything and anything to just you he had other children other grandchildren you probably put a spell on him or something." She stood quickly.

"How dare you…" She said. "I loved Grandpa G."

"Oh please." He scoffed.

"Maybe he left me everything because he knew I didn't want the money." Hermione said.

"The old fool-."

"He was a brilliant man!" Hermione yelled and Viktor had never seen her look so insulted. "A brilliant kind loving man which is more than I can say for any of the other Granger men! I honestly don't know how such a sweet man could have such terrible awful sons." He went to smack her only to have Viktor catch his hand and push him away.

"Sorry luff, I couldn't watch on any longer." Viktor said taking a stance in front of her.

"No… Thank you for stepping in…" She said quietly.

"You…" Johnathan said pointing to Hermione. "This it isn't over."

"Never is… But before you storm out Mr. Bates has something for you to sign I thought today might go this way." Hermione muttered.

"Here is a document from Miss Granger signing over all the deeds and patents to her fathers dental offices and inventions to you." Mr. Bates said and her Uncle slowly looked to her.

"Like you said I'm not a Dentist, I'll never be a dentist, I have no need for the offices or the patents while you being a Dentist do…"

"I don't need your charity." Uncle Jonathan said and Hermione just gave a cynical laugh as she sat down on the couch.

"Fine then don't sign the papers I really could care less." Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why are you doing this?" Her uncle inquired.

"Honestly to get you off my back." Hermione said looking to him as she stood.

"Don't pull any punches…"

"I'm too tired to." Hermione said walking to him. "I have too much on my plate right now to worry about you coming at me with another feeble lawsuit."

"Feeble?" he asked.

"Well the five others fell on deaf ears so yes feeble." She said.

"So what, this is supposed to make me happy?" He asked motioning to the contract Mr. Bates held in hand.

"You're rich now Jonathan. Just like you always wanted to be."

"I don't have all I wanted."

"Oh you want grandpas mansion…" Hermione said. "Fine." A key appeared in her hands. "It's yours I'll have the deeds written up Mr. Bates will deliver them."

"Just like that?" He asked looking at the key she held out for him.

"What more do you want from me?" Hermione asked. "I'll gladly give it if I can."

"Well I'd say give me the money that my father left you but I know you won't-."

"Mr. Bates sign up a money transfer." Hermione said.

"Are you sure Miss Granger that's over 500-."

"You don't need to say the amount out loud…" She said quietly while the Krums looked wide eyed at Mr. Bates.

"It's a lot of money Miss Granger." Mr. Bates said.

"I don't want it." Hermione said. "Well actually keep the money I set aside for any future children of mine…"

"Of course." Mr. Bates said nodding.

"Well of course you don't need my father's money now that you're marrying some rich Bulgarian…" He laughed. "How typical… How you love money Hermione… Just like your whore mother-."

"Mr. Bates rip up the deed transfers." Hermione said her jaw clenching.

"Gladly." He said as he ripped up the page.

"The contracts as well." She added.

"Wait!" Jonathan yelled.

"Done." He said ripping them up.

"What of the business's?" Johnathan asked his eyes wide.

"I think I'll scrap them." Hermione said.

"Scrap them that's your fathers' life work!"

"You're right… I guess I should burn them to the ground."

"I wouldn't advise that… Terrible mess in the courts Miss Granger." Mr. Bates said and she looked over her shoulder at him to see he had a kind hearted smile.

"This is ridiculous you have no claim to any of it!" Jonathan yelled. "Just like your mother messing things up! I swear you got the freak gene from the Willows side!"

"Get out." Hermione said reeling on her uncle.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"I said get the hell out." Hermione said walking towards him. "I swear to god other than my father you are the most ungrateful man I have ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with. I have met forces of darkness that are more pleasant then you! Now get out of my house!" every glass in the room shattered making everyone jump other than Hermione.

"Just like I thought…" Her uncle said as he backed away from her. "Absolute freak." Her eyes eclipsed black and he took a sharp intake of breath as every shattered piece of glass began to levitate into the air.

"Mina." Viktor walked to her side and set a hand on her arm. "Calm down…" She took a shaky breath. Everyone watched as everything in the room went back to normal. Glass vases un shattered themselves Mirrors came back together. Her uncle watched all of this before looking to Hermione whose eyes had gone back to normal.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few magic tricks to scare me off or keep me away from that money."

"The money was yours and then you spat on it. It's your own fault it's now gone." Hermione said as her Uncle stormed out of the house. "Mr. Bates…"

"On it he won't remember a thing."

"No… The other will." She said. "My mothers…"

"What about his memory?" Mr. Bates asked.

"I have people on that." She said knowing the order would take care of him.

"Right then…" Mr. Bates said pulling another envelope out.

"Do you want to do this in private?"

"I hold no secrets from the Krums." She said. "They are my family after all." They all smiled softy.

"Alright then…" He said pulling a paper out. "I Jane Marybelle Willows-Granger, being of sound mind do hereby publish, and declare, the following to be my Last Will and Testament, Revoking all previous Will and Codicils made by me… I hereby leave my fathers inheritance which lay un touched and in the amount of 1 million euros to my daughter Hermione. Anything with in the house and in my name is for her to do with what she likes as well…"

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"No both your parents left letters for you." He said setting the two envelopes out. Hermione looked at them for a long moment.

"Any idea what they wrote?" She asked softly.

"No I'm afraid not Miss." He said.

"Alright, have those sent back to Bulgaria." She said and he nodded taking the envelopes. "As for the inheritance from both my parents any money accumulated I want put into the fund for my future children."

"Yes of course." He said making a note of it.

"Also while you're here I'd like you to look into making my grandfathers mansion into a magical home for witch and wizard orphans as well as a scholarship fund for magical children who have lost their parents."

"Of course Miss." He said with a smile.

"How's your daughter Mr. Bates?" she asked.

"Cecil, she just had her tenth birthday."

"She'll be going to Hogwarts then…" Hermione said looking to him.

"Her mother and I couldn't be more proud." He said.

"Mr. Bates a word of advice…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Think about sending your daughter somewhere else… Maybe some where abroad like… America." He looked to her for a long moment.

"Miss?" he asked.

"Just trust me Mr. Bates…"

"Yes Miss… Thank you." He said and she nodded with a soft expression. "Would you like me to look into a different school for you?" he asked.

"No… My place is at Hogwarts no matter how dangerous it gets." She said with a smile as she stood along with Mr. Bates.

"Right…" He said. "Miss Granger… I was wondering if I could inquire as to when you would be putting a will in place…" She looked to him. "Like you said times are changing, things are getting dangerous and after what happened with your parents…"

"I have already written one up as of two nights ago, and will send it to you to be validated."

"Right you are." He said with a smile and a bow as they headed to her door. "It was nice seeing you again Miss Granger."

"You as well Mr. Bates." She said with a smile before he apperated out of sight. Hermione smiled softly at the place he had been standing before walking back into the living room. The Krums watched Hermione walk over to a cracked mirror and set a hand on it, the item instantly fixing its self. "Sorry about the shattering… I'm a bit unstable." Hermione said looking to the Krums.

"We all go through it in times of intense grief." Ivan said walking to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I wasn't right for weeks after my father died…" She slowly looked to him. "I kept blowing up Sophia's favorite china."

"I still miss my tea cups…" Sophia muttered.

"Does it ever get better?" Hermione asked Ivan.

"No… You just make room for the grief."

"I was asking about the blowing up of objects actually…" She said softly.

"Oh it stops when you start to accept the people you love are gone, your magic will start to balance out." He said with a smile.

"Hopefully in time for school…" She muttered.

"Hermione why is your uncle so angry with you?" Stony asked.

"Because my grandfather past over him and my cousins for the money… Then again my grandfather past over all my family members with the money." Hermione said sitting down.

"Why did he leave it all to you?" Stony asked sitting down across from her.

"I honestly don't know… Maybe it's because my dad spent most his money on drink while my uncle spent most his money on gambling…" Hermione said with a shrug. "His sons have the same issues. I think my grandfather wanted to make sure the money wouldn't be spent on such frivolous things and he knew that I didn't like to gamble and I hardly ever drink…" Hermione said with a shrug. "Also we had an understanding him and I… One based on logic and intelligence." She had a soft expression as she reached over and took a picture of her grandfather in hand.

"Your grandpa was smart?" Stony inquired.

"Sharp as a quill. My mom used to say that's where I got it from." She handed him the picture and Stony smiled.

"He has a kind face." He said. "Why isn't he or you moving in this?"

"That's a muggle photograph." Hermione said. "They don't move."

"Weird." He set it aside and Hermione smiled the first smile they had seen in sometime. Just as quickly as it had shown up it had gone with the ringing of the doorbell.

"Here we go…" She said softly before she got up and walked over to the front door.

-o-

The next five hours were a blur for Hermione. She would sit on the couch. People, her family, who she hardly knew would come by and say sorry for her loss as was custom and then would walk off once more to a table filled with goodies. She could stand her family and their mean glances what she couldn't take were the friends of her parents or their clients. They seemed genuinely sad for her. They looked at her with pure pity.

"My dear girl we're so sorry for your loss…" the neighbor Mrs. Gotfried said as she took her hand. "If there is anything you need anything at all-."

"I'll be sure to call." Hermione said finishing the sentence that she had heard well over a hundred times now.

"Good… Very good." The woman walked away and Hermione closed her eyes for a moment.

"She doesn't look good." Ivank said to Viktor.

"She's handling this the best she can." Viktor said with a slight edge to his voice making Ivank turn and look to him.

"I'm not judging." Ivank said.

"I know…" Viktor looked over the group of people. "Where are Harry and Ron, they should be here."

"It was too dangerous." Lupin said. "In fact Hermione shouldn't even be here right now…"

"It's her parents funereal she has to be here." Viktor said. "If you all had done your jobs she wouldn't even be in this position…" With that he walked away over to the couch where Hermione was sitting. He slowly sat down next to her and took her hand. "Brought you some water…"

"Thank you." She said taking the glass in hand. "Is today almost over?"

"Almost Luff… People are starting to leave…" She nodded looking around.

"Everyone keeps saying the same thing… It's maddening."

"I know…" He said.

"They keep saying they're sorry…" He looked to her. "They're not sorry… They're thankful, thankful this didn't happen to their loves ones…" He slowly nodded, she was bitter, and he didn't blame her.

"We'll get through this luff…"

"I'm glad you're here." He slowly looked to her to see she was looking back to him. "How many times are you going to have to help me pick up the pieces of my life?"

"Well… I like cleaning." She laughed softly and he looked to her with a smile. She looked around at everyone who was leaving and sighed softly.

"I think I might sneak up stairs for a bit…"

"Go ahead luff I'll cover you…"

"Thanks…" She said as she slowly got up.

"Darling you alright?" Sophia asked standing next to Mrs. Weasley.

"I've gotten all the condolences I can deal with… I'm going to go upstairs for a bit wait out the rest of the wake…"

"Here take these love…" Mrs. Weasley said handing her a small bag of cookies. Hermione smiled softly at them. "They're oatmeal your favorite."

"Thanks…" She said before heading up the stairs.

"I should have thought of cookies." Sophia said.

"You'll learn… I know what just to give the golden trio when they're feeling less than their best… Though to be honest in this case I think what Hermione wants the most is her parents back. Though… You may want to give these to your house elfs it's her favorite recipes of mine… Meat loaf, cakes, hot rolls, things like that."

"Thank you Molly." Sophia said taking the papers and snapping them back to the manor.

"Anything I can do to help… Sometimes I feel quite useless when it comes to Hermione." Sophia looked to Mrs. Weasley. "I used to be her mother away from her mother…"

"I didn't mean to step on your toes."

"No that's not what I was saying at all I'm so thankful for you and your family." Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "I wanted to take Hermione in when the whole thing with her parents went down but I could see you and your family were the best choice for Hermione… The Order could see it too… You've taken care of Hermione like she was your own."

"I feel like she is." Sophia said with a soft expression. "But I hope maybe I can write to you with any concerns I may have… Two mothers for Hermione are better than none."

"Of course." Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile.

Hermione slowly walked down the hallway. She walked right past her door. She didn't want to go into her old room. Didn't want to see it bared and packed up like she knew her father would have done after their fallout. She walked to the door next to hers and slowly opened it up to view a blue room with clouds painted on the walls and model airplanes hanging from the ceiling. She smiled softly as she slowly walked into the room towards a medical bed resting against one of the walls. She smiled softly at a small stuffed yellow rabbit sitting on the bed. She walked over and sat down on the bed as she took the stuffed bunny in hand. She slowly laid back on the bed and held the stuffed rabbit to her chest as her eyes drifted over to a picture of her brother and mom smiling over his last birthday cake. She took a shaky breath as her eyes drifted closed.

"We're more alike than I thought." Her eyes slowly opened as she took a deep breath.

"Hey dad…" She said softly as she watched her father walk around the medical bed and sit down in a rocking chair.

"I came in here a lot, when things weren't the best." He said.

"Why do you keep coming to me like this?" She asked softly.

"Your brothers room as empty as it is it always made me feel better. Maybe I thought I could feel him here."

"I just want to sleep… Forever…" She said softly her eyes drifting closed.

"You can't sleep yet little dove…" her eyes opened at the use of his nickname for her. "You have too much to do."

"Why are you here?" he looked off. "You're probably not even here… I'm probably just going crazy from sleep deprivation."

"You're not crazy little dove."

"Stop calling me that…" She said looking to him to see he had moved to the window and was staring out at the street.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because saying that makes it sound like you actually care about me."

"I do…" She rolled over onto her other side the bunny still in her arms only to face her father once more. "I care about you so much."

"You had a funny way of showing it." She slowly sat up and pulled her knees to her chest as her father walked to the edge of the bed and faced her.

"I was a horrible father but you have to believe my heart was…" His voice trailed off. "No it wasn't…" She slowly looked to him. "I was angry…"

"With me."

"No… No love." He said walking to the side of the bed and sitting down. "I was angry with me, with how my life turned out… I don't want to use Little Jack as an excuse but after we lost him I just… I just couldn't face the world anymore…"

"You took it out on mom and I."

"I mostly took it out on you." He said and she shifted uncomfortably as she looked around the room.

"Leave me alone." Hermione said softly.

"You're not ready to hear it."

"I'm not ready to hear anything from you." Hermione yelled at him. "Honestly I was happy when I found out you were dead because I would never have to see you again but here you are." She wiped a tear away. "I hate you."

"No you don't… You're like your mother you're not able to have that feeling."

"Go away."

"We're going to have to talk at some point."

"Go away…"

"Hermione…"

"Go away Jack!"

"Hermione…" Her eyes closed.

"Go away go away go away!"

"Hermione…" Her eyes opened and she took a deep breath as she looked at an empty rocking chair.

"Hermione Luff…" She looked over her shoulder at Viktor. "You fell asleep up here…" She slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"I didn't mean too… I was just so tired." She said the bunny still held in her hands.

"So… This was-."

"Little Jacks room…" She said. "My parents never had the heart to move anything out." She said as she slowly got out of the bed. "How long have I been out?"

"Maybe twenty minutes, that's how long you've been up here." He said. She sat back down on the medical bed. "You alright luff? Never mind… That was stupid question."

"No it wasn't…" She said softly and he looked to her. "In all honesty I've been waiting for someone to ask me that today… All it has been is I'm so sorry this I'm so sorry that…"

"So… How are you feeling?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I think I'm barely holding on by a thread…" She said. "Also the Order has been hassling me nonstop… They want me to come into Grimmauld for a meeting but… How can I face them after what's happened?"

"Wait, the Order has been hassling you?" Viktor asked.

"Late at night usually when you're asleep and I'm in my study I'll get a visit from Lupin or Kingsley saying I can't leave the ranks of the Order… It's starting to get a bit scary to be honest how often they poke into my life…" She said looking to him.

"Mina I'm going to ask you to let me take care of this."

"Take care of what?"

"The order, now that I'm a member I can travel to Grimmauld and take care of things…"

"I won't have you fight my battles love."

"Luff I am to be your husband… It's okay to let your husband to be fight one or two of your battles… Let me get them off your back for a bit…"

"You wouldn't mind?" Hermione asked.

"No I wouldn't mind, so let's go downstairs, you'll head back to the manor and I'll head to Grimmauld."

"Okay…" She said with a nod as she stood up straight. She turned around and rested the tiny stuffed rabbit toy onto the bed. She looked it over for a long moment before taking it back. "I'm going to take it with me… Also this picture." She said taking the photo of her mother and Little Jack together. "This too." She said grabbing a photo album. The door closed and she looked around.

"Do you want anything from your old room?" He asked as Hermione casted the items back to Bulgaria.

"No my father packed away my room undoubtedly." She said and Viktor chose not to tell her the truth. She headed down the stairs to see everyone waiting.

"Ready to go darling?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Father if you will take Hermione back to Manor I haf some business I need to take care of here." Viktor said.

"Of course son, I will look after her."

"Thank you." Viktor said. "I'll see you at home Luff." He said to Hermione no nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"We need her at headquarters." Lupin said moving forward.

"It's true." Mr. Weasley said.

"She's going home for some much needed rest." Viktor said.

"We really-."

"I will stand in her place." Viktor said. "I don't know as much as her but I can relay what you say back to her at a later time, maybe when she's slept for more than twenty minutes in five days." Viktor said and the order members looked to Hermione. She was pale with circles under her eyes. "She's so tired she won't be of any use to you anyways. Luff what's the difference between cranstang route and dipstang root?"

"I don't care…" She muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh wait, one is yellow right?" Everyone stared at her for a long moment.

"Yeah she needs sleep." Fred and George said.

"Alright Viktor let's go." Lupin said walking out and Viktor nodded at Hermione who smiled softly as she watched the order members leave.

"Crangstang root is a muggle root while dipstang is a magical root." Hermione said after they had left.

"You scared us for a moment." Dag said with a smile.

"Come darling, let's go home…" Sophia said as they headed to the fireplace to take the floo network.

-o-

Viktor slowly walked into Grimmuald. He knew to be quiet, thanks to the warning by the twins about a screaming portrait. He walked down a long narrow hallway and stopped at a kitchen door which he swung open to reveal many other order members waiting.

"Mr. Krum." A large African man walked to him. "My name is Kingsley welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Thank you." He said with a nod. When everyone had gathered inside silence settled over the kitchen.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked one of the twins quietly.

"Dumbeldore."

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They aren't of age yet so they're upstairs."

"Hermione isn't of age why is she called to the meetings and not them?"

"Because Miss Granger is special." They all looked to Dumbledore who was walking in. He headed over to the head of the table and made a motion. "Please be seated." They all took a seat at the table. "Viktor please join me up here."

"Of course." Viktor said walking past the line of various witches and wizards to sit beside Dumbledore at the head of the table Professor McGonagall sitting across from him.

"First order of business." Dumbledore said. "Viktor how is Miss Granger?"

"She's the best she can be expected to be." He said and Dumbledore nodded. "I honestly don't know how she's standing…" he nodded once more.

"Well we all send good wishes and happy healing her way." Dumbledore said.

"Not everyone does…" Viktor said and Dumbledore looked to him.

"What is your meaning?"

"Hermione has been having un wanted visitors from the Order… Shall I name names?"

"Yes please do." Dumbledore said.

"So far she named Kingsley and Lupin." The men in question sat up.

"I did not sanction visits in fact I remember telling everyone to stay far away from Miss Granger." Dumbledore said turning to look at the men in question. "Who else has gone to see her?"

"I have." Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said absolutely horrified.

"I have as well." Tonks stated.

"What was said?" Dumbledore asked.

"The usual…" Lupin said.

"Hermione said they are pressuring her telling her that she has to stay within the Order." Viktor said.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Tonks inquired.

"Hermione is to be my wife." Viktor said with a glare. "Her wellbeing very much is my business."

"We haven't compromised her well being." Mr. Weasley said.

"We all failed to protect her family." Fred said making everyone look to the young wizard. "Her parents are dead because of our failure. By going to her home the one place she can escape the craziness that is going on we rub in her face everything that she needs to escape right now."

"Couldn't haf said it better myself comrade." Viktor said and Fred nodded.

"She doesn't want to be a part of the Order." Lupin said.

"We need her." Tonk said.

"You're driving her away." Viktor said. "Hermione vill not leave the Order as much as she says she wants to she won't not as long Harry and Ron are still here…"

"How would you know that?" Tonks asked.

"He knows Hermione that's how." Fred said.

"Why are you suddenly on the Bulgarians side?" Lupin asked.

"Why are you referring to him as the Bulgarian?" Everyone turned to see Hermione.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore stood. "What are you doing here?"

"As much as I wanted to let Viktor fight my battle I just couldn't let him, he shouldn't have to face a room full of people he hardly knows because I'm having issues looking at any of their faces."

"You're angry." Lupin said. "We under-."

"Oh angry doesn't cover it." Hermione said. "I was angry when I found out my parents were dead, I was enraged when in a moment of grief you came waltzing into lecture me on my duties." She walked past the table and Viktor watched as everyone stared at her as she moved with a mixture of fear and admiration. "Viktor is right when he says that I will never leave the Order of the Phoenix as long as Harry and Ron still believe in it…"

"Which means you don't believe in it." Tonks said.

"Well it did fail on the easy job of protecting two Muggles, excuse me if I don't believe that you group of witches and wizards can protect the magical world." Hermione said.

"You can do better?" Tonks asked.

"Oh I already have." She said with a cynical laugh.

"It's true." McGonagall said.

"Now you all say you need me." Hermione said. "I don't think that's true because you have me at your service and all I'm doing is cleaning up your messes when if you asked in the beginning a mess could have been avoided."

"We don't want to bother you." George said.

"Oh really George?" Hermione asked. "You don't want to bother me because that's all that's been happening for months is the Order coming into the Krum home un announced I may add and bothering me with things that actually have no importance such as my sex life and soon to be married life."

"He is an outsider." Lupin said.

"He is sitting right here!" Hermione yelled. "He is no longer an outsider!"

"He is a Bulgarian, have we all forgotten how the Bulgarians were during the first war he cannot be trusted." Lupin said.

"How dare you?" Hermione asked. "The Africans didn't stand at our side either but here Kingsley sits as our equal! And by the way Viktor's older brother Ivank fought in the first war."

"When it came to Bulgaria he did. He didn't step in beforehand." Tonks said.

"Viktor is stepping in now." Hermione said.

"Because he's in your bed." Tonks said.

"Like you being in Lupins bed had no connection with you joining the Order?"

"How dare you!?" Tonk yelled.

"How dare you?" The lights in the house flickered while mother black began to scream at the top of her lungs. Hermione snapped her fingers and the screaming instantly stopped.

"How'd you do that?" Fred asked.

"I know things Fred that's how." Hermione said and he smiled. "Now listen here and listen well because I tell you this now if things do not change with in the Order as much as I back Harry and Ron with everything they do I will leave and they will follow… If you all don't stop coming to me with things that aren't the Orders business."

"You are the Orders business." Tonks said.

"Wow you all are just not getting it." Hermione said with a laugh. "Look I need some time away from you people. You all need to leave me the hell alone. I have just lost my parents. I need to grieve. I need time to myself. I need you all to stay out of my life and the personal aspects of it. Now if you need me and not to clean up your messes but to prevent then send Fred or George to Krum Manor to get me."

"Why them?" Tonks asked.

"Because they are the only ones still welcome there… Besides I know Stony likes their tricks." Fred and George smiled while Viktor did as well. "Now I think that settles the first order of business." She said looking to Dumbledore.

"Yes, it did Miss Granger…"

"Then I will be taking my leave of this meeting for some much needed rest."

"First before you leave I need to say something." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Viktor will be going with you…" He said and Viktor was sure he was being kicked out. "Because from this day forward I am appointing Viktor Krum as Hermione's personal security detail."

"Are you very sure?" Lupin asked.

"Who better to protect me then my husband to be?" Hermione asked. "Can't believe I didn't think of it myself." She said with a smile.

"Do you take this task Viktor?" Dumbledore asked.

"With great pride Comrade." Viktor said with a smile.

"Please stand for your introduction into the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said as he stood along with Viktor. "Raise your right hand." Viktor did so. "I state your name."

"I Viktor Ventsislav Ivan Mirorslav Krum the third…"

"That's a really long name…" Fred whispered to his brother who nodded.

"Do so state my loyalty." Dumbledore said.

"Do so state my loyalty." Viktor repeated.

"To the Order of the Phoenix."

"To Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and anyone else they see fit as to have loyalty to." Viktor said with his head held high as Hermione looked him over with a smile.

"Good enough." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"That is not the oath!" Lupin said.

"He's making a mockery of this place." Tonks said.

"He has stated the truth within his heart and that's all we can ask from him." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Well said." Dumbledore stated. "Now go forth Viktor and do your task presented to you… Oh and congratulations on the coming nuptials."

"Thank you Headmaster…" Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Comrade." Viktor said shaking his hand. Hermione and Viktor headed out of the room. When the door to the kitchen closed they walked to the stair case and stopped seeing Harry and Ron.

"Hermione." They stood and she turned and looked to them. Harry walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to come today they wouldn't let me."

"It was too dangerous." Hermione said as he pulled away and Ron hugged her closely.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "You know me I go with the punches."

"You don't have to lie Mione…" Ron said.

"You can talk to us." Harry added.

"Honestly I've talked so much today I just want to go home and sleep…"

"Probably for the best will you come by tomorrow so we can talk?" Harry asked.

"I'll try my best but I may sleep well until I turn fifty…" Her friends smiled.

"Night Hermione." Harry said.

"Night Mione." Ron said.

"Night guys." She said.

"Night Viktor." Ron and Harry said.

"Night Comrades." He said with a wave as he took Hermione's hand and they apperated away on the front step of Grimmauld. Hermione felt her feet hit the ground and swayed as Viktor steadied her. "Alright luff let's get you to bed." He said sweeping her up into his arms.

"You really don't have to carry me." She said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I want to." He said by the time they got his bedroom Hermione was fast asleep in his arms. Viktor smiled softly as he laid her down in the bed and slipped her feet out of her high heels and set them aside. He slowly laid down on the bed next to Hermione who was as far away as someone could be in the state of dream. "Good night my sweet luff…" He said softly as he kissed her forehead. She moved into him and wrapped her arms around his body snuggling closely against him.

"Night Viktor…" She whispered in her sleep and he smiled as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
